Eternal Night
by MandalorianHybrid
Summary: Klaus thought he wanted normal, but it doesn't feel right. Nothing he does in the name of family, feels right. The control he craves and demands begins slipping through his fingers despite how hard he tries to hold on and even the steps he used to ensure K couldn't leave begin to waver. He knows they'll all leave him soon. Originals Book 3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter of a new story! I hope you guys like it. Like always, good or bad, let me know. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 1**

K slapped Klaus' arm repeatedly and faster than he assumed she would. She berated him with a hundred smacks in the time it would take a human to do ten. He was mildly impressed she was so angry, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Unable to take anymore, he snatched her wrist and held tight. Klaus looked at her blankly.

"Ow." He said in a flat voice.

K wrenched herself from his hold.

"The hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. It was clear she wanted to continue hitting, but kept herself as under control as she could. "Who disappears for four days? _Four days!_ And you just left Hope behind?!"

"I knew she was in good hands." He replied casually. "I had no doubt you'd care for her while I was gone."

"That's not the point, Niklaus." She was still mad. He knew she would be when he came home. "Where the hell did you go for _four days_?"

"Out of town." He said in the same tone he'd been using since arriving. And just as leisurely as he'd been speaking, Klaus stepped around K in favor of a drink.

K's brows were pooled, her mouth slack and her brain fighting to keep from exploding. How could he be so nonchalant? How could he remain so carefree about disappearing, leaving Hope behind and then suddenly coming home without the slightest clue as to where he's been?

"You're kidding," she finally said. Klaus turned lazily on his heel to face her while he sipped his drink. "Right? I mean, you didn't _really_ think that I'd be okay with this, did you?"

"With what?" he asked easily. "You simply babysat for a few days. I sincerely doubt it was anything you couldn't handle."

She openly glared at the hybrid.

"You are so arrogant." She growled. With his continued blithe behavior, K found it increasingly difficult to remain calm. She was getting angrier by the second. "You left her, with me, for four days, without a single hint to where you went, and you turned off your phone."

"I left her with Rebekah for months." He replied simply. "What's your point?"

Exasperated with his continued glibness, K threw her hands into the air. It was like he was intentionally trying to piss her off, and she couldn't help but rise to the occasion. Still frustrated, K ran her fingers through her hair, took a steadying breath and looked at him again.

"At least tell me where you've been." She said. "What was so important you had to suddenly scurry away in the middle of the night?"

"I'm afraid I can't, love. Not just yet, at least." He said before taking a sip. Her eyes narrowed slowly. "I will though," he admitted, "once the rest of the pieces are in place."

"Pieces?" she mumbled. "Good Lord, you're plotting again, aren't you?" He smirked wickedly as he finished off his booze. "Oh God, Nik," she sighed heavily. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing overly horrible." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" she mocked. "Are people going to scream?"

"Probably."

"Are they going to run in fear?"

Klaus couldn't fight the chuckle he felt rumble in his throat as he thought about it.

"Probably." He mused. He wasn't laughing because he was lying. He was laughing because it was the truth and he just found it funny.

Her gut turned mildly as she asked her next question.

"You're going to destroy lives, aren't you?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

He shrugged a single shoulder without care.

"Things most definitely won't be the same." He grinned. "I can guarantee everyone worth anything will be at my feet."

Her brows came together sadly. Why did he always have to destroy everything? Why did he have to cause pain? Why, oh why, must Niklaus Mikaelson be the architect of his own misery?

K felt the weight fall onto her shoulders. He'd already left New Orleans a wreck in his wake and it seemed that he only wanted to keep up the trend. And she'd agreed to go back with him… The weight grew heavier the more she thought about it. She wasn't going to suddenly say she was staying in Beacon Hills because –as she told him- she'd already agreed to go back. Now she was wondering what she was not only walking into, but what she was unknowingly complicit in. Whatever plans he was making now at her side –if she didn't stop him- might as well be _their_ plans.

With another heavy sigh, K stepped towards the front door and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going for a walk." She said before leaving the apartment completely.

Klaus cocked a brow and watched her leave. Honestly, he was expecting more of a fight than that.

~!~

K found herself sitting on the highest building in Beacon Hills. She didn't really know how she'd gotten there, but she liked the height. Being there made the noises of the city fade along with the people in it. So she sat on the edge of the thirty floor building with her legs dangling freely.

From her perch, K could see her apartment in the distance. She stared at it and thought of the young man waiting there with his daughter. Why did Klaus have to constantly cause turmoil? Why was he so uncomfortable with peace? Why did he always have to start something when nothing need be started?

K felt her chest tighten and her heart sink. She began to regret agreeing to return to New Orleans with him. What was waiting for them when they returned?

~!~

The sun had disappeared long ago and the moon was held high above by the time K headed home. She didn't bother with the stairs either. She jumped. The fall was euphoric, in a way. For seconds there was nothing but the all-consuming rush of the fall before she landed on the ground.

K felt her bones shatter up the length of her body and heal just as quickly, like a ripple in a pond after someone had thrown in a pebble. Less than a minute after landing, she was whole again and started off for home.

When she walked through the door, Klaus was sitting on her couch with a drink in hand. The television was on –some show about home improvement- as she locked the door and tossed her things onto the bar. He looked at her sideways with irritated disapproval. K didn't care. She stripped herself of her jacket and walked to her bar, paying a passing glance to her room where Hope slept soundly in her crib.

"Where've you been these long hours?" Klaus asked leisurely while K finished off the scotch Klaus had been suckling since arriving in Beacon Hills.

"Thinking." She replied in the same tone.

"Hm," he mumbled. He didn't sound amused. After all, K had been gone for nearly six hours. "Do I dare ask?"

K turned and looked at the man with his legs on her coffee table, his arm resting on the arm of the couch and his glass within his fingertips. Klaus felt her stare and met it without blinking. K took a long, single sip of her drink and finished it off before closing the distance between them.

He continued to watch her, silent and annoyed. When she made it to his side, he refused to lower his legs. She didn't seem to care. To his surprise, K swung one leg over and took a seat on his thighs, not quite in his lap, but not on his knees either. She wanted to keep enough distance between them to properly see his face.

Klaus remained quiet, but cocked a brow at the odd behavior.

"I will come home with you," she said simply, "because I gave my word,"

"And?" he pressed when she paused.

"But," she said instead. "You _will not_ return to your hatred. You will not sink, yet again, into that dark place."

Klaus sighed obnoxiously and rolled his eyes. He thought her demands were futile and weak, but K didn't care. Her hand shot out and grabbed his jaw. Klaus' brows came together in shock at the way she handled him as she guided his face forward. She could tell he was borderline angry for the 'man-handling' but she didn't care.

"I'm serious." She said. Klaus jerked his head to the side to free himself from her grip. She let him, but kept her eyes glued to his. "Don't put me through that again, Niklaus. I won't stand for it."

"Are you making demands?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "And they will be met."

His blue eyes flashed with rage. Klaus didn't stand for being ordered around, no matter who it was, and she knew it.

"How dare you." He growled through his teeth.

"I'll leave again." She told him plainly and without fear of his outburst. He hesitated, but didn't let the emotion touch his features. "I swear to everything holy, to any god that might exist, I will leave and I will _never_ come back if you turn into that man again." Her eyes began to tint pink. The odd reaction made Klaus begin to realize that she wasn't making the demands out of some sick delusion of superiority, or using her leaving as an idol threat. She meant it. "I can't watch you be that man again Klaus, I can't, and I won't. That Klaus…" her brows slowly began to tug together, "scares the shit out of me." She admitted. "And I refuse to be around him."

His jaw tensed and relaxed as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He saw the fear in her eyes and could almost feel it.

"And if I can't?" he finally asked. His voice was calm and softer than before. "You're asking more than you realize."

"I'm not asking you to become a Saint, or anything close to it. I don't want you to be someone else." She said. K blinked and a small tear fled each eye. "Just please don't be him."

She was terrified of what he planned to do when they were back in New Orleans, of the plans he'd made while he was gone, and Klaus sensed it. He didn't think his disappearing would frighten her as much as it had, but he should have. Of course she'd think he'd lay waste to the city when they returned. He'd never given her anything else to think and his cryptic behavior hadn't changed. He wished he could tell her what he'd done, but he couldn't. He wasn't lying when he said it would change everything, or that he planned to stand above everyone when he was finished.

"Okay," he finally said. Klaus reached forward, ran the back of his index finger quickly across her cheeks to clear them of the tears and pulled her close. He hugged K and she returned the affection. "I'll try."

It was the best he could offer and the best she could hope for. If he'd told her he would never become that man again, K would know it's a lie and so would he. So he simply told her he'd try.

Klaus cradled her gently to his chest while K rested against him.

"May we go home now?" he asked with a sigh after a few minutes of silence.

K smiled to herself and nodded.

~!~

The four walked through the front door of the manor in New Orleans. Elijah didn't hesitate to break apart from Klaus and headed for the other side of the compound just to put distance between them. Klaus fought the urge to comment on it and instead elected to go to his room. K followed with Hope in her arms.

Freya heard their arrival and stepped into the courtyard to welcome her brothers. She didn't have the chance to speak to Elijah before he wandered off, and was shocked by who she saw at Klaus' side. The blond and K caught one another's eye and it was obvious the vampire was daring her to speak. Freya said nothing and let them walk upstairs to Klaus' bedroom.

The tension in the house returned alongside the two Mikaelson brothers. It was as though that night with Dahlia happened only hours ago instead of weeks.

Each set their bag down along with Hope's things when they made it to his bedroom. Klaus set Hope in one of her playpens so she could stretch, but he wouldn't have to hover while he gathered the rest. It was good to be home. As he moved through his bedroom, he noticed K hadn't quite begun to settle in yet. It drew his attention.

"Would you prefer your room?" he asked.

"I don't know." K replied. "I still have my home."

"You should consider selling it."

"Why?" she asked. "I like having a place of my own."

"Why bother?"

"Because you and your brother like to fight." She said plainly. "I'd like to have somewhere to go just so I don't have to listen to the squabbles."

He eyed her and noticed her light smirk. It caused him to relax a bit when he realized she wasn't 'attacking' him with her comment, only teasing.

"I'll take my room." She told him.

Looping her bag over her shoulder, K left Klaus' room in favor of hers next door. He was glad to have her home, and K was glad to be back… for the moment. After all, nothing was ever calm for long in any Mikaelson home.

~!~

It had been a month and a half since K came back to New Orleans and while things weren't hectic or chaotic, they'd never relaxed. Elijah hated Klaus –something anyone could see- and K hated Freya. Dinner was… well it was interesting. The feuding brothers would sit across the long table from one another, staring silently at each other and thinking all manner of things. The same could be said for K and Freya. They sat closer to one another –only because the table was thinner than long- and just stare. Freya found it difficult enough to eat in the deafening silence between Klaus and Elijah. Her discomfort was only added to when she had to sit across from the brooding, angry K.

And this was every night because Klaus insisted they all sit together to eat despite the fact two didn't ingest human food. No one knew why he was being indulged, but they did it regardless.

Klaus had at least made steps, which K found admirable. He kept his word when it came to Marcel and let the vampire take over the Quarter. He didn't care to have it anymore and let his progeny return to his throne.

He never mentioned what he did while he was gone those four days either and K forgot to keep asking. In the wake of moving back to New Orleans and the tension that now filled her waking day, K had all but forgotten about the havoc he'd promised he'd cause once home again. He never seemed to make steps towards it and as a result it slipped from memory.

And he'd even softened towards Hayley, a bit.

On the first full moon since their return, Elijah had every intention of taking Hope to see her mother. Klaus protested vehemently. He thought that –as part of her torment- Hayley should be denied the chance to see her child. The fight that followed was intense and nearing blows until Freya and K intervened. Freya squared herself on them both, but K headed straight for Klaus. To Freya's shock, the vampire seemed capable of calming the erratic hybrid and convinced him to let Elijah go. She told Klaus Elijah wasn't going to flee with Hope, that Hayley wasn't going to run with her either, and that he was better than his petty anger. He was still agitated, but Elijah left with Hope regardless.

At the moment, Klaus sat on the leather couch in his study reading a book leisurely while Hope and K sat on the floor playing. Elijah and Freya were somewhere on the grounds, but neither were in the room. They were in their own little bubble. It was pleasant until Klaus thought he'd be clever.

"One would think you might be jealous." Klaus said with a grin as he continued to eye his book.

"Of her?" K scoffed as she made a stuffed bunny dance for Hope. "I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Oh I don't know," he said leadingly forcing K to look up at him through her lashes. He continued to 'read'. "She's intelligent, attractive,"

"Human," K finished in the same tone. Klaus looked up and chuckled when he saw her staring at him. "Honestly, if you want to keep seeing her and spilling your problems to Cami, feel free Nik, but I'm not jealous of the little human bartender."

"Not worried I'll begin to court her?"

K snorted under her breath which he noticed immediately.

"What was that for?"

"Courting? Seriously?" she teased.

He cocked a brow.

"I'll have you know, I've made many a maiden swoon throughout the centuries."

"Little debutants who weren't allowed to leave their homes without escorts? I'm sure you did." She nodded.

K continued to openly tease Klaus which he found annoying.

"But things are a little different now-a-days." She said. "It's more than flashing a charming smile."

"It's really not." He replied.

K rolled her eyes and went back to playing with Hope while Klaus glowered. She seemed to know just how to push his nerves.

"You don't think I'm capable, do you?" he pressed. K shifted so she could sit at an angle with her palm propping her up as she looked at him. He could tell by her expression that she didn't.

"Honestly, I don't know." She resigned. K could tell he was dancing between annoyance and actual anger. "It's not like we've ever dated."

"Beacon Hills."

"You mean when you made me eat human food?"

"It was you favorite." He shrugged.

"When I could still taste. Now I just remember it tasting like… dirt. Which was intentional," she said, pointing the bunny at him as though it were her finger. "Wasn't it?"

Klaus cocked a single brow and shrugged a shoulder. K openly rolled her eyes. He didn't even bother hiding the lie that time. K went back to playing with Hope while Klaus glanced to the clock. It was time for another meeting with Cami and he said as much when he stood. K scooped Hope up into her arms so he could hug his daughter and give her a kiss. Before leaving, he gave K one as well, brief but still sweet, and left.

As he walked through the compound to meet his shrink –something K still hadn't let go- he thought about what she said. Klaus was romantic. He could made the most chaste woman swoon and fall in love with him without even bothering to try. How could she say he couldn't?

His irritation with her mocking grew the longer he thought about it. Perhaps he would have to show her. Perhaps Klaus would have to make the effort to make a young lady swoon just to prove he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Noctis Aeternae: knock-tis I-turn-ay)**

 **The dress: go to tbdress...dot...com (that's how I have to type it since they don't allow website addresses) and type in 11030168 in the search bar. The inspiration for K's dress will pop up if you're wondering. Oh, and I plan on a few cute little middle chapters of relative normalcy before joining with the show, but that'll happen in Chapter 7. Yup, I'm already that far ahead. lol.  
**

K opened the door to her room and had every intention of tossing her things onto her bed before she noticed something strange. There was a box, rectangular and long, resting on her bed. It was wrapped in a thick black ribbon and had a small piece of card-stock sticking out from beneath the bow. She narrowed her eyes and approached it with caution.

She took the card and read the note scribbled in familiar handwriting.

 _The car will arrive at 9 o'clock and the shoes are on the chair._

 _~K_

K cocked a single brow at Klaus's note before her eyes slowly traveled to the corner of the room. In one of the chairs sitting next to her round, cherry wood table was a pair of black, peep-toe heels. She narrowed her eyes.

Tossing the card onto the bed, K tugged gently on the ribbon. The broad silk gave way easily under her guidance. Apprehensively –because she felt she already knew what lay within- she lifted the lid and revealed a dress.

"Wow," K mumbled at the sight of it. It was beautiful.

Part of her felt she might tear the delicate fabric as she lifted it out of the box. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen, let alone worn, before. It spilled out of the box and cascaded to the floor. The fabric pooled at her feet as she guided it to her mirror. K looked at herself as she held the dress up. This most definitely wasn't a dress she would have worn, but it was beautiful.

The longer she looked at herself in the mirror holding the gown, the more curious K became as to what Klaus had planned. He'd mentioned the theater and taking her some time a couple of days ago. She smiled softly to herself. K couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a play.

~!~

Elijah was walking through the halls of the manor that night with every intention to avoid everyone, but he hadn't been given the chance. Suddenly appearing from behind a corner was Freya.

"There's a driver at the door." She told him. "He says he's here for Kali."

He knew why she came to him. Freya wasn't going to speak with K directly if she could avoid it and he didn't blame her. The vampire still didn't like his sister.

Wearing a confused expression, Elijah found himself wondering why she'd need a driver. With a single cocked brow, he walked into the courtyard. He casually headed for the steps with Freya at his side when he heard footsteps from above. Their eyes traveled up to see K the source. It stopped them in their tracks.

Holding a bit of her gown so she could walk down the stairs, K descended towards the courtyard wearing the dress Klaus had given her.

The mermaid gown exaggerated her curves before splaying gently out just above her knees, blanketing her feet in the wispy fabric as she walked. The pale champagne color was muted beneath a thin black mesh fabric and helped the black lace and appliqués stand out in contrast. The neckline plunged just enough without being too provocative and gave the mesh something to climb. Her shoulders were cupped with beautiful floral appliqués that followed the line and circled her neck in a mock necklace.

K's deep black hair was up, formed into a high, perfectly sculpted ballerina bun, glinting diamond studs adorned her ears and her vervain ring rested on her left hand where it always remained. To finish off the transformation, her lips were painted a deep, blood red and her eyes lined with nothing more than swipe of black liner giving her the classic appeal of old Hollywood. She held a black clutch purse in her right hand because there was no way she wasn't going to have her cell phone and it wasn't as though the dress had anywhere to stick one.

K hesitated near the base of the steps. Elijah and Freya continued to stare without word and a look of shock on their faces. It made her wonder if she looked as foolish as she felt. Without knowing where she was going, K felt like she could be dressing up to go to a county fair.

"Is this okay?" she asked Elijah. She didn't plan to speak to Freya.

Elijah cleared his throat and gave her a warm smile.

"You look beautiful." He said as he neared her. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. As he came closer, she helped close the distance. Elijah –being the proper gentleman- offered his hand which she freely took, and descended the rest of the stairs with his aid. "Klaus left it on my bed and told me a driver would be here at 9."

"He is." Freya said. She was a bit stunned her brother had doled out –what was likely- a few hundred dollars on K's wardrobe.

K gave the blond a fleeting, partial glance. It still held the anger she felt for the witch and was noticed by both Mikaelson siblings. But when her eyes again shifted to Elijah, they warmed.

"Then I guess I should go." She told him. "Goodnight."

Releasing his hand, K flitted through the courtyard and out the door where she found a man standing beside a limousine. She halted. The driver was clearly there for her, but it was the car that caused her pause. It was as incredible as the dress.

Klaus was always one for opulence and extravagance, so she shouldn't have been surprised by what was waiting for her in front of the house. The orange glow of the street lights glinted beautifully off the silver and black, two-toned body of a 1962 Rolls Royce Phantom. She wished she was surprised by the expense, but she wasn't. Still, the car was beautiful and deserved a moment of reverence. Even those passing by knew to pay their respect to the classic. A small group was forming of tourists and locals pulling out their phones and snapping pictures of the car. When K noticed, she quickly made her way to the car and slipped in when the chauffer opened the back door. She didn't want to linger now that it was clear they were garnering attention.

The car set off a few seconds later. K twiddled her thumbs and tried to stay calm as her mind raced with thoughts about where she was going. She began to bounce her knee.

"Excuse me?" she said. The driver glanced up in the mirror as she scooted closer to him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, ma'am."

Her eyes narrowed briefly.

"Because you're not allowed to," she assumed Klaus might have compelled the man to remain silent. "Or because it will ruin the surprise?"

"I was asked not to, ma'am." He said politely. "But don't worry. It won't take us long to get there."

"Thanks." She mumbled under her breath. K shifted back to her seat and sank disappointedly into the leather.

Minutes passed, more than K was really comfortable with, and still she didn't really know where she was going. They'd traveled through familiar roads and others not as much. They touched the freeway briefly before exiting again and continuing on. Her impatience was growing when the houses and businesses began to dwindle. Slowly but surely, she realized they were driving into the sticks. K cocked a brow. Did Klaus really just make her get dressed up to have her meet him in a bayou? Really?

The dirt road they were on had more bumps than she realized, but the Rolls' suspension ate every dip without breaking a sweat. They truly were amazing cars, one of the few worth the price tag.

The road began to sway and curve to the left. K perked and watched through the windshield to see where they were going. Through the pitch, she could see the outline of a hundred trees, but she was soon given something better to eye.

Centuries old trees hung low and ragged over the driveway. Their gnarly branches swayed and twisted as they grew to shield the road. Spanish moss hung like tendrils and turned the trees haunting. Little lanterns lined the road, giving off a soft glow and turning the trees sinister. The dots were the only hint of light in the vast blackness and the only thing –other than the headlights- that guided the car to the house.

At the end of the driveway was a sprawling manor, a plantation home. Not a single light within was lit forcing the white building to remain in shadow. It was a bit frightening, or would have been to the normal soul. K found it enchanting.

The driver came to a stop at the home and exited. He soon emerged at her door, opened it and helped the young woman out. K stood on the dirt driveway staring at her surroundings. What the hell was she meant to do now? There was no hint someone else was here.

Before she could ask what she was supposed to do, the driver got back into the limo and drove away. She was ready to yell at him when she noticed something that had been hidden behind the vehicle. There was another lantern off to the side, by itself and seemingly abandoned. Her brows came together as she approached it.

The lantern was set in the driveway, away from the house and away from the others. It lit nothing in particular and looked entirely out of place. When she reached it, K caught sight of another dot of light in the distance. It was a breadcrumb trail. Curious and willing to play his game for now, K followed the lights.

The lanterns were set up a few yards apart to the point she'd have to reach one before seeing the next. They wound around the main house and the detached garage, setup along a thin, winding brick walkway.

Her eyes were down looking for the next crumb. K didn't notice how long she'd walked, or that she was heading deeper into the trees. She simply wanted to find the next lantern. And there is was. Dipping beneath an overhanging crepe myrtle branch, K found the last lantern. She eyed it curiously. It was the last and she knew it because she seemed to be surrounded in foliage.

"Well," she mumbled to herself. "That was dis-"

Before she could finish saying _disappointing_ , the area around her was suddenly flooded with light. It was minimal in reality, but after being exposed to darkness for so long with only a single lantern to guide her way, the sudden light might as well have been the sun.

K was standing in the middle of a garden on a large, circular stone platform made of elaborately laid brick. It was covered with a large pergola built specifically for the –roughly- twenty foot circle. The wood was saturated with flowering wisteria. The vines had threaded themselves through the gaps in the pergola for decades at least, to the point they were apart of it, and were only just beginning to bloom. The flowering purple buds hung low and filled the air with a sweet smell.

Twisted within the vines was a trail of white fairy lights that surrounded her completely. The little bulbs were nestled within the plant life and nearly invisible, but still cast a beautiful glow. It was enchanting.

Footsteps from behind forced her to turn. Klaus emerged from the shadows wearing the black suit she liked so much and a smile. Holding a glass of champagne in each hand, he closed the distance between them.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk as he handed her a glass.

She glared playfully and took the offered drink.

"So, is this to prove me wrong?" she asked. "To make me a liar?"

"Yes." He nodded.

K rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before noticing the pair weren't alone. People dressed as formally as they were scuttled about the background. She would have asked what they were doing, but didn't have to bother. Each held a thin stick –a candle in reality- and was walking through the rest of the garden lighting more lanterns and candles.

Soon, the background was dotted with more glittering lights. They were spaced out perfectly so the garden was only barely lit, but they added yet another layer of mysticism to the situation. More large, twisting oaks held decorative, Moroccan themed lanterns that hung from their branches and swayed gently in the soft breeze. Within minutes, K and Klaus were standing in the middle of a fairytale scene. It was captivating.

"You look incredible," he said as she continued to stare in wonder at their surroundings. His voice drew her eye. "By the way."

"Thank you. You did pick it out."

"I did," he smirked. "Didn't I?"

K rolled her eyes again. Sometimes he made it impossible to pay him a compliment. Klaus only continued to muse to himself when the sound of string instruments began. K's head snapped in the direction. A small grouping –the same four people who'd lit the candles in fact- were now gathering their instruments. Her mouth went mildly slack, prepared to ask another question, but Klaus was unwilling to give her the chance. Instead, he took her champagne flute and handed it off to a young man who seemed to have materialized beside him. The little busboy scampered off quickly.

"May I?"

Again he drew her eye. Klaus offered his hand, which again she took. They were still for only a moment until the real music started. They began to sway along the brick beneath their feet, dancing as fluidly as smoke on the breeze. To those who cared to look, they might as well have been floating as they waltzed around the single lantern in the center of the patio.

The world around them disappeared as they stared at one another. The music was beautiful and haunting –K loved the sound of strings- and everything else faded away. K mused internally over the situation she found herself in. She'd only teased him about being incapable of romance. If she knew this was how he'd react every time she insulted his pride, K may have to do it more often.

The quartet played classical music and modern music as well, but it was the modern music that was somehow more beautiful. It was composed perfectly to suit the stringed instruments and she found herself, at that moment, wanting their CD. It was a foolish thought perhaps, but the music was that perfect. A smile began to form again as they danced to an instrumental version of _Hozeir's Take Me to Church._ It was haunting and beautiful, just like the scenery.

While they could have danced for eternity if they chose, the pair slowed after two songs and stopped after the third. The busboy mysterious returned with fresh drinks for the pair before scuttling away again and the quartet shifted to playing simple background music. Klaus stuck out his free arm, silently beckoning her to take it. She did, and together they wandered away from the pergola.

The pair walked in relative silence for a moment or two beneath the outstretched limbs of the oak trees. A few glass and bronze lanterns hung over head or were nestled within the crooks of the branches. Their path was cast in a beautiful orange light.

"Don't you think you owe me an apology?" he asked after a lengthy silence.

"Do I?" she mocked lightly. "I can't think of why."

A smirk touched his lips, but he didn't continue. The sound of water met her ears the longer they walked. Soon, she could see a bayou in front of them. It wasn't as vast as some, but still substantial.

The stars reflected against the lightly rippling surface as they came to a stop at the edge of the water. It was peaceful and now that the weather was warming lightly, the sound of insects echoed in the distance. She heard crickets and locusts both, the typical sounds of the south.

Klaus held her left arm in his right as they stood at the water's edge. Their elbows were linked which gave him the chance to hold her hand. He ran his thumb lazily along her knuckles and felt the bulb of her silver ring. It drew his attention. He laced his fingers under hers and splayed her hand so he could better see it. The strange action caused K to see what he was doing. Klaus was focused solely on the ring.

"May I?" he asked.

K nodded. It didn't even don on her that he might take it to compel her again like the last time he'd stolen her ring. She simply let him slide it off her finger. Klaus examined it.

"I'd bent this," he said as he turned the small ring over in his fingers.

"How?"

"The night you left, after you'd shut off your humanity." He said. He noticed her fidget slightly. He looked at her. "I threw it at your wall, I'm afraid."

Her brows climbed high on her forehead as she looked at him.

"Bit of a tantrum?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"A bit." He replied in the same tone. She smiled and shook her head as she looked back out onto the water. "Glad to see it's been repaired at least." K felt him slip it back onto her finger. "The thing's a bloody antique."

"Nearly as old as we-" K's voice faded.

She had every intention of saying _are_ when she noticed something strange. The weight on her finger was different and the ring was off center. It felt wrong despite Klaus still holding her hand and it drew her eye. The air immediately fled her lungs, her body went weak and the champagne glass tumbled from her loose grip. Neither noticed it break against the grassy ground.

Her eyes shot to Klaus. A proud smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He wasn't necessarily smug, but most definitely proud. K had been taken off kilter and it was his doing. The relatively level-headed and composed young woman looked like someone had cut her strings, like she might collapse from shock if she wasn't careful. In fact, Klaus was sure that if she relied on a pulse, she would have already fainted.

The ring on her finger wasn't hers.

A thin platinum band held a gem to her finger K didn't recognize. A deep black, square cut diamond rested in the center of her finger –easily half an inch long on both sides- was nestled between a pair of white, rectangular cut diamonds easily a quarter of an inch in size. It was the largest ring K had ever seen without being ridiculous and she knew half of its weight was dictated by price. The other half was what she feared it might be.

"What is this?"

The words left her lips as little more than a breath. Klaus almost needed his superhuman hearing to know what she'd said.

"The reason I disappeared in Beacon Hills." He said simply. "It is the most expensive blue diamond ever sold at auction."

"I doubt it was paid for." She mumbled.

Klaus chuckled. She was right. He hadn't paid for it. When he searched for the piece, he found that it was on display in Qatar. It wasn't public at that moment, but it was there. The man who owned it had taken it with him to show off while he conducted his business with the rich of the Middle East. Unfortunately, he'd gotten on a plane back to London while Klaus was on his way to Abu Dhabi. He wasn't happy with his contact for letting it slip through his fingers, but that didn't stop the hybrid from taking the forgery he made his accomplice acquire and following after the gem. Theft was easy enough when he found it and the owner was none-the-wiser.

"No," he smiled. "But that wasn't the most disappointing bit." She looked up in confusion. "It didn't have a name. I took the liberty, if you don't mind. All beautiful things should have a name, shouldn't they?"

K still hadn't been able to close her mouth. It was all but useless as it hung lax. Her eyes danced between Klaus and her finger. Her brain seemed to have trouble grasping what was happening, but as the slow realization began to sink in, her hand started to tremble.

"It's called _Noctis Aeternae._ "

K looked at the gemstone that glittered black in the dim light.

"Eternal Night." She muttered.

Klaus nodded. His thumb continued to gently stroke her knuckles. The awe in K's eyes gave him the courage to ask.

"Does this count?" he asked. Klaus retained his proud tone.

"Does what count?" K asked almost before he finished speaking. Her eyes shot to his. She almost dared him to say it.

It felt like hours had passed during their conversation when it was seconds at most. K couldn't account for time. Everything around her was spinning and Klaus –meant to be an anchor most days- was the reason behind it. Just speak. Why couldn't he just speak? Why did he have to drag it out and make her suffer through this?

The trembling continued and–despite thinking she couldn't- K felt like she may indeed faint.

Klaus continued to enjoy the scene before him, but began to pity the young woman. K looked like she was swimming in shock and it hadn't subsided in the least. He'd long since dropped his own glass of champagne and reached for her with his free hand. His palm burned against her jaw line to the point she swore it was fire. In one fluid movement, Klaus dipped forward and pressed his cheek to hers. His lips were centimeters from her ear.

She could feel his breath when he whispered, "Marry me."

Whatever air she had managed to take in was gone just as quickly as before, but this time her knees wavered and gave out the same instant. Klaus immediately swooped in and caught her before she hit the ground. When he looked at her, his face was marred with confusion and worry about her behavior. He held her cheek tenderly and tried to make her focus.

"Kali?" he asked. She was still silent, but was regaining her bearings. She could at least focus on him now. "Kali, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"What did you say?" she breathed.

"Are you al-"

"Before that." She interrupted.

A slow smile touched his lips as he guided her to her feet again. K found the strength to stand.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

Her mouth hung open for a moment before she said, "Yes."

Klaus' face went blank and it was his turn to stare at her in blank confusion.

"What?" he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"Yes," she laughed weakly. "You idiot."

Relief washed through him the same it did her. For some reason, Klaus never thought she'd agree, just like K never thought he'd ask.

Still holding her cheek, Klaus dipped down and kissed her tenderly. K molded into the contact and returned it just as happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

When they finally parted, she felt him rest his forehead against hers. K's eyes remained closed as she ensured she was pressed as tightly to Klaus as possible.

"This is such a bad idea." She teased.

"Probably." Klaus agreed.

She laughed breathily as tears of joy fell gently down her cheeks.

 **For the ring, just google the most expensive blue diamond of 2007 and you'll see it if you're curious. And the music does actually exist too. There's a string quartet called Vitamin String Quartet that does a ridiculous amount of modern covers. They're pretty good. I told you guys before I'm eclectic. Lol.**

 **So who here thinks something awful will happen beforehand? Or that K will find out Klaus is murdering people again? lol. Remember, monsters don't get happy endings...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hook up chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Before taking her back to the garden, Klaus slipped her vervain ring onto her right hand. He held her close as they walked through the dimly lit woods. The rest of the night passed in a bit of a haze. It didn't seem real, in many ways, despite the glittering rock that now adorned K's left ring finger.

K was so off in her own world she didn't even know how or when they made it home. She just remembered walking into the manor on Klaus' arm at nearly three in the morning. The house, along with most of New Orleans, had grown deathly silent. It was wonderful.

The pair made their way to Klaus' room. K hadn't even bothered to divert in her path, or glance to her room. She followed Klaus without hesitation and he noticed. It made him smile internally.

Once inside his room, they finally let go of one another. Klaus' first thought was to check on Hope. She was nestled in her crib. The nursery was finally without those damn dahlia vines and restored to what it should have been. The cherub within was sleeping peacefully, happily, and he was glad for it.

Returning to his room, Klaus began to shed himself of his jacket. He peeled it off his shoulders as he spied K. She was standing amidst his artwork. She was paying it passing attention as she removed her earrings and set them on the table. He continued to watch the young woman showing her back to him, standing in perfect profile.

K's lithe fingers reached her bun. With expert precision, she began to remove a handful of bobby pins hidden within. Klaus had already un-tucked his shirt, unbuttoned his cuffs and was working on the shirt itself, all the while she continued to remove the nearly invisible clips. He wondered briefly how much of the style was metal versus her hair. But finally, she began to twist and reveal a much larger piece of metal shaped like a screw. It was literally twisted into her hair and with it free her locks came tumbling down.

Klaus' black shirt was soon folded and lying over the back of the same chair as his jacket. He took a seat in the chair and removed his shoes just as K swept her hair to the side. He noticed her unhook the back of the collar around her throat and that was all he planned on letting her do. Klaus sailed across the room and took up a spot behind her just as K gripped the strings that held the rest of the dress closed. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Let me help you with that." He told her charmingly.

K smiled to herself as he quickly and effortlessly untied the ribbons on her lower back.

"Are you going to give me a shirt or something to wear to sleep in?" she asked when she felt the dress loosen around her.

"No." he said plainly.

Without her guidance, Klaus slid his hands up her back and beneath the bits of mesh and adornments on her shoulders. With little more than a flick of the wrist, the dress fell from her frame. It fell with a whoosh and gathered in a pool at her feet. She was standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of black lace panties and her heels. His smile broadened.

K flinched when she felt his fingertips dance along her spine. She couldn't help it. It tickled.

Suddenly, Klaus grabbed her hips and spun her. In the same motion, he lifted her into the air. On instinct, K wrapped her legs around his bare waist. She smiled down at him as he stepped towards the bed.

"Can I take off my heels first?" she asked with a light laugh.

Klaus' knees hit bed and he tumbled forward. He hovered over her briefly.

"No." he replied just as easily as before.

She giggled lightly before he dipped down and kissed her again. K wrapped her limbs around him and held Klaus tight. He threaded his fingers through her hair while the other hand ran the length of her side. While they kissed one another passionately, K was more interested in getting his pants off. She felt Klaus chuckle into her lips as she undid his belt. Her response was to bit down on his bottom lip.

Klaus growled and pulled back just enough to look at her. He glared lightly, but she simply smiled as innocently as she could. She didn't draw blood, but he wasn't going to give her the same courtesy. Shifting his features, Klaus bit squarely into the flesh of her shoulder. K cried out, but the sound was mixed with a sultry moan. He knew it wouldn't hurt her.

She let him feed for a moment because it stirred all manner of things within her and in the end she got as much from it as he did, but the bite also stirred something else. K spun the pair until she was on top. When she sat up, Klaus was forced to release his hold on her shoulder, but wasn't annoyed by it.

K's hair fell over half of her face, shielding it from view and forcing her to look more alluring. The smirk and glint of mischief in her eye didn't help. Klaus felt himself mimicking the look. From her perch, she returned to undoing his belt and slacks. Klaus continued to muse over her actions before grabbing her underwear and yanking it hard. The thin fabric split and tore away from her skin. She cocked a mildly annoyed brow.

"What's your fascination with tearing my clothes?" she asked playfully. He gave her a weak shrug in response. "You'll have to replace everything you rip."

"Then," Klaus sat up to close the distance between them and held her now-bare hips in his hands. "It sounds as though we may need to move into a department store."

K rolled her eyes at his comment. The action took seconds at most, and that was all Klaus needed. She barely moved before she felt him press himself inside. K's eyes fluttered shut, a moan left her lips and her head fell back. Her body had gone entirely lax at feeling him.

Klaus held her close and leaned forward to lick the left over blood from her shoulder. She moved into the action and even cradled his head to her before feeling his teeth slice into her skin again. She raked her fingernails along the back of his scalp and began to move.

K thanked the curse that made her a vampire because it meant she didn't have to breathe. Klaus made it nearly impossible sometimes. As it was, she could do little more than gasp as he moved her in his lap.

Klaus felt his head swim the longer he drank from K. Her blood was saturated with the emotions running rampant through her and only added to his exhilaration. She infected every fiber of his being in the best way.

With K and Klaus coming to the end never took long. Neither was sure how to explain it. Klaus could last hours with other women, but not K. There was something about their energies colliding in a moment of twisted limbs and gasping breath that was explosive.

K cried out when Klaus pushed her over the edge. Her fingernails dug into his skin, piercing it beneath her strength and her body went rigid. Feeling and tasting the emotional shift, Klaus had no hope of staying steady. He soon followed suit and succumbed to his own euphoric end. He released her shoulder and buried his forehead in the nape of her neck. K had relaxed, but continued to hold him tight while her body trembled.

Eventually he pulled back and kissed her again. As strange as it sounded, there was nothing wrong with finishing too quickly. They were, after all, monsters. While their level of exertion just the first time 'round might put a human in a coma, Klaus and K recovered quickly.

As he kissed her, Klaus spun them until K's back hit the mattress. She laughed lightly because she knew what was coming next.

~!~

Klaus and K didn't even get an hour of sleep that night. Hope woke around seven like she tended to and the pair had only come home at three in the morning. It was a busy night…

K was lying on her stomach cradling a pillow beneath her head when Klaus rose to tend to his daughter. He'd managed to slip on his slacks again –which had somehow ended up hanging from the top of an open door- before gathering her. K was still nude and hidden beneath a blanket from the waist down.

When he returned with the infant on his hip, Klaus saw K was drifting to sleep. He raised a brow. He was ready to wake her, but had a better idea.

The sound of a camera's shutter forced K to open her eyes. She saw Klaus standing a few feet away with a camera in his hand. The sight made her smile to herself. He was standing barefoot, wearing a pair of wrinkled black slacks, no shirt, a baby on his hip, his hair messed, blood smeared along his throat and chest (he'd done his best to remove most of it without water before grabbing Hope) and a hefty camera in his other hand.

"You look ridiculous." She mumbled into the pillow.

He didn't reply, but smiled to himself. He probably did look odd. Raising the camera again, Klaus snapped another succession of pictures. K raised a brow.

"If you're not careful, someone's going to mistake those for crime scene pictures."

"Probably." He agreed as he set the camera down and walked back into the nursery to ready Hope for the day.

K chuckled to herself before pushing her body up and sitting. She stretched, rolled her head from side to side, and looked at the bed she found herself lying in. There was blood on every square foot of the sheets. Why Klaus chose white sheets she didn't know, but they were probably ruined now. Still, the blood from them feeding on one another was minimal this time and didn't look nearly as ghastly as the last time they'd slept together in his bed.

Grabbing the corner of the sheets, K wrapped the blanket around herself and stood. She did her best to shove her hair out of her face before entering the nursery. Klaus was changing his daughter's diaper and K couldn't fight the laugh.

"What?" he asked when he'd finished. It only ever took him seconds. He didn't linger with such a menial task.

"Before her, have you _ever_ changed a diaper?"

Klaus shrugged as he slipped her back into her jumper and turned to face K.

"Well, there were seven of us and I do have three younger siblings."

K nodded. The image of little Klaus having to change Rebekah's nappies made her laugh. But as she thought about it, K noticed something.

"Oh my god," she mumbled with a laugh. He eyed her suspiciously. "You're the middle child. How did I never notice that? You're literally the middle child of seven." She continued to giggle while he rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her. "Did you ever meet Alfred Adler?" she noticed Klaus twitch lightly. "Oh my god, you did. Are you the inspiration for that ridiculous theory?"

"I'm going to feed her now." He said as he walked out of the room. K heard him call, " _You should put on some clothes."_

K continued to laugh for a moment or two. Alfred Adler was a friend of Freud and apparently thought the order of birth dictated a child's attitude through life. Some people thought he was the reason behind the term 'middle-child syndrome' which was why K found it so funny. It wouldn't have surprised her if Klaus had somehow influenced the Austrian's opinion in one way or another.

Shaking her head, K went to her room to shower and change.

~!~

K stepped out of her shower and grabbed a towel. She was drying off lazily as she approached the long vanity on the wall across from the glass box she'd just been standing in. Resting on the white marble surface was everything she planned to wear that day. Her clothes were folded and off to the side, but it was the trinkets and jewelry that held her attention. Still dabbing her hair with–likely expensive knowing Klaus- terrycloth towel, she stared at the pieces that were as much a part of her as her own skin.

She dressed quickly enough and started to reach for the jewelry. From left to right was a chronicle of her life. First was her vervain ring. The exterior of it had developed a deep patina from centuries of simply existing. It was simple with the single bulb at the top no bigger than a pencil eraser, filled with vervain and topped with a blue gem that had been pressed into the molten metal. She slid it onto her right hand.

Next was the bracelet Klaus had also given her. It faired better than the ring because –while still wearing it often- she still took it off periodically and it was easier to clean. It was as simple as the ring, but also more intricate too. Woven between the links and wrapped so it would never come loose even if she tossed the bracelet around, was her daylight necklace. The thin, infinitely more delicate chain was woven through the links and clasped around one end while at the other, her blue tanzanite gem dangled. It was a strange combination of two different lives –one human and one not- and it worked. It wasn't cut into a 'diamond' styled pattern with multiple angles and facets to catch the light. Instead, it was a beautifully polished stone more reminiscent of what it used to be and she preferred it that way.

After fastening it to her left wrist, K was presented with the locket Klaus gave her for her belated birthday gift. She held it up and watched the oval locket spin gently in place. Flashes of the Mikaelson M and the writing on the back met her eye as it turned. She still hadn't decided what to put in it. The locket still didn't bear a picture because she hadn't made up her mind just yet. Like the others, she slipped it on and let it hang around her neck before coming to the final piece that held her attention the longest.

In the light, the once black gem did indeed glow blue. If K had thought about it, she would have realized her jewelry had a color theme, but she didn't. Blue had just always been her favorite color.

With a tender hand, K picked up the engagement ring and held it between her fingertips as she stared at it. She still couldn't believe what happened the night before. It seemed like a dream and she had no idea if she'd woken up from it yet… or if she'd made the right choice.

It wasn't regret that plagued her thoughts. No, that was too simple an emotion. What dominated her mind was much more dangerous. Rationality and common sense.

K wasn't lying when she told him it was a bad idea. Them taking the next step was just that, a bad idea, but that didn't stop either of them from doing it. In a normal relationship, there would have been a grace period, a 'courting' –like Klaus had said before, but they never had that. They'd never dated, not while she was human and not since. Then again, there was nothing normal about them anyway.

Their meeting and subsequent relationship was something almost too unbelievable for anyone who wasn't there when it happened. K explaining to people that she'd fallen in love with the man/monster who bought her when she was eleven years old was always difficult. No one could ever understand how something like that was possible, because they weren't there. And when she said it was Niklaus Mikaelson… they'd have an easier time believing the Devil himself crawled out of the bowels of Hell just to save an orphanage out of the goodness of his heart.

But did she really care? Did she really care what other people thought? Did she really care what they'd say or how they'd look at her? No, she didn't. They weren't there, so they didn't know the truth.

K slid the ring onto her finger. To hell with everyone else.

K made her way downstairs with every intention of walking out of the building. She'd made it halfway through the courtyard before something grabbed her wrist. K spun as she was jerked back and fell against Klaus's chest.

"Where are you heading this morning?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Saint Anne's." she told him with a smirk.

"Why?" Klaus didn't bother to hide his confusion.

"What's the matter? Worried I'm running off?" she teased. Klaus glowered lightly. "No worries," she kissed his cheek sweetly. "I'll be home later."

K turned and headed for the door again.

"You never used to care where I went." She called over her shoulder before disappearing.

He cocked a brow at her statement. She was clearly referencing his sudden interest in her movements. If she'd ever caught him before, K would have realized his paranoia to her comings and goings wasn't anything even remotely new. After all, he'd stalked her shadow more than once in the past thousand years.

~!~

The sounds of fighting met her ears long before she walked through the front doors to the old church. You almost didn't have to be a vampire to hear them in the first place.

When she walked through the threshold, K was met with the smells of sweat, blood and old dusty wood. The octagon in the middle of the large room took up the space that used to be dedicated to worshippers and was the source of most of the blood, though not nearly all of it.

She took leisure steps closer to the giant cage and watched as Elijah and Marcel fought viciously within the fence. Elijah would swing and land a fierce blow sending Marcel flying into the wall of the cage. An instant later, he would sail across the space and send a kick flying at the Original's head. They fought like their lives depended on it, like they had no choice.

K finally reached the cage. She leaned against it, threaded her fingers through the links and continued to watch as they fought. She loved MMA. It reminded her of home. She hailed from the land of the Gladiators, after all.

Elijah and Marcel were evenly matched for awhile, but it would always change. Soon, Elijah would be filled with the inevitable rage of Klaus' betrayal and his strength would start to grow. In seconds, he was no longer able to hold back and unleashed more than a thousand years of vampire on Marcel. Now was no different.

Elijah grabbed Marcel by the shoulders and slammed him so violently into the floor of the cage the building trembled. He was on top of him in an instant, hissing and bearing his fangs like an animal.

"Okay! Okay," Marcel said quickly, holding up his hands to try and force Elijah to realize the fight had hit 'that point'.

Almost immediately Elijah's features had returned to normal. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Apologies." Elijah mumbled as he offered Marcel his hand.

The younger of the two took it and leapt to his feet.

"Perhaps that should be the end of this bought?" Elijah asked rhetorically.

Marcel nodded. They began to unwrap their wrists before noticing they were no longer alone.

"Hey Kali," Marcel greeted with a smile. They'd grown to be 'friends' over the passed few weeks. He soon leaned against the cage near her and mimicked her standing. "What brings you to church?"

She smirked and laughed under her breath.

"While this is admirable," she motioned to the 'gym'. "Doesn't it seem a bit sarcraligious?"

"Nah," he replied as he pushed himself away from the cage and stood upright. "It's still helping people."

She rolled her eyes, but kept the smile. Unfortunately, her gaze drifted to the dais a few feet behind the cage. The smile faded. She could still see Hayley lying in Klaus's lap, dead and bloodied.

"Then again," her voice was soft. "Perhaps this isn't the worse thing to happen in here."

Neither of them spoke on what they both knew happened within the walls of Saint Anne's Church.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kali?" Elijah asked. "I doubt you've come to fight."

Her smile returned when she looked at the eldest sibling. He was exiting the cage and still unwrapping his hands.

"I was wondering what you were up to after this."

Elijah was in the process of tossing his wrappings into his bag when she spoke and froze. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

" _I've no desire to talk about or to Niklaus."_ He said in Finnish.

She didn't know why he chose to change language when his agitation was likely clear to everyone around them, but she humored him.

" _Neither do I."_ she admitted. Elijah stood, slung his bag around his shoulder and eyed her skeptically. "Walk you home?" she offered.

He looked her up and down. K let him. She didn't give him a sarcastic stare or anything that would make him think she was plotting as she stood there with her hands in her pockets. Eventually, he nodded.

"Allow me to change first."

K nodded and watched briefly as he stepped away to change into the suit he'd brought with him. Most would have to shower, but it wasn't as though vampires really sweated when it came to physical activity. Elijah didn't need to.

"They still fighting?" Marcel asked as he stepped out of the cage.

"Fighting would imply they're talking to one another." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You trying to get them to try?"

K shook her head.

"No," she replied simply. "Elijah will talk to Klaus if and when he's ready. No one's going to make him do it beforehand."

Marcel nodded. He knew that too and was glad K recognized it. People who didn't know the brothers well were still trying to shove them together which only drove them further apart.

A few moments later, Elijah emerged from the back wearing one of his many suits. He was in the process of straightening his tie while his bag hung from the crook of his elbow. When he reached her, he dropped it to his grip and waved his free hand towards the door, silently telling her _after you._ K took him up on the gentlemanly offer and together they left the church.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want you guys where I am so bad... lol. You get to see more of K's past from her time when she was away from the Bennett witches... and it's dark. Like _really_ dark. lol. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 4**

Elijah and K walked in silence for awhile. Neither felt the need to speak because there wasn't one for the time being. As it was, K had her left arm wrapped around his right. Their elbows were linked while K shielded her left hand with her right so Elijah couldn't see the ring just yet. He kept his holding his lapel roll lazily, the duffle bag hanging limply in his other hand. They may have looked like a couple to anyone who didn't know them, but there was nothing romantic about how they were joined.

"Are you going to tell me why it is you've really come to find me," Elijah finally said after a lengthy silence. "Or must I guess?"

"I don't know why I went to Saint Anne's." she replied. He eyed her skeptically. "Well I don't." K defended. "And you're my friend, right? I'm allowed to see how you're doing without being a spy for your brother."

"Hm." He muttered. Elijah didn't seem immediately convinced.

She understood his reaction. It was difficult for Elijah to see anyone other than those who'd been horribly wronged by his brother as anything more than spies for Klaus, and K was perhaps one of those closest to him.

"We are friends." She repeated. "At least I'd like to think so."

He smiled weakly to himself and nodded slowly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good, because if not, I'd only have two outside Klaus and they're sketchy at best."

"Two? Surely there must be more than that."

K took a deep breath.

"Not really," she sighed. "You, Rebekah and Hayley. Everyone else is either dead, or just people I'd rather not be around."

"Hm," he mumbled to himself again, but this time as he thought. Three was a dismal number, but he knew he didn't fair much better. Their lifestyle didn't seem to leave room for anyone not immediately involved in it.

"And," K felt herself hesitating as a cold feeling grew in her gut. "I'll probably lose all three of you as friends soon."

"Why would you say that?" he asked as they continued to walk lazily down the street.

K chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about whether or not she should say anything at all. Then again, it wasn't as though it was something she could keep silent. Deciding to bite the bullet, K let her right hand slip from over her left. When she didn't speak, he glanced to his side. It didn't take long to notice the glittering gem resting on her finger. Elijah's steps hesitated before stopping entirely.

K daringly looked up to see him still staring at the ring with an unreadable expression. It was strange for her to be unable to discern emotions and it left her uncomfortable. Elijah was that now. His face was entirely blank, sans any hint that might tell her which way he was leaning. The longer he went without speaking, the more unnerved she became.

"Say something, Elijah." she muttered after awhile.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of the stupor he found himself in. Elijah met her gaze and forced a smile. She could tell the emotion was empty because it never reached his eyes.

"Congratulations." He told her as sincerely as he could manage.

"You don't mean that."

The disappointment in her face let Elijah know she was too attuned to buy his cheap attempts at hiding his aggravation. He sighed internally.

"I do," he said begrudgingly. Elijah began to walk again which meant K did too. "For you."

"But it's just something else that makes you hate your brother."

"Yes." He admitted. K was a bit surprise he so freely said he hated Klaus. She'd never heard him say it before, so it was only more proof to the depth of the elder brother's rage.

"I'm sorry."

Her random apology made Elijah stop again. This time he turned to face her and noticed she seemed to linger somewhere between disappointed and sad. They weren't emotions he wanted to push on her after she told him something that should have been joyous.

"Don't apologize." He said under his breath.

"But I am sorry." She told him honestly. "I know this only confirms everyone's theory that Klaus gets everything he wants."

He felt guilty she was right and he couldn't bring himself to utter a lie to try and change her mind. He hated she was so aware of what was happening around them. And she was. K knew no one would be happy for the engagement, and they didn't have to be, it just hurt that they couldn't.

But why would they be happy? As she said, this was only more proof that Klaus was allowed to get whatever he wanted while denying everyone else. When Rebekah found out, she'd undoubtedly feel jealous and angry because of all the times Klaus denied her the chance to be with any of her suitors through the centuries. Hayley would be enraged because Klaus stole her happiness away with a curse, keeping her not only from the daughter he now had to himself, but also ensuring there was no way she could ever be with Elijah. And Elijah… poor Elijah. He –sadly- was the combination of both Rebekah and Hayley. Klaus not only rejected every woman he'd ever wanted to love, but also managed to take Hayley away from him while killing Gia –someone who could've possibly made Elijah even a bit happy- in the same breath. Klaus destroyed every hint of happiness for everyone else and now it seemed they were supposed to be glad he might have found his fairytale ending.

Unfair was too small a word for what was happening.

They began to walk again at some point. Elijah felt guilty for making K regret sharing her news, but he shouldn't have. K expected his reaction. Honestly, she would've have either known it was a lie, or been suspicious if Elijah was actually happy for her too quickly.

"I am," he eventually said as they neared the street the Mikaelson Manor occupied. "Happy for you." He saw her nod ever so slightly, but she never smiled. "Have you set a date?"

"No." she told him. "He only asked last night."

Elijah kept his thoughts to himself on the matter. He didn't want to add to her discomfort by telling her not setting a date was perhaps the smartest thing they could have done. At least that way, Klaus could ruin it before any possible wedding. And Elijah knew Klaus would eventually ruin it.

Part of him waited for K to ask if he was going to attend, but she never did. In fact, she let the subject of her and Klaus' engagement drop entirely. She wasn't going to ask if he'd attend when Elijah couldn't even be in the same room as his brother without seething with intense hatred. He found himself grateful for that amount of consideration.

"How's Hayley?" she asked. The manor was in sight and they'd be home soon.

"As well as can be expected." He replied.

"Is she in control?" K asked. She noticed Elijah eying her curiously. "When she's a wolf, is she in control, or is she still wild?"

"In control, for the most part." He said. "She is still rightfully angry and the wolf exaggerates that, but she isn't a mindless beast." He noticed her nod. "Why do you ask?"

K shrugged her shoulder, but didn't offer an answer. Elijah would have pressed further, but they'd finally made it home and he didn't want to give Klaus the chance to spy on their conversation.

Still joined at the arm, the pair walked onto the grounds and into the courtyard. Klaus and Hope were walking along the catwalk above and spotted the pair when they arrived. Freya was downstairs and noticed the same. She smiled warmly to her brother before noticing something that caused her smile to flee. The large blue diamond was a very noticeable thing.

Elijah and K broke apart. He went to his room to set his things down and passed Klaus on the steps because of it. They glanced sideways at one another, but said nothing. K shook her head gently to herself.

Klaus soon joined K's side with his daughter in hand.

"So, that's where you've run off to." He said leadingly.

"I told you I was going to Saint Anne's." she told him simply. Hope reached for K and she freely took her. She smiled warmly to the child. "Would you like to go on a trip with me?"

Klaus cocked a single brow.

"Where exactly do you plan to take her?"

His voice was deeper than normal and a bit dark. When K looked to him, she soon raised a brow of her own and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you suddenly not trust me?" she asked. His behavior had become strange in just a single day. Klaus didn't immediately offer an answer. "You left her with me for days, remember?"

"I'd just like to know where you plan to take my daughter." He said as though his suspicion was only because his young child was leaving without him.

K was looking at Hope when she spoke again which meant her words came out higher than normal and took on a distinct 'baby talk' tone.

"We're going to go see mommy, aren't we?"

Klaus didn't bother hiding his irritation after that.

"No," he said sternly drawing her eye. "You're not taking her to the bayou. Besides, it's still a week until the full moon."

"You're kidding, right?"

He gave her a stare that made her know, no, he wasn't.

"Klaus," K said. She couldn't believe he was being so petty. "Hayley deserves to see Hope more than a single night a month."

"Does she?" he dared.

"Yes," she answered as though it should have been obvious. "Unless you can think of a good reason for her not to."

"Because I said no."

She didn't bother hiding her shock at the way he was acting. Neither of them realized they weren't alone any longer. Both Freya and Elijah had taken spots deep in the background to spy. They wanted to see what might happen.

K squared herself on Klaus. She was never truly afraid to argue with him if she felt she was right.

"Hayley is her mother," she began in a low, steady voice. "And yes, you're her father," she added before Klaus could use that as a point in his favor. "But if things keep going the way they are, Hope is going to have to get used to the fact that mommy dearest walks around on all fours 99% of the time. And if it makes you feel better, take solace in the fact Hayley won't be able to actually _hold_ her daughter."

K felt herself grow angry when she noticed a happy glint touch his eye. She hated that pointing out the horrible truths was probably the only thing that might help Klaus agree with her.

"Fine," he eventually said. "But have her home in two hours."

K sighed internally. It was the best she could hope for. Klaus had to exert some kind of dominance in a situation he didn't like, and she'd let him. She knew he'd eventually calm to the idea of Hope seeing Hayley longer than two hours between full moons, but it'd take time. After all, he almost didn't let Hope see Hayley at all at first. Like with everything, it would just take time.

"Fine." K replied in a lackluster voice. He knew she wasn't happy with the restriction, but that didn't bother him.

K made sure to give him an obnoxious glare as she walked off to ready Hope for the drive to the bayou.

~!~

The wolves always remained in the woods, watching and protecting their territory. Half would sleep during the day while the others stood guard and then it would switch at night. They always took shifts because they had no choice. While they were incredibly powerful, they were also at their weakest. If they needed help from someone because they were taken by surprise, there was literally nothing they could do. It wasn't as though they could call for help.

So when a car came down the driveway towards the little cabin that had always been the center of the Crescent Moon pack, they noticed. There were yips and howls that danced through the trees as they called others to wake. K could practically feel them stalking her, but it wasn't something new.

The tone of the barks changed before she parked. K felt as though they might have been relaying that the vehicle was Elijah's SUV. That's why she chose to take it. Not only did it already have a car seat in it for his trips, but it was a car they knew.

K pulled over and parked. When her door opened, K noticed the tree line filling with the furry faces of every member in the pack. They were on edge again when they realized Elijah wasn't the one driving. K briefly wondered if they assumed Klaus was with her.

A wolf stepped forward. She didn't know it. It had deep brown fur –bordering on black- with little deviation in tone. There was a hint of white on the muzzle and chest, but nothing else. Its gold eyes focused solely on her. K's brows came together.

"Hayley?" she asked. She'd never seen her as a wolf, so she wasn't sure.

The wolf said nothing –obviously- but took a seat. K cocked a brow and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." She replied. "Well, I brought you a gift."

The wolf remained stoic and watched –along with the dozen or so in the background- as K dipped into the back of the SUV and retrieved Hope. When she emerged again with the baby in her arms, the wolf stood. It looked like Hayley wanted to take a step forward, but hesitated because she didn't know how the infant would react. It was an understandable worry.

Instead of taking Hope to Hayley, K moved towards the cabin. The porch out front was slightly raised to help keep it level and free of water when the bayou flooded, and that's where K sat. She took a place on the edge of the slightly raised platform, stretched her legs out and shifted Hope in her lap. When she looked up, she noticed Hayley slowly walking forward. Her hesitant movements could be mistaken as stalking by someone not familiar with them, but K knew otherwise.

"Look," K said in the same sweet voice she always used with the little girl. She pointed so Hope could see the wolf. "It's a puppy." Wolf seemed a little too complicated for Hope's understanding just yet. "You see the puppy?"

Hope smiled broadly, bounced in K's lap and clapped as she watched the big puppy. Her reaction seemed to calm Hayley enough her steps were no longer stilted. She was still cautious, but at least advancing.

Eventually, Hayley reached them. She was within K's reach, but not Hope's. Hayley was still worried her daughter would be scared of her.

"It's a puppy." K continued.

Hope squealed and made all of the adorable noises kid's made when they were excited. She reached for Hayley which warmed the mother's heart.

"Lay down." K said in her normal voice. Hayley's gold eyes shot to her and K wondered briefly if that might have been taken wrong. "I don't mean like…" she fumbled briefly. "So you're not so tall."

The wolf did something similar to a nod before lying down not far from K's feet. The vampire slid off the porch and closed the rest of the distance between them. Hope held K's index fingers firmly as she walked awkwardly towards the animal. She couldn't walk on her own, but she was more than capable of shuffling around like a little drunk.

When Hope reached Hayley, she let go of K and fell face first into the wolf's side. Hayley grunted from the force of it, but they knew Hope hadn't hurt her. K laughed when Hope was nearly buried in Hayley's winter coat.

Hope started to pat Hayley's side –hitting her really- and pushed herself up as best she could to better see the animal. Still smiling her nearly toothless grin, Hope looked at the wolf staring at her. She reached out and touched Hayley's nose. The wolf couldn't help herself and leaned forward. Without warning, her tongue came out and swept up the length of Hope's cheek. The look on the baby's face was priceless. She was absolutely stunned and it made K laugh again. Hayley soon nuzzled her to keep the little girl from crying because she was surprised. Hope's smile returned immediately.

They watched the little one crawl all over the wolf, hug her and nearly disappear in the long fur. She tugged on Hayley's ears, smacked her tiny hands on the wolf's forehead and even stepped on her paw on accident. If Hayley hadn't been her mother, K would have been impressed with the animal's self-control.

"I only have a couple of hours before I have to take her back." K said.

Hayley had been watching Hope lovingly play, but turned to the vampire when she spoke. K met her stare, but she wished she understood it. There was only so much she could intuit, but K was fairly certain Hayley was disappointed or mad.

"That's all Klaus gave me."

Hayley growled deeply, but subtly so she wouldn't scare Hope. K could still hear it.

"I know." She nodded. "But give it time. He'll come around, and you won't have to wait a month between visits."

Hayley snorted her irritation. K smiled. She turned her head again, but spotted something on K's finger when the vampire glanced to her phone to check the time. K hadn't noticed the wolf's eyes on her until she felt something cold touch her skin. K looked up and saw Hayley was motioning to her hand. It drew K's eye.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. K found herself twisting the ring from side to side absently. She gradually met Hayley's golden stare. "It's what it looks like." She said, confirming that it wasn't just a piece of jewelry she'd found or another random gift from Klaus.

Hayley jerked back, her ears perked and her head tilted marginally to the side. K could almost hear Hayley's voice in her head screaming _are you kidding me?!_

"Yeah," she said in the same uncertain tone as before. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking…" Hayley let out another snort. K was fairly certain she just said, _I doubt it_ in wolf. "I do. Trust me," K's eyes went to the ring again. "I know exactly how mad everyone is."

Hayley noticed the sad look on K's face and began to feel guilty like Elijah had because it was nearly impossible to be happy for K. Again, K understood. She wasn't an idiot.

She heard the wolf let out a long groan that drew her eye. Hayley laid her head on the ground and looked up at K. She gave the vampire that pitiful look a dog did when they did something wrong. K smiled weakly at Hayley. She didn't know what else to do because she wasn't entirely certain how to discern the reaction.

Hayley went back to letting Hope use her like a jungle-gym until the time ended and K had to take her home. Hayley wasn't happy about it, but she was glad to have her daughter there for a little while between moons. As painful as it was to watch her go, the relief of seeing her again was enough to help swage it.

K lifted Hope off the wolf and headed for the SUV. Hayley stood, shook, and followed suit. She stood behind K as she strapped the infant into her car seat. When she was done, she stepped aside. Hayley waited for K to close the door, but the vampire hadn't. Instead, she was giving Hayley one last chance to say goodbye. Sensing as much, Hayley leapt up, planted her paws on the seat and leaned forward just far enough to lick her daughter's face again. This time Hope giggled and held the animal's nose before Hayley jumped down and took a few steps back. K closed the door.

K opened the driver's door and paused. She looked at Hayley.

"I don't know if I'll be able to bring her back before the full moon." She admitted. "But I'll do my best to try and get her hear at least once or twice in between Elijah's visits. Deal?"

The wolf nodded and walked back to the tree line. She joined the side of another nearly black wolf. K recognized that one.

"Jackson," she greeted.

He didn't reply in any way, only continued to sit regally in the shade and watch. K got into the car and turned around. As she drove down the long driveway, she caught sight of Hayley walking back onto the dirt road to watch them leave. It made K's heart break for the mother.

As she headed home again, K wished she could have had an actual conversation with Hayley versus trying to decipher the wolf's mannerisms. She could always visit during the full moon, but she knew she never would. The full moons were Elijah and Hayley's time with Hope. K wasn't going to interfere.

When K walked through the door with Hope, she wasn't surprised to see Klaus waiting for them. She might have been a few minutes late, but she didn't care. She almost dared him to say anything about the ten minutes over his limit she'd been. He wisely didn't because he knew a fight would come of it. Instead, he swooped in and took Hope, making sure to comment that she smelled like dog before taking her into the library where her play area was set up.

K openly rolled her eyes at his petty jab.

"Thank you."

The random voice caused K to turn. She wasn't amused to see Freya standing behind her. She cocked a single brow as she stared darkly at the blond.

"Hope needs her mother." She continued.

K noticed Freya was trying to build bridges and while she wasn't prepared to be warm towards the witch, K wasn't rude either. So she bit her tongue and gave the blond a thankful nod before walking away.

Freya remained where she was until she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Elijah.

"She still hasn't warmed to me." She said.

"No," Elijah shook his head softly. "And she may not. Kali has an understandable hatred for being controlled."

Freya nodded before remembering something she'd been meaning to ask.

"Is she going to marry Niklaus?"

Elijah took in a long, deep breath and sighed softly.

"I believe she intends to, yes." He nodded. "Whether or not it will actually happen remains to be seen."

"He does love her," she said softly, as though speaking primarily to herself, "but she's also the reason he is the tyrant he is."

Elijah didn't comment on something he knew. Freya was more aware than he realized, but the reason behind it was obvious. When they'd worked together to free Rebekah from Eva Sinclair, they'd merged with Freya. She had uninhibited access to their memories and feelings. In delving deeply into her brothers, Freya was completely aware of Klaus's feeling for the house girl and what happened when she died. She also knew what Elijah had done in the name of family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

K sat on her bed and reached for her phone. She didn't know if the number she was messaging still worked, but she would try it regardless.

" _I'm getting married,"_ was all she wrote before sending the message.

As she waited for a response that may not come, K lay back on her bed and relaxed. While most women would be thinking of how their wedding would be, the layout and extravagance of it, K could only think of how lonely it would be if things in the family remained as they were.

She had no family which meant there would be no one of her side of the isle. Bonnie –as far as she knew- was dead and the closest thing she had to relatives. Friends? Well, again, that would include Bonnie who she thought was still gone. Then there was the three she told Elijah about and every one of them hated Klaus, so why would they attend? She doubted they would even come out of duty to their brother. So if things remained the way they currently were, K and Klaus' wedding would be nothing more than the pair of them with a priest. A bit depressing, no?

K's phone chirped. She opened the message from a blocked number.

" _Are you bloody joking?"_

She smiled to herself. Leave it to Rebekah to go covert. Of course the new witch would keep her phone to know who was contacting her, and only reply through a new, untraceable cell phone to keep herself hidden.

" _I'm getting married."_ K repeated.

" _I can't imagine Nik is too happy with that notion."_

She mused lightly at the response. For some reason she found it funny that Rebekah would not only assume someone else would ask, but that Klaus never would. It had been K's same line of thinking to when it happened.

" _Well I hope he is. He's the one who asked."_

No sooner than the message was sent –honestly it was faster than she thought it could be- K's phone began to ring. _Unknown Caller_ flashed at her. Laughing under her breath, K answered the phone.

"Hello?" she sang in a carefree voice as though she didn't know who was calling.

" _You lying cow."_

"Well hello to you, too." K laughed.

" _No jokes,"_ Rebekah snapped. " _Are you telling the truth?"_

"Why would I pick that to lie about?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

" _Fair point._ " Rebekah conceded. _"So, is this legitimate? Not just another trick or ploy?"_

"As far as I know." She replied. K knew Rebekah held a healthy skepticism given who they were talking about. K wasn't offended.

" _Wow… so… wow."_ She mumbled. It was clear Rebekah was just as lost as K had been when Klaus asked. " _I never thought he had it in him."_

"You're not alone." K admitted.

" _So what now? A lavish gown and disturbingly frilly bride's maid's dresses?"_

"What bride's maids?" K mumbled. "The only women I even remotely like are you and Hayley. One of you's a wolf and the other is god-knows-where."

" _I know,"_ Rebekah said in the same dejected tone. _"I suppose the wedding party is a bit sparse, isn't it?"_

"You could say that, but I'm not surprised." She sighed. She heard Rebekah groan softly on the other end of the line and spoke before she could. "I get it though, I do. Really, you don't have to explain it. I don't blame you guys."

" _You are disgustingly understanding."_ Rebekah said. _"Has anyone ever told you that?"_

K laughed before she could stop herself. She just couldn't help it because of how Rebekah described her. The former Original shared a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

There was another hesitation on the other end of the line. K realized quickly what Rebekah might be worried she'd ask.

"Meet me." She said before the witch could think up an excuse about not coming to a wedding.

" _Where?"_ she asked, clearly surprised by the question.

"France." K said with a smirk. "Up for it?"

" _Hmmm,"_ Rebekah replied. K could practically hear the smirk on the other woman's lips. " _Perhaps. Where?"_

"How about a trip down memory lane? Arles."

When she had a few moments to herself, a plan had begun to form in K's mind. She thought of something that might be sweet and endearing. Being overly sentimental as she was, K soon found a thought and kept it. Now, she hoped Rebekah would agree to help. Besides, it would give her a chance to spend some time with the former Original.

" _Southern France?"_ she asked. K heard an odd shift in Rebekah's voice she thought odd.

"Where we used to live." K said. It didn't seem like Rebekah remembered.

" _Oh!"_ she chimed. " _Of course, that little chateau off Le Rhone. I remember now."_

"Well?"

" _I think I can make the arrangements."_ She smirked. Again, it was so clear K could hear it in her voice. _"When are you planning this little getaway?"_

"I don't know yet. Soon. I have to talk to Klaus first."

Rebekah scoffed.

" _Have fun with that. He doesn't like his things being too far from sight."_

Despite the sarcasm, K knew there was a decent amount of truth to the young woman's words.

"I'll talk to him." She said. "And text you the details. Can you afford a ticket?"

The question was asked in earnest. Now that she wasn't a vampire, K wasn't sure how Rebekah might be able to pay for things.

" _I still have access to my bank accounts, thank you."_ Rebekah snapped back weakly. _"I do have an ID with this face."_

"Good. Then I'll let you know."

They said their farewells and K hung up. Filled with a new level of excitement at the idea forming in her head, K bounced out of bed in search of Klaus.

When she found him, he was standing in his room painting. Hope was on the floor playing with her toys while her father stood at his canvas. He glanced briefly to K as he guided the brush along the taught fabric with expert precision. K gently touched Hope's cheek in passing, silently telling the little girl hello, before reaching the one she sought. Klaus noticed the smile on her lips and it caused him pause.

"You're planning something," he said as he dipped his brush in the paint thinner to clean it. Jostling the chemical caused its stink to fill the air and K to curl her nose. She hated that he painted with oil based paints. "Aren't you?"

"I'm planning a trip to France." She told him bluntly.

Klaus had been in the middle of wiping his brush with a soiled cloth when she spoke. He paused and looked up at her with a hint of confusion.

"Are we leaving New Orleans?"

"No," she shook her head, "Just me."

He narrowed his eyes. She could tell immediately he didn't like the idea. K brushed off his stare as she stepped around him to see what he was painting.

"Pretty."

"Why?" he asked.

"I assume because you have talent." She said sarcastically.

Klaus tensed his jaw.

"Why are you going to France?" he asked with a growing edge.

"To acquire something." She told him freely. He hadn't warmed to the idea of her leaving. "You ran off not too long ago too, remember?"

"That was different."

"Not really." K said simply.

Sensing he still wasn't pleased with her plan to leave, K laced her arms over his shoulders and rested her chin in the nape of his neck.

"I'll only be gone four days like you were." She told him softly. "You've survived far longer without having me under thumb."

He cocked a brow at the term _under thumb_. He didn't like it, but that didn't make it untrue. Klaus had a habit of holding onto his things tighter and tighter as time progressed. Being unable to put his hands on the things he considered his made them feel unreal and in turn he felt like he didn't have the proper control over it. But she already knew about that rather large flaw in his personality.

"I'll be back before you know it." She whispered sweetly in his ear. K grumbled internally when he didn't respond and knew she was –yet again- going to have to do something to cater to his ego. "Please?"

She felt him relax beneath her hold. While asking for permission may seem ridiculous to some, K knew it would help. She was so aware of how Klaus thought that she knew asking was a shorter path to getting what she wanted versus the fight that would ensue otherwise.

"Fine," he replied in a lackluster voice.

K smiled. She leaned forward just enough to nip his earlobe as a silent thank you.

That night, K made the arrangements and text Rebekah. She deleted the messages shortly afterwards in case Klaus felt the need to go through her phone.

When she crawled into bed with Klaus –something that both surprised them and seemed entirely normal- K noticed he was still brooding. She rolled over and rested her arm across his stomach before setting her chin on it.

"Are you still upset about me leaving, or is this something else?" she asked calmly.

Klaus propped himself up and looked out into the room instead of the woman on his stomach. His mind was filled with more thoughts than just K, though she seemed to be the dominant concern, if even by a little.

"Have you told the others?" he finally asked.

Her brows came together in brief confusion. Klaus seemed to sense she didn't understand what prompted the random question. He reached for her left hand. She rolled over to lie on her back so they could both stare at the ring. Now she understood.

"I have." She confirmed.

"And they have yet to offer congratulations."

"Can you blame them?"

"Yes," he said darkly.

"Klaus," K sighed softly. "They're still angry. The wounds of what happened are still fresh."

"It's been months."

"And?" she dared. "Hayley lives with the curse every day. Elijah is forced to remember what happened, not only when he sees you, but when he goes to visit her the single night she's human. And if it weren't for Freya restoring Eva's body, Rebekah would be forced to see what you'd done to her every time she looked in the mirror." K sat up and looked down at Klaus. "You design your punishments carefully so they inflict lingering pain. Are you really surprised that you were so effective?"

He took a breath and sighed. Klaus again elected to look at something that wasn't K as he thought. He'd hoped that defeating both his mother and Dahlia –hopefully for the last times- would have bought him more goodwill than it seemed to. His siblings acted as though he'd done what he had for the joy of it.

"Time," she said after a moment. He looked up at her blankly. "Just give them time."

He didn't respond as she lay back down beside him. Reaching over, Klaus turned off the only light in the room and flooded it with darkness. K fell asleep relatively quickly because they'd barely slept at all the night before, but Klaus couldn't. He found his mind lingering on his growing annoyances.

~!~

K hated flying. She hadn't ever grown accustomed to it, but she could tolerate a few hours. Cross-country and over the Big Blue Ocean wasn't one of those times. By the time she made her connecting flight in London, K was starving. She had a headache being forced to sit in a tin can with a hundred people who stank, but also a hundred heartbeats. She had to hear a hundred hearts beating all around her, listen to their blood racing through their veins and remember that she hadn't eaten enough before flying. By the time she landed, K made an internal note to order room service and bite whoever delivered it.

The cab ride was relatively short, but K honestly hadn't paid it much attention. She'd spent the entire time leaning to the side with her elbow on the windowsill and her head in her hand. She let it look like she had a migraine from travelling for so long when it reality it felt like she was coming through her skin.

" _Mademoiselle?"_ the driver said when they stopped. K looked up and noticed they were parked in front of an extravagant and beautiful building that looked as old as the city itself. _L'Hotel Particulier_ was scribbled across the sign out front.

K gathered her things and reached for her cash to pay.

" _Merci."_ She said as she paid the man.

He thanked her as well. He'd intended to grab her bags, but she didn't give him the chance. Besides, she could carry a single rolling suitcase.

At the front desk, K learned that her room was already checked in to. Rebekah was there. She thanked the receptionist and left. Sure enough, when she knocked, Rebekah was the one who opened the door. She smiled widely and K returned the affection. She still hadn't quite gotten used to the witch's new face and relieved Rebekah wasn't angry with her. In reality, Rebekah was happy to see K because she'd grown to consider the young woman a friend and she was always a hopeless romantic. Rebekah could ignore the fact it was her brother for the time being and simply be happy for K.

"Took you long enough." Rebekah teased as K set her things down inside the suite.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"Oooo, someone's testy." She teased as she fell onto a chaise. "Was the plane ride taxing?"

"To say the least. Have you ordered room service?"

"I have, actually." Rebekah eyed her for a moment. "You're going to eat the waiter, aren't you?"

K shrugged playfully. Rebekah only rolled her eyes. She recognized the hunger growing in K's eyes and didn't begrudge her a quick meal. She only hoped K didn't kill whoever it was.

"Well, come on then," Rebekah finally said after a brief silence. She waved K towards her. "Let's see this ring."

K offered her hand to Rebekah so the witch could see it. Rebekah took her hand. Her jaw went slack almost immediately.

"That is flawless," she breathed. "Nik always did have incredible taste. I hate him for it. What's it called?"

Rebekah dropped K's hand and looked at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Why do people insist on naming things like diamonds?" K asked. She didn't get it.

"Bragging rights, mostly. A lot of jewelers like to name them after themselves so people will know how disturbingly wealthy they are." She smiled. "So what's it called?"

"It didn't have a name."

"Didn't? You named it?"

"Klaus did. _Noctis Aeternae._ "

"Eternal Night." Rebekah nodded her approval. "Incredibly accurate thing to name a vampire's ring."

K shoved at Rebekah an instant before there was a knock at the door. Dinner…

~!~

After both had eaten they found themselves wandering the ancient city, in awe of how it had changed since their last visits.

"How long since you've been back?" Rebekah asked.

"I've never been back." She said. "Good Lord… there are buildings everywhere."

Rebekah laughed lightly and nodded.

"There was a real _population boom_ a few centuries after you left." She teased. K pushed her playfully. "Not to mention Van Gogh."

"True." K nodded. "I'd forgotten about that."

Arles, to those who love art or history, is the city responsible for some of Van Gogh's most beautiful works.

"So," Rebekah chimed. "Where is it we're heading? You still haven't told me why you've decided to come back."

K smiled softly. She didn't say anything at first. She knew they were close.

When they turned the corner into what was basically an alley, K pointed. At the end was another building as old as the others with _Hotel d'Arlatan_ in block letters hanging on its face. Rebekah cocked a single brow to the building currently under construction.

"So?"

But K didn't speak. Instead, she found herself moving closer to the building that loomed a few stories above the street.

"I'm pretty sure this is the building."

"You're being cryptic. It's a bit irritating."

K finally stopped when she was a few feet from the arched doorway that led to the building's garden. She looked to the left down another street, then to the wall on the right. She pointed to the right.

"The stables were about twenty yards that way." She said. Rebekah followed her finger and realized the buildings were slowly disappearing in her mind. "I think this was the front door." K pointed to the archway before looking at Rebekah. "Wasn't it?"

"Oh my god…" she mumbled.

The more modern exterior suddenly melted away. Everything around them disappeared. Rebekah could hear crickets and birds from a thousand years ago. The archway in front of them was suddenly boarded up with a large wooden door. Shutters plastered the windows and the roof pitched. Her stomach sank.

"They rebuilt it." She said in the same airy tone.

"Yeah," K nodded as her eyes traveled up. "Yeah, they did."

The pair was no longer standing in front of _Hotel d'Arlatan_. They were standing in front of the house they'd owned when K was a little girl, the house she was raised in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, that's disappointing. I thought people might enjoy the tender little moments before shit hits the fan. The next chapter is when it begins to tie in with the show. I'm still toying with how dark I want K's past to be. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

"This… is disturbing." Rebekah said as they stared at the building. "How did you find this place?"

"Honestly, it was a pain in the ass." K said with a grin. "Half this city was built damn near the same time we lived here or right after, or it's so old they don't know so they guess. They guessed wrong, by the way. Like, a lot."

Rebekah laughed lightly and nodded. It didn't surprise her. It wasn't as though any of the historians were alive back then.

"What are we doing here, then?" she asked. "It's under renovations."

"Yeah, I know." K waited until Rebekah was looking at her. The witch noticed the wicked smirk. "Wanna go inside?"

One just as sly as K's soon spread across Rebekah's lips. She nodded happily. Looking around to ensure the coast was clear, K gripped the lock keeping the makeshift door closed and snapped it. They quickly scampered inside before anyone would see.

"Wow," Rebekah muttered as they stepped into the courtyard just within. "This is so bizarre."

"A little." K nodded. She shook the odd feeling from her shoulders. "I guess they couldn't rebuild the roof." She said, pointing to the open sky above.

"Or didn't bother." Rebekah shrugged. "It was wood, after all. It would have burned when Elijah set the house on fire."

"Fair point." She nodded.

Rebekah had learned Elijah was the reason for the fire after K 'died'. She was pissed about it because she once loved the house in Arles, but since it had been nearly a thousand years prior, her anger was fleeting.

Standing on the grounds again, both women felt themselves being flooded with memories. Rebekah had seen the house after the fire. The majority of the stone structure had remained, but it was so haunting and depressing back then. She was glad to see it rebuilt. K, on the other hand, had only ever seen it as it was, so the changes stood out greatly with her.

"Come on," Rebekah, suddenly filled with child-like enthusiasm, tugged on K's arm before bounding off to the left. "I want to see what they've done to my room."

K laughed and shook her head, but followed regardless. When they reached a locked door, K was prepared to snap it like she had the first, but Rebekah wanted to use a bit of magic instead. They were inside in seconds.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." K admitted when they stood within the new entryway. Well, in truth it was centuries old, but new to them. "This was the… dining hall…" she slowly began to nod. "Yeah, the dining hall. Right there," she pointed to a nook that the reception desk sat in. "Used to be the fireplace. And the ceilings," she looked up. They were beautifully aged wood, carved and painted from hundreds of years ago, but they weren't quite right. "Were pitched."

The interior soon faded in favor of what she remembered. Dark wood surrounded her and lined the walls. A fire was burning in the fireplace and a table too big for only five people stood in the center of the room. Candles littered every free space casting the large area in an orange haze and made the shadows dance. Footsteps sounding from behind caused K to turn. Klaus –wearing a gray tunic, leather slacks and matching boots- stood in the imaginary doorway with his long hair in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Come on!" Rebekah called as she raced up the stairs.

K jolted into reality. The scene disappeared in an instant in favor of a much more modern version. Tearing herself away from the former dining room, K jogged after Rebekah

She knew where the blond was heading and soon found her. She was bouncing from one door to another unable to decide which room to choose.

"Those bastards." She snapped as she stood in the hall and glared openly at the doors. She looked at K. "They put up a wall in the middle of my bedroom!"

K suddenly laughed. Rebekah huffed her anger, but K couldn't help it. Leave it to Rebekah to be mad her personal space had been cut in half.

"Well, I'm going upstairs, so…"

K waved dismissively as she headed down the hall to one of the two stairwells that led to the third floor. She knew one of them had to still exist, and honestly –she'd hate herself if she noticed- she was used to using the servant's stairwell.

K found the stairs nestled in the distant corner of the second floor. The walls had been plastered –which she found odd and caused her to pause- before jogging up the narrow, winding space. The jaunt took seconds, but in it, K felt herself slipping back in time. Her steps slowed to the point she was walking as she proceeded on.

The white walls vanished and soon it was nothing more than the deeply colored stone the house was made of. Torches hung sparsely on the walls and candelabras dotted the areas needed for extra light. There weren't many windows in the servant's halls because they were tucked in the rear of the house. On instinct, K followed the 'tunnel' she knew so well.

A large, arched door stood to her left. Her hand trembled lightly as she pressed her palm to it and pushed. The hinges creaked –in her mind- as it swung open to reveal the room within. The space was massive, easily forty feet or so squared. It was the size of some small homes in their entirety.

To the far right resting against the wall was a bed wider than a school bus. It was impressive and larger than a modern California King. The blankets all had to be specially made as well as the frame the mattress was nestled in. Tremendous serpents made up the four posts. They stared out into the room with their wicked tongues out and their evil eyes always watching, intimidating like their ones that adorned Viking ships. The headboard was just as elaborately craved with two great wolves (something she now thought ironic) squaring themselves on each other as though ready for a fight, and surrounded with the typical swirls and vines to fill the background. Klaus may have hated his father, but he was at least proud of his heritage. At the foot of the bed beneath the skin of a wild boar was a wooden trunk filled with clothes.

In the space between the bed and the wall was his washing tub. The fact that the bed was so large as well as the tub, but they were still nearly ten feet away from one another was only further testament to the grand size of Klaus' suite.

Large arched windows lined the wall across from her to let in every hint of light as well as the view to Le Rhone. In front of those was a sitting area and a table where K spent days after Finn's attack.

To the left and down a small step was an incredible fireplace as extravagant as the rest of the room. Lining the walls on either side of the fireplace were bookshelves filled with weapons, trinkets, a few books, and papers. It was where Klaus displayed his favorite things. And to her immediate left was where Klaus had his paintings and art leaning against the wall, away from direct sunlight and where they wouldn't be in the way.

Every candle in the room was lit, the fireplace roaring, and the night air was cold. K was so deep in the memories she actually felt the breeze on her skin.

"Hey,"

A hand on her shoulder caused K to jump. She spun and saw Rebekah staring at her. K cleared her throat and did her best to appear as though she hadn't been startled.

"Leave it to you to find Nik's room." She teased mildly.

K's gaze went back into the room, but saw it now for what it was. It was cut in half –at least- and filled with stuff. It looked like it was one of the rooms meant to be remodeled.

"I keep seeing the old house." K admitted as she stepped into the room.

"Me too." Rebekah said. She followed K. "Is that why we're here? To relive old times?"

"No," K muttered.

When she was in the middle of the room, K noticed a doorway to her left separating the bedroom from a sitting area. Apparently Klaus's room was still a suite. K moved through the doorway and down a step she was surprised was still there. Rebekah continued to follow her skeptically.

K's eyes danced along the exposed stone. It was the same as it had been back then, but bleached now from centuries of exposure. With her inhuman sight, K could see every imperfection, every hint of debris in the mortar. She prayed she could still find one after so long…

Rebekah watched from the doorway as K ran her hand along the stone walls. Her brows came together and her eyes narrowed curiously.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"There was a boar's head…" K muttered. "That hung on this wall… remember?"

"Of course." She nodded. Rebekah crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "Nik bragged for weeks about killing it. Why?"

Before she opened her mouth to speak, K felt something beneath her fingers. She perked. Her attention focused with laser precision as she began to dig into the stone. Rebekah's eyes narrowed further.

"Aha!" K exclaimed when she found it. She turned to Rebekah with a wide, victorious smile. "Found the bastard."

"Found what?" she asked as she pushed herself off the wall and approached K. When she made it to her side, she noticed K pointing at a random bit of iron. "So?"

"It's the nail the boar's head was hanging from." K said as she gave it her attention again.

"Are you sure?" Rebekah didn't hide her disbelief. She doubted something like that could have survived a thousand years.

"I'm sure." She replied. K continued to jab her fingertip into the stone to clear a space. "I remember him hanging it. Drove the nail in with his bare hands just to prove he could."

"Yeah," Rebekah sighed. "That sounds like Nik."

K smiled crookedly as she wrapped her fingertips around the jutting piece of metal. That had been the only reason it remained for so long. It was driven right into the stone and too obstinate to be removed since. Besides, it wasn't in wood so the fire hadn't touched it. She began to pull. The stone shrieked as the metal ground against it. It was stubborn, but with a hefty tug, K had the five inch, thin chunk of iron out.

"Voila!" she beamed with a smile.

Rebekah cocked a brow and eyed K judgingly.

"Did you just fly half way across the world… for a bloody nail?"

"Yeah," K nodded sheepishly.

"Why? For the love of God, why?"

K fidgeted slightly as she palmed the relatively unmarred antique. While the head was rusted and aged, the shaft had been remarkably unchanged. It was still tinged with rust because of any moisture the stone took in, but it held an incredible amount of its original integrity.

"I was going to make it into a ring." She mumbled under her breath. "For Klaus…"

Rebekah almost didn't hear her. It took her a moment to realize what was said, and when she had, her face dropped. K reluctantly looked up to see the expression.

"What?" she groaned.

"That's disgusting."

"Why?" K snapped back.

"Because," Rebekah exclaimed, "That is perhaps one of the sweetest, most romantic things I've ever heard." K felt a weak, relieved smile form on her lips. "Ugh! You're disgusting."

Rebekah threw her arms in the air and left the room. K followed after her, shoving the nail into her pocket along the way.

~!~

The pair spent the rest of the time sight-seeing and doing everything tourists would do. It was different for them having actually lived in the city so long ago. They couldn't help but point out the things that had changed and it was surprisingly less than they thought.

When she finally walked through the doors to the compound, K felt glad to be back. She'd made Rebekah a promise not to tell Klaus they'd spent time together because the little sister still wanted time to herself. K wouldn't have told him anyway.

Like he had been when she left, K found Klaus standing in his bedroom painting. The only difference was his clothing and the few finished works leaning against the distant wall. When he looked up he noticed her wide smile. K couldn't help it. She was happy to be back. The smile she donned was infectious and he found himself returning a grin.

"Was your trip fruitful?" he asked as he went back to work.

"It was." She nodded. "I found exactly what I was looking for."

"Which was?"

K didn't reply. Instead, she dug through her bag and produced her own camera. She found the photos she wanted and turned the object around to show him the screen.

"I went home." She told him with a smile.

Klaus eyed her curiously before examining the picture. He didn't recognize it, but the more she flipped through them, the more he began to see it. His brows came together as he took slow steps closer.

"Is that the house in Arles?"

"It is." She nodded. "Have you been back since they turned it into a hotel?"

"No," he said loftily. "I haven't been back in a long while. I haven't been to the south of France in… centuries. Too many memories."

At first K assumed he was referencing her death, but after a moment she wasn't so sure. His reaction wasn't dissimilar to Rebekah's. It made her curious.

Klaus's mind raced with memories that not only included K, but their life before her and the people in it. It made his insides twist. The years before she came to his family had never been divulged. She knew nothing of the others, and Klaus had every intention of it staying that way. He wasn't going to tell K she wasn't his first 'child'.


	7. Chapter 7

**And now we're tying in to the Originals' premiere. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 7**

K was sitting at the desk in the main floor study with the laptop open. She had been scanning through the yellow pages for awhile and couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. It was still a little odd for her to use a computer to search for businesses… K remembered having to use an actual, paper bound book to do this sort of thing. No matter how long she'd lived thus far, humanity never took a greater leap forward than in the twentieth century.

Finally, she found the number and address for a metalworker who might be able to help her. Grabbing her phone, K typed in the address in her _Notes_ app along with the others she'd found so she could go and talk to them. She would have spoken to them on the phone if she thought the conversation was going to be completely private.

~!~

There was no arguing with Klaus this time or bartering for some time away. She simply waited until he went to speak with Cami to run her errands.

By the time she'd visited the first two businesses and been denied, K began to lose hope anyone could help her. The final one, the general metalworker, was her last chance.

A bell chimed when she opened the door to the small shop. She looked around for someone, but the little space was empty.

"Hello?" she called.

" _Just a second!"_ someone yelled from the back. Yelling was unnecessary and it bugged her. K had opened her hearing to see if anyone else was there, so the old man might as well have yelled in her ears when he called out.

She bit back a groan and dug a finger into her ear. She wiggled it briefly to ebb the ringing before the man who spoke emerged. He smiled wide the moment he saw her as he waddled out of the backroom.

"Mornin'." He chimed warmly.

K smiled back. He looked like Santa Clause and she found it cute.

"Morning." She replied. As K approached the counter she dug into her pocket to remove the chunk of metal she'd brought with her. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with something."

"I can try." He chuckled.

K smiled again and presented him with the nail.

"Can you turn this into a ring?"

The old man behind the counter took the nail from her open palm. He slid his glasses from the top of his bald head and rested them low on his nose. He went to inspecting it, turning the object one way and the other.

"Iron," he mumbled, "In pretty good shape too for being so old." He looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "This is an antique, at least a few hundred years old."

"I know." She nodded. "A thousand, actually."

His brows climbed as he went back to the nail. He began to nod absently as he looked over the tooled surfaces. K could tell that if he was good as his job he'd be able to tell the nail was handmade and done so roughly.

"What kinda ring you lookin' for?"

"Something like this." K said as she reached into her pocket again and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unfurled it and handed it to Santa.

He looked over the rough sketch K had done. The nail had been folded in half and then twisted together. She drew another angle of the simple ring showing what she wanted to happen to the two ends.

"I'd like them to be melted together," she said pointing to the sketch of the ends, "So it looks like it doesn't stop. It'll have to be shortened, of course, to fit his finger."

"Yeah," he slowly began to nod as he looked from the sketch to the nail and back again. "Yeah, I think I can do that for ya. It's thin enough, it should work." He looked to her again. "How big's this ring s'posed to be?"

K held up her thumb with a smile like she was giving him a thumb's up. He chuckled and nodded. Klaus used to wear a daylight ring on the left ring-finger. He no longer wore it, but he still had it. K tried it on to see how big it was and found out it fit her thumb perfectly.

"Alright then." He mused.

The old man gathered a notepad of his own and began to scribble down what she wanted. Taking out a tape measure, he measured her thumb and made a note of that as well.

"It'll take a couple days. It's easy enough, but it's detailed work." He told her. "I assume you want me sealin' it too?"

"Please." She nodded.

"Okay then," Santa said. He set her things down and flipped the page in his notepad over so he could write on the back. "I'll just need some info and I can get this done for ya by Thursday mornin', afternoon at the latest."

K thanked him for being so quick and gave him her name and number so he could call her when he was done. She thanked him again and left.

~!~

The next two days were spent lounging –for the most part- while K waited for the ring to be finished. She was excited to see what the old blacksmith had to offer. Finally she'd gotten the phone call. K was happy and didn't bother hiding it. Her expression drew attention, but again she refused to tell Klaus what she was doing. She told him she'd reveal what the secret was when she got home, but not before. Like she knew he would be, he was irritated, but she was in too good a mood to care.

The bell chimed again when she walked through the door to the shop. The smile on her lips hadn't faded since Santa called her. Shortly after reaching the counter, he walked up from the back again.

"Got your ring for ya." He smiled.

Santa reached underneath the counter. He fished briefly through whatever was down there before pulling up a small tray that had K's sketch, his notes and a little cardboard jewelry box. He opened it up, stuck the lid to the bottom and slid it forward. K eagerly looked inside and found something she hadn't expected.

"What's this?" she asked as she pulled out a thinner, smaller ring.

"The left over bit." He answered. "Seemed a shame to waste it bein' it's so old."

K gave him a small smile. It almost looked the right size… Slipping off her engagement ring, K slid the iron piece on. Amazingly enough, it fit. Her heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes went back to what was in the box. K retrieved the ring she intended for Klaus and held it up to better examine it. The nail had been flattened out just a hint so it wasn't too thick where the metal overlapped. The inside was completely smooth so it'd fit better as a ring and the seam was… well, it was seamless. It looked as though the ring never ended which was exactly what she wanted.

Like with the first, K slid the ring on to test the size. It fit her thumb as snuggly as Klaus' former daylight ring had. Her smile returned and expanded tenfold when she looked back at Santa.

"Thank you." She beamed. "Really, thank you."

"My pleasure." He told her kindly.

So incredibly happy with the job he'd done, K almost couldn't take them off, but she did and placed them gently back inside the box as though they'd break. She slipped her engagement ring back on.

"Am I right in thinkin' that's a wedding ring?" he asked as she reached into her pocket to pay him. Santa had noticed which finger she put the second, smaller ring on and came to his own conclusions.

"Uh… yeah." She nodded. "It will be, I hope."

"What made ya choose that? If you don't mind my askin'."

"It was from the first house we ever lived in." she said as vaguely and concisely as she could. It was a fine line.

"That's nice." He smiled.

Santa gave her the cost of the work. He didn't bother charging her for the second ring because she hadn't ordered it, but that didn't matter to K. She was so glad for the rings and impressed with his skill that she paid him much more than he asked. She told him it was well worth the cost before thanking him again and leaving.

When K finally made her way home and found Klaus, he was sitting in the library reading while Hope played on the rug. He looked up from his book to see K walking into the room with a smile and a box in her fingertips.

"That's the second time you've reappeared with a suspicious smile." He said as he went back to reading.

"Suspicious?" she asked in a deadpan, borderline sarcastic tone. She shook her head and slid onto the couch beside him. "Only you would think a smile is suspicious."

"I've yet to learn otherwise."

K rolled her eyes. Instead of continuing, she produced the box and offered it to him. There was no harm in showing Klaus now. It wasn't as though they had to be a surprise.

He raised a brow to the little white object she was showing him. Eventually, he dos-eared the page he was on, closed the book and set it aside in favor of whatever K was showing him.

"This is?"

"What I've been doing."

Klaus eyed her for a moment before opening the lid and seeing the two nearly polished –but still clearly aged- rings within. His brows came together curiously as he took them out an inspected them. It was obvious what they were, but _what_ they were wasn't.

"What are they made of?" he asked as he turned the men's ring –his ring- over in his fingers.

"A nail I took from the chateau." She admitted. Klaus turned to see her staring at the ring, resting her elbow on the back of the couch and propping up her head. Her eyes slowly drifted to hers. "The one you hung the boar's head from was still in the wall." She mused.

Klaus scoffed a small, disbelieving laugh. He looked again to the ring and couldn't help but marvel at it slightly. Not only was incredibly sweet, but something that shouldn't rightfully exist anymore. The nail –like most everything else from that time- should have been destroyed or disappeared because time forgot it. But here it was a trinket that represented a union that began a thousand years ago.

"They're perfect." He finally said.

Knowing how sentimental K was, Klaus should have expected something along these lines if she were to ever give him something. He looked over to her and smiled. The small action made K feel better. While she loved the rings, she wasn't sure he would too. Klaus was strange about things like this, not rings necessarily, but things from the past. Some reminders he didn't mind, others were simply there and couldn't be ignored, and others he never wanted to think of again. The nail was from the house they shared for years, but it was also the house K lived in when she 'died'. She knew there was a 50/50 chance of them being accepted.

"Good."

~!~

 **For the Next Millennium**

 **Season 3, Episode 1**

A few more months had passed without much change in anything. Klaus and Elijah still barely spoke and when they did it was contentious and angry. Klaus would intentionally jab at his brother; prod his wounds to ensure they never healed while still internally praying for forgiveness.

Elijah and K had mended whatever strain Klaus' betrayal had put on their friendship. He stopped thinking everything he said or they did would make it to the ear of his brother. Eventually, Elijah realized K simply needed someone close to be just that, close. After all, Elijah was the only one who hadn't left. Rebekah was gone and K couldn't speak with Hayley. She needed someone to speak to and spend time with that wasn't Klaus. He realized he sometimes needed the same.

K continued to take Hope to the bayou in between the full moons. Klaus had put his foot down on the length of time she could spend with the wolves at first, but slowly began to calm towards the idea. He realized it made life a bit easier and offered him some of the forgiveness he never admitted aloud he wanted. Because of it, he let K take Hope down there once a week to help calm the tense situations that lingered.

K still hadn't warmed to Freya. There was simply something about the witch she still didn't like. Perhaps it was because when Freya had apologized after taking control of K it rang false to her ears? It could also be that an air of superiority always surrounded the witch. Whatever the reason, she simply wasn't comfortable around Freya and because of that they barely spoke.

No date had been set yet for the wedding. K wanted to wait until the family was actually speaking. Klaus swore they didn't have to wait for the others. He thought that if they were still being petty they didn't deserve to come. She knew he was only trying to remain the 'dominant' one in the situation. He was trying to exude a confidence and bravado that told the world he didn't care if they were still angry because he'd done nothing wrong. She knew otherwise or at least hoped for it. She hoped Klaus didn't honestly think he was alright with them not being there.

At the moment Klaus was standing in the formal living room staring at one of the many portraits of his family that lined the wall. His eyes were solely on Elijah. His gut twisted, his heart ached and sputtered with cold, and his mind flashed with memories of the past.

"Always and forever, indeed." He muttered painfully.

Klaus turned to leave, but hesitated when he saw K. She'd been walking by and heard him speaking to himself. They said nothing for a moment. K knew better than to let her pity touch her features.

"Go for a walk with me?" she asked.

"Where?" he asked. Klaus found his footing and approached her, more than willing to act like nothing had happened.

"Does it matter?"

She held out her hand, silently beckoning him to take it. Klaus forced a weak smile and did as she asked. Together, they left the compound and walked the streets of New Orleans.

No one paid them the slightest hint of attention as they walked along the sidewalks hand in hand. It was nice for a moment or two before it became strange. Without having their daylight rings, there were no vampires in the Quarter which meant Klaus and K were just like everyone else. It was odd… Klaus still wasn't used to it.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" K asked after awhile.

"It is." He nodded.

K tensed her grip just a hint.

"I'm proud of you."

Klaus smiled to himself. He gave her a slight nod of thanks.

They walked in silence the rest of the time before returning home an hour or so later. He wanted to find Hope and K followed suit. They found the little girl with her aunt and uncle in the library upstairs.

While she hoped he wouldn't rise to the task, Klaus couldn't help himself and immediately began to push Elijah. Again.

"I'd offer to accompany you as well," he chimed as he and K stepped into the room side by side. "But I fear my fragile ego could not withstand the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared."

His sarcasm was so thick it saturated everyone who heard him speak. K sighed. Her eyes drifted shut because she knew what was coming.

"Yes," Elijah shot back without hesitation as he stood. He didn't turn to face Klaus. "Well I doubt your presence is particularly wanted anyway."

"My own brother greeting me with such distain." Klaus baited. "What do you think Freya?" the blond on the floor eyed him with irritation. "Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse?" Elijah slowly began to turn to look at his younger brother. "Need I remind him that it was my ploy that kept her alive?"

"Of course, forgive me," Elijah said with such anger it was astounding he managed to hide it within sarcasm at all. "You must think this an act of heroism even as you bask in her torment."

Elijah's eyes darkened substantially while Klaus kept his cold smirk. The eldest brother stepped around the younger in an attempt to leave the situation and his rising ire, but Klaus always had to have the final word.

"Perhaps," he said as he turned to continue speaking to Elijah. The eldest reluctantly turned as well. "I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley simply apologized? After all, it was her who tried to run away with my daughter."

Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Enough." K snapped under her breath. "Stop it, both of you."

"Ah yes," he sneered angrily. Elijah's dark eyes darted to K before settling on Klaus again. He waved a hand at her as though presenting her for scrutiny. "Lest we forget the one still foolish enough to stand at your side and support your sadistic behavior. No matter how retched your act, little Kali is always there to forgive."

"Elijah," K gasped.

She was stunned by what he said, by the anger behind the words he'd directed at her and couldn't hide it from her face. He seemed to realize what had come spilling from his lips. He immediately began to adjust himself to appear as though he was in control of his anger, but the insult had already been slung.

"Perhaps," Freya chimed when the tension grew. "The two of you should go your separate ways for the moment."

"Yes," Klaus said with a tight jaw. "I think it best."

Elijah looked up. His face was emotionless as he looked at Klaus. He glanced briefly to K before turning his back on the room and leaving completely without uttering another word.

"Congratulations Niklaus," Freya sighed. "Keep this up, and you won't have any family left."

She returned to Hope leaving Klaus to grumble internally over what transpired seconds ago. K shook her head. She sighed and left the room as well in favor of being anywhere else. Sometimes it felt like the feud between Klaus and Elijah grew worse, not better.

~!~

Klaus came to bed late that night to find K already curled against a pillow. He didn't know if she was asleep or not, but he acted as though she might be and was as silent as possible as he got ready to sleep. She wasn't asleep, however. She found it difficult that night because of the fight between the brothers and how it spilled over onto her. She knew Elijah was angry about their engagement, but that was the first time he'd so openly said something about it and his words cut deep.

K felt the bed give way beside her as Klaus slid into it. She couldn't help herself and spoke before she could think better of it.

"Why must you always twist the blade once you've plunged it in?" she asked in a low, quiet voice.

Klaus looked at the woman beside him who was lying with her back to him. He growled internally as he relaxed into his mattress.

"I thought you asleep." He sighed as he adjusted. She didn't reply. Klaus chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Is this what we're doing tonight? Fighting?"

K growled her frustration. She threw her blanket off and looked to the man lying comfortably on his back.

"I've no intentions of arguing with a man who clearly thinks he's done nothing wrong." She said before turning and leaving his room.

Klaus remained in bed staring at the vacant room. He was surprised she'd left, but not so shocked he planned to go after her. She was right. He didn't feel he'd said anything mean or cruel to Elijah that he should apologize for, especially after his brother's jab at K. So Klaus made himself comfortable and went to bed while K slept in her old room. If she wanted to pout, fine. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one to chase after another.

K lay in bed toying with her ring and staring blankly at her ceiling. She didn't know how to fix a rift when Klaus didn't seem to truly want it fixed. She'd seen him build bridges before –or at least try- but he didn't seem to want to bother with it now. K would have been surprised by his attitude if it wasn't so completely 'Klaus-like'.

Rolling her eyes a final time, she adjusted herself to go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **For the Next Millennium**

K was standing in her bedroom preparing for the exhibition. She hung the garment bag holding her freshly dry-cleaned dress on the standing mirror in the corner. She looked at the black lace dress for a moment or two, wondering if it were appropriate for the event, before deciding she didn't care. She liked it.

She went to the closet for the pair of shoes she planned to wear and was bringing them to the dress when someone darkened her door. K glanced up and noticed it was Elijah. She ground her teeth and ignored him in favor of continuing to get ready.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked as she continued to move through the room without acknowledging him.

"I suppose." She answered in passing.

Elijah took a breath and sighed to himself. He expected her to be agitated with him, but he had something to say.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." He told her as he slid his hands into his pockets. "It was unfair for me to attack you as I did."

"You meant what you said." She replied. K dipped into her bathroom.

Elijah waited for her to reemerge. When she didn't after a moment, he followed after her. He wanted to say his piece.

When he made it to the doorway, he noticed K sitting on her vanity with the makeup she planned to wear sitting beside her. She looked to him briefly through the mirror before returning to the task of sweeping blush on her cheeks.

"In my anger with Niklaus, I lashed out at you. It wasn't my intention."

K's shoulders slumped. She set her blush down and reached for the eyeliner.

"You said how you felt," she said under her breath as she swept the black substance along her lids. "No need to apologize for that." When she finished, she looked at him through the mirror again and noticed Elijah's eyes were down. It looked as though he was thinking of something else to say to try and defend his behavior, but she didn't give him the chance. "I told you before Elijah," he looked up at her reflection, "I know how everyone feels about me and Klaus." She picked up a brush and began to smudge the liner. "I'm not naïve or stupid. I'm well aware you and the others see my agreeing to marry him as agreeing with everything he's done to you all." K finished smudging the eyeliner which made her eyes smoky and dark. She set the brush down and hesitantly met his stare again. "I expected this as soon as I told everyone."

"Nonetheless," he said in a low volume. "It wasn't deserved and I am sorry."

K grabbed her lipstick. She looked at him once again in the mirror and forced a smile that lasted only seconds.

"Accepted." She said.

Elijah gave her a soft nod before leaving for the bayou. He didn't believe K truly forgave his comment and he was right to think so. She didn't. She expected it, yes, but it still hurt to actually hear what he thought about her engagement to his brother. And she knew the others likely shared Elijah's feelings.

Clearing her throat, K went back to putting the finishing touches on her makeup before getting dressed and heading to Klaus' exhibition.

~!~

K stepped into the gallery. She liked the overall look of the place. It was an old, decrepit building filled with a few new things. The difference between the art and the building itself bred a nice balance.

People were scattered through the floor plan looking at paintings. It was clear that some were there for the exhibition while others seemed to have come simply for the free food and drinks.

She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waitress as she looked over the pieces. Most of them she'd seen already, but a few she hadn't simply because Klaus' art was scattered all around the manor. As she lingered in front of a woman with red hair sleeping naked on a bed, K felt something glide across her lower back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Klaus the source. He stood beside her and looked at the painting as well.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"That I'm glad she's dead." K replied as she stared at the picture of Genevieve and took a sip of her drink. He chuckled darkly. "She didn't taste bad though."

He raised a single brow.

"Did you eat her heart?" he asked. Klaus remembered the day Genevieve died clearly because it was the day that Hayley was not only turned into a hybrid, but Hope's birthday. Eventful 24 hours to say the least.

K shifted her stance to look at the man beside her. Her features were blank and emotionless.

"Yes." She told him.

In reality she hadn't truly eaten the heart, but that wasn't to say she hadn't sampled Genevieve's blood when the heart was given to her. She was curious as to what a twice-dead witch would taste like. She wondered if the sheer amount of betrayal and hatred Genevieve possessed would leave a flavor. It did, by the way.

Klaus noted her cold exterior and how she made a point to mention she ate the heart of someone she hated. The simple answer she'd given spoke volumes. She wanted Klaus aware of how she treated those she hated. He assumed she wanted him to know she could be frightening when pushed, that she could rise to his level of macabre and wicked if she had to. After all, K had never 'seemed' to be that kind of vampire. If only Klaus knew the truth… When she threatened Diego months ago and told him the Mikaelsons didn't hold the monopoly on gruesome, she wasn't lying. She had her own skeletons in her closet.

Klaus took a soft breath and sighed.

"Still cross with me, sweetheart?" he asked in a monotone voice. Klaus dropped his grip on her lower back and instead clasped his hands behind himself. He looked back to the painting and K soon did the same.

"Annoyed." She clarified as they stared blankly at the dead witch immortalized on canvas. "And sad."

He didn't have to ask why. The two emotions were obviously aimed towards him and the fight he'd had with his brother the night before. K made her feelings towards the entire situation well known.

They didn't speak for a moment. K took a sip of her drink and finished it. She handed it to another passing waitress before turning her attention to Klaus once again. He felt her looking at him and gave the young woman at his side his attention.

He could see she truly was sad when she looked at him. Her face was primarily emotionless, but it was clear as day in her eyes. No matter how skilled one was at hiding how they felt, they could rarely –if ever- keep it from their eyes.

Klaus reached forward and tenderly wiped a wisp of her hair back off her shoulders. In the same quick movement, Klaus cradled the back of her head and pulled her closer. K took the half-step towards him and closed the distance. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Their sweet moment hadn't gone unnoticed. There were eyes on the pair, eyes of someone hidden within the shadows and suddenly very interested in what they were doing. And they'd been watching since Klaus' exhibition began.

The two ignorant to their spy soon began to walk arm in arm throughout the gallery. They wandered for awhile, watching people admire his works and muttering to themselves. It was pleasant for a moment, but only a moment. Soon, the spy made himself known.

K and Klaus were standing near the support column, his hand on her lower back while she leaned against him, and both spying on the critic's words.

"He's a very opinionated man, isn't he?" K muttered as they watched him spy the painting of the dead witch.

"As critics tend to be."

"Usually critics have good taste." She said which made him smile.

"Well," a new voice chimed. K felt ice shoot through her veins, but didn't react. "I have to say, I never thought you would hold an art show without compelling the critic to speak your praise."

"And I wouldn't expect an uncultured savage to crash such a formal affair." Klaus shot back without hesitation, sporting a small grin in the corner of his lips.

The newcomer chuckled under his breath. K stared at the young dark-haired man without emotion and without word as he and Klaus spoke.

"It's not my usual scene," he admitted. "But that mouthy blood-bag does have a point. You're work is rather derivative." Klaus scoffed a laugh. "Of Degas, in fact. But, I happen to know that you compelled Degas to mentor you. Still, I always thought his work improved after your influence."

"Finally!" Klaus smiled. "Someone with an eye for art."

"Well, you live long enough and you develop a taste for it, among other things." He sneered. "Speaking of, can we _please_ have a drink? I am parched."

Klaus smiled wide and laughed again.

"Of course," he nodded.

"But first," his eyes darted to K. The stranger closed the distance and took her hand into his. "Who is this ravishing creature?"

"Where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically. "This is Kali. Kali, sweetheart, this is Lucien."

"Pleasure." She said with a light strain.

The young man still holding her hand tenderly within his smiled wickedly.

"It is." He said just before he pressed her knuckles to his lips.

K forced an uncomfortable smile as Lucien's dark eyes bore into her. Klaus had guided the pair to the bar and gathered drinks and glasses for them, but his actions went mostly unnoticed. K and Lucien hadn't broken gazes since meeting. K didn't like him, not in the least. He made her blood run cold and her body immediately tense. There was a wickedness, an evil, in his eyes that no one could refuse.

The drinks began and soon the two were reliving the old days. An hour or better passed before K found words.

"So, how do you two know each other?" she finally asked as she took a sip of her scotch.

"Oh," Lucien beamed. He threw his arm over Klaus' shoulders without bothering to notice the light hint of apprehension in the hybrid's eyes. "Klaus here was my sire back in the day."

K raised a brow. Her eyes moved from one man to the other before settling on Lucien.

"Long time ago?" she asked. She didn't know what prompted the question, but there was something in the way Lucien spoke that made K think they'd known one another much longer than normal.

"Centuries." He smiled before leaning closer and whispering obnoxiously, "I'm fairly certain I was his first."

K's brows both raised high on her forehead. When she looked at Klaus she noticed him avoiding her eye and that his irritation was growing.

"Really?" she asked with interested shock. Klaus could hear the mocking, but doubted Lucien was as attune. "He never mentioned you."

Lucien shot his sire an offended glance.

"You wound me yet again, Klaus." He mocked. Klaus shrugged Lucien's arm from his shoulder in response. "Well," Lucien looked again to K. "No need to feel bad darling. I suppose you just haven't known him long enough."

Klaus clenched his jaw. He wanted to beat the idiot at his side for what he was starting. K, on the other hand, forced an uncomfortable smile that looked utterly painful to the hybrid, but came off as little more than sarcastic to Lucien.

"I'm sure you're right." She replied with thick derision. "After all," she turned her gaze to Klaus. He met it reluctantly because he felt he knew what was coming. "987 years is just a blink."

Lucien's face dropped. He hadn't expected her to say a number so close to his own when it came to the hybrid.

The air between them was relatively tense for a moment before Klaus spotted Cami standing in the middle of the gallery. He excused himself in favor of speaking with the young woman. K finished on her drink with every intention of following suit. When she set the glass back down, she noticed Lucien eying her again, this time like he had a deep secret he was just itching to reveal, the kind of secret that would destroy everything and everyone who heard it.

K shook the cold feeling from her shoulders in favor of speaking with Cami and Klaus.

"K, hi." Cami greeted unsurely. "You look great."

"Thank you." K said as kindly as she could. They still weren't friends, but the pushy blond was a better alternative to the vampire behind her. K opened her mouth to speak again when her phone began to ring. Growling, she reached into her clutch purse and revealed it. Her brows came together. "Excuse me." She mumbled.

K stepped into the entryway and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes?" she answered in a lackluster voice. This night was turning into something annoying.

" _Kali, hello."_ Freya said on the other end. She was the reason for the vampire's annoyance.

"Was there something you needed?" K tried to keep the agitation from her voice in favor of at least being civil.

" _I need your help with Elijah in the bayou. I'm worried."_

K's stomach dropped. That vague explanation could mean any number of things.

"Okay." She resigned. "Let me tell Klaus I'm leaving and then I'll call you back."

Freya agreed. K did it that way for one simple reason. She just didn't want Klaus to overhear the conversation because it not only involved Elijah and probably Hayley, but because if something truly was wrong, Klaus would try to use it as a reason why Hope shouldn't go to the bayou. Ever.

K stepped back into the gallery and to Klaus's side. She smiled warmly to him.

"I need to go." She told him. "I'll be back later."

His brows came together curiously at her odd behavior.

"Something's wrong."

"I doubt it." She replied. "Besides," her eyes darted briefly to Lucien. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

While he may not have believed her earlier comments completely, Klaus was more than willing to accept the second excuse. With Lucien around, Klaus was more than happy to have K be elsewhere. The idiot vampire didn't seem to have a problem revealing things Klaus would rather stay secret.

K gave Klaus a chaste kiss on the cheek, said her farewell to Cami and headed for the door dialing Freya back in the process.

" _Kali,"_ Freya answered quickly.

"What's happening?" she asked when she was outside.

" _Elijah came across hunters in the woods, killing the wolves. He's left Hope with me, but he's been gone for some time. I'm worried and I can't go in search of him."_ She said easily. At least Freya was to the point. K could appreciate that much.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there soon."

" _Thank you."_

K hung up and slid the phone back into her purse, more than prepared to race away that instant, when she heard footsteps from behind. She assumed it was just someone else for the show, but she was wrong.

"Well, well, well," a slimy voice chimed from behind. K spun to see a smiling Lucien appear from the shadows. He'd taken the chance to follow her while Klaus was still busy arguing with Cami. "You and Klaus seem rather cozy." He kept the smirk and narrowed his eyes sarcastically. "You told me your name was Jaclyn."

K lunged for him and closed the distance between them in seconds. She wrapped her fingers around his throat and slammed him into the wall of the building. Lucien laughed as well as he could while she continued to tighten her grip. He found the situation hilarious.

"What are you doing here, Lucien?" she growled through her teeth. "I told you I _never_ wanted to see you again."

He continued to laugh, but the sound came out breathy and almost painful.

"If you'd like me to speak," he choked as he smiled. "I suggest you loosen your hold."

K did. She shoved him away from her and took a few steps back. She stared at him hatefully. Lucien only chuckled and straightened his clothing as though she hadn't just attacked him.

"There's that fire I remember." He jabbed.

"Why are you here?" she demanded under her breath.

"I just came to see Klaus," he admitted. "But imagine my surprise upon finding you."

Her glare deepened which he only found even more amusing.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." She hissed. "And if you _ever_ tell a soul-"

"No worries, darling." He grinned. "Your disturbing little secret is safe with me."

She stared at him. She didn't believe him, but she had more important things to worry about at that moment than Lucien. One problem at a time.

Within an instant K disappeared and raced as quickly as she could for the bayou.

As K ran for the bayou, her mind began to race with things from her past, things she'd struggled to forget for over a century and things she was now forced to confront. Lucien presented a problem.

K had met the vampire during the darkest time in her long, _long_ life. She met him at a time she wasn't herself, when she was perhaps the epitome of a monster, and he helped fuel it. When they met, Lucien fed her rage and hatred. He fed her desires for destruction and her need to make everyone around her pay for the hurt she felt. He was the one who helped give her a name more notorious than Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus was a name the supernatural feared… with Lucien's help, K became something everyone else feared…

When she met Lucien, K was lost and angry. She met him at a time she needed someone to be an anchor and help her through her pain. What she got was him, someone who delighted in rage and pain and turning it into devastation.

K knew if Lucien was in town that both she and Klaus had to stay as far away from him as possible. Lucien was an evil virus that infected everything around him and K knew both she and Klaus were susceptible to his charms.

K did her best to shake the feeling of dread from her shoulders as she reached the swamplands. At the moment she had to find Elijah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm putting up chapter 9 early, before they air the next episode. This is the one where you get to see a glimpse of what Lucien helped turn K into when they met. Just fyi, her personality is a complete 180 from normal. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _July 23, 1888_

 _London, England_

K walked through the cobblestone streets without guide. Her feet fell limply against the stone as she wove through the sick, poor and unwashed masses that littered the area. Her nose burned with the smell of stink and coal, but all of it held little of her attention. She'd been banished from the Bennett household for the foreseeable future. Elizabeth –Emily's daughter- still hadn't forgiven K for her mother's death and as a result, she forbade K from being around her family. The pain from Emily's death was still too new for Elizabeth, even twenty years later, and the wounds were only opened more every time she saw the vampire.

Elizabeth had a daughter in 1884. K remained just long enough –in the background of course- until Elizabeth and her child were healthy and safe again. Elizabeth only wanted K around until she was healthy enough to defend her family herself before sending the vampire away. She told K she wanted her as far away as possible and if K was ever seen lurking in the shadows as she tended to, Elizabeth would curse her until she complied.

The argument between them had been a great deal more heated than that. Elizabeth slung insults and even used her magic on K out of rage. She blamed her, told her she was all manner of horrible things before giving her the warning to leave. The rage in the young woman's heart was inescapable no matter where K went in the country, so she decided to leave it entirely. She sent word of her address when she arrived, but received nothing in response. That was no surprise, but it still hurt.

K still swam in her guilt and self-loathing despite the move and it seemed all consuming. No matter how she tried to rationalize that Emily hadn't been her fault, it did nothing to swage her. In fact, the more she relived that moment and the ones since, the more K's anger began to fester and blacken. The more she began to hate everything and everyone and it frightened her. K needed someone to pull her out of the darkness she felt or she'd never escape it, but the ones who could were gone.

~!~

August 7th, 1888

A few weeks had passed since K began to call London her home and her anger hadn't subsided in the least. The change of scenery did nothing more than anger her further. In fact, she began to hate London and the people in it more than she thought possible. Her heart was becoming twisted and shriveling the longer she remained, but as though she felt she deserved the Hell she found herself in, K remained in the city.

Her hunting patterns had grown violent in the passed couple of weeks as well. In that moment she was able to release her growing ire. She was able to use her victim as a substitute for the ones she had grown to lament. As horrible as it was, every man K crossed took the place of those who burned Emily alive and women became Katherine, the bitch who left Emily behind to die. She hadn't turned her humanity off, but she knew it was dwindling and unlikely to come back anytime soon without some kind of shift.

She'd taken to the East Side of London where impoverish dwelled to hunt. They were the easy ones to eat, the ones that wouldn't be missed when she inevitably lost control and the ones who –in the end- contributed nothing to society.

The sun had long since set and the streets were still busy. Prostitutes lined the sidewalk calling to men for a moment of their time, a party or something fun for a minute while men scuttled about. Some went with the women; others lingered in the shadows because they owned the prostitutes and couldn't let them out of their sights, while others stumbled drunk.

K's nose turned up as she watched it. Disgusting. Humans had become disgusting to her in only a few short weeks.

As she turned down _Wentworth Street_ , K felt the air behind her shift. She paused in step and simply waited.

"Well, well, well," a slimy, thickly accented voice chimed from behind. K turned leisurely in her spot to see two men behind her. "What 'ave we got 'ere?"

The short one –the one who spoke- looked like some kind of troll. His cap was slung low on his head, filled with grease and debris. His skin was blotched with dirt, oil and possible disease. Scruff dotted his cheeks and when he smiled he bore only a few rotted teeth. His clothes faired no better in comparison. His linen slacks were ripped and dirty, his gloves –sans fingers- were caked in mud and all other manner of thing and his jacket looked as though he'd stolen it from another vagrant.

"Pre'y lady like yo'self shouldn't be walkin' 'round 'ere all by your lonesome." He said as he took steps closer. "Ain't safe."

"Yeah."

Her eyes drifted to the taller of the two. His wardrobe faired no better than his friend's but it was without the holes. His face was hidden behind a thick beard; his beady eyes close together and his head naturally going bald. He didn't seem as though his brain was capable of speech other than the word _yeah_. Clearly the Troll was 'the brains' of the two.

"Perhaps you're right." K replied in a fake, posh accent. The English didn't much like Americans back then. "Could either of you help me find my way home?"

The Troll let out a low, throaty chuckle and nodded, all the while licking his lips. K continued to feign innocence and soon smiled herself as though relieved.

"Wonderful." She smiled.

"Right this way, mum." He said motioning to a long, dark alleyway between two apartment buildings.

K followed without reservation. Almost as soon as they were between two of the George Yard Buildings, the tall one grabbed her. He wrapped his massive arms around her body and held her tightly while the Troll pulled out a knife. He pressed it to K's cheek and stood as close to her as he could get. His stench burned her eyes.

"I warned ya'," he sneered. K could practically see his teeth rotting he was so close. "Ya shouldn't'a been wanderin' 'round 'ere alone." His jaundice eyes danced along her features, over her body, then back to the knife. "I fink I gonna enjoy cuttin' up this pre'y lil' face of yers."

He pressed the blade against her cheek and raked it down. K tensed her jaw and bit back the groan as she stared at him unblinkingly. The Troll delighted in the blood that came from his dull knife and even giggled as he pulled it away. The giggle and his smile, however, faded quickly. He watched K's skin begin to weave itself back together almost the instant his knife was gone. He took a half-step back and looked up at her. K's face was blank and emotionless, cold and unsettling in its own right as she looked down her nose at the Troll.

Slowly, her features began to change. Her eyes grew blood red, veins began to protrude from her skin and her complexion turned demonic. K's lips parted to reveal the wicked teeth hidden from sight. The Troll looked horrified. Good…

"My turn." She growled in an unnatural voice.

K threw herself back into the giant. His head bounced off the wall of the building behind him and he fell unconscious to the ground. She lunged for the Troll before he could escape and sank her teeth into his throat the moment he began to scream. The sound turned to useless gurgles as she gnawed on him.

All of the rage she felt, the hatred and anger, came out in a violent wave. She began to tear at the Troll, ripping into him without bothering to stop. She was vicious and cruel and took delight in his struggles.

When the Troll's head fell from his shoulders and hit the ground with a sickening pop, K realized she'd gnawed through his neck entirely. She pulled back and looked at the carcass she held. Rolling her eyes, K dropped it without a care. In fact, she seemed more annoyed that his neck wasn't stronger and his head had the gall to fall off.

She looked down at her dress and realized the Troll had bled all over it. Her annoyance with the dead man deepened. Why couldn't he have died right? It didn't even don on her that it was her ruthless attack that led to the mess.

K began to swat the blood on her coat as though it would remove the traces that had already seeped into the deep purple fabric of her dress beneath. She'd only just begun when she felt something behind her. K turned and hissed at whoever stumbled across her, bearing her fangs and horrific features.

A young man stood perhaps twenty feet away. He looked at her indifferently. K glowered at him. She took a single step towards the young man –more than willing to eat someone else that night- when the giant began to rouse. He drew her attention away from the stranger.

The bulk of a man began to push himself up as he recovered from K's previous assault. His head likely hurt, but he soon began to see the carnage around him. His screams started low at first, but grew when he realized the Troll's head wasn't attached to his body. He tried to run. He didn't get far.

The stranger suddenly appeared in front of him smiling wickedly. He lunged at the tall idiot and sank his teeth into the giant's throat. The screams soon died along with their source. The stranger dropped the tall man carelessly to the ground before turning his attention back to K. Her features returned to their more human look and his did too.

K looked him over briefly. He was her height –not incredibly tall for a man- and dressed as nicely as she was. He was clean –despite the blood on his face- and shaven. His dark eyes shined like polished obsidian in the night and the bloody smile on his lips was just as wicked as the glint in his eye.

She said nothing to him and decided to simply leave. She didn't have to worry about being outted and was content to walk away. K made it all of ten feet before the stranger chuckled behind her.

"Wait," he called after her. K didn't stop and heard his shoes clicked against the ground as he followed. He was soon at her side. "That was rather good." He said. K remained silent and walked. "Oh come now, at least tell me your name?" again, she said nothing. "Wait," he grabbed her arm and she immediately snatched it back. K glared at him warningly. "Apologies," he smiled as he held up his hands in surrender. "It's just, I've left my own body there," he pointed to a stairwell that led into one of the buildings. "And I doubt it'll be long before she's discovered. I wasn't entirely discrete either. "

K rolled her eyes in irritation with the young man at her side, but she didn't exactly have room to judge. She did just leave a headless corpse of her own only a few yards away.

The stranger grabbed her hand, bowed slightly and pressed her bloody knuckles to his lips. She cocked a single brow at the behavior.

"I'm Lucien." He said as he stood upright again, still holding her hand and still smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Come," he held her hand a bit tighter than before. "The night's still young."

K didn't know what possessed her, but she found herself following the charming young man with the unnerving smile.

~!~

It didn't take long for the bodies to be found. The newspapers jumped at the chance to write about the macabre. It seemed Victorian times were enjoying the disturbing as of late.

K was asleep in her underwear (a corset tied tightly over her frilly combinations) because her dress had been drenched in blood, in a bed that wasn't hers. She was tired and still drunk with blood. She and Lucien had spent hours hunting and stalking people on the streets of London, but they only killed one more person. The police had come out in storm when they found the three bodies. Not wanting to leave more, they dropped the fourth and last into the Thames.

K felt something touching her back while she slept. She wanted to slap it away, but it didn't linger.

"Look," Lucien chimed as he sat on the bed beside her. K opened her eyes and looked up at him without emotion. He beamed as he held up the newspaper of the day. "We've made the front page."

Her brows came together. K pushed herself up and took the paper to read it.

" _The Horrors of Whitechapel,"_ she read. " _Three bodies were found early this morning in the George Yard Buildings of George Yard, Whitechapel. The two men looked to have been attacked by one of the many packs of rabid dogs who roam the area. The third body was that of known whore Martha Tabram. She was found stabbed to death on the landing of one of the buildings nearby. Police have no_ blah, blah blah." K sighed. She handed him the paper again and went back to lying on her stomach. "You killed a strumpet?"

He smirked and nodded as he read the article again. K rolled her eyes and nuzzled the pillow again.

"Why bother stabbing her?" she asked with a yawn.

"It helps cover the bites." He told her simply. "Then they simply think a mad human's killing women instead. But you, darling," she opened a single eye to see him staring down at her with approval. "They contribute your brutality to an entire pack of wild dogs." He leaned close. Lucien moved one arm over her body and planted his palm against the bed behind her so he could hover just above her. "Bravo."

As she looked at him staring at her with a sick form of pride and adoration, K knew it was time to leave. With a sigh, she pushed herself back up and left the bed. Lucien's smile faded as he watched her get ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she dressed.

"Home." She told him simply.

"Why?" he pressed. K could hear the disappointment which annoyed her.

K slipped her garment on and her jacket over it. The black jacket helped hide enough blood she could pass primarily unnoticed for awhile on the street. She adjusted her clothing and turned to him.

"Goodbye, Lucien."

And with that, she was gone. Lucien remained behind staring angrily at the door after she'd left. He didn't like people turning their backs on him and leaving without explanation. Dressing himself, he soon followed after her.

~!~

K either didn't know she was being stalked by the charismatic Lucien, or she was simply too deep in her own world to notice. Whatever the reason, he'd taken to following her ever since she left his flat nearly three weeks prior. He'd hoped to see the same level of brutality from her he had the night they met, but K was reserved ever since. It bothered him greatly. He wanted someone like him, someone to share in the gore.

As she walked through the impoverish Whitechapel district again for a meal, Lucien made himself known. He was standing against a building a few yards in front of K beneath a lit streetlamp so she could see him. She did, but didn't bother acknowledging him at first.

"Avoiding me?" he asked as she walked by him without a break in step.

"Ignoring." She clarified.

Lucien pushed himself away from the light pole and began to follow after her.

"Seems a pity." He said. "Especially when it's clear we have so much in common."

"Unlikely."

"No?" he sped up to walk a few feet ahead of her and turned. He walked backwards so he could look at her as he spoke because it was clear K didn't plan on slowing for a conversation. "I saw what you did that night. It was vicious." He began to smile that unnerving grin again. "It was beautiful."

K chewed the inside of her cheek. He noticed something like regret or shame flash in her eye.

"It shouldn't have happened."

Lucien stopped abruptly causing her to do the same since he was in her path. He narrowed his eyes.

" _Never_ regret such artistry." He told her sternly. Her brows began to twitch. "You are a vampire, the strongest and most incredible of the supernatural factions." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "We are creatures who demand respect and apologize to no one."

K's brows soon came together as she looked at him. Lucien was dynamic and she was falling victim. Never had a single soul told her she wasn't a monster. Never had anyone said she was nothing more than an abomination. Even those among the Bennetts she got along with told her plainly that vampires weren't natural, that they'd been created against The Balance and shouldn't exist. While most of them might not have meant it as an insult, that's what it felt like regardless. After all, she hadn't chosen the life of the undead. And Elizabeth… the insults she slung… those were hateful to say the least, and cut K deeply.

But now she had Lucien telling her to be proud of what she was, telling her there was nothing to be ashamed of and their kind was perfect as it was. He was telling her everything she'd never heard and it was having an affect.

A slow smile began to tug at the corner of Lucien's lips as he watched her succumb to his words.

"Humans are nothing more than food, dullards for us to do with as we wish." He continued in a slimy voice she suddenly found charming. "And they should fear us."

In his twisted explanation, K began to aim the comment towards those she felt insulted her. She'd been nothing but a servant in her life, a slave in the past life, and he was right. Humans were weak, pathetic little creatures, meant for nothing more than to sustain vampires.

A slow smile began to form on her lips. It was the first time she'd smiled in front of Lucien, or at all for years and it felt good. He laughed darkly at the mischief reflecting back in her eyes and had the perfect way for them to celebrate her new found freedom.

~!~

K was lounging in a tub. The water had turned a milky red where it had rinsed the blood from her skin, but not all of it had been washed away. Her head was back resting against the slope and hanging slightly off the edge, her eyes were closed and her still-bloodied arms were draped along the rim of the tub. She was completely at ease in her new life which was something she never thought she'd ever feel. She had finally embraced the vampire side.

The door to her flat opened, but she didn't bother opening her eyes. It was only Lucien and she knew that. Instead, she reached blindly for the drink she had sitting on a nearby stool.

"We've made the front page again." He said as he stepped closer.

"That's nice." She answered airily and without any real concern. She didn't care, but he seemed to enjoy the attention.

She heard Lucien pull a chair closer and sit not too far from her tub. Still her eyes remained closed.

" _Another body was found in Whitechapel this morning,"_ he began to read, " _That of prostitute Mary Ann Nichols. She was found with her throat slashed twice and a number of stab wounds to her abdomen. Police refuse to comment on whether or not this case in linked to that of prostitute Martha Tabram, though speculation has been made._ "

As he read and reveled in his story, K reached for a cigarette and lit it before sinking again into her water. She didn't even bother rinsing the dried blood from her hand before lighting it. She just didn't care that she was covered in the blood of the woman Lucien was currently reading about. This was her new life. This was K's reinvention.

"If only they knew the true body count, hm, Jaclyn." He teased.

Kalliope was gone. She was weak, a servant to humans and lesser beings. Jaclyn… Jaclyn could be whoever she chose to be. She could be the monster, the vile creature she was forced to become centuries ago. She could be the one they wrote about in the newspapers.

"We may need to come up with a name for ourselves." He finally said as he continued to read over the article for the second time since arriving. "They keep calling us The Butcher and other nonsense. I think we can come up with something better... though I do like the ripper bit."

"And how do you plan to tell them the name you decide?" she asked as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs.

"I'll mail them a letter." He told her with a smirk.

K thought the idea of a name was ridiculous, but she didn't care either way.

"How about _T_ _he_ _Ripper and Jaclyn_?" he asked with a cheerful laugh.

"They'll never believe a woman was involved." She told him. K tapped the ashes from her cigarette into an empty glass.

"You're right." He mumbled before it donned on him. "How about _Jack the Ripper?"_

K shrugged. She didn't care what the news, police or the public called them, if anything at all. K was simply there to release her rage. Lucien was the more sadistic of the two.

When they hunted Ms. Nichols, K struck first. She had suddenly appeared in front of the hooker and slashed her throat before she could scream. They fed on the blood that came freely from the wound as she died. When she was gone, K let her drop and it became Lucien's turn. His excuse for stabbing the dead woman as he did was because of fear. He wanted the police, the people and everyone else to be afraid of what they'd done. In truth, K had a suspicion that Lucien was just sick, that he delighted in cutting flesh and let him do what he desired. Again, she found it hard to care.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it. Again, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **For the Next Millennium**

K slid to a stop in the dirt covered driveway. Freya was sitting on the front porch with Hope nestled snuggly in the stroller when the vampire appeared. K stepped closer, doing her best to shake the odd sensation from her shoulders that lingered since running into Lucien.

"Which way did he go?" K asked as Freya met her in step.

"Through those trees." Freya replied as she pointed into the distance.

K nodded and had every intention of leaving before Freya spoke up.

"Thank you." She said when K was nearly ten feet away. The vampire paused and turned to face the witch. "For coming," she clarified, "And taking my call. I know you don't like me."

K chewed briefly on the inside of her cheek as she thought about what to say. True, she didn't like Freya, and they both knew it.

"You're right, I don't." K said. "But you still called me, so I knew something was wrong. I'll see if I can find Elijah."

Freya nodded and let K walk away. She was trying to build bridges and for that, K could at least be civil, but she found it difficult. After all, Freya had treated K despicably, so kindness was a little out of reach. For now.

K walked through the woods in her cocktail dress and heels. She knew she looked ridiculous, but it didn't really matter.

The smell of blood soon reached her nose. It saturated the air and guided her through the trees without difficulty. Soon, she emerged in a small clearing. Elijah stood in the middle of three bodies, all dead and some mutilated. All the while, he looked as dapper as usual. When he heard her he looked up and spotted K. He seemed confused at first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually despite standing in the middle of the corpses.

"Freya called me." She replied as she met him in step. "She was worried when you hadn't returned."

He gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smile of thanks.

"So," K sighed as she looked again to the bodies. "Are these the ones hunting the wolves?"

Elijah's face turned stern again when he glanced briefly to the carnage.

"Yes," he replied tersely. "And I have yet to find Hayley."

Her brows came together sadly.

"You don't think they managed to get her, do you?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "But I hope not. Still, the two of us can cover twice the area." He gave her another soft smile. "Perhaps we should relieve Freya. This was meant to be her night away from the family, after all."

K nodded. She made her way back to the cabin with Elijah at her side. They took over watching the child so Freya could leave.

No sooner than the witch disappeared –teleportation not among the talents K assumed Freya had- something washed through K. The sensation of something being shoved into her brain against her will took the young woman to her knees. She gasped and collapsed as she was made to experience something that wasn't meant for her.

Elijah watched as K suddenly cried out then collapsed. She breathed heavily and held the side of her head as the images pulsed through her brain.

"Kali," he stepped towards her. The moment his hand came down to touch her shoulder, she spoke.

" _Drink deep, but beware."_ She recited. A voice she didn't know echoed in her head as images flashed before her eyes as though she were watching a movie. " _What you broke is passed repair."_

Elijah took a step back. He eyed her curiously –suspiciously- as she spoke in a breathy voice.

" _All your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever."_ She continued. " _And now you see that nothing last for always and forever."_

The eldest brother felt a shock of ice shoot through his veins at the mention of the vow his family was known to recite. It made his mind drift enough he didn't listen to the rest of the prophecy she repeated. K wasn't even aware she'd said anything out loud, only that she was raked with something unfamiliar and she knew wasn't meant for her.

When the visions subsided, K was left with a headache. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed herself to her feet. Elijah helped her the rest of the way.

"What was that?" he asked as she began to dust off her hands.

"I don't know." K replied. He didn't press because he could tell she honestly wasn't sure. Clearing her throat, K did her best to appear more in control of herself. "Let's find Hayley."

Elijah nodded. He decided to take Hope. Neither said the reason out loud, but they both knew it was out of fear of whatever happened to K a moment earlier. Neither wanted to risk her having another 'attack' while the child was in her arms.

~!~

 **You Hung the Moon**

 **Season 3, Episode 2**

Elijah called to Hayley as he cradled Hope to his hip. He didn't know if it was smart to call out in the forest when there could be more hunters, but he also didn't care. He could easily kill them even with the child at his side.

While K was elsewhere, Elijah stumbled across another trap. This one was drenched in blood that reeked of wolf, but the animal was gone. His eyes traveled up to see a very naked, very bloody Jackson hiding partially behind a tree. Elijah cocked a brow.

"Kali!" he called at the same volume he'd been using for Hayley. "You may wish to gather some clothing from the cabin,"

A soft rustle of leaves sounded behind them only an instant before she appeared at his side, barefoot and holding a high-heel and in each hand.

"Oh," she said when she spotted the bloodied wolf-King. "Will do."

She disappeared again and a few moments later reappeared with a pair of jeans. She tossed them to Jackson.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath as he caught the denim.

With his back to the pair, he began to thread his legs through the garment. When he'd buttoned them, he began to limp towards the pair. His ankle hadn't heeled yet and he was suffering for it. K stepped forward and threaded his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as he yanked it back.

K cocked a brow.

"Your leg is still broken, so either take my help, or I'll pick you up and carry you." She told him simply.

Jackson glared, but didn't speak.

"Fine." K quipped.

Without waiting for permission she knew she wouldn't get, K dipped down and lifted the injured young man into her arms without a second thought. Elijah continued to grin from his spot a few feet away. The scene was too funny not to. A young woman smaller than Jackson, was holding the young man in a bridal hold wearing an evening dress.

"This is unnerving." He said under his breath as K started her trek back to the cabin.

"I told you." She replied.

When they made it back to the cabin, K set Jackson down. She began to look over him as Elijah set Hope in her stroller.

"How many times were you shot?" she asked as she poked at his skin.

"I don't know." He sighed.

K nodded as she looked at his shoulder. Slowly, her eyes traveled to his and he understood what went unsaid. Jackson bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Do it."

K nodded once more. With her freshly painted fingernails, she began to dig into the wounds. He immediately began to growl deeply in his throat and bite back the anger he felt at the pain. He had to keep himself from lashing out when all she was doing was removing the problem.

Minutes ticked by and one by one the bullets were removed from Jackson's body. They gathered in one of the empty glasses on the table Jackson had taken to leaning against. Not a bad number, honestly, especially considering he survived them.

"Take my blood," Elijah said as he rolled up his arm and presented it to the wolf.

"No thanks." He replied. Despite being a polite decline, the sentence was anything but. "We need to find Hayley."

"There's still no sign of her." Elijah muttered worriedly under his breath. "I've seen the bodies."

"Hunters set up traps all over the bayou," he said heavily. "Then mowed us all down with gunfire. Any wolf they didn't hit scattered. Elijah, how many bodies?"

The Original hesitated to meet Jackson's eye. He simply couldn't bring himself to tell the man that nearly a dozen of his family and friends was lying in the back of a pickup truck not far away, bloodied, dead and nothing more than corpses now. Jackson seemed to sense the number was more than he wanted to know when Elijah refused to speak. His stomach dropped and his chest tightened.

"A trap wouldn't stop Hayley once she turned back." Jackson finally said. "Nothing would keep her from getting to that little girl. Something's wrong."

Elijah seemed to weigh over everything being said and what he'd already discovered beforehand. Eventually, he had no choice but to leave. Reaching for his jacket, he ensured he had his keys before Jackson spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking my niece home." He said. "Stay here and tend to your dead. I'll continue looking for Hayley."

"Elijah, no." Jackson pushed himself up painfully to his feet. "She's my wife. I've got five hours left before I turn back into a wolf. I'm gonna help you find her."

The two seemed content to stare one another down while K simply rolled her eyes.

"Then clean yourself up." She told him. K walked around the wolf and Original towards the laundry line where Elijah would have hung the clothes for the wolves once they turned. Since he'd been interrupted by the hunters, the clothes still rested in the basket on the ground. That's where K had found the jeans and where she grabbed a shirt for the wolf King. "Here," she tossed it to him. Jackson caught the garment and began to tug it on.

~!~

"Their name is _Kingmaker Land Development_." Elijah said as he drove. Jackson was in the front while K sat in the backseat with Hope on her phone. "See what you can find on them, if you would."

She nodded and typed in the name. The internet search brought up more results than she expected. Clicking on the first was the company's own website complete with a picture of their CEO.

"Son of a bitch," she breathed as she looked at the picture of the young man smiling wickedly back at her.

Elijah glanced into the rearview mirror and noticed the expression.

"What have you found?"

K looked up briefly. She realized she must have spoken aloud and did her best to remove the shock from her features.

"The guy who runs it, I met him earlier today." She said, neglecting their past entirely. "Lucien Castle."

Elijah's eyes darkened and his grip tightened on the steering wheel to the point the plastic splintered.

"I take it you know this guy." Jackson said.

"Yes," Elijah sighed in irritation. "Unfortunately I do. He's a vampire."

"Shocker." Jackson grumbled.

"One of Niklaus', in fact."

Jackson growled deeply and fought the urge to say something else despite wanting to badly.

"Why didn't any of us think to buy the bayou?" K whispered to herself. She hadn't meant the comment to be audible to the others, but the words came out regardless.

It seemed like such a stupid oversight, but an oversight nonetheless. Why didn't any of them buy the land the wolves called home? It would have made things easy and they wouldn't find themselves in the situation they were in now.

That was something all in the car seemed to realize, too.

~!~

"Ah," Klaus said. Despite his back to the room, the sneer they knew he was wearing was obvious in his voice. "I thought I'd smelled swamp."

When he turned, his smile faltered, but reestablished itself quickly. He was presented with three, his brother, his fiancé and his ever present thorn. None looked happy.

"What'd you do with Hayley?" Jackson demanded.

"Tell me what you know." Elijah added in a voice just as stern.

Klaus looked to K as though she would add to the conversation, but she said nothing. She simply stared at him, still holding her shoes in her hands and her feet dirty and bare.

"Has Jackson misplaced his bride?" Klaus asked sarcastically as he stepped into the room. "Come to think about it, I did read that Global Warming has disrupted migration patterns. Try Georgia."

"Try not being a dick, perhaps." K said without hesitation. It had already been a trying day and her night didn't seem to be fairing much better, so K didn't have the patience for his smug attitude.

"Oh," Klaus smiled with a raised brow. "Someone's testy."

"I just left the bodies of people I care about to _rot_ in the woods because you left them defenseless by poachers." Jackson growled. "Sent by _Kingmaker Land Development._ That ring a bell?"

Klaus' smirk began to falter again and this time didn't quite recover.

"CEO is Lucien Castle." Jackson pointed behind him. "Elijah tells me that you guys go way back."

"So I will ask you once again," Elijah spoke over Jackson and quickly closed the distance between him and his defiant brother. "What do you know?"

"As it happens," Klaus said, doing his best to remain calm and casual. "I've just returned from a romp with our good friend Lucien. You can find him in the penthouse of the gaudy new construction on _Canal_. And while you two are catching up, be sure to ask him about the prophetic vision he showed me of our family's spectacular downfall. You could use a good laugh."

Both Elijah and K jolted inside. Klaus and his brother had spun in their spots, Klaus again presenting his back to the room while Elijah could see both K and Jackson over the hybrid's shoulder. His dark eyes darted to K and noticed she shared his confused expression. The words again came from her lips before she could stop them.

" _Three yet remain,"_ she repeated softly. Klaus' body tensed. Elijah saw the dread on his brother's face before Klaus spun in his spot to face K. " _Two already crossed, yet in one year's time you'll all be lost."_ All eyes fell to the young woman in the dress. " _As your family is undone, you'll seed the beast that is to come."_

Klaus' eyes narrowed on K.

"This connection is growing tiresome." He said.

"Oh believe me, I'm aware." She told him shortly.

"You stay here," Elijah's voice broke the stare between K and Klaus. He was motioning to Jackson. "Niklaus and I-"

"No, I'm going." Jackson interrupted.

"And while Hayley is missing and walking around on two feet, I'll be staying here with my daughter." Klaus said. His cold stare turned to Jackson. "And if this is some cock-eyed scheme for the pair of you to abscond with my daughter again, I assure you, the paltry remains of your pack will be sniffing at your entrails by dawn." He grinned.

Klaus had every intention of returning to his balcony, but Elijah appeared before him within seconds.

"This doesn't frighten you brother?" Elijah asked casually. "That one day, your daughter will know exactly the kind of man her father is? If anything should happen to Hayley, you mark my words, no one will have to take Hope from you because believe me, she will leave of her own accord."

His words devastated the hybrid, but Klaus kept the emotions primarily hidden. He didn't want to give Elijah the satisfaction of knowing how much he'd hurt Klaus, but he knew.

Without another word, Elijah stepped around his brother and motioned for Jackson to follow after him. K lingered. She hesitated because she didn't know where she wanted to be. Or, she didn't know who she wanted to be around less, rather. Did she want to stay with the devil she knew, or accompany Elijah and Jackson to see the demon she'd hoped she'd never see again?

Eventually, K realized she only wanted to change. After Elijah and Jackson left the room so did she, she simply left the room however, not the manor.

~!~

K heard voices in the courtyard, voices she knew. As she tugged on her last boot, she made her way to the walkway to spy on those below. Cami was in the middle of revealing a picture taken of one of the victims found in the Quarter. K felt her gut turn.

"If you want to prove to me that you've turned over a new leaf," Cami said as she put her tablet back in her bag. "Then you'll make sure this victim is the last."

"So, to prove myself better, you're asking me to kill one of my oldest friends." Klaus teased. "How ironic."

"Look," she looped her bag over her shoulder and stood. "NOLA PD can't handle a thousand year old psycho with vampire powers, but you can. You're the smartest, the strongest, and the scariest."

K cocked a brow to the blonde's tone as she silently descended the staircase. There was something odd about the way Cami spoke to Klaus, something akin to flirting and K didn't like it. And Klaus, well, he simply ate up the attention. It was his personality.

Without speaking, she walked right through the courtyard and passed the pair. The sign she'd been right about her thought that Cami was flirting was confirmed when the blond jolted at the sight of K and tried to look normal.

"Get it done." She told Klaus in as calm and stern a voice as she could muster.

Klaus kept his smirk and turned an eye to K.

"Kali, darling," he crooned. "Where are you off to this late at night?"

"To see if Elijah needs my help." She said as she continued to walk before calling out over her shoulder, "Unlike you, I'd like your family to attend our wedding." Then she disappeared through the door.

Her words had the intended affect. K assumed there was a chance Klaus hadn't mentioned his engagement to anyone, and she was right. The moment she was outside, K could hear Cami asking Klaus about K's statement.

" _You're engaged?"_ she asked. _"After everything you've told me over the passed few months, and_ _that_ _didn't make the cut?"_

K rolled her eyes to herself. If it were anyone else, she might have been offended Klaus hadn't said anything, but she wasn't. She found it slightly difficult because even she hadn't bothered telling the blond. Until K saw Cami flirting, she hadn't thought the human was worth the information. Now, it was just prudent. K assumed it was the same with Klaus, that he hadn't told Cami about the engagement because he didn't think the blond was worth it. Besides, it wasn't as though Cami would attend the event anyway.

Then again, the more she thought about Klaus, the more irked she became.

~!~

When she made it to the loft, Elijah was standing in the doorway. She thought it odd and commented on it.

"Evidently," Elijah sighed, before suddenly perking. He turned to K with a smile. "Only those of Niklaus' bloodline can enter."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Indeed." He nodded. "Would you be so kind as to persuade Lucien to invite me in?"

K turned her attention to the man standing inside the dwelling. She hesitated briefly which Elijah thought odd.

"What's the matter, darling?" Lucien taunted from within –what he thought was- the safety of his apartment. "Too afraid I might speak out of turn?"

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked with creased brows. He looked from one to the other. "Have you two met before?"

"In another life." Lucien grinned. "Isn't that right, little-"

Before he could finish his statement, K was through the threshold and once again at his throat. She slammed his down so hard the ground shook. K hissed through her fangs as she stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Utter another syllable," she growled in a voice twisted with rage. "And I'll rip your tongue from your throat."

She squeezed Lucien again, tighter than before, and delighted when his head began to turn crimson.

"Now," she hissed. "Invite Elijah in."

K released her hold just enough he could speak.

"Elijah," he choked. K had broken a few bones in his throat and they were only gradually healing now that he'd been bitten by Jackson. "Do come in, would you?"

"Why thank you, Lucien." Elijah said sarcastically. With a wide step, he walked through the threshold without difficulty. "Kali, would you be so kind as to let him up? I doubt this situation will lead to a fruitful conversation."

K, still glaring hatefully at Lucien, did let him stand. She took her place beside Elijah while they stared at the vampire pushing himself up off his own floor.

"Well," he coughed and cleared his throat as he stared back at them. "Don't you two look cozy?" the sarcasm was thick. "Tell me," Lucien looked at K. "What is the _Bennett Family Guard Dog_ doing with the Mikaelson Clan?"

"It wouldn't be smart to piss me off right now, Lucien." K told him sternly. "I'm not in the mood."

"No, no, no." he sighed obnoxiously. "You've got that all wrong. It's meant to be, _don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._ "

She raised a brow at the vampire quoting the Hulk at her.

"I think the better question," Elijah interrupted. "Would be how the two of you know one another."

"Oh we have a bloody past together, don't we darling?" he asked with a smirk. "One littered with all number of gory details."

Elijah looked to the woman at his side who was glaring so hatefully, he wondered briefly if fire would come from her eyes. As it was, she was relegated to trembling with anger. She hadn't reacted yet, but Elijah could tell she wasn't far from doing so.

~~~!~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **You Hung the Moon**

Elijah stood near the window as he looked from Lucien seated on the couch to K who still lingered the closest to the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared hatefully at Lucien as though Elijah wasn't even there.

"Something tells me," Elijah said, drawing the eye of those in the room with him. "That the pair of you have a rather interesting past." He turned and rested his arm on the back of the nearest chair and looked solely at K. "And I would rather like to hear it."

She cocked a single brow to the eldest vampire in the world.

"Secrets are a prerequisite for this family, are they not?" she asked plainly. "Perhaps I should have my own now that I'm joining it." Her eyes slowly traveled back to Lucien. "After all, it's clear you and your brother have your fair share."

"I'm sorry," Lucien said as he turned to K. "But did you just say _joining_ the family?" the breathy laugh that left his lips was drenched with sarcasm as he looked to Elijah. "How does Niklaus feel about you wedding one of his concubines?"

K's jaw flexed and her fists tensed to the point her knuckles cracked. Elijah glanced from her and back to Lucien.

"It might be wise not to taunt the young woman who clearly has no issue with causing you further physical harm." Elijah said. "And wrong brother entirely."

The shock that danced across Lucien's face was unavoidable, but a reaction K had grown accustomed to seeing when people found out about her relationship with Klaus. What she hadn't expected, however, was what he said next.

"Well then," Lucien smirked as he lifted his glass of bourbon. "Perhaps Klaus has finally gotten over Aurora."

The instant the name left his lips, Elijah sighed. The action drew K's eye. She watched as his shoulders slumped, his head dipped and exasperated annoyance drenched his features. When he finally looked up, Elijah saw K staring at him inquisitively.

In those few seconds their eyes had met, K could see there was a boundless amount of secrets she had yet to know about the Mikaelsons and it hurt. Pain began in her chest, pain that only fear could cause.

" _What don't I know, Elijah?"_ K asked in a language she'd used with the siblings on numerous occasions.

" _Now is not the time, Kali."_ He replied heavily.

"Perhaps it should be." She growled through her teeth as her frustration grew.

"Later." He shot back tersely. They stared intensely at one another for a moment or two before Elijah looked again to Lucien. "Now then, to business."

K was left with no answers to a growing pile of questions. She'd been too consumed in her own past with Lucien that she was beginning to realize she should have paid more attention. She should have seen how the others reacted to the newcomer and what else they spoke of.

Without a word to the others, K left the apartment. Elijah and Lucien watched as she walked through the doors and slammed them behind her. Again, the apartment shook and Lucien sighed. He made some comment about neighbors, but Elijah didn't hear it. He was too concerned with what K may do when she finally saw Klaus again.

~!~

When she arrived at the compound, Freya was standing with Hope in her arms while Jackson was being restrained with chains. K walked up and stood beside Freya as she watched the scene before her. Jackson was turning as the morning came and Klaus had to secure him quickly. Thankfully, it was an easy job for the hybrid.

Jackson growled and groaned as his bones broke and splintered within his body in an attempt to change form. He fought against the chains while the wolf struggled to break free, but as quickly as it began, it stopped. The Curse suddenly stopped.

"How is this possible?" Freya asked as Jackson breathed heavily from his position between the beams.

"I… I don't know." He mumbled.

"Well, today just seems full of surprises." Klaus chimed sarcastically as he stared at the wolf king.

"Hm." K replied.

Klaus turned with a flourished spin and smiled, but it faltered quickly when he saw the intense stare on K's face.

"Was your help not needed, darling?" he asked. The condescension in his voice remained present despite speaking to someone other than Jackson.

K tilted her head marginally to the side as she looked blankly at him. He'd never admit it out loud, but the look in her eyes made his blood seize in his veins like it had suddenly turned to ice.

After a moment or two, K began to move. She walked towards the step without a word to him. The silence was deafening. Klaus watched as she walked away without a glance back at him. He knew immediately that whatever happened while she was gone didn't cast him in a favorable light.

~!~

Screaming, fighting and arguing brought K out of her deep thoughts. She'd been sitting in her room staring out at the world around her without realizing it had continued moving. The sun had risen without her knowledge and something was happening in the courtyard.

K bounded from the seat and to the balcony to see what was happening. Klaus and Hayley weren't far away fighting viciously. He blamed her for stealing Hope, she blamed him for her pain. They shot insults at one another, but Klaus soon fell silent when Hayley began to yell about how she'd only wanted Hope to have a better family than they had.

The young hybrid looked like she was going to kill Klaus and while she had every right in many ways, K knew how to quickly defuse the situation. She dashed into the other room and grabbed the toddler that was already awake because of the fight outside. K lifted her into her arms, sailed back through the halls and onto the balcony. She set Hope down and let the girl stand on her own.

Klaus' eye caused Hayley to turn and see the pair. K let Hope hold her index finger tightly until she spotted her mother. Slowly, Hope began to toddle forward while K remained behind. Soon, the child was walking without K's aid. Hayley's face dropped, tears began to form in her eyes and her heart broke.

"She's walking…" she breathed as she stepped towards her little girl. Hayley lifted Hope into her arms and held her tightly. "How much have I missed?" she cried softly into her daughter's shoulder.

She soon headed for the main floor with every intention of leaving the compound entirely when Jackson stopped her. He ran for Hayley, relieved she was still alive, and hugged her because of it.

"What happened?" he asked. "Is the Curse broken?"

"I'll explain later." She sighed. "We're safe for now."

"Good for you." Klaus chimed as he walked up behind Hayley with K not far behind him. "I'll have your room made up."

"The only way I'll stay under your roof is in a coffin." She shot back with a growl.

"If you think I will allow Hope out of my protection for a _second-_ "

"What you'll _allow_ doesn't matter anymore." She told him in a voice filled with hatred. "Welcome to a 21st century custody battle. Moms win them now."

Klaus' lip twitched into a sarcastic, angry smile.

"The apartments across the street have just been renovated." Elijah offered. "Perhaps I can pay the Manager a visit. That should assuage your incessant paranoia, Niklaus."

"So I am to listen while my daughter is raised by savages."

"Cause everyone here is so damn civilized?" Jackson said with derision.

"Brother," Elijah sighed. "You created the problem. This may well be the solution."

"Put the place in Jackson's name." Hayley said, stunning Klaus with her declaration. She continued to stare at him coldly as she said what he feared. "Klaus will never be invited in."

K took slow, apprehensive steps forward. She didn't want to draw the hybrid's ire while Hope was in the mix. Hayley continued to hold her daughter as though her life depended on it and stare hatefully at Klaus until K touched her shoulder. When Hayley looked up, her eyes were demonic and filled with warning, but K wasn't deterred.

"Come on," K said softly.

She gently pulled Hayley's arm until the hybrid walked on her own. Before they were out of the line of sight, Hayley was sure to shoot Klaus a deadly glare as K continued to lead her away. Jackson followed after them, then slowly Elijah left his brother and Freya as well. Klaus was left standing alone in the courtyard to sit with the realization of what he'd done.

K guided Hayley to her old room where she knew the hybrid would want to change and bathe. She didn't know when Hayley would chose to considering she was finally able to hold Hope after a long night, but she knew they couple wanted to be alone.

"I'll see if I can find something for you to change into." K said.

"Thank you." Hayley said.

K nodded and headed for the door. Again, she knew the pair would want to be alone, but Hayley wanted to ask something she hadn't had the chance to for months.

"Kali," she called just before K closed the door behind her. K paused and turned, waiting for Hayley to continue. The hybrid's eyes darted to K's left hand, the hand wrapped around the door and the one bearing a ring. "Are you really going to marry him?"

She felt the need to ask. Hayley had been wanting to since seeing the ring the first time, but K never returned when the wolf could actually speak, so she never had the chance. But in light of everything Klaus had done, Hayley had to know. She had to know if K was honestly going to follow through with it.

K's eyes slowly shifted to the deep blue diamond resting on her finger. Her mind swam with thoughts, most of which were circled around the passed few hours. She knew immediately she should have said yes, but the words hesitated. In fact, they weren't what came out of her mouth at all. Eventually, she looked again to Hayley.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I'll see if I can find you some clothes."

And with that, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. K should have been able to answer yes right away when asked, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to speak the simple answer because she didn't know. Something was happening, something that would undoubtedly change everything.

~!~

K finally found some clothes that would suit Hayley. They were nearly the same size anyway and K didn't know what the hybrid still had in the house, if anything at all.

When she reached the closed door, K knocked lightly. She waited for a moment before the door was opened by Jackson. She didn't expect him to call 'come in' when Klaus could have been the one on the other side.

"For Hayley," she offered him the folded clothes in her hands.

"Thanks," Jackson reached for them when Hope began to cry and whimper behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and decided the infant was more important. "Come on in." he said.

Jackson opened the door and let it swing gently to reveal the room as he went for Hope. Now that she could walk, he didn't want her to wander off the tall bed he'd placed her on and Jackson didn't have the speed the vampires did to catch her.

K stepped into the room still holding the clothes. She heard the water running in the on-suite bathroom and knew Hayley was finally bathing. There was a small table in the far corner she could set the clothes on. When she had, K turned and saw Jackson holding Hope, but staring at her unsurely. It was a common expression from the wolf king, so she thought nothing of it. With a soft smile, K headed once again for the door.

"Hey, K," Jackson said before she reached the threshold. K have him her attention. "Look, I know we don't know each other all that well," he said. It was true though. They'd known one another for months, nearly a year, but hardly spoke during that time so any kind of friendship never formed. "But how the hell can you stand by someone like him? I mean, I just don't get it."

K's head titled gently to the side. She didn't expect him to understand and knew an explanation would be the easiest way to go, but she also knew Jackson wouldn't believe anything she said. Unlike the Mikaelsons, Jackson, Hayley and just about everyone else, had a hard time believing anything she told them.

She took slow steps towards Jackson again. He held Hope tight as she looked at him without any real expression.

"I can show you." She said. His brows came together in confusion. "Here," K offered to take Hope.

Jackson wasn't going to hand her over, but Hope reached for K. The vampire took the child and set her gently on the ground before closing the rest of the distance between them. When she reached out, Jackson flinched and ducked away from her outstretched hands. K hesitated.

"Have I ever tried to hurt you before?" she asked calmly. She wasn't offended. Hesitantly, Jackson shook his head. "This won't hurt."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment or two before standing upright again. K finished closing the space between them. She reached up again and this time gently held the sides of Jackson's head. K closed her eyes and only a second later Jackson's mind was filled with images and memories that weren't his.

K had a litany of choices to show Jackson about the kind version of Klaus, but she chose the one that changed everything, the memory that made her care for the hybrid.

 _Jackson was standing in a room he didn't recognize. It was dark, lit only with candles and smelled of 'old'. He knew immediately he was seeing something K had pushed into his mind. He was stuck somewhere between seeing and experiencing everything through K's eyes, while watching it unfold from above too._

 _Fear, pure unadulterated fear saturated Jackson to the point he thought he might be sick. He searched for the source and soon saw it. K –at least he assumed so but he couldn't be sure- was pinned to a hay-filled mattress. A man wearing brown, simple clothing had her held firmly to the mat and was gnawing at her neck. Her head was to the side facing Jackson, her mouth gaping open as though frozen in a silent scream, her wrists were bent at unnatural angles and tears flooded her eyes. She was the source of the fear and the growing pain in Jackson's neck. Filled with sudden rage, he lunged for the man on top of her._

" _Hey!" Jackson bellowed. He grabbed the man's shoulder, but his hand passed though it. The scene continued on uninterrupted, until the banging started._

 _The door suddenly exploded inward. Wood flew through the air in splinters. Jackson instinctively held his arms up to shield his face, but again, everything passed through him. It was difficult for the wolf to realize he wasn't actually there._

 _The cause of the breaking door was Klaus. He stood in the doorway for only a second; seething with such hatred and anger Jackson could taste it in the air. The enraged hybrid lunged for the man attacking K and gripped his shoulder. He threw the darker haired man against the distant wall and seemed to have every intention of killing him. The air was electric, but all Jackson could feel was fear and the need to be saved. His eyes slowly traveled to the woman… girl. The body on the bed was a girl, barely into her teens. Without the attacker, Jackson could tell that yes, it was K, and she was far too young for that level of violence._

 _Her whimpers and noises brought Klaus to her side without hesitation. He looked terrified. It was the first time Jackson had ever seen Klaus look scared and it was because of the horrible sight before him._

 _K continued to whimper and plead for help. It hurt Jackson to hear. She told Klaus what the attacker had compelled her to do and that she couldn't move. Before Klaus could do anything to help, Jackson was consumed with another sensation. His vision was going blurry and he could feel his heart beginning to slow. Jackson thought for a moment that he was dying, before realizing that no, it was her. K was dying._

 _At the same moment, Klaus realized it too and didn't hesitate to feed the human his blood. Jackson felt 'his' strength return, but the fear remained. Jackson watched as Klaus lifted K into his arms once she was healed and left the room with her, ignoring the body of the man on the floor._

K had shown Jackson that scene to show him the more important. She had to give him context, to show him why she'd grown to care for the monster known as Niklaus Mikaelson.

 _Jackson stood in a massive bedroom. There was a soft sound coming from his right, drawing his attention and keeping him from noticing much else. On the bed was something he never thought he'd see. Klaus was sitting in the center of the massive bed cradling a –still bloodied, but healed- young K in his lap. She was nestled against his chest with his arms wrapped around her to keep the girl upright because it was clear K had no control over her own body. So Klaus leaned against his headboard and K leaned against him with her back to his chest.  
_

 _Jackson felt uncomfortable watching the scene, but his emotions took a backseat to what he felt coming from K. Since they were her memories, he felt her emotions too and they were so consumed with terror, he wondered if it would ever subside._

" _You're safe now," Klaus whispered in a language Jackson didn't know, but somehow understood. The hybrid continued to cradle K tenderly to his chest. "I'll never left my brother lay a hand on you again."_

" _He tried to kill me," she whimpered in response as the tears continued. "He tried to kill me,"_

" _Shhhh…" he repeated softly._

 _Klaus continued to hold K with his eyes out the window. Jackson could see the anger, hatred, fear and sadness stretched across Klaus' face. Again, it made the wolf uncomfortable to see._

" _Look," Klaus finally said. He'd been holding K at an angle so she could see the windows open to the outside. He guided her so she could look up. "The sun's coming."_

 _They watched as the sun did begin to rise. Klaus took K's hand into his and held it flat against his palm. He gently moved her fingers until she was able to do it on her own._

" _There now," he cooed softly in his most reassuring voice. "See, everything is going to be just fine."_

 _Jackson felt K's relief wash through him like a tidal wave, and though the fear remained, it had lessened in Klaus' arms._

It continued on as more flashes of her life with Klaus. K didn't linger on them, but chose a few that would show Jackson why she felt the way she did for the hybrid.

After only seconds, Jackson had experienced months of K's human life and the variety of emotions that surrounded Klaus. He felt the tenderness, kindness, and caring coming from the Original and the fear from K slowly turn to love. But even within the emotions, the fear had never, not once, been aimed at Klaus.

When K released Jackson, he felt like he was finally able to breathe. He felt like his head was finally above water and gasped for air. The overwhelming emotions still running rampant through his caused the young man to stumble backwards and into the nightstand. The lamp clanked and threatened to fall before he gathered himself. He couldn't find his bearings for awhile and it made K feel guilty. She hadn't meant to force as much on him as she did. She forgot there was such an intense emotional transfer.

"Jesus," he breathed as his headache began to ebb. Jackson slowly met her eye. "The hell was that?"

"A glimpse." She told him.

"I didn't know you people could do that."

K only shrugged a single shoulder. She didn't feel like getting into how some vampires –those talented and older- could project memories into someone else's mind.

"Does that answer your question?" she finally asked.

Jackson began to nod.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Yeah."

K nodded as well. She said her farewell before leaving the room. She didn't want to be there when Hayley got out of the shower since the young woman likely didn't want to be around anyone, especially someone as close to Klaus as K was.

But Hayley already knew K had been there. The young hybrid's shower had ended in the middle of the trip down memory lane. She stayed within the bathroom, but listened to the conversation outside and waited until K was gone before she emerged wrapped in a towel.

"What just happened?" Hayley asked as she stepped deeper into the bedroom.

Jackson found the words difficult to muster. He wasn't sure how to explain it exactly. How was he supposed to tell Hayley that he got it? While he'd never like Klaus, he now saw why K did. He actually _saw_ the situations that led to K down her current path.

"I'm not really sure…" he finally admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **You Hung the Moon**

No one had slept for hours upon hours upon hours. It was nearing two straight days without sleep and while they felt it, no one could rest. The very air around them was filled with tension to the point a few felt they might choke.

Hayley and Jackson were ready to move into their apartment across the street only a few hours after they'd been reunited at the manor. Elijah had to wait until eight o'clock before he could contact the landlord which gave both Hayley and Jackson to take a breath and gather themselves before leaving. This was the first time they had a calm moment since being married and because of that K realized something. It made even more sense now that the couple finally had a home of their own.

K held the small box in her hands as she walked through the compound and into Klaus' room. Despite their rooms sharing a wall, K's looked over the alley-like street that ran between their building and the next one over. Klaus' room overlooked the apartment building Hayley and Jackson now called home.

The Original Hybrid was nowhere to be seen which K appreciated. She found herself glad he wasn't around and she hated it. Still holding the box in her hands, K stepped onto Klaus' balcony. She could see right into the apartment and the couple within. Calling had donned on her, but she didn't want to give Hayley the chance to hang up on her. Instead, K whistled.

Hayley and Jackson looked up and spotted K standing across the street with something in her hands. They both looked at her strangely, but advanced to the wide windows that led to their own balcony.

"What's in the box?" Hayley asked in her normal voice. She didn't bother yelling when the pair were more than capable of hearing each other. The young woman eyed the object in K's hands skeptically. It was just big enough to hold something off-putting.

"Food," K said, "For you." They didn't have to elaborate more than that. Hayley knew K meant blood bags. "And the information for that bank."

"What bank?" she asked in confusion. It took her a moment to remember when the pair had ever spoken about a bank. Understanding soon washed over her features. "Oh right, that bank."

"Yeah," K smiled crookedly. "Ready?"

K held the box as though she was about to throw it. It was then Hayley realized K was indeed meaning to throw the box versus bother bringing it over.

"You know, you can just come over." She said. Hayley thought it was a little ridiculous that K planned to throw the box across the street.

K's smile fell and she shook her head.

"I don't want you inviting me in." she told her simply. She cleared her throat and pushed the sad feeling down before shaking the box lightly. "Ready?"

Hayley nodded and stood in a position that would let her catch the object. With little more than a light shove, K sent the box sailing across the street. Hayley caught it as gently as she could give what was inside. And to check and make sure the blood bags hadn't burst, Hayley opened it to be certain. The bags were just fine, none of the three had burst of even split open and folded on top was a piece of paper. Jackson took hold of it and unfolded it. On the paper were the bank's name (their stationary in fact) address, email address, account number, password, and Hayley's name.

"It's a trust fund account under your name with high-yield interest." K explained. Both Jackson and Hayley looked up. Jackson couldn't hear K as clearly as Hayley could, but he could hear her all the same. "You have complete access and you should be able to get a debit card, too. All you have to do is go online."

"How much is in the account?" Jackson found himself asking.

K's smile returned and she even let a small laugh leave her lips.

"Enough." She replied. "Enjoy, you guys."

She waved to the pair and stepped back inside. Hayley and Jackson did the same. Hayley took the blood bags –silently grateful for them- and put them in the fridge. Jackson on the other hand, wanted to know what K considered 'enough' and immediately pulled out his phone. He typed in the bank's email address, user name and then the password. By the time Hayley joined Hope by her crib, Jackson saw the amount spread across the screen.

"Whoa…" he mumbled.

"What?" Hayley asked absently as she played with her daughter briefly.

"It's definitely enough."

Hayley glanced at him over her shoulder. Still holding his phone, Jackson turned it around to show her what he'd found. Hayley felt the same surprise cross her mind. 842,788.32 was the figure shown.

"And she just gave it to you?" Jackson asked as he logged out of the account.

"I guess." Hayley mumbled.

"Where does she get that kind of cash?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I mean, they're all really old, so I guess it makes sense they have some cash stashed away. Besides, it's not like they ever really have to pay for anything anyway. They just have to compel people to give them stuff."

Jackson accepted Hayley's explanation because there was little else he could go on. He assumed it was as good a reason as anything else and let himself be glad that he and Hayley wouldn't have to worry about something as trivial as money.

~!~

K was making her way to the kitchen for blood of her own when she passed the grand hall where Freya, Elijah and Klaus had gathered. The witch was lighting candles while the hybrid bled his hand into a bowl. K's brows came together curiously as she watched the spell begin. Her feet slowly brought her closer, but she never made it passed the threshold.

Freya's chanting grew to a soft roar in the ears of those around her, echoing as the table began to shake. Elijah begged her to stop, but she kept chanting the incantation for a moment longer. Without warning, her body relaxed, the table stopped shaking and everything ended.

"It's true," Freya said heavily. It was clear by her voice the spell had taken its toll. "You have a terrible shadow over you. Rebekah too. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all fall… one by friend… one by foe…" her eyes slowly traveled to her brothers. "And one by family."

Dread gripped their collective hearts and all –while not saying it out loud- suspected Klaus of being the one to kill a member of the family. He was the one, after all, who held the greatest rage and hatred for his kin and the one who hadn't hesitated to lock them all away within coffins at some point through history.

No one spoke for a few long minutes. They couldn't find the words to say. The Prophecy rang in K's ears. Every word, syllable, echoed to her and every image came flashing back.

Klaus spotted K standing in the entryway. She hadn't noticed him looking at her at first –too lost in her own world- before finally meeting his eye. She said nothing, nor gave any hint she was going to speak. Instead, she turned her back to him and finished her trek to the kitchen as though she hadn't been diverted on her way to find food.

~!~

She sat on the marble-topped island in the kitchen watching the water on the stove boil. K wanted a warm meal and microwaving blood was a disgusting practice. It scorched the blood no matter how little the time. She preferred to boil water, take it off the heat and then toss the bag into the water when it had cooled just enough not to melt the plastic. It gradually warmed her dinner and kept it as tasty as possible considering it wasn't live.

She sat with her legs on the countertop with her, crossed so she could rest her elbows on her knees. Her Mikaelson locket was in the fingers of one hand while she chewed lightly on the chain, staring blankly at the boiling pot. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized the water was boiling to the point it was losing volume.

 _One by friend, one by foe and one by family._

The phrase danced through her thoughts as she tried to understand what it meant. While the phrase might sound straight forward, it wasn't. It left a lot to interpretation. For some reason, she doubted highly that Klaus was the one to kill a sibling. In fact, he wasn't even the one she thought would. It was far more likely that Klaus would kill someone else, someone like Hayley, and having reached his breaking point, Elijah would kill his brother. Or perhaps Klaus would kill Marcel and draw Rebekah's fatal ire? Either way, K doubted very much that Klaus would spill Mikaelson blood.

Then who would be the friend? Would Marcel kill Klaus for everything the hybrid had done to him? Perhaps he'd kill Elijah because of something that hadn't happened yet? The only one she thought safe from her 'younger brother' was Rebekah. But what if the friend was her? What if K killed Elijah or Rebekah? She wouldn't kill Klaus for obvious reasons, like her own death, so he was safe from her. While she doubted it highly, she couldn't predict the future. Was the friend Hayley? Was she going to kill Elijah or Rebekah? If the young woman went for Klaus, well, that was clearly in the _foe_ category.

And then came the dreaded foe. Those numbered in the dozens and that was just who surrounded the family currently. That most assuredly was the side of the Prophecy aimed towards Klaus being as he had the most enemies, and again led to the other branches of the problem.

What if Hayley tried to kill Klaus, but Klaus killed her instead? Then Elijah would undoubtedly snap and murder his brother. There's family. If Elijah killed Klaus, K wasn't sure she wouldn't go after him for it before she died because that would indeed make her an enemy to the eldest brother. K would be the foe. So who would kill Rebekah? K could only see that being Marcel, honestly, though he'd die with K after Klaus was murdered.

The conflicting thoughts running through her mind began to make it ache. With a groan, K dropped her necklace and buried her face in her hands to try and ebb the hurt.

A soft click forced K to look up. Elijah was standing at the stove and had turned off the burner, the source of the click. She hadn't even heard him arrive.

"Deep in thought?" he asked as he looked sideways into the nearly empty pot of water.

"Yeah," she sighed. K ran her fingers through her hair to move it out of her face before resting her head in her open palm again, this time to look at him across from her.

"The Prophecy?" he asked. K nodded.

Elijah nodded as well, but didn't speak on it. Instead, he took the pot into his hand and approached the sink. He turned on the tap, filled it up with a bit of water to help even out the oiling temperature and moved towards the bowl K's blood bag was resting in. He gently poured the steaming water over the plastic.

"It's nothing to concern yourself over." He said as he set the empty pot back onto the stove.

"You don't believe that." She replied. K noticed Elijah hesitate briefly before meeting her blank stare.

"No," he admitted despite himself. "I don't."

"You know Nik isn't going to be the one to kill you or Rebekah, right?"

Elijah's brows came together slightly as his head tilted to the side. He slid his hands into his pockets and leaned against the countertop.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, honestly wondering why she would assume Klaus would be the innocent one.

"Gut feeling." She told him. Her brows slowly came together and her eyes began to glisten. "I'm afraid he's going to do something and you or Rebekah are going to snap. I'm afraid he's the one to die by family's hand."

The realization she might be right began to slowly spread across Elijah's features and turned them sad. It was easier to believe Klaus would be the one to commit the ultimate betrayal and slay one of his siblings, but K made a valid point. Soon, Elijah began to realize that he could indeed harbor enough rage to kill his own brother. If Klaus ever went after Hayley like he had Gia…

Elijah's head dipped. He cleared his throat and tried to push the feeling down. When he looked back up, he forced a smile as best he could, but it held little joy.

"It's nothing to worry about." He lied.

"And what if I'm the friend?" K continued. She felt herself speaking the confusing thoughts that had kept her mind preoccupied for awhile. "What if I'm the one that kills one of you?"

"I doubt that would happen." He said, but K could hear the lie. Like when she pointed out Klaus could be the one to fall by a Mikaelson hand, he only then realized K could be the friend to kill a sibling, and since Klaus was her sire, it left him and Rebekah. "Goodnight, Kali." He finally said.

K gave him a short nod and watched Elijah walk out of the kitchen. Eventually, she slid off the island and grabbed her blood bag before leaving the kitchen herself. But as she walked away, sipping on her dinner through the straw in the bag, K's mind again drifted to The Prophecy.

When she made her way to her room, K was stopped in her door. Klaus was sitting in her room, in one of the cherry wood chairs by her open French doors. He was staring out into the city while sipping on a glass of bourbon. He heard her and turned his head just enough to see her staring at him curiously.

"I can't be in my room." He replied as he went back to staring aimlessly through her wide open doors. "Not when my daughter is so close and…" his voice turned tense.

K had taken steps into her room and slid onto her bed. She said nothing while he continued to spout his anger with the situation.

"I'm meant to sit by and watch her from a distance as that _dog_ and her ridiculous husband raise Hope." He growled. K cocked a brow. She hadn't expected him to call Hayley the dog. "And now this _prophecy_ , Lucien, Elijah's never faltering hatred, Freya's constant disapproval… how am I meant to redeem myself when they constantly doubt me?" he snapped. "When will they realize that I did what I did because I had no choice? They had to be punished for their betrayals and it was needed to rid us of Dahlia. Have they forgotten the witch already? Or have they simply decided that the _bastard son_ is the only one to blame?"

He continued to rant and she remained quiet, sipping slowly on her blood. Klaus turned again to see her staring at him without emotion. He looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something, to offer council like she had before or to help calm his anger, but she said nothing. In fact, K looked as though she didn't care. His brows came together slowly. She looked at him as indifferently as she had when she flipped her switch months ago.

"What's the matter?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

K again said nothing and it was then Klaus realized K hadn't said anything to him all day. The last words she ever said to him were _unlike you, I'd like your family to attend our wedding._ That was last night, easily twenty-four hours prior. It wasn't that she was quiet, no; K spoke to others while Klaus was around, but she hadn't spoken to him directly since the parting jab.

It only added to his irritation and soon she became a target for it.

"Not speaking to me, hm?" he asked with a mocking edge. "Is the silent treatment truly the best you can muster?"

K took a deep breath and sighed. Her blood bag was empty now and her mouth free to speak, but she wasn't sure what to say. There were so many things she could bring up. Should she mention his past with Lucien? No, then she may have to admit her own. Perhaps ask who Aurora was? No. That could begin an argument she didn't have the energy to have. Maybe ask what other secrets he was keeping? No. Again, it would begin an argument or he'd simply refuse to answer.

She felt the weight of everything she had questions for press down on her shoulders and make her head begin to ache. K's hand came to her head. She rubbed her temples softly and began to shake her head.

"I have nothing to say, Niklaus." she told him softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. K only called him by his full name when she was angry or disappointed and he knew it.

With a sigh, she dropped the empty blood bag into a trashcan near her bed and stood.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

She said it in such a way that it could be taken as an invitation because K didn't care if he joined her or not. She just… didn't care. Her level of disinterest would frighten K if she paused to think about it.

K readied herself for bed. Klaus watched as she walked through the room, changed, and put her hair up without looking at him. She didn't show him affection or attention. K was as cold towards Klaus as his siblings and everyone else had been earlier in the day.

As she sat on her bed and began to slide off her jewelry, Klaus stood. She watched as he walked passed her and left the room. Evidently he wanted to sleep in his own bed that night and she was fine with it. K again didn't care.

Too many things were surrounding them. The Prophecy of their total destruction (K's included since it implied her sire's death), Lucien, the warring sire lines, Hayley and Jackson being back, Hope being gone and her own secrets she was keeping all consumed K's mind and kept her from catering to Klaus' ego like he wanted. While she wanted to comfort him in some way, K didn't have it in her. Not right then, at least.

She and Klaus didn't seem to be the typical engaged couple…


	13. Chapter 13

**Last one 'til next Thursday!**

 **Chapter 13**

 **I'll See You in Hell, or New Orleans**

 **Season 3, Episode 3**

K's phone rang. She answered it absently.

"Yes?" she asked.

" _K, hi, it's Cami."_ A familiar voice answered.

"What can I do for you?" K continued casually while she read her book. She figured the blond needed something and would rather she ask quickly so K could refuse.

" _This is going to sound a little weird, but I need you to come down to the police station."_

K's attention perked just a bit.

"Well that's a new one." She admitted. "Why?"

" _I'll explain when you get here, promise. But uh… I don't want to say just yet. You know, in case someone else is listening."_

K felt herself roll her eyes. While Cami's worry that someone may indeed be spying since K lived in a house of vampires was understandable, she also hated that the human wouldn't just say it. This meant K had to go to the station because her curiosity wouldn't allow her to stay home.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll leave now."

" _Great. We're in Interrogation Room Four."_

K raised a single brow. Now things were interesting.

~!~

When she made it to the station, K walked into the back without difficulty. She found the right door and glanced briefly inside. She saw Cami and the witch Finn had taken over, but couldn't quite see who else was there, so she opened the door. Ice instantly swam through her veins at what she saw. All eyes were on her, but K looked only at the smiling Lucien.

"Ah," he chimed with a grin. "Finally, you're here."

" _You,_ " she growled.

"Now," Lucien glided to his feet, sure he could keep space between them because he knew she'd likely attack. "There's no need for that. I promise. I only wish to talk."

"What makes you think I have _anything_ left to talk to you about?" she asked angrily as she stepped into the room and let the weighted door close behind her.

"Wait," Cami interjected. "You two know each other?"

"For some time now." Lucien replied. "But that's all in the past, isn't it?"

K's glare deepened. She looked like she was about to launch herself at him at any moment, but she didn't. Not yet, at least.

"Speak." She snapped under her breath.

"The two of you have Klaus' ear," He said as he cautiously slid back into his seat, "His confidence, and that's what I need."

"Why?" K asked tersely.

Lucien narrowed his eyes at her.

"Has he seriously not told you?" he asked. "The sire lines are inches from a full out war and they know the best way to put an end to is it to slaughter the head of their competing line."

"You're seriously here to tell me someone is stupid enough to try and kill either Elijah, Rebekah or Klaus?" K didn't hide her derision. "That is perhaps one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Assuming one line succeeded, they'd have to run for their lives from their own sire."

"Perhaps." He replied. "But that would only happen _after_ the initial Mikaelson was dead. Do you really wish to risk it?"

"And you're the one to protect him?" she asked with the same mocking as before.

"Yes." He sighed heavily. "If Klaus would only listen to me, trust me, I am his best chance-"

K sailed towards the table and slammed her fist down into it leaving a divot behind. Lucien was immediately quiet, Cami and Vincent stunned into silence, while K stared daggers at the vampire across from her.

"I will _never_ tell Klaus to trust you." She told him in a low voice. "Do you really think I would let him go anywhere near someone like you?"

Lucien's jaw tensed and his eyes darkened. He slowly pushed himself to his feet again and planted his palms against the same table K was leaning over. He stared at her unblinkingly.

"Someone like me?" he repeated in a tone that matched his expression. "Don't you dare look down your nose at me. Have you already forgotten what we've done together? The destruction we caused? We bathed in death for months, basked in the slaughter of a dozen people. You are no better than I."

K's eyes turned demonic. Her lips curled back over her fangs. She had every intention of going after Lucien and silencing him once and for all, but she didn't have the chance. The door to the interrogation room suddenly burst open. Klaus stood in the threshold glaring angrily into the room, but primarily at Lucien and K.

K's vampiric side faded immediately. She slowly stood upright while Lucien did the same. Klaus had heard everything. He'd been spying on distant conversations to find Cami and when he had, he heard what K never wanted him to know. He was furious.

"We're leaving." He growled through a tight jaw. His eyes danced to Cami. Klaus reached forward and pulled the blond to her feet. "Kali, now."

There was no denying the anger he felt.

"Klaus wait," Cami interjected. Klaus looked to her. "He says he knows who the killer is."

"I'm certain whatever Lucien has told you is most certainly a lie."

"Oh come on Nik, why would I lie?" Lucien shot back.

"For the same reason you lied about the werewolf bite Elijah saw." He said angrily. "This ends now."

"Then you're giving Tristan the victory he seeks."

The air went still as Klaus stared unblinkingly at Lucien. K noticed his sudden shift and looked to the hybrid at her side.

"More secrets, Nik?" she asked derisively.

He turned his head towards her at an eerily slow pace.

"That does seem to be the common theme of the day," he said in a cold, emotionless voice. "Doesn't it, sweetheart?"

It was then K realized Klaus had likely heard more than she wanted him to. Her stomach sank and if she could, she knew she would have gone pale.

"I need to speak with Lucien alone, for a moment." Klaus said evenly. Cami and Vincent took steps towards the door. K followed suit, but had to pass Klaus in the process. He grabbed her arm as she walked by. Their eyes met. "I will speak with you at home."

She stared back at him and knew the fight to come would be large. Still, to appear less scared than she was, K yanked her arm from his grasp. Without word, she left the interrogation room.

K started off down the hallway with every intention of leaving, but again she was stopped.

"K, wait." Cami called. Against her better judgment, K turned to see the worried blond standing a few feet away. "What did he mean? What did Lucien mean when he said the two of you _basked in the slaughter of a dozen people_?"

The vampire shifted and rolled her shoulders as she hesitated to answer. Slowly, her eyes met Cami's.

"Exactly what he said." She replied. Cami flinched and K noticed. "Did you think Klaus was the only one with blood on his hands?" she asked rhetorically.

When she turned to leave again, Cami didn't stop her. K went home and prepared for the battle to come.

~!~

"Kali!"

Her name thundered through the compound when Klaus made it home with Elijah at his side. K took a breath and sighed.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he taunted.

She slipped silently out of the downstairs den and came up behind him in the courtyard. Klaus spun on his heel to see her standing not far from the stairs.

"How long have you known Lucien?" he bellowed. Elijah –who had every intention of leaving the conversation- was suddenly very interested. "When were you going to tell me? Or did you plan to tell me at all?" he demanded.

"Truthfully, no." She replied. He flinched.

"How dare you keep secrets from me in my own house." He growled. "You will tell me now the relationship the two of you had."

"Will I?" she dared.

His anger with her indifference grew to an unimaginable degree.

"You will tell me now, or-"

"Or what?" she shot back. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Klaus. In all the years we've known each other, not _once_ did you ever mention Lucien. You never told me there were others before me."

"So you've kept your knowing him from me because of jealousy? Because you weren't my first?"

"Oh my god… are you that conceited? I don't care if I was the first or not, but you led me to believe that I was unique, that I was somehow special. You never told me about anything that happened before I came along."

"Don't you dare make this about me." He said, pointing an angry finger at her as their voices continued to rise. "Don't you _dare_ try act as though you're some kind of saint when it's clear the two of you are plotting against me."

"Plotting?" she asked in disbelief.

"What was your plan? Hm? Were you to seduce me, perhaps calm me towards Lucien's goals so that I complied with everything he asked of me?" his words turned cruel. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that good."

K sailed towards Klaus and landed a fierce blow. Her fist crashed into the side of his face and sent the hybrid slamming into the concrete tile beneath him. He was stunned and temporarily disarmed as the bones in his face began to heal.

"I never told you about knowing Lucien because it was during the worst time of my life!" she yelled as she stood over the bleeding hybrid. "I was a monster with him! I was vicious and cruel and bathed in the blood of our victims! Because of him, I am one of the most notorious serial killers in the world, you arrogant shit!" she was so angry she was shaking. Her volume calmed, but the rage was still there. "Because of him, I was more feared than _the great Niklaus Mikaelson_." She spat hatefully. "I didn't tell you I knew him because I was ashamed, you asshole. It had nothing to do with plotting against you."

She backed away from him, still looking at Klaus with disgust and rage for the things he'd said. She shook her head at him. Klaus pushed himself up and soon stood. He wiped the blood from his face and glared at her, trying to remain the dominant one in the argument.

K scoffed and shook her head. She turned to leave.

"Well do tell," Klaus said as she neared the stairs. K paused at the base. She stared at him over her shoulder to see him glowering back. "Because I'd love to hear this."

K bit the inside of her cheek angrily. She tasted the blood from the bite, but the pain of it did little to quell her hatred of him.

"Congratulations, Niklaus," she said. K began up the stairs again with every intention to go to her room. "You're engaged to Jack the Ripper."

The declaration left those listening in stunned silence. Klaus and Elijah both watched K slip away into the third floor hallway.

~!~

His footsteps fell quietly, but not silently. Klaus had kept his distance from K since their argument because he knew neither of them should be near the other. But now, after his talk with Elijah, Klaus knew he had to finish 'making amends'. He knew at least K would be more likely to accept his apologies than his elder brother.

She was sitting in one of her chairs facing the wide open doors to her balcony. Her feet were propped up on the wrought iron railing and a drink hung limply in her fingertips while the bottle rested next to her chair. It was a position she'd taken many times when she needed to think, and now was no different.

K heard Klaus behind her. She tilted her head just enough to the side to see the hybrid's reflection in the glass pane of the door, but didn't bother turning around. Klaus came to a stop near her fireplace. Neither spoke for awhile.

"Elizabeth had sent me away." K said softly. She didn't have the strength to fight at the moment, but knew he likely wanted an explanation. "Emily's daughter. After Emily died, she wanted nothing to do with me, so I left. I went as far away as I could." K took a sip of her drink and let her arm again fall lazily against the chair. "I was just so angry… I met him when I was hunting. He was irritating… at first." K propped her elbow on the other arm of the chair and rested her head against her fingertips as images of that time surged through her brain. "No one ever told me I wasn't a monster before. No one ever told me I wasn't an abomination… before… until I met Lucien. He made me feel like I wasn't some disgusting thing, but that I was a vampire and I should be proud of it. He was charming." She lifted her drink to her lips and spoke again before finishing it. The glass made her voice echo. "I suppose he got that from you." She said before gulping the liquor.

Klaus pushed himself away from the fireplace he'd taken to leaning against and approached her. He dipped down and grabbed the decanter of bourbon before K had the chance. She looked up at him as emotionlessly as he looked down. Unstopping the bottle, he poured her a sizable drink. When he finished, he corked it again with the glass stopper, set the bottle on the cherry wood table beside him and took to leaning against the French door's threshold. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to continue the story.

"I'd never felt so free before," she continued, still leaning against her open hand and electing instead to stare out the doorway into the city than at Klaus. "I was just so angry… Every one of them became Elizabeth to me, or Katherine… or the people who burned Emily.'

'The killings became more gruesome, obviously. After awhile, it became a competition to see how many cops we could get to vomit at the scene. That was Lucien's favorite part, coming up with new ways to horrify people." K took another sip of her drink. She tenderly scratched the side of her head. "We fed off each other's brutality… like some kind of sick symbiosis… we needed the other to be as bad as we were, which only let us be worse."

K's voice drifted and soon she stopped talking all together, but Klaus wanted to hear more. He _had_ to hear more about her relationship with his first son. K was simply lost in her thoughts again.

"What brought this rather impressive bought of slaughter to an end?" he finally asked.

K's eyes darted to him as though she'd forgotten he was there, then back out the open doors again. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Elizabeth died." She said easily. "I got a letter from her husband Joseph telling me Elizabeth caught the flu. She died within a week. At that point, her daughter was only five. I was supposed to go back to Virginia as quickly as possible. I had no choice, after all. I belonged to the Bennett family."

Klaus was glad to at least hear her say the phrase with a hint of distain. It was a disgusting practice, owning people, though when it came to the vampire in the chair, Klaus couldn't claim to be a great deal better than the Bennetts.

"Lucien didn't take it well, though honestly neither did I. I didn't want to go back." She continued. "The anger came back, with a vengeance, it seemed. He suggested we at least have one more hunting trip. I agreed. I needed to let go of a bit of steam. Though, in retrospect, I probably should've just left London as soon as I got the letter." A single brow slowly rose as she continued to remember her past. "Miss Kelly didn't deserve that."

Klaus felt his own brows slowly rise high. Kelly… He knew that name, as did most when it came to the Ripper killings. Mary Kelly was –what the police called- the Ripper's final and most gruesome victim. If Klaus remembered right, there was little to nothing left of the poor girl when the police arrived. Back then even Klaus was a little unnerved by the amount of damage left behind and the level of brutality employed in Kelly's death. It was clear at that point that the Ripper wasn't human, but he never once assumed he knew the killer, or killers, rather.

K remembered the night as clearly as if it just happened. Lucien had found the girl on her way back to her flat. They stalked the hooker through the London streets, arm in arm, looking the proper couple while their minds swam with nothing but evil thoughts.

They knocked and waited until Kelly answered the door before compelling her to invite them in. The pleasantries were short-lived, however. The moment Kelly turned her back to light a fire, Lucien handed K the blade. The memory came in flashes after that. She remembered throwing the young woman down on her bed, straddling her stomach and slashing at anything she could. K could only imagine how terrifying she must have looked as blood and bits of flesh were strewn about the room, but she couldn't help it.

Every hint of rage she felt, every iota of anger at what had happened to her the past twenty years, what happened before that... all of it came spilling out in one violent action. From her hatred for those who killed Emily, to the anger she felt for Elizabeth at being banished, even the fact that she'd become a vampire in the first place and had no memory of it, all came to the foreground the moment she was alone with Mary Kelly.

K slashed until her arms were heavy and tired –a true accomplishment for something like her- and she had no energy left. By the time she was done, there wasn't an inch of herself that wasn't covered in blood.

She remembered getting off the bed and handing Lucien the knife as she passed him so he could stage the crime scene as he tended to do. The moment she set foot outside the door, K disappeared from sight and headed back to her flat. She bathed, packed, burned the clothes she wore that night, and bought a ticket for the three week voyage back to the colonies.

Having another child to care for helped calm K a bit, but the anger was still there. Joseph, Elizabeth's husband, was always afraid of what K was capable of so he kept his distance and took solace in the fact that Elizabeth's brother (Emily's son) and other magical cousins were there to help guide the youngest Bennett when her magic came to fruition. When the child was ten and began training, K was again forced to linger in the background. It was there, hidden in the shadows, that she'd remember how truly horrific she was when she lost her temper. At that moment, she swore she'd never let herself get that way again, but being around Klaus was making it difficult. She felt those urges return with her desire for blood.

"I never slept with him," K finally said. Klaus looked up to see her staring at him with her face still resting in her fingertips. "By the way."

Klaus wouldn't admit it out loud, but that had been one of his worries. He didn't know what he'd do if he found out his son touched something he considered his. Though in fairness, Klaus didn't show Lucien the same courtesy when it came to Aurora.

K sighed and turned her gaze back out the doors.

"That's not to say he never saw me naked, though."

Klaus' gaze sharpened on K in an instant. She could see it out of the corner of her eye and felt a smirk tug at the corner of her lips because of it. Klaus relaxed when he noticed the playful smile, though he didn't calm entirely. Something in his gut told him she was being sincere, and he was right to think so. Lucien had seen K naked. He'd seen her bathe, but she never allowed him to touch her. Their relationship was nothing more than mutual hatred for mankind and the desire to destroy it. K made sure those lines were clearly drawn.

"I do not appreciate the taunts." He told her deeply under his breath.

K shrugged a single shoulder of uncaring. K flexed her wrist, twirling the bourbon within her glass gently as she considered where to lead the conversation.

"And your secrets?" she asked. Again she met his stare. "What are they?"

"Too many to count, sweetheart."

"I'm only interested in what happened before I came around."

His stare turned warning, but she wasn't deterred. K had been forced to reveal something she'd hope never to say to anyone and now she assumed it was his turn. But he didn't feel open to sharing just yet.

"In time." He told her after a breath. She cocked a brow. It was clear she didn't believe him. "I promise."

"Mh-hm," she mumbled unconvinced. "Well, my dear, something tells me whatever happened those twenty some years before I came around is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Klaus wished he could muster the lie it would take to put her at ease, but he couldn't. He was well aware that it was going to cause nothing but trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! First off, can't tell you how annoying writing is now. The similarities between Aurora's story and my character has not gone unnoticed, believe me, and it's making writing more challenging. Honestly, it's tough. lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and let me know.**

 **Chapter 14**

That night, Klaus and K slept in her bed. Well, they hadn't slept the majority of the night, but they resided between her sheets this time. Not his.

Her room faired better during their tryst than his had the last time, but she was surprised it wasn't worse. After all, it was their combined anger at everything surrounding them that prompted the rather veracious sex-capades. Angry sex was always fun sex, but now the moment had passed and while one slept, the other found it difficult.

K sat with pillows propping her up against her headboard while Klaus slept. He was curled lazily to her side with an arm draped over her thighs with his head in her lap. K stared blankly in the direction of her fireplace while she lazily played with Klaus' short locks. She ran her fingers delicately along his scalp both comforting him –she assumed- and giving her something to do as her mind raced.

The darkness in the pit of her chest was beginning to resurface and K didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know how to make it go away this time. That's why she told Klaus he couldn't become _that_ version of himself when she agreed to return to New Orleans. That's why she said she'd leave, because she knew, she _knew_ that if he turned evil once more she'd be sucked into it and be lost herself..

Last time, she had a child to focus on, an innocent that was there to drag her back –kicking and screaming- from the darkness. True she could use Hope as that anchor now, but K wasn't sure it was enough.

She cared for the little girl more than she probably should, but she couldn't help it. Hope 'infected' K. The word had a rather distasteful association –like disease, etc- but that wasn't how she meant it. One of its many definitions was to _affect and influence another_ and that was what Hope did to K. The little girl who couldn't be more unaware, had saturated K and made the vampire care about her, maybe even love her. But that was also part of the problem.

Hope belonged to Klaus. In order to be around her, K had to be around Klaus and he was the one pulling her back into the darkness. Him, and the things surrounding him.

K looked to the man in her lap, the one that brought so much anxiety, anger and adoration. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so much so that K had trouble believing –if only for a moment- that he was so destructive.

As she watched him sleep soundly, K's mind began to wander yet again.

~!~

 _Lucien and K stood atop the building watching the police down below and smiling as they did. They were scrambling around, calling for more boots on the ground and a coroner. Each of the vampires were dripping with the blood of the latest victim and giggling like the monsters they were._

" _Oh, look!" Lucien chimed with a smirk. He pointed to a rather young looking patrolman below. "I think that one's becoming sick."_

 _It drew K's eyes and together they watched the young man –perhaps little more than twenty- become increasingly pale. He was ordered to remain where he was when his Chief noticed him trying to back away. The moment his feet were planted, the vampires above noticed he was beginning to sway._

" _No," K grinned. "He's going to faint."_

 _Lucien cocked a brow while the smile remained. At that moment, it could have gone either way._

" _Five quid says he's sick all over." Lucien said._

" _Agreed."_

 _So they watched. Each found themselves slowly crouching down and soon kneeling over the edge of the building like sick, sadistic gargoyles with their lips curled back in twisted, bloodied smirks._

 _Seconds ticked by and it was clear the constable was growing worse. His skin was pale and ashen, sweat was forming on his brow and his eyes had long since lost focus. The swaying was worse and he began dry-heaving. It was anyone's game until… BAM!_

 _K threw her arms high into the air in victory while Lucien's head fell. He sighed heavily and slowly began to stand. As he did, he noticed something else._

" _AH!" he pointed sternly at the scene below. "He's sick! Look there!"_

 _And sure enough, once he passed out, the poor young man had vomited on himself. K rolled her eyes._

" _It doesn't count." She said as she patted her dress lightly into place. "He was sick after fainting. I've won."_

 _Lucien sighed heavily, obnoxiously, and reached into his pocket for the money. It wasn't his anyway. He'd stolen it from the hooker and passersby so she didn't understand why he protested._

" _Thank you." She told him as she snatched the currency away. K stashed in within her bodice. "Now then," she looked to her hands and scowled. "I need to bathe. That woman's blood has dried and it's become irritating."_

 _Lucien chuckled to himself as he followed K along the rooftop and away from the chaotic scene below. Together, they darted over a few more buildings before leaping down to the streets without a misstep or witness._

 _They walked in silence along the cobblestone streets. People rushed passed them –the few awake at that time- and towards the gory scene a few small blocks away. None of them either noticed or cared about the two covered in blood. While their clothing was fairly dark and the morning sun was barely peeking through the London Haze, their hands, arms and faces were still covered in the crimson substance._

 _Like he tended to, Lucien followed K to her single room apartment. She didn't know why he'd become so attached to her, but he was generally lingering close by if not actually in her shadow._

 _K was already beginning to unbutton her coat when they stepped through the door while –as usual- Lucien moved directly to her liquor. She sighed. The amount of blood meant she would have to compel the laundress again to forget it._

" _Why stay here?" Lucien asked as he took a seat at her small kitchen table. He looked around disapprovingly to her modest dwelling. "Why stay in a shoe box when you've the power to make anyone give you anything?"_

" _Because I don't care about monetary gains or shiny things." She told him. And it was true. She just didn't care. K's lithe fingers began down the front of her bodice, unsnapping her buttons to remove the gown. "Why do you continue to follow me home?"_

 _He leaned back in his seat and smirked._

" _Grown tired of my company already, darling?"_

 _K didn't immediately speak as she kept her back to him and continued undressing._

" _It's not as though I need protection from whatever haunts the shadows," she said as she slid the dress from her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. "Seeing as we are the creatures stalking the streets."_

 _He laughed darkly from behind, but again K didn't bother turning. She didn't really give him much of her attention, ever actually. It made her wonder why Lucien liked her company at all._

 _When K was standing in little more than her undergarments, she stepped towards her mirror and began to untie her hair. When she caught sight of her reflection she cringed. It wasn't the deep burgundy blood on her chin, smeared across her cheeks, or where it dripped down her throat before soaking into her dress that bothered her. It was what she saw in her hair. Evidently, their latest victim followed her home._

 _Still scowling, K began to pick out small bits of –what she assumed was- flesh out of her hair. It was irritating and evidently gave Lucien an idea. As she concentrated on removing the bits of gore from her tresses, Lucien glided to his feet and began towards her. It wasn't until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he darkened the empty space in her mirror that she noticed it._

 _K froze and raised a single brow to the man staring at her as seductively as he could through the mirror. While he smiled, one hadn't touched her lips since they left their carnage._

" _What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked after a moment or two of him holding her._

" _Oh come now," he crooned, "Are you telling me your cold heart hasn't warmed to me in the least these past months?"_

" _No," she told him bluntly._

 _Lucien's expression dropped immediately and his arms fell. She stepped away from him smoothly._

 _A knock at her door happened before he could speak again. She answered it –in her underwear and bloodied face- to see her landlord. The poor man handed her a letter that arrived for her and left. She would have been worried if she hadn't already compelled him long ago to ignore anything that would frighten him otherwise._

 _As she stepped back into the room, K was already reading the letter. Lucien was ready to keep fighting, to argue with her, but he never had the chance. He noticed her face turn dark and her eyes blacken. Whatever she was reading, it wasn't good news. His curiosity began to peak, even more so when she began to tremble._

" _Bad news, darling?" he asked leisurely._

 _Her eyes shot to him. He watched as the vampire took over and soon she looked like her demonic counterpart more than the lovely young woman she was._

 _Still seething in rage, she thrust the letter at him. Lucien took it and watched her skeptically as she went to pour herself a drink. Eventually, his eyes drifted to the letter. It wasn't even really a letter. It was more a telegram._

 _ **Elizabeth dead from flu. STOP. Children still too young. STOP. Return to Virginia immediately. STOP**_

 _ **Joseph**_

 _His eyes traveled to K once again. She was already on her second glass._

" _I feel I may need some context." He told her._

 _Without warning, K's grip tensed around her glass. Her delicate digits shattered the crystal sending shards of it and the remaining liquid falling to the floor. He cocked a brow._

" _It appears," her voice was tense and low. "That I need to leave London."_

" _Because of a cryptic telegram?"_

" _Because I have no choice." She growled._

 _K couldn't explain how much she didn't want to leave. While Lucien might have annoyed her, she couldn't deny they had fun together. She enjoyed her time with him and the damage they caused. But now… now she had to return to Virginia to care for the children of a woman who hated her._

 _Lucien wisely didn't bait her into a fight. She seemed like she was willing to attack the next person who spoke. Her anger, however, gave him an idea._

" _One last victim then." He said. "We can choose her together."_

 _K's eyes slowly traveled to meet his. He could see she was intrigued._

Eventually K agreed and that's when they found Mary Kelly. K didn't know why, but she didn't like redheads very much. She couldn't remember them treating her badly at any point in time –not really at least- she just seemed to have some kind of animosity against them. Though, to be honest, they seemed to be the ones K had the most trouble with, like Genevieve, for example. That witch caused K nothing but trouble.

She didn't know what brought that thought up, but it was there nonetheless. It was one of those random memories people experienced because it tied mildly in with what was happening around her.

Deciding she needed a moment to clear her head and since she was hungry, she chose food. K gently slid her hand beneath Klaus' head, lifted it up and moved fluidly out from beneath him. Being what she was, the action went unnoticed by the slumbering hybrid. Grabbing her robe in passing, K silently left the room.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen where they kept the blood hidden inside the fridge. As K pulled a bag out of the crisper, someone else made themselves known. No sooner than the fridge door swung shut did K notice Freya walking through the door. They both paused, but K had to begin her process of warming the blood if she wanted to eat, and she wanted to eat.

Freya watched K silently as she filled a pot with water and set it down on a lit burner. She hesitated to speak, but found herself glad for the courage that let her.

"Can't sleep?" Freya finally asked.

"Just hungry." K replied. It was around four in the morning which meant she either couldn't sleep or was up early.

As she watched the pot boil and in turn avoiding Freya, she realized she was ignoring the witch. K wasn't sure why, but she felt a bit guilty for the fact. Since Dahlia died, Freya seemed to try and build a bridge between them, but K wasn't willing to. Now, perhaps she should at least try not being a raging bitch.

"You?" K found herself asking.

"No," Freya replied. She was surprised K spoke to her and even continued the conversation. "I couldn't sleep."

K nodded, but her eyes remained on the pot of water. The 'conversation' between the two was short and tense. In truth, it wasn't much of a conversation in the first place, but perhaps it was a step forward.

Freya continued into the kitchen and towards the fridge. K watched her out of the corner of her eye as Freya dipped in and retrieved a bottle of water. She was ready to leave, but paused.

"Congratulations." She said. K gave the witch her attention. Freya motioned to the ring on K's finger. "I wish you both happiness."

A small smile tugged briefly at the corner of K's lips. The sentiment was sweet, but it was quickly overshadowed.

"You mean if we all don't die in some fiery supernatural apocalypse."

Freya smiled weakly and laughed nervously to herself.

"Exactly." She nodded. "And Kali," she hesitated for a moment. ""I am sorry for what I did." K's features darkened slightly. "I thought taking control of you was the best option at the time."

"I know." She said.

Freya wanted to ask what K was referencing. Did she mean she knew Freya was sorry, or that Freya thought cursing the vampire was her only option?

But as she stood there waiting for K to elaborate, she realized she wouldn't. Resigning to the fact that was the best she could ask for at the moment, Freya smiled softly and nodded.

"Goodnight." She said.

"'Night." K replied as Freya left.

She remained in the kitchen until her breakfast was finished. She didn't feel like lingering downstairs and again headed for her room.

When K opened her door and headed into her room, she noticed Klaus was no longer asleep. He was in the middle of putting on his pants when he heard her. Klaus' actions slowed and he sighed.

"I was wondering where you'd gone to." He said.

K held up her blood bag just a bit higher than before just so he could see it as she drank through a straw.

"I was hungry." She said around the straw.

"I would've fed you."

"You were sleeping." K stepped deeper into her room and slid back onto her bed where she was lying before. "I didn't think you'd react well to being bitten in your sleep."

He smiled crookedly and nodded. He probably wouldn't have, at first.

Klaus moved closer to her and reached for the bag. She watched curiously as he took it, set it on the bedside table and moved next to her on the bed.

"I was eating that." She said plainly.

"M-hm," was his only response.

Without elaborating, Klaus dipped down and kissed her. K returned the affection of course, but couldn't keep the strange look from her face when they parted.

"Affectionate, aren't you?" she teased mildly.

"Is it so surprising?" he muttered as he nuzzled her neck, just before kissing her skin.

K fought the urge to say yes. His sudden affection was strange. While there was no denying Klaus was passionate –an emotion generally accompanying his extreme hatred and desire to hurt those around him- he was rarely, if ever, affectionate. K couldn't fight the pit that grew in her stomach. She wasn't sure she wanted to ask _why_ he was being so sweet.

And she was right to be skeptical. Klaus did have motives other than his love for the vampire beside him. He couldn't help it. That was how his brain worked. His brain was capable of connecting dots most wouldn't see and now was no different. He knew things were only going to get worse. He knew the fighting would return and with it the secrets he tried to keep buried. He knew that between Lucien, Elijah and Tristan, someone would mention his red-headed companion from a thousand years ago and he knew it was only a matter of time. What he didn't know was Lucien had already slipped and the name _Aurora_ had already met K's ears.

But for now he would be sweet. For now, he would be loving and kind and pray she remembered it when the inevitable happened. Klaus didn't know how or if he'd ever tell K about those twenty years before her, but he knew he had to. If she found out through someone else, her anger would know no bounds.

Klaus' fingers danced along the sash keeping her robe closed. They easily untied the thin fabric and soon his hand slid beneath. K sighed adorningly as he kissed her neck. The fires from the night before began to roar to life once more within seconds. Changing her features, K didn't hesitate to bite down into Klaus' shoulder and feed. He growled because of the sharp, sudden pain, but didn't stop her. Instead, he bit into her as well.

And so their amorous activities began again as though there hadn't been a break.

Klaus had another reason though, another reason why he was so _friendly_ with K. After hearing K's stories about her time with Lucien –and honestly not believing much of it- K showed Klaus. She showed him her memories. She didn't know why, but part of her thought it would help him understand just how cruel she could be if she chose. And it did.

The thought –and proof- that K was something other than perfect, that her record had a substantial amount of blood in it, and that she could be just as horrible as him was alluring. He couldn't help it.

Up until then, there had always been an assumption that Kalliope, the Bennett Family Guard Dog, was somehow perfect. That she –despite being a vampire- would _never_ harm a human being unless she had to. That she _never_ slipped like the others of her species and she was somehow better than them because of it.

But she wasn't. She was just as dark as Klaus, just as mean and cruel and vindictive, and he loved it. If it were possible, Klaus loved her more because of it. Together, there was no end to the hell they could cause if they chose.

But he had to make sure she didn't find out about Aurora first…


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new one early for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A Walk on the Wild Side**

 **Season 3, Episode 4**

K was taking a shower later that morning because… well, she needed it. After finally scrubbing the blood and sweat from her skin, she turned her attention to her hair. It wasn't long before Klaus entered her bathroom. K glanced only briefly to him through the fogged glass of her shower before returning to her task. Klaus wasn't above ogling for a moment.

"I doubt the reason you're here," she said as she lathered her shampoo, "Is to stare like a pervert while I shower."

"It isn't the _only_ reason." He said with a smirk.

K rolled her eyes, but smiled to herself.

"Then do tell."

"I'm curious of something." He said with a sigh as he leaned against her vanity only a few feet away. Klaus crossed his arms leisurely over his chest. K again looked to him briefly as she rinsed her hair. "Do you think Lucien is to be trusted?"

K didn't realize the scoff left her lips almost the instant he spoke. Klaus wasn't surprised by her reaction –having heard the contention between them in the police station- but he cocked a single brow curiously.

"You trusted him once, did you not?"

"No," she shook her head. K turned to face him as she pressed conditioner into her hair. "We hunted together, yes, but I never trusted him."

"Why?" he wondered if her reasons were similar to his.

K paused. She hesitated to answer as she looked off into space and her hands paused in her hair. Slowly her brows pulled together.

"I don't know," she said loftily before looking to Klaus again. "I'm not sure _why_ necessarily, but…"

"But?"

She shrugged and shook her head slightly. K had trouble placing the reason.

"But there was just something… there's something about him that's unsettling. He…" her voice trailed again. K stepped beneath the showerhead to continue rinsing off. "He always made me uncomfortable."

Klaus tilted his head marginally to the side.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain." She admitted. "Something about him never seemed _right_. Maybe it was the stalking."

Klaus perked.

"Pardon?" he wasn't amused by the nonchalant way she said Lucien was a stalker.

"He stalked me." She told him. "For weeks before I agreed to hunt with him. I guess he thought he was being secretive, or clever, but he really wasn't."

"And you still went with him?"

She shrugged again. K turned off the water and exited the shower.

"I was angry and he seemed as violent as me." She reached for a towel. "I just wanted to hurt people and he was there to do it with me. He's not right though, unstable."

The comment made Klaus smirk slightly to himself. He couldn't help it.

"Unstable like us?" he asked with a teasing tone. "Or…?"

"Like Bedlam was built specifically with him in mind." She clarified. "I've never been comfortable around him."

Klaus' taunting smile faded as he looked at K wrapped in her towel. Someone had to be truly mad for K to be uncomfortable around them considering who her influences were growing up.

"He's old enough," she said. "Maybe it was?"

He nodded absently while he thought.

"So no," she continued, drawing his eye in the process. "Don't trust him."

"Hm," he mumbled, but nodded again.

"Do you think he's the one killing people in the Quarter?"

"He says no." Klaus sighed. "I'm not so certain. You?"

"Yes," she nodded. He gave her a look that told her he wished she'd elaborate. "The time I spent with him, Lucien loved nothing more than cutting people up and leaving them to be found in an alley."

That was all she needed to say as she left the bathroom. Klaus took in another long, deep breath and sighed. He rubbed the side of his temples firmly as his headache began. It did make sense.

~!~

That day had been as trying and tiresome as those that came before it. After the party and the declaration that the Strix were in town, well… needless to say, things had not only become more complicated, but worse.

K stood in the background when the Prophetic Witch died in Lucien's arms. She couldn't stop thinking about not only the Prophecy –which still rang in her ears in the witch's voice- but that the witch fearfully admitted to seeing Klaus die.

Eventually, Lucien took the body of his friend away leaving those with either the Mikaelson name or who were closest to the family behind.

"I'll speak with Tristan." Elijah said. "Something tells me, he's aware of this event seeing as the witch was in his home."

"Yes," Klaus said with a tight jaw. "Please do."

Elijah gave his brother a relatively blank stare, but volumes were said. He was irritated his younger brother seemed to feel the need to _give his permission_ when Elijah was more than capable of acting on his own.

"Kali, perhaps-" Klaus paused when he looked to the young woman in the background. She was deep in thought and barely glanced at him through her lashes. "What's the matter?"

"Things are going to get much worse."

"It is likely, yes."

K slowly began to nod. She knew what that meant. It meant that not only the situation, but all of them were going to become worse. They were going to become what their situation reflected, and that scared her. Klaus saw the fear lingering just within the green of her eyes.

"There's no need to be frightened." He told her as consolingly as he could. Klaus slowly stepped closer to her. "Nothing will happen to you, to any of us. Mikaelsons are survivors, remember?" he gave her a light smile, but one never touched K's lips. Instead, she raised her head to look at him fully. Klaus noticed how cold the rest of her seemed and it was more unnerving than he realized.

"I'm not afraid for myself," she told him simply before adding darkly, "They're the ones who should be afraid-"

Klaus chuckled.

"Those who come against this family never do seem to live-"

"Of me." She interrupted.

The way she spoke and the emptiness in her eyes caused those watching to hesitate. There was something unsettling about K's statement and how she spoke it, especially considering what the brothers now knew about her.

Without another word, she turned and headed upstairs leaving those below to consider her dark warning.

"The hell was that about?" Hayley asked Elijah under her breath.

He didn't reply. Elijah wasn't going to tell Hayley what he and Klaus knew about her for one simple reason. Hope. If Hayley knew K's bloody past, there was no way she would allow the vampire around her daughter.

~!~

When Klaus made his way to K's room she'd already changed for sleep and was in the process of braiding her hair. She was busy thinking before he came to her room. She couldn't help it.

The darkness in her heart was growing.

"Ready for bed?"

She looked up at him and nodded. While Klaus might never be afraid of her, she could tell he was cautious.

"Why are you looking at me like I might rip out your heart?" she asked plainly.

He smiled crookedly at her.

"Just admiring your new aspiration to draw first blood."

She could tell he was being honest. It was clear Klaus was actually proud K's bloodlust was silently growing, which was why she never mentioned the return of the darkness she felt. If he knew, K felt he might stoke the fires instead of keeping them down and that scared her more than feeling it in the first place.

When she finished her braid, K slipped into bed while Klaus removed most of his clothing and soon joined her. They fell asleep easily that night.

Neither knew how much worse things would be in the morning. There was always the unspoken hope that the following day would bring something better, something hopeful. Tomorrow would not be that day.

~!~

 **The Axeman's Letter**

 **Season 3, Episode 5**

" _Please, do not dismiss this,"_ Elijah begged from the courtyard.

" _Whatever it is,"_ Klaus said sternly. " _It can wait. We have a plate of here and now problems and I mean to clear it. If it makes you feel any better, we can kill Aurora together then neither us need play her little mind games ever again."_ He headed for the door before calling back, " _And get rid of that before Kali sees it."_

Silence came to the manor once the youngest brother was gone. Elijah reached into his pocket for his phone and began to make the arrangements to have the body cleared. He walked and typed and headed for the library for a drink he knew he'd need.

With a sigh, he sent the message and placed the phone back in his pocket. Elijah reached for the decanter of bourbon when he felt the air in the room shift. He almost didn't want to turn around.

"Perhaps," she said. Elijah valiantly hid the cringe that raced through his body at the sound of K's voice while he poured himself a drink. "It's time you tell me a little story, Elijah."

"I suppose that means you've seen the present left behind." He said as he placed the crystal stopper back in the bottle. He turned with his glass in his hand and stared calmly at the young woman in the doorway.

"The last time someone left a present like that, it was your mother." She said. "Before that, it was Celeste. So yes, I noticed it, and yes, I think this is going to lead to something much worse." He didn't speak while she continued to stare at him blankly. "Who's Aurora, Elijah?"

The Original took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly. He lifted the glass to his lips and sipped leisurely.

"Perhaps you should take a seat." He said. Elijah suavely unbuttoned his jacket and headed for the large leather chairs that sat on either side of the fireplace. "This may take awhile."

Her eyes narrowed briefly before she followed his guidance and took a seat opposite him. Elijah didn't speak at first. Instead, he stared into the empty fireplace as he thought about how to begin the story.

"We had only just turned," he began, "We still didn't know what we were. There was no name for us, in fact. We didn't know many of the gifts we possessed only that sunlight and vervain burned and we needed blood to survive. Other talents had yet to present themselves."

K sat patiently and waited for him to get to the point. As much as she wanted to tell him to hurry up, she bit her tongue and remained as polite as possible.

"We met Lucien first. He was a survivor of the travelers we'd fed on. He convinced us to let him live and in turn, take the place of the nobles we'd already killed. It was our first attempt at deception. Until then, we were still children in many ways.'

"Tristan and Aurora came later. They were the children of the Lord whom we were meant to meet." His eyes fell to his glass as he remembered the past. K only hoped he continued. "We resided there for some time and… as tends to happen…" she narrowed her eyes when he seemed to hesitate. "Niklaus developed affections for Aurora." He looked up and noted K's agitation. "My brother has always had difficulty ignoring a beautiful woman." He said with a light smile. She knew he meant it as a compliment towards her, but K wasn't in the mood for flattery. He sensed it and continued. "But Lucien was in love with Aurora and upon discovering Niklaus' relationship with her, was understandably hurt. A situation occurred that resulted in Lucien being taken by Tristan. Riddled with guilt, Niklaus tended to his friend. It was that night we learned our blood healed those who drank it. Unfortunately, our lack of knowledge about ourselves was our downfall. Lucien confronted Tristan for his violence thinking himself to be a vampire and was quickly cut down, dying with Niklaus' blood in his system. When we intended to burn him, we learned more about our nature. Lucien soon woke as one of us."

"This doesn't help me, Elijah." K said tightly.

"It will." He said simply. "After realizing how one becomes a vampire, Aurora asked Niklaus repeatedly to turn her. He refused. In her desperation, she tried to kill herself. Rebekah, who'd become friends with her through our time there, found her and healed her, but knowing how to become a vampire, Aurora took actions into her own hands. She leapt from her balcony and killed herself, completely this time. She's always been a bit… unstable."

K fought the urge to agree.

"What made you leave?"

"Mikael," he sighed. "As he always did. Leaving was when we discovered compulsion."

K sat back in her chair staring at Elijah. She knew there was more, she could feel it, but with it came the apprehension. K wasn't sure she wanted to know everything. Part of her did, the curious part that needed to know everything about everything, but another part screamed in her mind just as loudly. The other part told her no. It told her that whatever else Elijah could tell her was something she truly, _truly_ didn't want to here.

As he looked at her, Elijah felt himself hoping she wouldn't ask anything else. He knew he'd tell her and he didn't want to. He didn't want to be the one to tell K how in love Klaus was with her predecessor, or how similar K and Aurora's history with his brother was.

"Okay," she finally said. K's apprehensive voice won out. "Thank you, Elijah."

He gave her a gracious nod. With nothing else to ask, K stood and left the room. He watched her until she disappeared.

When she was gone, he found himself wondering what his declaration might bring. It could be any number of things. K was one of those beings he had only a slight handle on. She could react any number of ways, either diplomatically and realize the actions were centuries old and she now had the one Aurora sought, or… or the Ripper could come back. He honestly didn't know which would rear its head and that worried him, especially since it turned out she was the reason vampires who lost control were called Rippers in the first place.

~!~

Raucous fighting once again pulled K out of deep thought she hadn't even realized she was in. After coming home, she went to her room and found herself staring at a picture of her and Klaus.

Closing her crimson journal –now added to by candid pictures she and Klaus took of one another and her trip to Arles with Rebekah- K made her way to the courtyard. Elijah and Klaus were throwing punches and sending biting comments back and forth.

K watched the brothers fight below. She had no intention of intervening.

"You robbed me of my happiness!" Klaus bellowed. Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't comment on Klaus' hypocritical statement. "I loved her and you tore her from me. She was _everything_ to me!"

K's brows slowly came together. They were fighting over what Elijah did to her a thousand years ago and it broke her heart, especially considering how much she thought they were over it. There were more pressing concerns than her past with the Mikaelsons.

She was wrong, however.

Klaus pointed a stern, angry finger at his brother. Elijah stared back simply. He didn't look like he cared in the least.

"She'd have been at my side this entire time." He told his brother tersely. "Had you not compelled her away, I'd not be the monster I am now. My destruction and the pain I've left in my wake lies on your head, brother. All of the torment, the agony and hatred, all of it, is your fault. I had the one and _single_ chance at utter happiness with her, a feeling I've not had since, and _you_ -""

"And what of Kali?" Elijah interrupted leisurely. The young woman above perked and Klaus' face fell. The fire still raged in his eyes, but left his expression. "You make these grand claims, and yet seem to forget about the young woman with whom you currently share your bed."

"Yet another case in which you took away what was mine." Klaus snarled.

"Have you told her yet?" Elijah asked, unscathed by his brother's hatred. "Have you told Kali about your relationship with Aurora? The complete truth."

The young woman above clenched her grip around the wrought iron railing. It folded under the extreme pressure she created. There was that name again… Aurora. While Elijah told her bits, she knew then it wasn't the whole truth and now she knew why.

"It's not her concern." He growled under his breath.

"What will you do, Niklaus, when she learns the truth?" he pressed. "When Kali learns that not only is Aurora in New Orleans, but how similar their relationship with you is?" Klaus' jaw clenched tighter, but he remained silent so Elijah continued. "How each claimed their undying love for you and you -presumably- the same? That you wooed each of them, promised them the world and more? Perhaps you should tell her how unsettlingly close you mirrored your experience with Aurora with her? I must say brother, even I wonder sometimes if you weren't attempting to replace the first with the second. You did make the same mistakes, after all."

"And as with the first," Klaus said darkly. "You pushed Kali from me as well. Was it jealousy, Elijah? Is that what drove you to make them turn from me?"

Elijah was ready to speak when they heard it. A loud SNAP echoed through the courtyard followed by the sound of stone crashing against the ground. The strange sound forced both to turn towards it. What they saw caused both to hesitate.

K stood on the third floor landing staring down her nose at them. She was silent and as still as a statue, but she'd left damage in her wake. After hearing enough, her grip and body tensed so completely she accidently wrenched the wrought iron gate from the stone wall and broke it in half. That was the cause of the strange sound.

Her eyes were solely on Klaus and they were angry. No… she was more than angry, so much more. Minutes passed though it felt like hours. Eventually, she cocked a single brow and turned. Klaus didn't find the strength to stop her or call out to the young woman who'd heard his argument with Elijah. For a moment, he felt as though he simply _couldn't_ move.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fairly long, but I hope you enjoy it. I won't be posting tomorrow since it's the holiday and i'll be busy. lol. Still, let me know what you think and I hope you love it!**

 **Chapter 16**

The fight had ebbed by the time Freya noticed the damage. Each brother was sitting in the dinning hall calmly, collectedly, as they recovered. Somehow, the fight had been therapeutic for them.

After being caught by K, the fight grew hotter than before, meaner. Klaus could now blame Elijah for revealing everything to the young woman he never wanted to know. But it didn't matter. After awhile, they simply couldn't go any further. Besides, Klaus knew he had to reserve his strength for the fight he knew was awaiting him upstairs. The thought made him shudder. The look in her eyes…

Klaus could only classify K's stare as hateful. He'd never been looked at by her like that, not really. The only times she hated him it was magically induced, either through compulsion or spell work. K, on her own, had never hated him until now, and there was something disturbingly chilling in that.

After speaking with Freya, silence moved in once again, but it didn't last. Even before the brothers could stand to change or clean up, they heard rustling in the other room. Peeking around Freya and through the open archway, they saw something curious. Luggage was being tossed down from above. Klaus' stomach sank and he stood. Klaus immediately started for the courtyard. Freya meant to do the same, but Elijah gently grabbed her arm.

"This," Elijah whispered to his sister, "Will be bloody."

Freya wanted to ask why, but the serious look on Elijah's face as he joined her side made her second guess. Instead, he continued to stare outward waiting for the inevitable.

Klaus stood at the base of the steps with his hand on the banister and his eyes up. He knew what was happening, but hoped he was wrong. Sure enough, K appeared and soon descended the stairs in great haste. She was covered in blood like he was despite being nowhere near the fight and he knew why. Every blow Elijah landed, every rip of skin, she felt.

They'd worked it out months ago because neither understood why only some injuries transferred between them when others –like her feeding on him or him feeding another- never did. It was because those weren't injuries. They weren't intended to inflict pain. It wasn't until someone physically hurt Klaus that K felt it and his fight with Elijah was no different.

In truth that was the only reason it took her so long to leave. Being taken down by every landed blow made packing a little difficult.

K didn't bother looking at the hybrid as she glided effortlessly down the stairs. Instead, she flew right by him without a glance which he found disheartening. K approached her bags and slung them over her shoulder.

When she walked by him again for the door, Klaus reached out. He grabbed her arm and K reacted swiftly, violently. She swung around faster than Freya could register and connected her hand with Klaus' cheek. Her fingernails raked through his skin and tore it open. Freya and Elijah knew -despite being unable to see Klaus' injury- because they watched the gashes appear and heal across K's face instead.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spoke each word through her teeth. Speech sounded painful and it was. K was so angry that focusing on something as trivial as talking was difficult. "Ever."

Klaus slowly turned his head to look at her again when the marks she left behind healed. He noticed the same streaks of blood marring her cheek too, but didn't comment on them. He wondered briefly how angry she truly was.

"At least allow me to ex-"

"Lie?" she interrupted. He tensed his jaw, but she didn't notice. In fact, she had to concentrate too hard on keeping herself from leaping after him to see it. "Given the chance, that's all you seem to do."

"That's not fair." He said under his breath. There was the first lie right there and both knew it. "I can understand you may feel-"

Again Klaus wasn't given the chance to finish a sentence, but this time K's words hadn't interrupted him. Instead, she raced for him and slammed his back into the nearest wall. Stone and stucco crumbled around his shoulders where she held him. Klaus struggled to catch his breath, but he couldn't.

"You know nothing." She hissed through her teeth. K's words were forced again, but for another reason. " _This,_ " K squeezed and together she and Klaus gasped. "Is how I feel."

Freya tried to help her brother, but Elijah held her back. Both knew K wouldn't truly hurt Klaus –they hoped- despite the fact her hand was now embedded deeply within his chest.

K glared hatefully at him as her fingers flexed around his heart. She felt it in her chest too, but that didn't stop her. She was too consumed to stop.

" _This_ ," she squeezed his heart again just to instill her point. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Is what you've done to me, Niklaus." K ignored the pain she felt in favor of inflicting it. She didn't even care there was a fist-sized hole in her chest or that the blood was trailing down her shirt because of what she was doing to him. "Our entire relationship is a lie. I am nothing more than your replacement for someone else. I am _nothing_ to you."

K tore her hand from his chest. Klaus collapsed to his knees the instant her grip was gone. K again stared down her nose at him while his blood dripped from her fingertips. He looked up at her as he breathed heavily and healed.

"Was there any time," her voice quivered, "That you ever cared about me?" It hurt her to actually ask the question because K didn't know if she wanted the answer. "That you saw me, and not her?"

Klaus felt the words bubble in his throat, but they never made it passed his lips. There were too many, too many thoughts and excuses that struggled to come out at once. Instead, his head dipped and K took that as her answer. She took that to mean something she feared and that hurt more than the fist to the chest.

She began to shake again, but no longer from anger. K looked up to the pair watching.

"I'll help defend this family from any threats it faces." She told Elijah and Freya honestly. "But when this is over," her words hitched again and K couldn't even bring herself to look at Klaus. "I want him to leave me alone."

Freya and Elijah both looked at her with the same saddened, broken-hearted look. Neither spoke because they weren't certain what to say and in truth, words were lacking at the moment anyway.

K couldn't force herself to look at Klaus, even after he got to his feet. It didn't matter he was within arm's reach. Instead, she picked up her bags once more and headed for the door. She disappeared before reaching it, leaving silence in her wake and the front door swinging gently on its hinges.

~!~

Breathing was something that –thankfully- vampires didn't need to do to survive. It was habit, little more. K was grateful for that fact because she found the simple action difficult. In fact, K wasn't sure she'd breathed at all since leaving Mikaelson Manor. Despite being reflexive, her brain had trouble making it happen.

She was still sitting just within her house in the Garden District. The moment she made it through the front door, she collapsed. K's knees finally gave out after the short run and she fell, surrounded by her bags and with her door still open behind her.

Like she had been since leaving, K was trembling, but the reason was unknown to her. She didn't know if it was the extreme anger she felt at Klaus, or if it was the betrayal. She didn't know what reason was responsible for her catatonic state, only that both contributed to it.

Her eyes focused on nothing as she stared blankly at the dark, hardwood floors beneath her. Her mouth was lax, her body shaking and her cheek saturated in tears. But she made no sound. She couldn't. Instead, K cried silently in her foyer.

"Help me,"

The words left her lips, but K didn't hear them. She didn't even realize she'd spoken them in the first place.

"Please," she breathed. "Someone just… help me understand."

Her prayers for clarity went unanswered for obvious reasons. There was no one there to help her and no one to make her understand. The only constant was the emptiness in her chest, her hatred for Klaus, the buzzing in her ears, and his words echoing in the back of her head.

 _She was everything to me. I had the one and only chance of utter happiness with her, one I haven't had since._

And then Elijah's voice would slowly integrate with it.

 _Perhaps you should tell her how unsettlingly close you mirrored your relationship with Aurora with her._

She was Klaus' replacement. She was his second, the one he chose to replace his precious Aurora.

The tears came again as K continued to think the worst. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, but it was hard to refute what you heard with your own two ears.

Everything she thought about Klaus, everything she experienced and everything she defended, was a lie. He wasn't the man she thought he was. He was as bad as people said. Klaus used her as a substitute, to take the place of the woman he couldn't have twenty years before her. Every sweet word… every kind gesture… everything… none of it was real. It made her wonder if everything he'd done to make her trust him wasn't some kind of plan to gain her trust.

Did he orchestrate the whole thing? Did he mean to buy her that day because he had plans for her? Did he know just the right things to do to make her swoon for him? Of course. He'd done it only a few months earlier when he proposed.

K scoffed. He proposed… why? So he could marry his surrogate-Aurora?

Oh god… did she look like the mystery vampire too? K shuddered at the thought. She prayed she looked nothing like the other vampire because K wasn't certain she wouldn't tear off her own face as a result.

And as she sat there thinking more and more of what happened, a truly disturbing thought crossed K's mind. Once it came, she couldn't shake it. It hooked its infectious claws into her subconscious and refused to let go.

Did Klaus make Finn attack her just so she would fall in love with him after being rescued?

The shaking immediately stopped and her mind –which once wandered without direction or guidance- was suddenly clear and focused. Every muscle in her body tensed. While the thought was disturbing, it was something Klaus would do. It was 100% something Klaus would do. It was within his abilities to conspire, plot and plan the attack. The evil monster –someone other than him- would be allowed to snarl, gnash its teeth and bear its claws while the helpless victim cowered in fear. And then, right when hope was lost, he would swoop in on his white horse and save the day, forever endearing himself in the eyes of the one he rescued.

K's fist clenched against her floor. Her nails raked along the surface and dug gouges in it. Rage –unimaginable and unfathomable- began to vibrate through her. It started in her fingertips and toes before slowly spreading and soon, it touched her heart. It sank deeply into the muscle and almost immediately K felt it blacken.

~!~

Needing clarification, K did things that were generally out of character for her. She found herself going places most wouldn't think a vampire to go. Like, for example, a tarot card reader. If she still had the Bennetts or even the Prophetic Witch, K wouldn't bother, but she didn't and this was perhaps the only way she felt she could get the answers she needed.

The bell to the door chimed from above. The scent of incense immediately made K grimace. She couldn't help it. The Sandalwood stunk to her sensitive nose.

"May I-"

K turned to face the woman who'd emerged from somewhere, but the stranger didn't finish speaking. She immediately stopped the moment she saw K and stared at her with a combination of fear and hatred.

"Get out." She snapped. "Get out now, before I make you."

"I just want a reading."

"I don't do readings for you kind," she spat hatefully. " _Vampire."_

"I've never had a problem with your people." She said. K could sense this woman was indeed a real witch. That was how she knew K was a vampire in the first place. It wasn't as though she wore a sign saying so. "My name's Kalliope. Just… please."

The witch calmed slightly like K knew she would when she heard her name. There were few who didn't know K's name in the witching world thanks to the Bennetts and while there was a chance the reader wouldn't, she tried anyway.

"The Bennett Family's Guardian." She said under her breath.

K nodded slowly. There were also those in the witch community who thought the Bennetts were traitors for keeping K around, so she was apprehensive until seeing which direction the Reader would lean.

Slowly the older woman nodded. She was one of those who didn't agree with the Bennetts keeping a pet, but she also knew it meant K was less likely to attack her like most other vampires.

"This way."

K relaxed a bit and followed the witch through her store. She was led through a beaded curtain and into a backroom set up specifically for readings. It was a little over the top, but tourists had an image in their head of what a tarot card reader was supposed to do/wear/practice in and this woman catered to it.

There was a round table in the middle of the room covered in decorative scarves and layers of fabric. The lighting was incredibly dim and candles were lit everywhere including more incense. There were a couple of alters with offerings and the like in the corner and a crystal ball in the middle of the table.

"Please," she motioned to a chair.

K took her seat across from the large armchair where the Reader sat. She dipped briefly under the table for a carved box, but was sure to keep a stern, cautious eye on K. The vampire understood.

The Reader set the box on the table and opened it to retrieve a rectangular mass wrapped in black silk. She set the mass in front of her, put the box down and gently began to unwrap it. K knew they were the cards.

With practiced motions, she slipped the silk off and opened the square of fabric wide over the table. The cards it hid were old and old fashioned. The edges were bent and it was clear they'd seen better days, but also taken care of. Finally removing her eyes from the vampire, the Reader removed the first twenty-one cards and began to shuffle. K assumed they were the Major Arcana and she was fine with that. It generally gave faster answers.

"Is there anything in particular you wish to know?" she asked as her aged fingers made the cards dance without effort.

K found words lacking. There were a thousand things she wanted to know, and more, but she couldn't pick one. Still, the reader shuffled and watched K as she waited for an answer.

"I…" K chewed briefly on her lip before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I just want to know what to do now."

The Reader gave her a long, low nod and returned her attention to her cards. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and shuffled only twice more before setting the cards down.

"Cut these three times." She instructed simply.

K reached forward and did as she was told. She took a bit from the top and set it to the left of the middle stack and the repeated it, this time setting the bit on the right. The Reader removed the top card from each stack and set them down. She took the others once more into a single stack, shuffled them once, and then repeated the process. She motioned to K to again cut them into three and again she did. Like before, the reader took only the top card from each pile and this time set them beneath the original three. When she gathered the stacks into one, she set them aside.

The six cards laid in front of the Reader in two rows of three in the order K had set the stacks. K knew that was important. She knew the Reader would use it as a guide on how to deal the layout she chose.

Taking the first card, the reader flipped it over sideways –as you're meant to do in tarot because the images aren't reversible like playing cards- and laid it in the middle of the table.

"I assume you know the meaning of the cards?"

"Yes," she nodded before quickly adding, "A bit. It's been awhile, actually."

The Reader nodded slowly. She seemed mildly annoyed she'd have to explain aloud what she was seeing, but also was used to it.

"This is you." She pointed to the card in the middle of the table. "Justice. You're dealing with issues beyond your control at the moment. Everything that's happening is a direct result of either yours, or another's actions."

K growled to herself and struggled to keep from saying Klaus' name out loud.

The Reader reached for the second card, flipped it sideways and laid it horizontally over the first.

"The Hanged Man," she read. "This shows you the issues you're having now. You're at a crossroads. You're confused about what to do at the moment, but you need to make a choice. You have to figure out what's right for you versus catering to those around you."

She reached for the third card and placed it above the two already face up.

"The Tower." She said as she looked over the burning tower painted on the card. K knew the meaning of that one and it wasn't as sinister as the card appeared. "This is your conscious situation, the things you know about. Things around you are changing. Those you've trusted, the things you were used to… they're all shifting. Something's happened."

K twitched, but tried to hide it. Everything was different now.

"It's natural," the Reader continued. It was clear she was trying to make the obviously anxious vampire more comfortable. "Things are always in a constant state of flux. You have to let them because holding too tightly now will only hasten your downfall."

K cocked a single brow, but remained silent as the Reader reached for the next card and set it beneath the initial two.

"The Chariot is your unconscious desire." She translated. "Determination, ambition. This shows you moving strongly towards your goals. When you finally decide what you plan to do, you need to put your everything into it."

And she continued. The Reader flipped the fifth card and set it to the left of the original two.

"The Hierophant." She sounded a bit unnerved or worried about that. "In reverse," the picture on the card was upside down, "This is your current limitation. Again you're confused about what's happening around you because you don't have all of the information. Someone's keeping you from seeing the whole truth. You need to dig if you want it. When you figure it out, you have to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?" she asked. That was part of her problem.

"I can't say." The Reader told her. "But whatever it is, it's what's right for you. Others may not agree at first, but when you find out whatever that something is, follow through."

K nodded. The Reader picked up the last card and set it to the right of the first two.

"This is your outcome, what'll happen after you make your choices and everything is finally said and done." She said solemnly.

The air went cold. The temperature physically dropped in their little bubble at the back of the shop.

"Death." K mumbled.

The two stared at the card for a moment without speaking. While both knew it rarely –if ever- meant actual death, they had trouble thinking of little else. The Prophecy began ring in K's ears again.

"This can mean any number of things." The Reader began again. She wanted to move passed the feeling of dread in her gut. "Like transformation. Whatever you choose, whatever surrounds you at this moment, is going to change you for either the better, or worse. Nothing will be the same."

K looked over the cards on the table. She didn't like the reading. She didn't like it at all. To sum it up, those around her were gone now. They were no longer people she could rely on and what was once her home was gone. Massive change was disrupting her life and she had no choice but to accept it. She had to adapt or be swallowed whole by everything. And all of it stemmed from the first card, Justice, the one that said she was being dominated by the consequences of the bad choices of someone close to her.

She didn't like how close to home they hit. Those six pieces of colored paper pinpointed far too many of her problems than she liked.

Eventually, after paying for her reading, K left. She just couldn't stay long staring at the cards that told her everything about herself and what was happening. But the Death card lingered for more than one reason. Not only was literal death surrounding them all, its other meaning wasn't helpful either. She was changing and even the Reader admitted it might not be for the better. K knew that. She could feel it.

~!~

The candles glinted in their individual red glasses on the altar in front of her. K continued to sit in the pews and stare at the little flickers as she thought. She didn't know how long she'd been in the church, but evidently it was awhile because she drew attention.

"You seem deep in thought."

The strange voice caused K to look to her side. A man with white hair and donning a black robe was smiling warmly down at her from the aisle only a few feet away. He was clearly the church's priest.

"I suppose so." She agreed softly. K's eyes drifted once more to the candles.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

K took a deep breath and sighed softly. The wood creaked beside her and she knew the priest had sat.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. K's brows gently pulled together before she added sadly, "I'm not entirely certain anyone can."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

She smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'm not Catholic, Father." She told him.

"One doesn't have to be Catholic to unburden themselves." He said. K glanced to him briefly. "Think of me as a father figure." She laughed lightly. "Well," he chuckled, "Perhaps a grandfather."

She smiled gently again. If only he knew how old she truly was, he wouldn't have said grandfather.

After another moment or two of silence, K felt the words come. It was reflexive more than conscious.

"I don't know what to do, Father." She finally said. "Though I suppose no one really does." She sighed softly. "The world, my world, isn't what I thought it was. Everything that made me the person I am has turned out to be a lie." K picked unconsciously at her fingernail polish. "It turns out the man I love doesn't love me. I was his surrogate, a stand-in for the woman he lost before me and now I doubt that anything we shared was real."

The priest didn't speak at first. Instead, the sound of her chipping her polish drew his eye and it was then he saw the ring. He was a smart old man and was more than capable of connecting the dots. After all, it was hard for a priest not to be an expert in reading people after devoting his life to helping souls.

"I assume he's the one who gave you that rather beautiful ring."

K looked at her hand. She stared at the glinting gem, twisted the ring around her digit for a moment and nodded.

"Then I would say his love for you is clear, is it not?" he asked. K didn't speak. She didn't know. "How long have you known him? May I ask." The priest was careful not to comment on how young she was at first. He was used to dealing with teens who thought it was the end of the world because their boyfriends left them.

"Almost all my life." She said loftily. "He saved my life when I was eleven, actually, when we first met and a few times since. We began dating when I was sixteen for a few years before situations separated us. I went well over a decade before seeing him again and then we picked up where we left off, but some things have come to light."

"How old are you?" the priest asked before he could stop himself.

K smiled softly again.

"Older than I look." She replied cryptically.

Through the years –when speaking to humans- K developed a formula for her age. For every twenty-five years of vampire life, she equated that to a single year of human life. So, 997 divided by 25 meant she was 39 human years old. Although, she knew she had to adjust the formula. She was getting old enough she might have to begin using every 50 years instead. She would if/when she reached a thousand-years-old.

"I've learned," K continued, "That he isn't who I thought he was. I've started wondering if our entire relationship wasn't an elaborate plan he orchestrated."

"Is he capable of something like that?" he asked. He wondered if she knew how paranoid the statement sounded.

"Yes, actually. It's his specialty." K admitted. "What comes next is what scares me, Father. That's what dominates my mind."

He nodded slowly and thought before speaking again.

"Well, seeing as you're not Catholic," he teased mildly. "How about I offer you advice, human being to human being?" K laughed to herself because of his response. "There is a point to everything, a greater purpose for why we're here,"

"A Grand Design?"

"Yes," he smiled kindly. "Instead of trying to decide what to do next, let the answers come to you."

"Are you telling me to wait for a sign, Father?"

"If you like."

K smiled softly again at his incredibly religious answer and nodded.

Eventually, K left the church. Perhaps the old man was right? Maybe she should see what the universe had in store for her versus struggling to make sense of her crashing world. Maybe it would show her what to do, what steps to take, and help pull her out of the darkness she felt beginning to consume her.

K walked along the dark street, between tourists and locals and towards somewhere she didn't know. She had no idea where she was going, but she could feel she wasn't alone. Someone was behind her and had been since leaving the church.

Ducking into an alley, K waited for her pursuer to reveal themselves. She expected Klaus, perhaps Elijah or someone else she knew. It wasn't. A man in black with a stern glare appeared. He seemed surprised she was waiting for him, but recovered from it quickly.

"Why are you following me?" she asked simply. He didn't reply. "You're one of those ridiculous Strix vampires, aren't you?" his expression darkened slightly. That was her answer. "What do you want?" she sighed.

The attacker raced for her, wrapped his arms around her neck and threw her against the wall. K looked more irritated than scared.

"It's nothing personal." The Strix replied. "But you're a complication, and we can't have that."

"So," she coughed because of the pressure, but she could still speak. "They sent you after me all by yourself. They must not like you very much."

He glared at her.

"I think I can handle you." He told her tersely.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked with an unnerving smile. It made the attacker hesitate and that was all she needed. K reacted swiftly, and violently. With quick movements, she snapped his neck. He fell to the ground at her feet. "But you will."

K lifted her pursuer and disappeared. The priest was right. She only had to wait for a sign, and this was it.

If the world wanted the Darkness, they'd get the Darkness. They'd get the Original Ripper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, well, in the spirit of giving, here's another chapter. lol. It's looooong, but oh well. You guys were so awesome about the last one with your comments, I wanted to give you another. Oh, and disclaimer, it's a _touch_ violent. no, that's a lie. It's actually pretty violent. So... yeah. I warned you. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

Klaus sat in his bedroom staring at the thin piece of metal K brought back with her from Arles. It rested on his index finger, but didn't make it over his knuckles and gave him something to simply stare at.

His mind swam with thoughts of K and what he knew he had to do. While he wanted nothing more than to mend what was broken between he and K, Klaus knew he couldn't. He knew that in order to get Aurora on his side, he would have to woo and seduce her and that was something he couldn't do remembering the way K looked at him earlier that night.

Footsteps barely registered with the hybrid. Freya walked tenderly through his room and found him sitting in one of his high-backed leather chairs, leaning to the side and staring at the ring. The profound sadness and fear that marred his features broke his sister's heart. The blood still staining his skin and clothes almost didn't register with her.

He still hadn't changed or showered since his fight with Elijah and K.

"How are you feeling?" she asked calmly. She was worried about him after seeing K thrust her fist into his chest.

"I seek council," he said in a solemn, low voice that reflected his features, "And yet there are none I can ask because the one who calms the tempestuous thoughts constantly coursing through my turbulent mind is the one whom I've finally driven away."

Her brows came together as she stared at him. Freya wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say and there was a good chance Klaus would stop talking entirely. It was clear he had more he wanted to get off his chest.

"How can one redeem themselves when the world seems to refuse them at every turn?" Klaus asked rhetorically. "I never saw the one in the other, not once." His voice remained low and deep within his chest. "They're so different," he whispered the words and sank again into his thoughts.

"Tell me how to help you, Niklaus."

His eyes met hers. He could see the remorse and pity she felt for him. Instead of being angry as he tended to be when someone looked at him like that, Klaus thought it was _cute_. Freya, on the other hand, was unnerved by his stare. It was cold and primarily blank, but she could still see the pain he felt.

"Dear Freya," he sighed with a light edge to his voice. "So wanting to help her wayward brother." She fought the urge to give him a glare because she knew he was only being defensive. "But there is nothing you, or anyone else, can do. It seems I've finally succeeded in destroying the last relationship I possessed."

Freya said nothing else and eventually left.

Klaus knew he was right, too. After what he'd done to K, there was no one on his side now. His siblings all hated him, every 'minion' he'd ever had despised him and now K –the one who'd remained with him through it all- wanted nothing to do with him. Klaus knew he'd finally succeeded in isolating himself, totally and completely.

Still, he stared at the ring in his hand. Perhaps he should have simply left her in Beacon Hills…

Klaus always thought he was alone when he wasn't. He kept a delusion that his siblings were never really _with_ him. He thought he knew what if felt like. He was wrong. A pit had formed in his stomach and a hole was in his heart. This was an emptiness he'd never experienced. He felt hollow. Not only had he alienated family, but everyone else. The only one who still loved him was Hope and not only was she nowhere to be seen, but she didn't know any better. She was too young to know the man her father was.

He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. Even thinking to himself alone in his room, Klaus couldn't think of the right words to make amends. And while he thought of them, a more disturbing realization hit. Did he have the right to ask for forgiveness anymore? When did he hit the point that was simply beyond redemption?

Klaus sank deeper into his seat and into his head. His eyes began to burn with the promise of tears not far behind. Had he already pushed too far? There was a point where words no longer mattered and Klaus feared he may have reached it with the one person he never hoped to.

~!~

Cellars and basements were useful, but made no sense to K in places like New Orleans. Back in the day, sure, when refrigerators were too expensive or nonexistent and you needed to keep food cool, but in a city that flooded so easily? There was a reason their dead were entombed above ground. Still, her home had a cellar and she planned to use it.

The space was small –not the size of the house- but still fifteen or so feet squared. Its walls were thick cinderblock and kept sound from escaping. The floor was dirt and the air was stale. It was a deep, dark little hole with exposed support beams and columns to keep the house level and secured.

It was the support beams she used.

K sat in a metal folding chair she'd found in the unused cellar. Her legs were crossed, her arms resting gently on her knee and a kukri blade hanging limply from her fingertips as she stared at the man in front of her.

The Strix who'd followed her and –unwisely- tried to kill her was trussed up by his ankles. He hung from the support beams above her head, tied tightly with vervain soaked ropes with his legs parted. His torso was secured to one of the wooden columns that kept the beams up and his arms were outstretched. Each wrist was tied tightly with the same rope, but the rope was secured to a distant point, like another column. He was spread out like one on a torture rack, just upside down.

K sighed heavily again and checked her watch. It was taking forever for her captive to wake and she was losing her patience. When she'd finally reached her limit, K went upstairs for a drink. It was while she was pouring herself a scotch that she heard the man in the cellar begin to holler for help. A vindictive smile crossed her lips and she headed downstairs.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"Yeah, no." she replied in an unusually carefree way as she walked around him and again sat in the chair. "Hello again."

"Let me out of here." He hissed hatefully.

"Why?" she asked as though his request was ridiculous. "You had every intention of killing me just an hour ago."

"I'm not going to tell you anything." He said defiantly. "You might as well kill me now."

"Oh you'll die. I can assure you of that, but it's not happening any time soon." She told him simply. "I have a few issues to work out right now. But eventually, you _will_ tell me what I want to know."

He glared at her. K sighed and stood. She approached calmly with a drink in one hand and her kukri in the other. With a fast, sharp blow, she reacted. Her captive screamed loudly as the pain raked his body. The dull thud of his arm hitting the ground was drowned out by his cries of agony and the intense amounts of blood pouring from his body.

K kicked his severed arm to the side and out of the way and regained her seat. She sipped leisurely on her drink and watched him bleed.

"Ya know," she said after his cries died down and were replaced by heavy breathing. "I always wondered what happened when we lost a limb. Does it grow back?" she asked casually, tilting her blade from side to side as she spoke. "Does it heal over? I mean, I know if we press it back to the wound, it stitches itself back on, but what if we don't?" her smile returned as he stared hatefully at her. "What then?"

"I'm going to kill you." He growled.

K scoffed a laugh.

"Sure ya are." She mocked. "Now, what's your name?"

He continued to glare, but it was clear he didn't understand the random question. She cocked a brow.

"Do I need to take the other arm just for your name?" she raised the blade. "Cause I'll do that."

He didn't reply so K stood. She pressed the blade against the crook of his armpit. He began to struggle to get away, but with his remaining limbs and torso secured, he hardly moved. K began to press the intensely sharp weapon into his skin until she saw blood.

"Jeremy!" he yelled. "My name's Jeremy!"

"See?" she bent at the waist to look at him with her unnerving smile. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He tried to spit in her face, but K was faster and moved out of the way with little more than a spin. She slid effortlessly back into her chair. She stared at him without emotion as she drank her drink and blood dripped from her blade.

After awhile, the intense bleeding in Jeremy's empty-arm-socket stopped and that's when K perked. She set her glass down in the dirt and headed for him. She examined the 'wound' and even poked him with her weapon.

"Look at that!" she chimed. She looked at Jeremy. "It heals over! Took awhile though, didn't it?" she poked it a few more times for good measure and laughed. "It must've thought you were getting your arm back."

" _Fucking bitch."_ He hissed.

K reacted swiftly and violently. She spun on her heel in one flourished movement. It happened so fast, Jeremy almost didn't realize what she'd done until he felt the sting of her cut. The narrow slash in his throat healed easily enough, but it let him know that she had no reservations about ending her fun early.

"That was just rude." She told him sternly. "Now," K slid back into her seat. "Like I asked you before, you don't know who I am, do you?"

"It doesn't matter." He spat.

"Well, seeing as you're trussed up like a deer in my basement, sans an arm, yeah, I think it might matter." She said. "They didn't warn you?" his glare turned hateful. "Wow. They must really hate you." She mused over the fact he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

Far more carefreely than Jeremy was willing to see, K bent at the waist until she could look at him right-side up while he was hanging upside down.

"I'm the Original Ripper." she said with a sweet, innocent voice twisted by clear malice.

K stood upright once again and paced lightly. The darkness in her heart had taken over, the rage she felt at everything was dictating her actions and she loved it. For the first time since London, K felt free again. It was intoxicating and she was hooked.

"Tell me, Jeremy," she said casually as she picked debris out from underneath her fingernails with the tip of her bloody kukri. "What do you know about field-dressing when hunting?" his face fell. Her smirk turned evil. "Perhaps we should start with the flaying then, shall we? You see, I've been threatening to skin people alive for awhile, but… I haven't _actually_ done it before. Let's see if I've got the skills."

~!~

Elijah listened to the ringing and only hoped she would pick up. It could either be K's voice that greeted him or her voicemail. After last night, it was a tossup.

" _Hello?"_ she greeted after a moment.

"Kali," he said with evident relief. "H-"

Elijah's question was cut short by a horrible, blood-curdling scream in the background.

" _Oh shut up!"_ K snapped in annoyance. " _Stop being such a baby. I haven't even made it to your waist yet._ " She sighed obnoxiously. " _Sorry about that Elijah, some people are just rude!"_ It was clear the last half of that statement was aimed towards whoever was screaming in the background. The sound made Elijah's blood chill.

"Company?"

" _Sort of."_ She said. " _I'm just spending some quality time with one of the Strix who was following me."_

"Are you alright?" he asked. Elijah was clearly worried.

" _Oh yeah. I'm fine."_ She told him happily. " _He's not fairing as well, though."_

" _Help me!"_ Elijah heard her captive scream. _"This bitch is crazy! She's skinning me al-"_

Elijah heard a loud bang and assumed K had hit whoever was crying out for help. Again, she sighed and returned to the conversation.

" _That should take care of him for awhile. As much blood as he's lost, his jaw will take a few minutes to heal."_

Elijah felt a pit grow in his stomach at the conversation he was having. He'd initially called to see how she was handling the information she learned the night before, but now he felt he knew.

" _So,"_ she chimed. " _What can I do for you?"_

Her casual behavior was so unexpected that Elijah found it difficult to concentrate. His mind was spinning.

" _Elijah?"_

Hearing his name snapped him back into reality.

"I was hoping for a visit." He lied. "Do you mind if I stopped by for a moment or two?"

" _Well,"_ she hesitated. " _I'm a bit preoccupied, but if you don't mind gore, I suppose so. I'm in the basement."_

Elijah ended the call and didn't hesitate to race for her home. He feared what she might be capable of in her anger after hearing her declaration to Klaus about being the Original Ripper. He feared it was only a matter of time her rage would spill over into the streets.

And he was right to worry.

~!~

K glided the blade easily between the skin and muscles. She wiped the back of her hand across her shoulder to remove a few drops of blood that had spurted out, but actually smeared more across her fair skin. She didn't notice, nor care, as she continued to work.

Jeremy had long since gone silent. He slipped into shock, or at least the vampire version. The vampiric shock came when a vampire lost too much blood to heal quickly. It makes them dizzy and delirious and more or less useless. That's where he was.

Elijah's heels fell hard against the wooden steps leading to the cellar. He smelled the blood from the street and feared what he might find. The smell became stronger and stronger to the point it was almost dizzying when he reached the basement. And what he saw made his gut turn.

K was paying close attention to her work instead of the man approaching from behind. The scene he came upon was horrifying. K was kneeling down while she toiled away at the base of a bloody, exposed mass. K had stripped him almost entirely of his skin leaving nothing but raw muscle exposed.

"Dear god," he breathed.

K glanced briefly over her shoulder.

"Hi Elijah." She waved with a bloody hand before returning to Jeremy. "Almost finished."

He remained where he was. He was too shocked to move. In a few short strokes, K had the skin free from the body and tossed it to the side where Jeremy's arm already sat.

"There," she smiled. K took a deep, satisfied breath before turning to Elijah. He couldn't wipe the horror from his face as he looked at her. "Hi."

"Kali," he mumbled. Elijah took slow, measured steps deeper into the basement, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the quivering, bloody body that was clearly still alive. "What have you done?"

"Just relieved some stress." She said simply. His brows came together as he finally turned to her. She was almost as bloody as the young man in the background and looked as though it were any other day.

"Tell me you plan to kill him."

He was still too stunned by what she'd done to ask much of anything else. While Elijah and his siblings were no strangers to torture –even this particular kind- this was K. Elijah never thought she had this in her, this level of brutality and anger. It took a strong stomach and even stronger nerve to skin someone alive. And she was… she was just a little girl, the little girl from Thrace…

"I don't know." K said as she looked over her shoulder. "I mean, I was going to originally, but now I kind of want to send him home looking like that."

His brows slowly rose.

"It would send a message." He admitted despite himself. "But I don't think you wish to draw this kind of attention from the Strix."

She shrugged nonchalantly and gave him her attention again.

"Would you like a drink?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but K hadn't really given him the chance before she bounded lightly up the steps. Elijah felt his eyes lingering on the hanged man before slowly following after her. Of all the ways he thought she might react to what she heard the night before, this hadn't been among them.

Of all of them, he thought K was the most level headed and kind. Elijah didn't think she could ever be so angry. Clearly, he was wrong.

When he made it to her parlor, K was standing at the wet bar pouring two drinks. She was still covered in blood and gore and acted as though it were any other day. As he approached, he spotted the blade she'd been using on poor Jeremy sitting on an end table, thick with drying blood, hair and bits of fat. His stomach curled.

"Here you are."

He looked up and noticed her offering him a drink. He was mildly relieved and surprised she had wrapped the glass in a napkin so her bloody hand wouldn't touch it. Elijah gave her a nod of thanks, took the drink and discarded the napkin.

"How are you feeling," Elijah asked slowly, "Kali?"

"Fine." She chimed happily. "Why?"

"You seem out of sorts after last night."

Elijah saw the glint of black hatred darken her eyes.

"You mean when I found out that I was nothing more than a second-rate substitute for the woman Klaus really loved?" she asked in an even, cold voice that reflected the madness needed for her deeds downstairs. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes," his voice was quiet.

Elijah took a sip of his scotch and tried to think about how to continue. He wanted to console her and offer her anything that might help, but Elijah found the words lacking.

"Niklaus,"

" _Don't."_ her voice cracked in her throat. He watched her eyes turn bloodshot like she might turn before it faded again. "Don't mention his name to me right now. Do you understand?"

Elijah nodded as respectfully as he could. He wanted to tell her Klaus actually loved her, but he couldn't force himself to. How could he refute the words she heard come from the hybrid's mouth herself? He couldn't, and he knew that.

As he took another sip of his drink, Elijah noticed something that broke his heart. He thought at first she'd removed her jewelry because of what she was doing, but that theory was shot down when he noticed everything else. K had removed every hint of Klaus from her body. The blue diamond was gone, her bracelet, the Mikaelson locket and even her vervain ring. Every gift he'd given her –that she never removed- was gone.

At first he thought it was because she didn't want to get them dirty, but it wasn't. The blue gemmed necklace –her daylight talisman- hung from her neck and a thin, delicate silver knuckle ring rested on her right index finger. She wore jewelry, but not his.

"Tell me honestly," Elijah finally said as he set his empty glass down beside her gnarly weapon. Elijah slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at her with nothing but caring. "How are you?"

"I'm angry, Elijah." She told him simply. She didn't have to bother lying to him. "I'm so angry, it hurts, and it won't stop. I defended him when others didn't. I even stood by his side when you and Rebekah couldn't." he knew she didn't mean it as an insult and didn't react because of it. "And then I have to listen to him declare his love for another woman, but not just that. I hear him say that she was his _only_ love and his _only_ happiness. Do you know how that makes me feel? After everything we've been through and now I learn that's it all been a lie?" her voice was beginning to shake with rage. "How much of my life was just an elaborate plan to turn me into her? How much did he orchestrate so I'd fall in love with him? Hm?" she dared as her anger grew. "Was Finn his doing too?"

Elijah's head snapped to her. K couldn't help but ask the one thing she'd feared since hearing Klaus' rant. It was the one thing, the _one thing_ she could never forgive and the thing that inevitably pushed her into his arms.

"How can you ask something like that?" he asked in shock.

"Because I don't know what to think anymore." She snapped.

"My brother may have his faults, but he would _never-_ "

"No?" she interrupted sharply.

Elijah felt his nerves begin to fray at her accusations and felt the overwhelming need to defend Klaus despite their own problems.

"As cruel as he can be," Elijah kept Klaus' name from their conversation because she'd already shown how she felt about hearing it. "He has never endangered a child."

"Maybe." She told him. "But can you honestly stand there and tell me he isn't manipulative enough to construct something that elaborate?"

He wanted to refute her statement, but it was difficult. Klaus was that manipulative, but Elijah still felt there was no way his brother was so vicious.

"I refuse to believe my brother would stoop to those levels."

She nodded sarcastically.

"How many times have you said that to yourself through the years?" she dared.

That's where Elijah couldn't speak. He couldn't muster another lie to cover himself or defend Klaus. How many times had he said that through the years? Too many to count.

Tension and silence saturated the air before K spoke again.

"I meant what I said, Elijah. I will help you, all of you, even him." She said. "I am with you in this until the weapon is found and all of you are safe." He felt temporary relief that disappeared the moment she spoke again. "But when it's over, if I leave, I don't want him following."

Elijah slowly nodded. He didn't want to admit this may have finally pushed K too far. He felt guilty for his part in that. Perhaps if he hadn't taken his jabs at Klaus while K was listening, she wouldn't be as willing to leave. But it was too late. The damage was done.

After another drink, Elijah left K to return to whatever the hell it was she was doing.

When she returned to the basement, plans began to form in K's mind. It took her a moment, but soon she knew what she was going to do.

~!~

There was a knock at the door. Tristan opened it to find a delivery man standing on his front steps.

"Yes?" he asked skeptically.

"Hi." The human smiled. Tristan leaned a hint to the side and spotted a rather tall box on a dolly just at the base of his steps. "Can you sign here for me?"

Tristan nodded and signed the digital pad. The delivery man put the pad away and reached for the dolly. While Tristan continued to stare at him curiously, the man in brown brought the package up and into the foyer. With a wave, he left.

Tristan stared at the box skeptically after he closed the door. He could smell the blood inside and saw it seeping into the cardboard. Aya soon appeared at his side and looked at the box with the same uncertainty and curiosity.

"Present?" she asked.

The 'Lord of the Manor' stepped cautiously towards the box.

"I'm not c-" he immediately paused when the box moved. Raising a single brow, he didn't hesitate to open it.

A body tumbled out and hit the floor with a disgusting smack. It curled in on itself as it trembled and shook. The skin was gone as well as its left arm. While moving, it wasn't alive. It was a vampire.

Stuck to the side of its head was a hint of white. Aya knelt down beside the mass and snatched away a note that had been stapled to its head. The body twitched, but didn't even bother protesting. Aya looked over the bloodied note.

" _Thanks for the practice."_ Aya read. " _K. P.S, I'm keeping his ring."_ She looked at the annoyed man beside her.

"Ah." He sighed. "Then this must be Jeremy."

"Evidently." Aya agreed.

They stared down at the body both disgusted and impressed by it. Tristan took a deep breath and sighed as he stepped towards the front door again. He opened it and flooded the foyer with sunlight, basking poor Jeremy in the brilliance of it. He immediately began to burn and scream, but the sounds were cut short within seconds.

"Clean that up, would you?" Tristan asked in passing. He left the room and the front door open to finish the job K hadn't.

~!~

At home, K absently dried her hair as she looked over the daylight ring in her palm. She didn't bother cleaning the blood from it as she tilted her hand and let it slide from her grip and into a small decorative glass. It toppled freely and landed on four other rings. Those were the four rings from the vampires she'd gifted to the wolves after Marcel tried to sabotage the treaty. Now she had five.

As she made her way back to the bathroom and tossed her towel over the shower curtain rod, K caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She gently tugged on her long, nearly elbow length hair and decided something. She needed a change.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Hey guys. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be out Thursday like normal and that's when more 'fun' happens. Everyone meets everyone. :)

 **Chapter 18**

 **Beautiful Mistake/Out of the Easy**

 **Season 3, Episode 6/7**

Klaus' gut turned when he touched Aurora. He felt disgusting on more than a single level. In fact, he didn't remember the last time he'd felt so disturbed.

As they walked hand in hand, Aurora felt something cold touching her digits. She took his hand in hers and spread his fingers to better see what it was. A ring rested on his left ring finger.

"That's pretty." She told him as she looked over the twisted piece of ancient metal. Aurora looked up at him with an unnerving smile he assumed she thought was cute. "What is it?"

"A nail." He told her. "It's from one of the homes my family owned centuries passed." He said charmingly as he downplayed the piece of jewelry. "It was a brief moment of happiness."

"Without me?" she pouted teasingly.

Klaus only gave her another forced 'charming' smile. He was amazed she didn't seem to notice they weren't genuine.

"Well, you don't need it now that I'm back, my love." Aurora slid the ring from his finger and immediately the air around them became cold.

Daringly, she looked up at the man at her side and noticed his frightening expression.

"Give it back." He told her darkly.

Unsure of what else to do and honestly a bit afraid of the look in his eye, Aurora did as he asked and slid the ring back into place. Almost the same instant, he smiled once again and then tension was gone.

"Come along my darling," he said. "There's a great deal more to show you of this beautiful city."

She smiled and laced herself around his arm tightly. When she was no longer looking at him, Klaus' expression fell again. If she'd taken his ring… he knew he would have sabotaged his plan before he laid it in place. Honestly, Klaus wasn't sure he could've kept himself from causing her serious –if not irreversible- damage if she'd taken the ring K had given him.

They walked for a long while. Klaus intended to take her to the famed cemetery, but Aurora wanted to look at the historical homes in the Garden District beforehand. He wanted to tell her no, but didn't.

They wandered along the same route as the tours, but thankfully hadn't come across one. Each of the homes was beautiful and so amazingly different from the next. Aurora kept her smile as she looked at the old world opulence of the sector while Klaus fought his dread. He didn't want to be in this neighborhood.

Aurora guided them down _Camp St_ which he was fine with, for a moment. To his horror, she turned them to walk down _Second Street_ next. They were heading for _Lafayette Cemetery_ which he needed, but in doing so they were going to pass somewhere Klaus didn't want to be.

One manor after another passed while Aurora gushed. He was so lost in his own thoughts that Klaus hardly paid attention.

"Oh!" she swooned. He felt her stop which forced him to do the same. "That one's perfect."

His eyes traveled in the direction of her pointed finger and immediately his heart stopped.

Up a winding red brick walkway rested a beautiful white, two-story colonial home. Its wrap-around porch shielded its many windows from the sun as well as the ancient oak tree that hung over the majority of the front yard. The black wrought iron railings and adornment along the green roof stood out in wonderful contrast as did the black shudders. It was a truly beautiful home tucked away in the greenery behind a tall, spiked wrought iron fence.

His gut tightened more than he thought possible and Klaus wondered if he might actually be sick for the first time since becoming a vampire. This was K's house.

"Get it for me Nik, would you?" Aurora whined as she tugged on his arm. "This house would be perfect for me."

Klaus continued to stare blankly at the manor hidden behind the foliage of nearby oaks and prayed the vampire wasn't inside watching him with the red-head.

"I don't think so." He eventually said. When he looked down he noticed her scowling and playfully pouting. He forced another smile. "We can find something much more suiting you, don't you think?"

Aurora looked again to the house while Klaus did his best to usher her away as quickly as possible. As he walked by the driveway, Klaus was glad to see K's car gone, but that also added another level of fear. She could drive by them at any moment.

Thankfully, K's home was the second from the corner and when they turned onto _Coliseum_ he began to breathe easier. Klaus could see the cemetery less than four blocks down and knew they could make it.

~!~

When K pulled into her driveway and headed for the house, she felt herself pause on the front porch. She felt something tugging at the back of her neck, something she didn't like and it bothered her. She turned and looked out at the world, but there was nothing. There were no people on the streets and none of the cars coasting by gave her a passing glance, but something felt wrong.

Shaking it from her shoulders, she unlocked her door and headed inside. The mail was spread across the floor like it always was after the mailman came. She sighed. K kept forgetting to buy something as mundane as a basket to catch it all when the mailman shoved the letters through the slot in her door. Tossing her things aside, she knelt down and gathered up the bills, catalogs and other nonsense before something caught her attention.

There was a letter without postage and without her name written on it. It was a simple, plain white envelope, a little thicker than a single paged letter, and was nothing special, but she knew it was hand delivered. K became curious. She didn't have to worry about anything dangerous because little could kill her anyway.

Setting the rest of her mail down on a small table near her front door, K slid her freshly manicured fingernails –they were nice and sculpted now. She liked them- under the flap and tore the paper. She dipped her fingertips inside and pulled out the thick correspondence. With a light touch, she opened it and immediately recognized the writing.

Hatred and anger filled her before she made it passed the greeting. Her actions turned violent when she took the letter into her hands and tore the paper without bothering to read the letter. Enraged Klaus would write her anything, K couldn't even make herself see what it said before ripping it up and tossing it dramatically into the air.

Her cell phone began to ring before the final piece touched the floor. She reached for it and answered before bothering to see who it was.

"Yes?" she asked shortly.

" _Have I disturbed you again?"_ Elijah asked.

"Oh," she sighed. K pressed her hand to her forehead and relaxed substantially. "Sorry Elijah. Uh, no, no you didn't interrupt anything. I just got home. What's up?"

" _Have you had anymore trouble with the Strix?"_

"No, why?"

" _They seem to have widened their gaze to include Hayley."_

Because of the wolf's connection to Hope, K was immediately on edge.

"Is she okay? Where's Hope?" K demanded.

" _They are both fine, but it seems Tristan is trying his best to eliminate everyone in their way to us."_ He paused briefly. " _Be careful, Kali. Please."_

She smiled softly at his concern and nodded before telling him she would. After ensuring she was safe, Elijah hung up. K slid her phone back into her pocket and returned her sights to the mess in her foyer. She glowered at the letter Klaus wrote and decided she'd much rather put her things away.

~!~

The sun had already set as K sat on her stairs. She was half-way to the main floor with a bottle of alcohol beside her, a glass in her hand and her eyes staring at the letter she'd torn up still thrown all over her floor. The little white pieces stood out in stark contrast to her dark floors and with her vision she could see a few letters and words, but she didn't absorb them. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of reading his letter when she knew he was most likely going to justify his actions. She just didn't want to hear it.

K took another leisurely sip of her drink and continued to stare at the letter. She was drinking to get drunk –for once- just trying to ebb her ever-growing hunger. Anger seemed to leave her famished.

How could things have changed so much in twenty-four hours?

K leaned back and propped her elbows on the steps behind her. She ran her fingers through her freshly cut hair and ruffled it. She liked the new length. It was definitely… different.

Today she'd spent her time changing everything about herself. That's what people did, right? When everything around them is crumbling, they take control over the only thing they can. Themselves.

K's eyes traveled to her free hand. She had her nails done too. They were fake now, consisting of layers of hard acrylic and pointed like all the cool kids were doing, but she kept them at a manageable length and painted a deep, shining black. Fake nails were never something she considered because it seemed useless, but today she thought why not?

After a massage, haircut, and a new wardrobe, she'd come home feeling pretty good. And then came the letter from Klaus. That man was the king of dampening moods.

Elijah had worried about the young vampire between the time he'd seen her and called. He couldn't help it after what he'd found in the basement, but he didn't have a reason to. Not really at least. K hadn't lost her mind. She was quite sane, in fact, though that might have made everything more terrifying.

The regular population had nothing to fear from the thousand-year-old vampire. She had no interest in slaughtering humans when there were plenty of Strix to hunt down. Besides, they seemed _very_ interested in her too, so again, why not? Now, if the Strix left town… then the people of NOLA might need to worry, but until then, they were safe.

It was eight o'clock and K wanted something to help take her mind off things. She reached for her phone and text Hayley.

" _You home?"_ she wrote.

A moment later came her response.

" _No, but Jack is."_ She replied. _"Why?"_

" _I wanted to see Hope for a minute. That okay?"_

" _Sure. I'll tell him you're on your way."_

" _Thanks."_

K stood and slipped her phone into her pocket. Finishing her drink, she headed out. She didn't even glance at the letter as she walked over it.

Within a few short minutes K was knocking at Jackson and Hayley's door. She did it lightly in case the infant was sleeping. Like she said she would, Hayley had told Jackson the vampire was heading over so he expected her, he just wasn't happy to see her when he opened the door. Though, to be honest, he never smiled at her no matter how nice she was to him.

"Hi." She said kindly.

"Hey," he muttered. Jackson's eyes traveled over her body which she expected. A brow slowly rose as he met her gaze. "New look?"

Her smile broadened.

"Hayley said you wanted to see Hope?" he asked. They continued to talk through the open door as though it were normal.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just for a minute though, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. "I was about to put her down for the night."

"Cool. Can you bring her to me, please?"

Jackson didn't want to admit he was glad she offered to remain in the hall. Part of him expected her to wait for his invitation, which he wasn't going to give without talking to Hayley. They both might have liked K more than the others, but still…

Nodding, Jackson left the door open as he walked into the apartment. K could see him bound up the winding stairs to the bedroom out of sight. A moment later, he emerged with the young girl. Hope was groggy, but both she and K lit up when they saw one another.

Jackson stepped a single foot out to hand off the little girl who was now reaching for K.

"Hi there," K swooned in that sweet, innocent voice adults used when talking to children. They wrapped themselves around the other and each held tight. "Look at you. You're getting so big and it's only been a few days."

Hope smiled and giggled like the sweet little girl she was. It was infectious and made K smile too. Jackson watched from within the apartment –he wasn't going to close the door- as K took the half-step back and pressed herself against the wall across from him. She slowly slid down until she could sit and cradle Hope better in her lap.

K just stared at Hope and felt nothing but love for the little cherub. She couldn't help it, even if Hope did have her father's eyes.

Unlike last time, K's emotions and humanity were still in tact. She was still herself even as the Ripper ran rampant within her. She still harbored love just as easily as hate, she simply didn't have the inhibitions anymore. She didn't listen to that voice telling her she was being cruel. Unless they were someone she already cared for, their lives were forfeit and that made her dangerous to everyone else.

But not now, not with Hope. _Never_ with Hope.

"Its bedtime right now, isn't it?" K asked softly as she watched Hope play with her fingernails. The odd shape seemed to hold much of the toddler's attention. "Well, let's see if we can't help that along a bit, hm?"

K adjusted herself and Hope just a little more until Hope was nearly lying down in the vampire's lap with her back curled up along the inside of K's arm. If Hope kept growing like she was, K didn't know if she'd be able to cradle her much longer.

"Okay," K made sure they were comfortable before she began to sing a song to Hope she hadn't before. She didn't know why _the Parting Glass_ seemed to be her go-to with the infant, but she decided to change it. " _Ye fleeting charms of Earth, farewell your streams of joy are dry. My soul now seeks another home, a brighter world on high."_

Jackson listened in silence as she sang _Long Time Traveler_. He hadn't heard K sing before and the fact she could seemed a little strange to him for some reason. It was easy for her. Through the centuries, there were many babies she'd sung to sleep.

" _Farewell kind friends whose tender care has long engaged my love."_ She continued. _"Your fond embrace I now exchange for better friends above."_

The song was short and over before Hope had fallen entirely asleep. She was drifting, but not quite there. K decided that perhaps one more would help 'push her over the edge', so to speak.

" _I got my ticket for a long way 'round, two bottles o' whiskey for the way,_ " K sang. She remembered hearing the song in a movie, so why not? " _And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leavin' tomorrow, what'ya say?"_

Hope was out when she reached the chorus so K stopped singing. She stood so fluidly Hope hadn't noticed. K looked up at Jackson.

"I think she's ready." She whispered.

Jackson weighed his options. He thought for a moment about whether or not he wanted to wake Hope with the transfer and the walk upstairs. While she was usually a sweet girl, waking her was like waking a monster. Her scream was deadly, so Jackson did something he hadn't thought he ever would.

"Come on in."

K's attention snapped back to Jackson. She seemed stunned he'd said the words before she could stop him.

"Yeah," he sighed as though he couldn't believe it either.

Stepping aside, Jackson opened the door far enough she could pass through. K hesitated, but eventually did. Carefully, she followed the Wolf King upstairs.

" _I got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views."_ K kept singing softly just so Hope wouldn't rouse on the trek or when K had to put her down. _"It's got mountains, it's got rivers, its got sights to give you shivers, and it sure would be prettier with you."_ They made it to her crib. _"When I'm gone, when I'm go-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk,_ " K slowly lowered Hope into her crib, " _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

She paused and waited to see what Hope would do. The toddler shifted only marginally before slipping into a comfortable position. With a light smile, K headed back downstairs with Jackson.

"Thanks for letting me see her." K said.

"Thanks for getting her to sleep."

K laughed lightly and nodded.

"Any time." She told him.

With a wave, K left the apartment. Both were unaware her concert hadn't been as 'private' as she thought.

Standing in his room, Klaus felt something tickle at the back of his neck. He felt something was near, but he didn't know what. It was the same odd sensation K felt when she went home. Somehow, they knew when the other was near.

He pressed his hearing knowing it may help. He hated the feeling he couldn't identify and assumed it was paranoia, so he chose to listen to everything within the block. He hadn't expected what he did hear, however. He heard K singing, and she was close.

Klaus listened as she sang sweetly and somehow knew it was to his daughter. He listened as she started a second song and Jackson invited her in. Klaus fought the urge to be jealous and just listened as K continued singing to his daughter.

When she said goodbye to Jackson, Klaus moved to his window. He tenderly moved the sheer linen curtain out of the way with only two fingers and waited until he saw her leave. He felt his stomach flutter when she emerged on the front step and drop when she hadn't bothered glancing in his direction. Despite the manor being less than twenty feet from her, K never looked at it as she left. Not once.

Hearing his phone ring, Klaus slunk disappointedly back into his room and answered it. What Elijah told him only added further to his growing ire. He began to tremble.

"Why are you all the way over there, my love?" she asked from behind him.

Hearing Aurora's voice made Klaus cringe. It was nasally, and brass-like. It reminded him of the harsh blare of an out of tune trumpet, or the shrill cry of a frightened piglet. There was little else he could compare it to. Her voice immediately put him on end and sent his nerves crazy. How he ever found it attractive, he didn't know.

K on the other hand… her voice was entirely different. It was calm and dulcet like the string instruments she loved so much. It had warmth that Aurora's didn't and it always made Klaus feel… better. He couldn't pinpoint how, but it simply made him feel better. If she spoke caringly and lovingly like she did with Hope, he knew he could slip into the sound and let everything else around him disappear. That was part of the reason why she was always able to calm his chaotic mind down. Even yelling, there was something almost regal in her voice, commanding and kind at the same time.

"Let me wipe that scowl from your face." Aurora continued.

Klaus' jaw clenched and his eyes closed as he did his best to remember something that sounded better than Aurora's god awful voice. Honestly, how could someone born to actual nobility sound so much like a shrieking cow?

"Perhaps it best I stay at arms length for now." He replied. He couldn't keep the harsh tone from his words and she heard it. While most of it was geared towards his rage at hearing Rebekah was gone, the rest was because of her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice.

The pit in his stomach grew the longer he thought about what he'd done with K and the ring on his finger never felt so heavy, weighed down with regret.

~!~

Elijah continued to bleed himself into the bowl. Freya said she needed a fair amount and he was willing to give it, but the fact he healed so quickly was making the process slow.

The sound of someone approaching drew attention. Each glanced towards the doorway as K walked through the threshold and into their wing of the abandoned building. She looked at each of them staring back at her with the same expression of shock.

"Any luck?" she asked. After Elijah told her they were going to search for Rebekah because she was missing, of course K came to help.

Elijah, Hayley, Freya, and even Marcel, couldn't find immediate words. The young woman standing before them was a huge change from the one they'd known, even the version Elijah had seen ten or so hours earlier.

K's long, ebony locks were gone. She hadn't trimmed her hair, she hacked it off. A short pixie cut down donned her heart-shaped face. It was maybe an inch or so around the sides and the back while the top was a few good inches longer and swept down over her forehead, to the side and over her eyes. She'd easily sheered more than a foot of hair off and it was a noticeable change. While the haircut suited her features, it was different.

Her clothing wasn't incredibly different, but with the darker makeup, hair, nails and overall 'feel' coming from her, the others wondered if K wasn't suddenly a different person.

"You look different." Hayley finally muttered.

"New shirt." She teased with a smile.

"Sure." Hayley found herself nodding though she wasn't sure why.

"And," Elijah said. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask his question just then, but it came out regardless. "What of your… house guest?"

"Oh," she chimed happily. "I sent him home." She smiled unnervingly. "So, have you guys found her yet?"

K's statement seemed to finally snap them out of their ogling and back into what they were doing.

"Not yet." Elijah said as he slid the blade down his palm again.

K stepped deeper into the room as the eldest Mikaelson bled.

"Has anyone called Klaus?" Hayley asked.

The question was meant to be an innocent one, but had the opposite reaction. The air grew tense immediately. Freya and Elijah watched K. They feared she may react at hearing their brother's name. As it was, she kept her emotions as hidden as possible. While her body tensed, her fists clenched and pure rage washed over her features, she remained quiet.

"He's busy elsewhere." Elijah said cautiously.

Hayley and Marcel were more than capable of seeing K's extreme, but silent, reaction to the mention of the hybrid and didn't press. The two of them didn't know the truth, not yet at least. The Mikaelsons had seen the fight between the couple and Elijah told his sister what he found in K's basement. They were both startlingly aware of what was happening with K.

"Forget him." Elijah continued. He lifted the bowl and handed it to Freya. "You will find her."

Freya took the bowl and set it down in front of her.

"Now," Marcel said. "You sure you have enough ju-ju for a world wide locator spell?"

"She's my blood." Freya told him sternly. "I won't lose her."

Freya turned her attention back to the pieces laid out in front of her. She began chanting and after moving a candle out of the way, she dumped the entire contents of the bowl onto the map. The words continued and the blood spread while the others watched with baited breath for it to solidify on one spot like it was supposed to. But it didn't. It never did. It only spread and filled the world.

"Damn." Freya hissed. "I assumed they would keep her cloaked, but not that the spell would be so strong."

"No doubt designed by the witch who helped enslave her." Elijah said angrily.

"You should all go." Freya sighed as she sat in her chair. "This could take me awhile."

"The Strix trust me." Marcel told Elijah. "If they know where she is, maybe I can-"

"Davina is your only concern right now." He said. "You need to ensure Tristan and Lucien don't get her to enact that weapon."

"But Rebekah,"

"Is my sister and I won't rest until she is found." He said. "I give you my word."

He didn't seem happy with Elijah's words, despite believing them.

"Alright." He nodded slowly. "I'll handle Davina."

Marcel turned and left.

"Okay, in the meantime," Hayley sighed. "Please tell me we're going to kill someone."

"Oh we will kill _many_ someones." Elijah said with a dark glee. "But first, if we're to start a war, let us find where our allegiances lie. I will speak with my brother."

Elijah felt himself look to K on instinct just to see how she would react. K caught the glance.

"I'm not setting foot inside that house yet." She told him. K leaned forward and planted her hands on the table. "I can't promise I won't repeat myself."

"Fair enough." He conceded. "But if I need you again,"

"Just call me." She said with a kind smile.

Elijah returned the sentiment before leaving in search of Klaus.

"Okay," Hayley chimed when Elijah was gone. K looked up and realized the young hybrid was looking at her. "What is going on with you?" K gave her a questioning stare as she stood upright. "Did something happen between you and-"

" _Don't."_ she interjected. "Don't say his name."

Hayley's brows climbed high on her forehead. She'd never seen K so angry at Klaus and considering what he's done, she found it surprising.

"Okay." She nodded.

K's eyes danced between the remaining two.

"Let me know if you need anything." And she left.

Hayley waited until she was sure K wasn't within earshot before looking at Freya for answers.

"I believe," Freya said sadly, "That whatever Niklaus and Kali once had, is over."

"What?" Hayley couldn't hide her surprise. Even though she thought the relationship was strange, it seemed normal too. "What happened?"

Freya's elbow was propped on the edge of the arm of the chair and her head in her hand. She shook her head.

"I'm not certain." She said.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** BAM! Enjoy this -slightly early- update and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 19**

 **Out of the Easy**

Elijah stood in the courtyard below looking up at a sight that churned his stomach. There she was, the red-headed harpy, clinging to his brother's side while she sneered down at him. He found it vile and disgusting to even look at her wearing Klaus' shirt. It was clear what happened only moments before Elijah came home. Klaus' only saving grace in Elijah's mind was that he looked thoroughly uncomfortable with her holding him.

"Go on love," Klaus told the harpy. "Let me speak with Elijah."

Still beaming as though she'd won something, Aurora kissed 'her' love and disappeared to his bedroom. Klaus' face fell as he looked again to his brother. Saying nothing, Elijah motioned for Klaus to follow him to one of the studies.

~!~

"Am I to assume you've gone completely mad?" Elijah asked as he paced in the study.

"Where you see madness, I see method." Klaus replied simply as he met his brother in stride and handed off a drink.

"And that method would be what, Niklaus?" he continued sarcastically. "To fornicate with the she-devil who stole our sister away?"

"To be clear, the Strix took our sister, Aurora simply high-jacked her." Klaus clarified. "I will get Rebekah back, trust me." His voice fell as the disgust he felt grew the longer he thought about what he was meant to do. "Keeping her close garners the good will we need."

"Well it is a bold, albeit lecherous plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes to retrieving the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?"

"They're not really my type." He replied in the same tone of sarcasm.

Elijah sighed heavily and shook his head. While he enjoyed Klaus' quip, he hated that his brother's 'go-to' plan seemed to revolve around time between the sheets with his female adversaries.

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed softly after a moment or two of silence. Klaus shifted in his stance near the fireplace to face his brother. Elijah slowly looked up through his lashes. "There's another, more pressing issue, I need to discuss with you."

Klaus' brows tugged together briefly. He turned completely, giving Elijah his full attention instead of continuing to lean lazily against the mantle.

"More pressing than finding our sister?" he dared.

"More… _disturbing_." He admitted. Klaus' head tilted marginally to the side as he silently beckoned Elijah to continue. "Kali," Klaus immediately scoffed and turned his back to his brother. Elijah expected the reaction, and was undeterred by it. He knew his brother only wanted to appear cold towards the young woman. "I spoke with her yesterday."

"Did you?" Klaus chimed sarcastically. He didn't bother turning. "Well, I'm certain she had any number of interesting things to say."

"It wasn't what she said that's so disturbing, brother. It's what she's done." He replied. That peeked his brother's attention. Klaus slowly turned to see Elijah watching his solemnly. "She's taken it upon herself to wage war against Tristan, it seems, in a rather… violent way." Klaus cocked a single brow. He wished his brother would simply spit it out. Elijah could tell and did just that. "I walked in on her skinning one of the Strix, alive."

Klaus didn't bother hiding his shock at Elijah's declaration. Among the many things he assumed K capable of, _that_ most certainly wasn't among them.

"Are you certain?" he found himself asking.

Elijah nodded.

"And then she mailed him back to Tristan."

Klaus let out a loud laugh before he could think better of it. The thought of Tristan opening a box to find the flayed Strix was comical to the youngest brother. Elijah eyed Klaus skeptically.

"This is no laughing matter." He told Klaus sternly. "She's losing control of herself."

Klaus again turned his back to Elijah and looked into the fire.

"It seems to me, she's perfectly in control."

Elijah shook his head as he looked at his brother. He wanted the younger to understand what was happening to K, to the otherwise calm and collected young woman, but it didn't seem he could. As it was, Klaus was fully aware. With his back to Elijah, his expression fell. He watched the flames dance in the fireplace as he thought about K and his clear part in helping warp her. There was no denying Klaus had a hand in it. After seeing how angry she was when she left the manor that night, Klaus was smart enough to realize this push into the darkness had been his doing.

"I think," Klaus began in a somber tone, "We'd be better suited to finding out how to procure Rebekah for the time being."

Elijah's heart sank, but he nodded regardless. Perhaps one problem at a time was the better option. He didn't know what he expected when he told Klaus of K, but he only hoped Klaus understood.

Klaus understood, but he meant what he said. They needed to focus now and seeing as he had no idea how to help K, he chose instead to search for Rebekah.

~!~

Thanksgiving was here. It was a holiday K paid little attention to. Until moving to the states with the Bennetts, she never celebrated it. Why would she?

While she went about her business throughout her home, K still hadn't bothered touching Klaus' letter. It was still lying in a hundred pieces on her foyer floor. Maybe, if she cared to notice, she would have realized what leaving it there meant. Clearly, at some point, she planned to read it or she would have burned it long ago. The thought hadn't donned on her, however. Instead, she 'thought' she left it there because she didn't care. She thought it was because she moved on.

Eventually, after she exhausted herself at home, K decided to just leave and go for a walk. She was bored and boredom led her to do bad things. It made her think of all manner of awful things to do to people. She'd think about Klaus and how he still stirred a primal anger in her for what he'd said and done. She'd think about the mystery woman Aurora whom she still hadn't met. She'd think about Tristan's lackeys and Lucien and what she'd like to do to them if given the chance.

They weren't pleasant thoughts.

K slipped her ear-buds in as she walked through the streets of the Quarter. Most of the populace wandered around with a purpose. They were trying to gather last minute treats and dishes for the holiday. Some were taking advantage of stores giving early sales before the famed Black Friday. Others were like her, just walking around, though they were in the minority.

She garnered a few glances because of her outfit, but K didn't notice. She didn't care that people might think she was freezing wearing a short jumpsuit that revealed her legs completely. It even had short sleeves and a plunging neckline that didn't end until six or so inches above her belly button. And very high heels. For it being late November and cold, K should have been a great deal more covered than she was. She didn't care. To hell with what the populace thought.

Music boomed in K's ears. She was listening to something akin modern metal, though there were probably many people who'd dispute her classification. The simple fact was she liked it and that was enough. She was in the mood for something rough and angry, something with harsh guitars and thumping bass. It was a band named _In This Moment_ and she loved it.

K was lost in her own world as she looked over the merchandise a shop had set up on the street. They sold knick-knacks and trinkets, a mixture of things tourists would enjoy and curios. K lifted a thin place card that had a pair of earrings stuck through it. They were pretty –at least she thought so- made of a delicate and possibly fake silver filigree, woven into a chaotic design. They weren't overly large (only about an inch long) and a perfect teardrop shape. K liked them and bought them.

As she walked away, she felt something touch the back of her neck, a feeling she didn't like and one that wouldn't go away. It was the feeling of being watched. She narrowed her eyes curiously and turned to see who might be behind her. Her eyes danced along the sea of faces she didn't know and that was the problem.

A bit on edge and more annoyed than before, K returned to her aimless wandering, but this time turned the music down just a bit. It may or may not help her hear someone coming close, but it definitely wouldn't hurt.

The one who'd been spying stepped out from behind a group of tourists busily discussing where they should have their out-of-town Thanksgiving dinner. Klaus watched the woman he barely recognized weave effortlessly through the crowd. He'd caught sight of her a few blocks earlier when he was making arrangements with vendors about decorating his home for the evening. He didn't know if he'd seen her or not because she looked so startlingly different, but he knew in his gut the glimpse was K.

As she walked down the street, K felt the sensation of being watched grow. It finally hit a level beyond paranoid. There was someone behind her. Wanting to test her theory, K stepped leisurely into one of the many alleys in New Orleans.

Klaus felt his stomach turn when he noticed two men in black follow after K. He began to push through the crowd to get to her. Stupidly, Klaus wanted to keep a fair distance between them because she seemed capable of sensing he was there, and now he regretted it. The Strix were nothing to balk at.

If only he remembered what she did to the last one…

When Klaus finally made it to the mouth of the alley, his help was no longer needed. K smashed her heel down into the throat of the last Strix and forced him into unconsciousness. He stood still at the mouth of the alley –partially out of shock the fight had lasted seconds- as K set her ear-buds back in and moved to each Strix. She knelt down and stripped each of their rings. Within seconds, they were ignited by the sun's rays.

She stood after placing the rings in her pocket and turned towards the entrance to the alley only to pause again immediately. K's eyes locked with Klaus. They both stared at one another silently, emotionlessly, while the bodies of two vampires burned behind her. This was the first time Klaus had seen her since she left his home and she looked so very, very different… and cold.

While he liked her new look, from the jumpsuit to the short hair and the dark makeup that made her green eyes glow, it was the look in her eyes he found hard to stomach.

K on the other hand, felt the universe was against her again. Not only did she want to avoid seeing Klaus, but like it had in Beacon Hills when Rebekah came to visit, the music K was listening to was somehow linked to the event at hand.

" _Is it sick of me, to feed the animal in you,"_ the artist's voice sang. " _Is it sick to say, I tease the hunter like I do? Is it sick of me to watch the wicked way you thrill? Is it sick to say I live to break your will?"_

Klaus took a step closer, but K met it in reverse.

" _Are you sick like me?"_

Her brows came together as she looked at him. Seeing Klaus and hearing the lyrics hit too close to home for K and the chorus didn't help things in the least.

" _Am I beautiful?"_ she sang, ignorant to the way her words were affecting the situation K was in. " _As I tear you to pieces. Am I beautiful? Even at my ugliest you always say, you're beautiful. As you tear me to pieces, you are beautiful. Even at your ugliest I always say, you're beautiful and sick like me."_

The instant Klaus opened his mouth to speak, K disappeared. The flames and embers that spewed from the vampires swayed and followed briefly after her, but she was long gone.

Klaus felt his gut turn as he headed back to his home to get ready for the night.

K sailed through the streets to her own house in a weak attempt to escape the feelings Klaus still stirred inside her. She hated it. It was a swarm of hatred, loathing, resentment, love and longing.

She hated him for not loving her as much as she loved him. She loathed him for saying she didn't make him happy. K resented Klaus for putting her through what he did. She resented him for tricking her into caring about him and forcing her to remember it. Love… she still loved him… And K longed to understand why. She longed to know why she loved him and hated him at the same time.

Angry, she yanked out her ear-buds and tossed her phone down. She was annoyed and angry and hurt. It was just supposed to be a walk… some time to herself to think… not confront Klaus or even defend herself against more useless Strix. Still, it gave her more rings to add to her growing collection.

~!~

At the compound, the five vampires sat around the table, ready for their contentious dinner. It already hadn't started out well and it was more than likely only going to get worse.

"Are you speaking of the medallion?" Elijah asked casually.

Tristan, Lucien and Aurora all hesitated at the icy undertone to the Original's words.

"I suppose it was my sister who shared that bit of information?" Tristan asked through his teeth.

Aurora feigned innocence, but didn't bother denying it verbally.

"Don't blame Aurora." Klaus chimed. "The two of you are hardly conspiratorial geniuses."

"Funny story," Lucien added quickly when he noticed the swooning expression Aurora couldn't wipe from her face when she looked at Klaus. It forced his jealousy to resurface which was only bad for the hybrid. "Turns out the medallion was in the possession of your favorite little bartender, Camille." Lucien lit up when Klaus' face dropped and Aurora began to look a bit surprised. "Had to get her arrested to search her goodies, so to speak." Their expressions darkened. "I'd never let harm come to her though, knowing your affection for her Niklaus."

Klaus fought the urge to come over the table after Lucien. The younger vampire only reveled in the hatred rolling off his sire and the stunned look twisting Aurora's features. She grew increasingly uncomfortable the longer Klaus didn't correct Lucien.

But Lucien had one more dagger to shove into Klaus' back, one more nail for his coffin and he planned to use it. He couldn't see the hatred Klaus felt for him in those moments, not really. All he could see was the rift between Aurora and his sire growing and that's what he wanted.

"And where's Kali, this fine evening?" Lucien asked.

Klaus' stare turned murderous. His fist clenched and his knuckles cracked. As interested in Cami Aurora had been, she was even more so when K was mentioned, especially when she saw the deep black and yellow of the wolf flicker in Klaus' eyes.

"Shouldn't your prospective wife-"

"Careful." Klaus hissed.

Lucien smiled wider than a dead man should, even more so when Aurora took on the appearance of a meerkat peeking out from its burrow. He was certain she couldn't sit straighter if they tied a board to her.

"No please," Aurora said with an edge. "Continue. I would love to hear this."

"It has nothing to do with the problem at hand." Klaus bellowed without raising his voice. It was an incredible skill. His voice echoed through those gathered to the point the felt it in their chest, but he hadn't yelled. "Now then, the medallion."

~!~

Freya and Hayley paced in front of Aurora as they thought about what to do.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Aurora laughed.

"Us, maybe." Hayley said. She and the others were already out of breath after their fighting. "But I made a call when I found out what you did with Rebekah."

"Oooo," she smiled widely. "Is someone else coming to play?"

"Hayley," Freya muttered under her breath. The hybrid noted her apprehension. "You didn't."

"I did." She nodded. She knew what Freya was asking. She tore her eyes from the disappointed and worried witch to stare at the vampire. "She'll be here in a minute."

"Hayley, you don't know what you've done." Freya said. "She's unstable right now."

"Look, I know she's angry at-"

"She skinned one of the Strix vampires yesterday." Freya interrupted. Hayley didn't hide her shock. "And mailed him back to Tristan."

"Oh my god."

"That K girl? Is that who you've called?" Aurora asked. The smile hadn't left her lips, yet. "I've heard of her. She should be fun."

"You won't be saying that for long."

Freya and Hayley spun on their heels to see K standing behind them staring hatefully at the red-head.

"You must be Aurora." She said with revulsion.

"I am." She smiled. "And you're the witch-lover."

"Kali, you shouldn't-" Freya attempted to say.

"Kali?" Aurora interrupted. The smile was gone and rage took over. Aurora's jaw tightened to the point it looked painful. She was finally putting two and two together, that K stood for Kali and they were the same woman, not separate as she first assumed. " _You're_ Kali?"

She didn't speak as Aurora seethed with anger. While K felt the emotion herself, she enjoyed seeing it reflected back at her. Aurora seemed to sense as much and quickly changed tactics. She immediately plastered a sarcastic smile across her lips and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I heard you and Niklaus were meant to be married." She said in a slimy voice. "I wonder how those nuptials will proceed seeing as I was in his bed last night."

K twitched, but remained silent. Hayley and Freya could feel the hatred rolling off K like a noxious cloud. They took steps away from her before it choked them.

"That didn't take long." She said as emptily as she could. "I'd only walked out on him the day before." K looked over the disheveled red-head. "But you're welcome to my sloppy seconds."

Aurora's eyes flashed with anger.

"Seeing as I had him first," Aurora growled. "I could say the same of you."

"Probably, but, I was the one he gave a ring to." K shot back calmly. "Evidently, one of us was better than the other."

This time, it was Aurora who twitched.

"Well he came back to me."

"After I left him, yes." She nodded. "Congratulations. You win."

The derision and mocking was so thick, it almost hid K's hatred of the elder vampire. Almost.

"Tell me," Aurora began. Apparently, being catty was her default. "Did you find that outfit in the little boys section?"

K's head tilted marginally to the side. She looked down at her clothes. There was nothing wrong with her garment, but apparently the insult was the best Aurora could muster.

"Are you really mocking my outfit when you're wearing a dress with fluffy sleeves?" K asked.

"It's couture!" Aurora shrieked in a shrill, high-pitched voice.

"It's hideous." K said. "And… is that a wig?"

Aurora's jaw went lax and her hands shot to her hair. She stared at K in horror while Freya and Hayley giggled behind her.

"You disgusting cow!"

Aurora lunged for K, but the younger vampire was faster than the ginger assumed. K spun and snatched Aurora around the back of her neck. She swept the woman's legs out from under her and slammed Aurora into the ground so hard the house shook with a thunderous boom. Aurora was temporarily stunned as she regained her breath.

K continued to shove the other vampire's face into the floor and –to ensure she couldn't move- K smashed her knee into Aurora's back. The vampire on the ground cried out when her spine snapped. K slowly knelt closer so she could whisper into Aurora's ear.

"That was stupid." She said. "Now," she sighed. "They may be afraid to hurt you, but I'm not."

"You can't hurt me." Aurora snapped arrogantly. "Nik will-"

Aurora suddenly screamed a horrific, pain-filled scream when K threw her other fist down into the red-head's knee while she continued to keep her pinned. It shattered beneath K's hatred and strength.

"What was that?" K asked darkly. "I couldn't hear you."

Aurora was breathing heavily as her body mended. A weak, but defiant laugh began to rumble in her chest before it finally broke free from her lips.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you." Aurora laughed.

K's response was as swift as her others, but slower too. She pressed the fingertips of her spare hand against the space just to the left of Aurora's spine and beneath her ribcage.

"Are you threatening me?" K asked.

"When Nik saves me," Aurora continued to smile defiantly, "We are going to spend the next century figuring out new ways to hurt you, together."

K slowly leaned forward again so she could speak more candidly with the noblewoman.

"You see, that's where you're mistaken." She said simply. K began to push her hand into Aurora's back. The red-head screamed again in agony as K's hand began to disappear into her body. "Unlike them," K wove her hand upward and towards Aurora's heart. "I'm not afraid of him." She wrapped her fingers around the life-giving muscle. She squeezed it just a hint to let Aurora know she had it. The sight was even more unsettling to those watching because K had her arm up to her elbow in the other vampire's torso. "Now, you're going to tell me your coordinates to Rebekah."

Aurora was panting as she struggled to gain a single breath. She felt her life literally in the palm of K's hand. She'd never felt so helpless or angry.

"I'll never-" her words were cut short when K squeezed again. She screamed like before.

"Hm?"

Aurora was panting heavily after K loosened her hold enough the ginger could speak.

"You will die screaming." She growled.

K tightened her grip again and again Aurora screamed. It was like she was a glutton for pain. K had every intention of escalating her torture –Aurora didn't need a lung or kidneys for example- but she didn't get the chance.

"Kali!"

Klaus' voice echoed in the room. K tensed. She looked up slowly through her lashes to see him standing in the doorway looking down at her with a strange combination of sadness and shock.

"Niklaus!" Aurora called in relief. "Oh my sweet love, I knew you'd-"

Aurora was abruptly silenced when K released her head long enough to bring her fist down violently against Aurora's spine, breaking the vampires neck and causing the hybrid watching to jolt. With her silenced again and immobile, K sat up straighter to look at the man a few feet away. But she didn't remove her fist from deep within the red-head's chest.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him far too casually.

His mouth hovered between open and closed for a moment or two. He was suddenly given a glimpse into the Darkness K had warned him about and that Elijah had seen firsthand. It was more frightening than he thought.

K only continued to watch him coldly. It looked like he wanted to speak, but he found the words difficult at first.

"Release her," was all he could say. He had to deal with the most pressing issue first and K holding Aurora's heart was it.

A single brow slowly began to rise as she stared at him. It was clear she was angry because her eye flashed with the same hatred he'd seen the night she overheard his fight with Elijah.

"Of course." She said icily. K slowly stood, in turn removing her hand from Aurora. After a moment, she stood upright over the vampire still unconscious on the floor. "I wouldn't want to hurt your one true love."

He flinched at her cold words and demeanor. Klaus looked broken to her and she liked it. K liked that it it was painful for him to look at her. She liked that he seemed hurt with her so close. It meant he might possibly understand an _iota_ of how it felt for her to even hear his name.

No one spoke. The air was tense and filled with apprehension and worry. K and Klaus continued to stare at one another and blood continued to drip from K's saturated arm, soon forming a pool on the floor beneath her.

"Niklaus, the others," Elijah was speaking as he entered the room, but paused the moment he saw K standing over a bloodied Aurora. He feared the worse when he saw blood dripping from her fingertips. "Kali, have you…"

"She's alive." K assured without emotion. "No worries, Elijah. I didn't kill her." Her eyes fell to the woman at her feet. "Yet, at least."

"Perhaps," he tried to stay as calm and polite as he could. "You should leave, for the moment."

K nodded. She stepped over Aurora and towards the door. Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came as K walked by him without hesitation or a second glance. His insides turned cold when she was gone.

The young woman with the blood-soaked arm walked easily through the manor and downstairs. She noticed Tristan and Lucien standing near the table and the look of surprise on their faces when they saw her. She kept her eyes bouncing between them as she continued to walk silently through the courtyard. Before disappearing, K waved at the two, twiddling her bloody fingers in a playful way as though saying a farewell to each of them before stepping through the front door.

They both knew she was dangerous and the bloody arm caused them worry. Good.

~!~

When K made it home, she saw the letter once again sitting on the floor. For the first time since tearing it up she paused. She stood in her open doorway staring at the scattered pieces of paper that had spread slightly every time she walked through them.

Without knowing why, and sure she would hate herself for it later, K began to gather the pieces.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Screw it, one more. lol. Here you go. This basically ties up with the episode tonight. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Other Girl in New Orleans**

 **Season 3, Episode 8**

K sat at her kitchen table with the pieces spread out in front of her. She hadn't even bothered to wash her arm as she guided them into place. Eventually, she revealed the letters as a whole and could see Klaus' writing shining back at her.

Putting them together was an easy enough task that took little time. It was only slowed by the tape constantly generating static, and therefore shifting the pieces around a bit. But after awhile, the entire correspondence was revealed to her.

Despite looking at it, K's brain seemed to have trouble actually absorbing the information. She was still seething about her encounter with Aurora and the ginger's declaration that she'd slept with Klaus. But K had to know. The sick part of her that had to know everything about everything had to know what pathetic excuse Klaus would come up with to justify what he'd done to her in the passed two days.

 _My Cherished Heart,_

K rolled her eyes. That seemed a little too affectionate for her liking.

 _I will not waste your time or mine trying to justify myself. I will only tell you the truth of my past with her._

Honesty. That was a new one for the hybrid. K knew it would only get more 'interesting' as she read because Klaus would likely divulge things he never would in person for one main reason. He didn't have to say it. He didn't have to say it and he didn't have to be around to see people's reaction. It was his version of anonymous.

 _There is nothing I can say that would justify what you heard, nor will I try. Those words left my lips, you heard them, and so I cannot deny it._

 _I should have told you of Aurora centuries ago, but in truth I never found the words. The time in Arles washed away those memories, the thoughts of another life and those within it. My life changed within the walls of that chateau and I once believed for the better._

 _I loved Aurora. I won't deny it because again, I can't. She was unlike any other I'd met and one I thought shared my tortured life, but she has her demons. I was too foolish to see it then, only focused on finding a kindred soul._

K's jaw clenched and her fist tightened around the page. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to start ripping at the paper again, but she didn't. Instead, she continued reading.

 _We shared in a haunted past and the desire to leave our own world. She was devoted to giving me everything I'd ever hoped and that kept me blind to her true nature. Aurora was drawn to the monster within me. She desired it as much as power and strength. I thought at the time that was what I wanted._

 _It wasn't until later I realized I was wrong. After leaving her, I embraced the monster within me and thought I was happy, until a little girl crossed my path. You never saw the demon within any of us despite knowing what we were. You feared none of us, including me._

 _I watched you grow. I watched your mind devour knowledge and your heart expand enough to encompass everyone and everything that you encountered. You were fascinating to me._

 _You became my confidant in years to follow, the one who tempered my rage and helped me see reason with the wisdom a girl your age shouldn't possess. You were the one to love me as a man and not the animal my parents and even my siblings had grown to see me as._

Until that point, K could see little dots of dark ink where Klaus' pen had clearly hesitated as it rested against paper. She could see where he had to gather his thoughts until finding the words. What followed was much quicker and determined. She could tell.

 _You were never a replacement for another. I doubt highly you'll ever believe this, even as you read it, but it is the truth nonetheless. I never compared you to Aurora. To be perfectly honest, she never crossed my thoughts while we were together. She had faded to the dark recesses of my mind, becoming less than even a distant memory. It was you who dominated my thoughts and heart._

 _In days to come I have no doubt I will push you even further away, though I'm not certain that's possible at this point. You've made clear what my betrayal has done to you. I'm not writing to ask you to forgive me or to come home. I don't believe I have the right after how our last meeting ended. I've put you through more than any rational being should be asked to endure and I think it time I put it to an end._

 _Know that while you offer your aid to my family, we in turn offer the same. You will forever be a part of the Mikaelson clan, no matter the distance and you are always welcome around my daughter._

 _Always and forever yours,_

 _Klaus_

K stared at the letter that had been scribbled over three pieces of unlined parchment. They were lined up together sitting side by side on her kitchen table while she remained in her chair with her hands tucked between her knees. She didn't know what to make of it, any of it.

Without warning, she swatted the papers away. They fluttered to the floor gently, but K was already out of the kitchen. The letter made her uncomfortable and uneasy. The hell was his game? Was he trying to make her forgive him?

K shook the feeling from her shoulders and left her house entirely. A walk –anywhere- was what she needed.

She just felt… wrong now and she didn't like it. It was almost as though Klaus was giving her permission to be angry with him. She didn't need him permission. He was a dick. She had every right to be mad. He didn't have a-

The world went black as K fell to the ground. She remembered only briefly feeling the bones in her neck break before everything faded. Someone had come up from behind and ambushed her.

Aurora stood over K's body with a vindictive smile. Finding the vampire was much easier than Aurora thought it would be. She expected to search and search, not find her coming out of the house the red-head had every intention of acquiring.

"How fortuitous." Aurora sneered. "I kill you and then I can keep your pretty little home without bothering to murder a family."

Aurora bent down and picked K up. With her trunk now occupied, she opened the back door and slid K into the seat. Aurora slammed it shut and turned again to the house. She sighed disappointedly. Aurora had hoped to dispatch the family who she assumed lived in it so she could hide Cami, but now she couldn't. It was likely Klaus knew K lived there so Aurora's plans had to change.

She slipped easily into the car and headed off.

Inside K's house, her phone rang again. It had been ringing since she left it behind in her kitchen.

Klaus paced angrily. He needed help to find Cami and while K could be angry, she needed to stop being childish and pick up her phone.

Eventually he made his way there. Klaus prepared himself for the fight he knew was coming when he knocked on her door. But as he waited, she never came. Klaus knocked again and again there was nothing. With a growl, he dug into his pocket and called her. He could immediately hear her cell phone inside, but nothing else.

A pit grew in his gut. Klaus knew something was wrong.

He barged through her door without hesitation. The same cold feeling he'd had when he went to Cami's apartment saturated him the moment he was through the door.

"Kali!" he called. She could yell and fight him later, as long as he knew she was safe. She didn't reply. The inside of the house felt like a tomb.

Klaus darted from one room to another before coming to the kitchen. He saw his letter on the floor, taped together and scattered. He didn't like that she'd torn it up, but was at least a bit relieved she taped it together.

As he turned to leave he saw it. Resting on the countertop behind him was K's cell phone and her keys. She didn't leave on her own accord –he thought- so that only meant someone took her.

A painful pit grew in Klaus' heart.

~!~

K's head hurt when she roused and she didn't know why until she opened her eyes. When she had, she wished she was still unconscious.

K was strapped securely to something she couldn't see (most likely a support column) while she sat on the floor. Her body was tied, her legs, her wrists and her throat and whatever held her burned. K lifted her arms which were tied tightly together. Rope. Vervain rope. It was a favorite of her people. If that's what bound her arms, the same was likely everywhere else.

She took inventory. K couldn't lift her arms very high because there was a bit of rope connecting her wrists to her legs. The rope was also wrapped repeatedly around her limbs, like someone wrapping cloth around a mummy, but not as thickly. Though, not far off either. There was probably enough rope on her body to stretch the length of a football field. And to top it off, her torso and throat were secured to whatever she was leaning against.

Whoever caught her, K had to admit they were smart about it. They made sure the vampire couldn't move.

A single brow rose high on her forehead. This was interesting. Perhaps she should have been worried, but she wasn't. She couldn't explain why. Her rational mind was well aware it should be concerned, but it was busy at the moment being beaten into submission by K's rage and hatred.

Her eyes danced around the space she found herself in. She was in Saint Ann's. Interesting…

An itch at her throat caused her to shrug and try to ebb it, but the vervain rope only burned further. With it pressed against just as much skin as fabric, K was sure to feel it. It made her a bit dizzy and it burned, but since confronting Klaus and Aurora, a bit of a magical rash didn't merit the attention any other vampire would give it.

"Well come on." K yelled. Her voice was a bit husky from the ropes, but she called out nonetheless. "Let's see who's in the shadows."

K waited and for a moment there was nothing. Soon, she heard footsteps. K turned her head lazily towards the sound and listened. She only had to wait a moment before the source appeared. Aurora walked closer smiling wide. K just stared at her blankly. She wasn't surprised.

"Hello again." Aurora beamed vindictively.

"Hi." K replied. She kept her voice even despite feeling as though she'd come through her skin.

Staring at the red-head smiling at her –and knowing Aurora had gotten the better of her- made K willing to peel off her skin just to have a piece of her. But she remained silent. She remained stoic and calm. Something told her that would piss the other vampire off more than anything.

"Well, well, well," Aurora crooned. "It seems as though I've got the upper hand now."

K only stared back and didn't bother speaking, although she wanted to comment on how horrible she found Aurora's voice. It sounded harsher than it should coming from someone that looked as innocent as the ginger. It was nasally and brassy. It made K's skin crawl. How Klaus found a voice like that appealing, K may never know.

"And," Aurora continued. She disappeared for only a second before reappearing with someone K hadn't assumed she'd have. "I have the bartender, too. A full set."

K cocked a brow while Cami continued to stare worriedly at her.

"Oh my god, K." she breathed. Cami seemed in shock at seeing the dark-haired woman on the floor. K ignored her in favor of the other vampire.

"So, what now?" K asked as she leaned back and fought the urge to wince when the ropes shifted. "Torture? You going to kill me?"

"Oh I have so many fun things in store for you." She said giddily. If K didn't hate Aurora as much as she did, she would have thought the red-head was 'adorable'. Maybe… Maybe not. Probably not. "But first," she revealed something from her pocket.

K's necklace swung gently from Aurora's closed fist. K bit the inside of her cheek and her glare darkened.

"That's mine." She growled.

"I know." Aurora giggled. "And now, you're going to burn. But don't worry. I won't let it kill you. I plan to play with you for a _very_ long time."

Still bouncing lightly on her toes as she walked, Aurora bounded happily towards the curtained window. She turned to K, still beaming widely, and yanked it open. The room immediately flooded with light from the broken pane of stained glass and saturated K. Cami gasped in preemptive fear. She knew the gem was likely K's talisman.

Aurora waited happily, but nothing happened and her smile began to falter.

K cocked a brow again and in a completely deadpan, monotone voice, she spoke.

"Oh, ow." She said flatly. "It burns. It burns." Aurora's eyes darkened. "Please God, make it stop."

"NO!" Aurora screamed as she stomped her foot. K flinched because of the volume of it. "Why aren't you burning?!"

K remained silent as she watched the two women across from her. One was confused while the other was enraged.

Aurora raced for K and immediately grabbed her short locks. She held tightly to the vampire's hair as she hissed in K's face. Aurora wanted to choke her, but she couldn't and she had to be careful not to get too close because she risked burning herself on the ropes.

"Where is it?" she hissed.

"Where's what?" K asked as leisurely as she could while Aurora kept her head snapped so sharply to the side.

She kept her reserve when it came to the woman threatening her for one main reason. K couldn't escape at the moment, so what would being angry achieve? As it was, K knew she had the advantage. Aurora was clearly crazy and crazy didn't plan well. K, on the other hand, was calm and collected. The Darkness was in charge right now and The Darkness was calculating. It fed her primal side, but never overshadowed her sense, which made K incredibly dangerous. She was a smart monster.

"Your daylight ring!" Aurora bellowed. She was furious because the only piece of jewelry K was wearing had been her necklace. It had to be her talisman, but the dark-haired vampire wasn't burning. Aurora thought she missed something and was hysterically mad as a result.

"I don't have a daylight ring." K said calmly. "I have a necklace." She nodded her head slightly towards Aurora's other hand. " _That_ necklace."

"You lying bitch." Aurora yanked her head painfully in the other direction causing K to bite back a growl.

K wasn't lying, which only someone close to her would know. K hadn't needed a daylight talisman in a long time, but the necklace held a lot of sentimental value so she always kept it near. She could thank Klaus for that, perhaps. It was every vampire's dream to be able to walk in the daylight without burning, and now K didn't have to worry about someone stealing her gemstone either.

"You'd better knock it off." K said darkly. "Or I'm going to hurt you."

Aurora let out a loud, obnoxious and joyful laugh. She shoved K's head away from her as she stood and took a few steps back to better see the vampire on the floor. K remained silent. The sound of her laugh made K's skin crawl.

"Really?" she sneered. "No one knows you're missing, _girl_."

"I doubt that."

"You think anyone's coming to save you?" she asked sarcastically with a laugh to match. "Doubtful."

"Well," K sighed. "Unlike you, I don't need anyone to save me."

Aurora glowered hatefully at the calm and collected vampire on the floor. Despite being bound securely –completely incapacitated- and having her skin burning because of the vervain ropes, K was entirely at ease. It only infuriated Aurora further.

Aurora wanted to bellow more of her hatred. She wanted to rant and scream, but surprisingly, she didn't. Instead, she disappeared for a moment. K tried to keep Aurora in her line of sight, but didn't get the chance. Still, the red-head was back soon enough with something else.

Without warning, Aurora slammed a stake into K's chest. K cried out at the initial shock of it, much like the blond they both seemed to have forgotten about. Aurora's smile widened the deeper it went until she knew it nearly touched K's heart. K wanted to scream out, but instead bit the sound back until it came out as little more than a growl. Aurora glared. She wanted the scream and twisted the stake. K's jaw clenched tightly and she groaned again, but she didn't open her mouth. Once again, Aurora twisted the stake, this time slowly and even jostled it cruelly from side to side. K's eyes slammed shut in agony and her breathing turned labored, but she refused to give Aurora the satisfaction of screaming.

Slowly, she opened her eyes again and stared defiantly at the ginger.

"Pathetic." K growled through her teeth.

Aurora lashed out once more before leaving. She reared back and smashed her fist into the side of K's face. The hit was hard, but K remained conscious. Aurora stormed out of the room shortly after because the dark-haired vampire was so infuriating. Evidently, she needed a moment to gather herself. Aurora hadn't expected K to be so resilient.

K wanted to tear at her bindings, but between the vervain now soaking into her system and the wooden stake in her chest, K found coherent thought difficult.

Her head lulled forward and K slipped into a shallow sleep.

Cami was horrified by what she saw. There was so much blood… she knew if K was human she would have died a long time ago.

Footsteps seemed to wake K from her temporary sleep. She wanted to be ready for the red-head. Instead, she saw Cami stepping cautiously forward. K didn't know how she'd forgotten about the blond, but she had.

"Take out the stake." K breathed when she realized Aurora hadn't bound the human.

It took the blond much longer than either of them liked to do as she was told. It wasn't the fear of Aurora reappearing that prevented her from acting. It was the overall shock of seeing K with a massive piece of wood jammed into her chest.

But eventually the human moved. She found her strength and ran for K. Thankfully, the stake wasn't plunged through her chest, but Cami still had to compete with K's sternum struggling to heal around it. She yanked a few times before it finally came loose with a sickening pop. K immediately breathed easier with the obstruction gone. Cami went to work on the ropes keeping the vampire bound. As smart as Aurora had been about tying her tightly, she used a single piece of rope to do it. That was incredibly stupid. Once Cami had her ankles untied, the rest followed easily.

With K free, Cami helped her stand. K had trouble getting her feet underneath herself for obvious reasons and when she stumbled again, K reacted in aggravation. She yanked her heels from her feet so she could stand, not only level with Cami, but without teetering from side to side.

"You need to feed." Cami said. "You're too weak right now and she's probably right outside the front door."

"We're not using the door."

Cami opened her mouth to speak, but hadn't been given the chance. K called on every hint of strength she had left to lift Cami into her arms. Before the blond could protest, K raced for the window. The stained glass shattered around K's frame. The shards followed her to the street along with Cami's screams. The instant K's feet touched concrete, she ran.

Cami buried her face in K's neck as the air whipped by. K had to focus on her actions more than she ever had before. She was weak –Cami was right about that- but she had to get the blond to safety. This fight wasn't the human's and she shouldn't be made to suffer just because Aurora was insane.

Last year when K was trying to figure out Cami's connection with everything, she'd followed the blond home. It wasn't her proudest moment, but now she felt grateful. Without guidance, K ran for Cami's apartment and reached it within a few minutes, all the while swearing she felt Aurora nipping at her heels.

Cami's balcony door was open. She didn't know why, but neither knew Klaus had been there searching for the blond the night before. K ran for it immediately and hit the invisible boundary like she'd slammed into a concrete wall. She hadn't been able to stop in time because the glass from the church's window had cut and embedded in her feet. When she hit the barrier, Cami flew out of her arms, launched forward by the momentum K had gathered.

Cami sailed into the apartment and hit her floor hard, rolling for awhile before coming to a stop. She groaned as she rose to her feet. She was sure she broke or sprained something. Her head ached and eventually she remembered what happened. When she did, she saw K just outside her apartment, but she wasn't alone. Aurora held K tightly by the throat and had her pinned to the wall.

"You might've saved the little human," Aurora growled. "But you're not as lucky."

"Let her go!" Cami demanded.

Aurora shot her a glare that forced the blond to back step.

"I'd never leave this apartment, if I were you." Aurora warned darkly an instant before she vanished with K.

 **AN: and to answer your questions, no i don't ship Cami and Klaus. i don't really like the character much. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** This was much longer than I intended it to be. It was originally two chapters, but I felt like everyone might need a palate cleanser at the end. I hope you like it and let me know. The next one won't be until Thursday. Seriously, i have to stop uploading so often. I'm running out of material, but I love hearing that you guys like the story. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Other Girl in New Orleans**

Back at Saint Anne's, Aurora had decided to take things up a step with K now that the dark-haired vampire proved she couldn't be trusted. She was more resourceful than Aurora had originally given her credit for.

"You know," Aurora said as she tightened the rope around K's wrist. "I was never one for worship," she tightened the second rope around K's other wrist with a vicious yank. "But history, now there's something I find fascinating." K cocked a sarcastic, druggy brow at the red-head pacing around her. "For example," Aurora looped the rope a few times around K's ankles and secured it tightly. "People were more likely to die of asphyxiation than exposure," Aurora glided closer with a stake in one hand and a small dumbbell weight in the other. She placed it gently against K's crossed ankles. "When they were crucified."

K said nothing. She stared up at the ceiling above and did her best to ignore what she knew was coming. Until then, she was able to remain strong, defiant, but after hours wrapped in vervain and with a stake in her chest, she wasn't sure she could. Taking one deep breath after another, K closed her eyes. She did her best to ready herself, but K knew this was going to hurt.

Aurora's grin widened as she watched K's face twist with frightened anticipation. She raised the weight high above her head and with one swift motion brought it down. The metal head hit the wooden stake –which was little more than a broken broom handle- with a subdued thud while K screamed behind her closed lips. It was the loudest noise she'd made since being taken, and Aurora liked it.

K felt her legs burn with the ache of breaking bones. Aurora had run the stake straight through the tops of K's crossed ankles and into the makeshift cross she was tied to. Aurora continued to watch gleefully while K's eyes remained slammed shut. She was breathing heavily through her nose because she refused to open her mouth. K knew if she did, she'd scream.

"They've been doing this for thousands," Aurora picked up another piece of broken wood and approached K's right arm. K could feel her and slammed her eyes shut harder than before. "And thousands of years." K felt the tip of the stake against the inside of her wrist. "And there's been some debate about placement." Aurora let the tip of the stake bounce between K's palm and wrist. "I wonder, I wonder…"

K waited impatiently for Aurora to decide.

"Ah well," Aurora planted it against her wrist. "We'll just do both."

Aurora beat the stake into place with one vicious blow from the weight. K cried out again behind her lips, but this time some of the sound whimpered out. Aurora perked. She quickly reached for another stake and smashed it into place through K's open palm. That was the one. K couldn't keep the sound in anymore and cried out. She was too weak to ignore it.

"There we are." Aurora sighed gratefully.

She repeated the process with K's other wrist and palm before trussing up the cross K was attached to. When K was secured, Aurora leaned it up against the back wall of the pulpit and looked up happily. K –if she could actually hold her head up long- would've realized how high she was on the cross. She could see over the fighting cage if she chose.

"Perfect." Aurora sneered as she looked at the cross she made resting where the real crucifix had stood during the days of worship, back when Saint Anne's was still a real church. "Albeit a bit messy." K was bleeding through the holes the stakes created.

"When I get out of here," K breathed.

"If." Aurora corrected.

" _When_ ," K asserted. "I'm going to make you beg for death."

Aurora looked up through her lashes with her ever present smirk tugging at her lips.

"Is that so?" she asked happily.

K let a dark, evil, yet weak smile form as she stared at Aurora.

"You have no idea what you've started."

"I haven't started anything." She hissed. "Klaus stole my brother."

"You stole his sister." K snapped back as strongly as she could.

"To keep her safe." Aurora's defense was weak at best and K rolled her eyes as a result. "Nik made it personal."

"Whatever," K sighed. "Look, if you're going to kill me, I suggest you do it soon, because trust me, you won't like how this ends."

"Do you still think he's coming to save you?"

K sighed obnoxiously and rolled her eyes again. She didn't give a damn about whether or not Klaus was coming to save her.

"Once this is over, he'll understand." Aurora continued. "He'll understand what I've done was for the best." K looked at the red-head and narrowed her eyes. "And he'll realize that our love is stronger than this." K was fairly certain Aurora no longer realized she was there. "He'll come back again." She nodded slowly. "But first," Aurora looked up at K. "I have to get rid of the things between us."

It was clear Aurora considered K one of those things. She wanted to do something. K wanted to retaliate and fight back, but she couldn't. Simply put, K didn't have the energy. She was weak and without food, there was no way she'd heal enough to defend herself any time soon. As much as she hated to admit it, K needed someone to save her.

She sighed and her head dipped.

"Final request?" K muttered. "Kill me quickly. I can't stand listening to you talk anymore."

Aurora seethed and reacted violently because of it. K didn't know where the knife came from, but she definitely felt it when Aurora slammed it into her thigh. K bit back the cry of pain.

"Just for that," Aurora growled through her teeth as she twisted the blade. K was sure to keep her eyes locked with the psychotic red-head's. "I'm taking my time."

In that moment, K's mind flashed with all manner of horrible things to do to Aurora when she had the chance. Piano wire… she'd use piano wire… and now knowing that limbs wouldn't grow back, only heal over… yeah. K knew what she was going to do. She was going to start popping off random body parts, maybe start with Aurora's toes and work her way up, and let them all heal. She'd feed her blood to make it go faster… and to make sure they couldn't be re-attached, K would toss them into the sunlight. Without her ring, they'd burn leaving Aurora with nothing… and then… she wouldn't kill her. No, K would let her live the rest of her immortal life as a misshapen mass, nothing but a head, torso and a single arm, the arm that held the hand with her daylight ring.

Oh, Aurora would definitely live when K was done with her. That was for sure.

"So," K breathed. "I guess you're doing this because you think he's in love with me?"

Aurora perked and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He gave you a ring." She said tersely when it was clear K was mocking her hurt.

"And I'm sure he gave a thousand rings to a thousand different girls." K snapped back as she stared down at the ginger. K tried to fight the jealousy she felt at saying it, but she couldn't. The hard fact was, it was likely the truth. "I don't mean anything to him."

"Oh," Aurora sighed with a smirk. She glided towards the woman leaning against the wall. "Is that jealousy I see?" her smile widened when K glowered. If she wasn't so weak, K would've been able to keep her emotions in check, but one slipped through. "So _that's_ why you foolishly tried to best me."

"I _beat you_ ," K was sure to stress the words because they were true. "Because you took Rebekah. It had nothing to do with him."

"No?" Aurora chimed. "You truly expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe." She said defiantly. "I was there because of Rebekah."

"I saved her." She snapped. "I'm protecting her from this prophecy."

"By desiccating her and dropping her in the ocean?"

"I would never hurt her." Aurora said angrily. "She's my sire."

"She might be your sire, but she's my friend." K shot back. "And what you did is bullshit."

Aurora's eyes flashed with hatred. It looked like she wanted to lunge after K, strike her again and perhaps cause more damage, but she hesitated. As she looked over the vampire suspended on high with a growing pool of blood beneath her, she knew she didn't have to.

Her smirk turned wicked as she looked up at K again.

"Regardless," Aurora said. She stepped away from K and took a seat so she could look at the vampire from a relaxed position. She crossed her legs and continued to smile. "So, tell me about yourself." K cocked a sarcastic brow. "No," she chimed in an _almost_ caring voice. "I want to know, truly. Tell me how the two of you met."

K openly rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like talking and she didn't plan on it which seemed to annoy Aurora.

"I suggest you keep me entertained otherwise, I'll become bored." Aurora told her darkly. "And you won't like what happens when I get bored."

"Pft," K scoffed.

Aurora chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wanted to keep threatening K, but it was clear the younger vampire honestly wasn't worried. If Aurora had to guess, it looked like K almost wanted her to continue torturing. In truth, it was just the blood loss and stakes doing their job. K was weak.

"I'm curious." Aurora finally admitted. She drew K's curious stare. "I want to know what would make Nik go from someone like me to… _you."_ she grimaced. "Now tell me what I want to know."

K wanted to refuse on so many levels, and she might have, but she was beyond that certain point. She simply didn't care anymore and the stakes combined with the vervain ropes made her too weak to fight and borderline drugged. So she talked. She talked despite herself.

"I was eleven." She sighed. "He bought me."

Aurora's face immediately twisted into a grimace. It was a reaction K was used to getting, but not the response that came out of the ginger's mouth.

"You're a slave?" she spat disdainfully. That was never the first question when people heard K's story. It was usually horror at her age, or confusion at being bought. Aurora knew exactly what it meant and wasn't phased by it in the least.

"Was." K corrected.

"That's disgusting." Aurora hissed. "I can't believe he shared his bed with a _servant_. Not even a servant. At least those were paid. You're no better than cattle."

Hearing Aurora speak so derisively about K's upbringing caused the vampire to do something she wasn't entirely proud of. While she harbored an undeniable rage for Klaus and the past she had with him, K found the information resting in those years useful. K didn't appreciate someone speaking about her past like that. Yes, she was a slave –a low and labored existence that merited no respect at all- but to hear someone like _Aurora_ talk to her the way she was… it lit a fire inside K that threatened to consume her rational mind. Her body might have been secured, but her mouth could move freely. Perhaps Aurora should have gagged her too.

"And he slept with you," Aurora grumbled under her breath as she continued to stew over K's 'status'.

A wicked thought began to form in her mind and K knew what she was going to do. She was going to do what Aurora had done when they first met, but K was a better storyteller and Aurora was crazy. A few choice words would be all it'd take to make her unravel.

"I was sixteen," K began, "When he finally brought me to his bed. Well," her smirk turned evil, "we didn't start out in the bed." Aurora's eyes turned dark. Good. "He told me my skin felt like fire." K continued. "He said he'd never felt anyone so delicate and strong at the same time." She let a brow rise as her smile widened. "He said I was the perfect combination of the two, unlike anyone he'd been with before." Aurora had gone deathly silent and eerily still. She looked like she was about to explode. Perfect. "We went for _hours_ the first time. It was long passed sunrise before either of us got a wink." Aurora was seething. "And from that night, to every other for three years, he was at my side."

The air was thick and tense as the two stared at one another. K could continue –she had plenty of memories to choose from- but she had no problem letting Aurora stew in what she'd said. While K didn't like remembering her time with Klaus anymore, she would still use it in favor of angering the ginger.

"You wanted me to talk." She said with a light laugh.

Aurora suddenly moved. She raced for K and smashed her fist against the younger vampire's shin, shattering the bone instantly. K screamed in pain. She breathed heavily as she looked down at Aurora staring hatefully at her and started to laugh. Even though pain racked her body and the bone was taking a moment to mend, she couldn't fight the joy at seeing Aurora's rage.

Her laugh grew to the point of obscenity. K even threw her had back so her laugh could echo through the church. It lasted until even after her bones healed, but eventually died down. K looked again to Aurora.

"Is that the best you've got?" she dared. K leaned as far forward as her tethered form would allow. "No wonder he left you."

Aurora suddenly cried out, bellowing like a banshee and releasing her hatred towards K in the only way she knew how, violently. She reached up and yanked K down. The cross clacked against the wood floor. The ginger was on top of K in an instant with another chunk of broken wood pressed against her chest. K stared at her defiantly while Aurora pressed it into her skin. The red-head even put her bodyweight on it.

K could feel the wood slipping into her skin, but it stopped at her sternum. Aurora hadn't pushed hard enough yet, but she wasn't far from it. K groaned from the pain, but remained as calm as possible. She lifted her head just enough to close as much distance between her and Aurora as she could.

"You know what happened last time I died?" K struggled to speak, but she kept her wavering voice as strong as possible. Another evil smile tugged briefly at her full lips. "Klaus slaughtered an entire city." Her grin grew when Aurora pushed against the stake. "He was so heartbroken, he killed everyone, just to find the one who killed me." A laugh rumbled deep in her throat at the horror touching Aurora's eyes. "Can you say the same?"

"You're lying." Aurora hissed. She pushed the stake harder. K bit back a growl when it broke through the bone. It was moving so slowly…

"Ask him." She breathed. "And ask him what he did when Finn cursed me."

"What'd he do?" she demanded through her teeth. K only smiled. Aurora shoved the stake an iota closer to her heart. " _Tell me_."

"He didn't eat." She gasped but continued to speak. "He didn't sleep." Her breaths were shallow and short. "For two weeks, he never left my side until I woke up."

"I'm going to make you scream." She growled. "And beg."

"It'll never happen."

~!~

Cami's words echoed in Klaus' mind.

 _Aurora has K. They're at the church._

After shedding his increasingly irritating shadow, Klaus immediately headed for Saint Anne's. He could smell the blood from outside and feared what he might see within. He was right to be afraid.

His body tensed and wanted to collapse at the same time when he saw her. K was suspended behind the fighting cage and above the dais where the preacher once stood. She hung over the same area he'd found Hayley bloody and dead after giving birth and this was just as striking an image. While the cross may have rested on the floor, K was held up high, demanding the attention of the room.

K's head hung lax while her arms were spread wide to the side and her legs were crossed. The vervain rope burned her skin leaving it blistered. Chunks of wood were driven into her open palms, her wrists and her ankles. Blood trailed down her skin and soaked into her clothing from the ominous patch of blood on her chest. Her outfit was low-cut so Klaus could tell the stake was gone, but the blood left behind let him know one had been there.

He felt himself moving closer to the scene. His feet moved in cadence with a horrible, soft pattering sound. It wasn't until he reached her that he realized the sound was blood dripping from her wounds into a sizable pool on the floor.

Klaus' eyes began to burn, his throat ached, his shoulders trembled and he knew he was near tears. He'd never seen anything more horrifying before in his life and given what he'd seen and done, that was truly saying something.

"Sydämeni." He muttered primarily to himself.

"Do you like it?"

The voice caused his skin to crawl and his whole body to seize. Klaus wiped the remorse from his face and let the rage take hold. The combination of the two extreme emotions might have been enough to make him seem indifferent to someone else.

"I take it this was your doing?" he asked as he turned.

"Yes." Aurora smiled slimily. "After the way she treated me," Aurora's eyes danced briefly to K's still bloodied arm. It was dry and flaking, but there was no denying that the blood was from trying to rip out the ginger's heart. Her eyes shifted to Klaus. "She deserved it."

"And what do you intend to do with her?"

"I haven't decided yet." She said far too casually for his liking. "Why?"

"Why keep her?"

He tried to sound careless, but it was difficult for him given the subject.

"Oh Niklaus," she sighed.

Aurora stepped around him and to K's side. With a hefty kick, Aurora knocked the base of the cross out of place. It slid forward and caught the edge of a rack of weights keeping K from falling entirely.

The room echoed with the loud clack Aurora's actions had caused. The sharp motion seemed to rouse the vampire attached to the cross. K groaned and woke as much as her weakened form would allow. She looked around, but it was clear she didn't actually 'see' anything.

"Wake up," Aurora said as she stepped up to K's side, nestled within the crook of her open arms. Aurora smacked K a few times causing both her and the hybrid to growl. Aurora looked to Klaus. "I want you to tell me why you chose to marry this _slave_."

The air was tense as Klaus fought the urge to strangle Aurora where she stood. They stared at each other, locked in their silence, until they heard it. A low, throaty, weak laugh began and it was coming from K. Both Ancients looked at the bloodied vampire.

They looked at her in shocked disbelief.

"You want the ring?" she mocked in a scratchy, breathy voice. "Take it." Klaus flinched. "You can have it, and him."

"You think I need your permission?" Aurora hissed. She pulled out the piece of wood she'd jammed in K's chest earlier. No one knew where it came from. She pressed it to K's skin. "He was mine long before he was yours."

"Then take him back." She said. "I don't want him."

Klaus' jaw tensed until it hurt. He wanted her to take back the words, but knew he had no right to ask her to. Still, they made his heart twist.

"I will." Aurora's voice was tight and angry. She loomed over K with the tip of the broken piece of wood pressing firmly into K's skin. "Once you're gone."

Aurora raised her hand high and brought the stake down with every intention of jamming it deeply into K's chest, but it never made it. Klaus had found his footing. He halted Aurora's attempt at murder quickly.

He held her wrist tightly in his hand, the stake still hovering over K's chest, as he stared darkly at Aurora.

"You'll not harm her any further." He told her in a tone that matched his stare.

Aurora stared at him in horror.

"You… you _do_ love her." She muttered softly.

"Drop. The. Stake." He growled. It sounded physically painful for him to speak.

She seemed incapable, but once he flexed his grip, Aurora dropped the chunk of wood. She stepped back and wrenched her hand from his grasp. He let her and stood between her and K.

"But why?" Aurora demanded in a shrill voice. "I hold no doubt that you love me more than any other, but why her? Why lower yourself to bed a slave?"

He did his best to remain calm, but she was trying his patience.

"Aurora," he sighed as he took slow steps closer to her. "What took place between our years apart should hold no sway on what is happening here, now."

Klaus wanted to keep her calm until he got the information he needed about Rebekah and he knew K was safe.

Aurora's brows slowly came together. Her head tilted gently to the side as she looked at him sadly.

"How I wish I could believe you." She said softly. "But so long as she's alive, we can never be happy, my love."

That was his breaking point. Klaus could see that trying to sway her away from K wasn't going to work, so he reacted. He grabbed Aurora and shoved her out of the church.

He couldn't bite his tongue anymore and shouted his rage with her no matter what she said back, or memory she tried to exploit.

"You are someone I left behind long ago." He told her sternly. "There's nothing between us now."

"You're angry." Aurora said. It was clear she wasn't absorbing his words like she should. "We say things to hurt one another when we're angry, that's what lovers do, but I know that I'm the one for you. As I know that you'll thank me, eventually, for killing your little slave girl."

"You think you know me?" he snapped. "Then know this, I will gladly end you for what you've done to Kali, but first, I'm going to make you suffer in ways your spoiled little mind can't imagine. And when it's over," he snatched her by the shoulders and began guiding her back towards the wall. "When your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete, you will associate my name with fear and pain, and perhaps the dull realization that _you_ ," he slammed her into the wall, "Are nothing to me."

Klaus held her firmly and closed the distance between them. He loomed over her seething with perfect hatred and rage.

"I might have cared for you once," he admitted despite himself. "But it wasn't love. It was _never_ love. I love Kali."

"She doesn't want you." Aurora growled through her teeth, but her voice shook. She was clearly hurt by what he'd said.

"Then I will spend eternity making amends. But first," Klaus grabbed her head and dug deeply into her memories for what he wanted. It took seconds before he fell back from her with a grin tugging at his lips.

"You went into my mind?" she whispered heavily.

"And took the only thing I needed from you." He said casually. "So, what's to stop me from killing you now?" he grinned.

"But I love you." Her voice trembled. "And I know that you love me."

"You don't know the meaning of the word." He told her darkly. "It's larger than anything your simpering little mind can comprehend." His eyes shifted to her chest. Resting against her skin was a very familiar gemstone. Klaus grabbed it and snatched it off Aurora's neck. "This belongs to someone else." He said as he held up K's necklace.

Without another word to the red-head, Klaus headed back into the church and to K's side. She was unconscious again which didn't surprise him. She looked terrible.

He shoved her necklace into his pocket and went to work on her bindings. Klaus gripped each stake and yanked them from K's body easily. Next he snapped the ropes. Without anything to hold her up, K's limp body slid easily from the cross and into his arms. Klaus raced home without a second thought to the woman who'd caused the damage, only the vampire in his grasp.

~!~

Klaus tenderly fed K his blood while she slept. Her body had been through so much that she wouldn't rouse to eat, but it was healing her regardless. While he might have taken anyone else to a couch, he instinctively took K to his room and laid her in his bed despite the blood.

After giving her another sparse cup or so of his blood, Klaus poured himself a drink and took a spot a few feet away. He was standing over her, hovering like she was an ailing child ready to keel over from a fever. Rationally, Klaus knew K wouldn't die from her injuries, but seeing her that way… It stirred a primal fear in the hybrid that he couldn't ignore and because of that, he forced himself to step back.

Cami had been blowing up his phone since he last spoke with her. He thought her concern for K was adorable considering their contentious relationship, but that didn't stop him from telling her K was fine. He may have exaggerated her wellbeing a bit, but it was clear the blond was worried for the one who risked herself to save her.

K…

Klaus sighed and rubbed the sides of his head to try and ebb the aching. Why did everything seem to center around her? His memories, his thoughts, his regrets, all of them seemed tied to the woman who wouldn't even look at him anymore.

His eyes fell to the ring sitting on his finger. Klaus ran his thumb over the underside of it as he stared at the twisted metal. He'd never get the chance to wear it the way it was meant to. Forever, it would only be a piece of sentimental jewelry. It would never get to be a wedding ring like it was supposed to be, and he knew that. She'd never come back now, and he couldn't blame her.

As he slumped in his chair, Klaus brought his drink to his head. The ice in the glass stung mildly, but the cold helped. For a moment. It seemed his aching head refused to be ignored. Klaus' eyes drifted shut as the migraine raged.

The instant his lids fell he was confronted with the sight of K again. She flashed through his mind like clips from a movie. He'd see her rage, her hatred and the sadness. He'd see her bleeding and nailed to a cross. He'd see her crying. He'd see her looking at him with the purest disdain he'd ever seen and it hurt. It hurt more than he thought possible and caused his own anger to stir within him.

" _This," she squeezed his heart again just to instill her point. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Is what you've done to me, Niklaus. Our entire relationship is a lie. I am nothing more than your replacement for someone else. I am nothing to you."_

He felt her remove her hand from his chest and how much of a relief it was. Until then, no one had dared try to rip out his heart save his own brother Elijah. He remembered collapsing as he tried to heal and looking up at her. The heartbreak in her eyes…

" _Was there any time," her voice quivered, "That you ever cared about me? That you saw me, and not her?"_

At the time he couldn't form an answer. His brain wanted to tell her no, of course not, but he was still in shock over what happened only seconds before. In his silence, K took her answer. She walked away shortly after and he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

His mind continued to play the scene over and over again until it was sure he saw every hint of pain he'd caused, every bit of the agony she felt. If K was willing to hurt herself so gravely just to illustrate what he'd done to her, Klaus knew a simple apology wouldn't be enough.

He opened his eyes and looked at the young woman in his bed. She looked battered and beaten. While the injuries themselves were gone, the blood remained. It broke his heart.

Klaus meant what he said to Aurora. He meant it when he told her she didn't know the meaning of love. He meant it when he said he cared for her too, but that paled in comparison to what he felt for the woman in his bed and she'd…

He stood and turned his back to K as he walked into the adjacent wing of his room. A fire was raging in the fireplace and held his brief attention.

Without warning he launched his drink into the fire. The flames lapped at the liquor and grew in size for a moment because of it, but when it was gone and the flames settled again, Klaus was left once more in silence. He lashed out because he had nothing else to do. He didn't want to face the realization that when K woke she'd leave again, worse yet, that she'd look at him with disgust.

Taking in a long, deep breath, Klaus did his best to release his fear and anxiety as he exhaled. He knew what was coming once K woke and it was causing his nerves to fray, but it hadn't happened yet, and he had to remember that.

He scratched the back of his head as he walked to his bathroom. Within his bathroom rested an antique bowl. It was filled with decorative soaps –for some odd reason- and would serve his purpose. Klaus took it, dumped the soaps out and filled it with warm water. Within a few moments, he was sitting beside K on his bed.

He gently lifted her arm into his hand and dipped the towel in the bowl. With more caring and tenderness than he'd shown almost anyone else in his life, Klaus began to clean away the dried blood from K's skin. The action was slow and deliberate, gentle and sweet despite the gory nature of it.

Elijah was looking for Klaus and decided that perhaps his room was the next logical place. He walked through the open door and into the separate wing where he found something he didn't expect. Klaus was sitting with an unconscious K.

"What happened?" he asked as he slowly approached.

Klaus didn't immediately answer. Instead, he dipped the towel into the opaque water, rinsed it off and wrung it 'dry' before returning to her fingertips. The blood was nearly gone.

"Aurora," was all Klaus had to say.

Elijah's jaw tensed and he wanted nothing more than to react, but there was nothing to do.

Klaus finished cleaning her fingers. He laid his arm down softly at her side and stood. With heavy steps, Klaus moved to the foot of his bed. He sat again and returned to what he was doing before, but this time with her feet.

As Elijah watched, he began to notice something that turned his stomach. He noticed _where_ the blood was concentrated.

"Was she crucified?" he asked under his breath.

Klaus ran the damp cloth down K's shin to clear the blood.

"Yes." He replied somberly.

It was a technique the Mikaelsons had used before so Elijah knew the signs. It didn't make it any easier knowing one he cared about and considered family had endured the torture however.

"Why are you here, Elijah?" Klaus asked without tone as he set K's right leg down and took up her left.

He was moving so slowly, languidly, and deliberately as he cleaned K. It would have been endearing if the moment wasn't heavy with the underlining fear and knowledge that K would never agree to it. She was so angry with Klaus, they both knew she'd never want him near her.

"Marcel has agreed to help find information about Cepheus." He replied. Klaus dipped the towel into the water again and continued to wipe K's foot. "He seems confident he will be able to get what we need now that he's won Tristan's trust."

"Good," Klaus nodded slowly. "That is good."

Elijah lingered. He watched his brother carefully. To him, it seemed Klaus was having some kind of odd 'out of body' experience. The hybrid moved so slowly, he seemed to be deep in a fugue state. Elijah wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't.

"I'll keep you informed, brother." He said. When he received a nod from Klaus, Elijah left the bedroom so Klaus could return to what he was doing.

Klaus was nodding his silent agreement even after Elijah had left. It was an action he started and lazily continued without realizing he was doing it.

Eventually, Klaus had finished 'bathing' K. He returned to the bathroom and disposed of the water, tossed the towel into his sink and once again returned to K's side. For the first time in awhile, Klaus wasn't sure what else to do. The only thing that made sense was to wait for her to wake, despite knowing a fight would likely come of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Here's my Thursday chapter! i hope you like it and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 22**

As Klaus sat within the courtyard, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It jumped back centuries in time to a moment he coveted. It was a moment he thought of many times in recent years. It was the moment he realized he loved the little house girl.

 _Arles France, 1035 AD_

 _Klaus ignored the glares from his siblings and the biting comments they hissed at him under their breath as he threw a cloak over K's shoulders. He smiled to himself as he led her outside and they disappeared into the afternoon sun._

 _The air was biting because winter was on the horizon. There had been a freeze two nights ago and it looked like another was coming. Klaus was buried within his fur just as the woman beside him. Every time he glanced to her, he could barely see her face peeking out from beneath the hood. The fluffy rabbit fur that lined her cloak helped her disappear within._

" _Warm?" he asked when a particularly cold breeze passed by._

" _Yes," she nodded. "Thank you."_

 _Klaus smiled. He reached for her arm and laced it around his. K said nothing and let him. She never felt so special before. While Klaus always wore finer garments, she never had. But now, now she was wearing a beautiful soft blue gown fitted to her frame and a fur-lined cloak made specifically for her. All thanks to the man at her side._

 _The pair strolled through the streets and garnered a few glances. Klaus and his family had become well known in the river-side town of Arles. They were wealthy, young and attractive. It was hard for them not to draw an eye._

" _Where are we going?" K asked as they entered the marketplace._

 _Klaus shrugged a shoulder._

" _I thought you'd enjoy time out of the house." He said._

 _With Finn still gone and Kol constantly threatening to leave, tensions ran high between the Mikaelson siblings. Contention was added to by Rebekah and Elijah. Both wanted Klaus to get rid of the little human girl, but Klaus refused. They'd been arguing with him for almost two years, ever since Finn's attack, and he hadn't changed his mind yet._

" _Can I interest you in some jewelry?!" a man called out._

 _The voice drew Klaus and K's eye. An older man stood behind a small stand. His kiosk consisted of little more than a stack of crates covered with a burlap sack. On top he had displayed a beautiful assortment of jewelry. The glinting stones made Klaus pause. With a smile and still holding K, he guided her to the merchant._

" _Perhaps a necklace?" he offered, pointing to a few. "Or maybe a broach?"_

" _What do you think?" Klaus asked her._

" _They're all lovely." K admitted. And they were. She looked up at the man at her side. "But I don't need jewelry. I have enough as it is."_

 _Klaus felt the ring on her finger. It was the only piece she owned. It made him smile to himself that she considered it all she needed. With a nod and a farewell to the merchant, they continued their walk._

 _There was no reason for the walk, only that Klaus wanted time away from his prying family and he no longer trusted leaving K alone with them. Elijah had made it clear many times that he thought Klaus needed to compel K's memories away and that he needed to give the little human the proper fear she should possess towards his family, but again Klaus refused. Still, with as insistent as his brother became, Klaus felt leaving K home alone would be unwise. Something told him Elijah would have no issue with taking things into his own hands._

 _Flurries began to fall when they neared the coliseum. Both paused. Perhaps they had less time before winter set in than they thought._

 _Klaus felt himself watching the young woman beside him. K stared into the sky with a wide smile. Despite being an adult, she still looked so much like a child. Everything seemed to make her happy._

" _I love the winter." She laughed lightly._

" _Do you?" he asked with a smirk._

 _K looked at the man watching her. Her cheeks were pink from cold as was her nose. Her hair was hidden beneath the hood of her rabbit-fur cloak and snowflakes gathered gently on her lashes._

" _As long as I have a warm fire." She told him with a smile._

 _Klaus chuckled to himself and nodded. Again K took in her surroundings. Klaus did the same, but saw something interesting._

" _Do you trust me?" he asked randomly._

" _Of course."_

 _He was surprised she answered so easily, but glad for it too._

 _Without hesitation, Klaus wrapped his arms around K. Her feet left the ground an instant later. K cried out in shock and clung tightly to the man holding her, the one who was chuckling at her expense._

 _Klaus' attention was on the task at hand. He propelled himself into the air and up the impressive side of a building. When he reached the top, he repeated the action a final time before they stopped. K had buried herself in his cloak and all but refused to open her eyes until her feet touched solid ground again._

" _It's all right." He told her. "You can look."_

 _K slowly uncurled herself from his side. She was clearly frightened, but the fear soon vanished when she looked out._

" _Oh my," she breathed._

 _He beamed with pride at the astonishment in her voice._

 _The pair had been walking on the streets near the largest structure in the city, the coliseum. Now, however, they stood on top of it. Klaus had scaled the massive building with ease. He raced up the sides and even one of the towers to ensure they were at the highest point._

 _All of Arles was now at their feet. K could see for miles in all directions. She could see the beautiful curls in the winding river, the sea of red terracotta roofs and the fields in the distance. She could see everything and it was amazing. The wonder of it was only added to by the flecks of snow as they scuttled through the air on the invisible breeze._

 _After a moment, she did something that made him laugh to himself again. She sat on the edge of the building –stories in the air- without fear of falling, and wrapped herself tightly in her cloak. She looked like a bundle of fur with a head as she watched the city below with fascination._

 _Klaus gradually did the same and took his seat beside her._

" _It's so beautiful." She mumbled._

 _They faced west and soon the sun began to settle. It wasn't late, but winter was too cold for the sun to remain in the sky for long. It was the time of shorter days and much longer nights. When K was little, she thought the sun hated the winter and being cold, that's why it always 'went to bed' early during those months._

 _Soon the city was dipped in a sea of orange and pink as the sun set. The flurries continued and grew in volume now that they didn't have to compete with the light. After awhile, K gripped the edges of her cloak and sank deeply into it. Klaus might not feel the icy air, but she did._

" _Come," Klaus said as he stood. He noticed K was becoming cold. "We should go home."_

 _He stood and offered her his hand, but K didn't move._

" _Just a bit longer." She said. K looked up at him. "Please? It's so pretty here."_

" _You're freezing."_

" _Not yet." She replied._

 _Klaus shook his head to himself, but sat regardless. K smiled wide and again turned her attention to the city below. Fires were being lit so smoke billowed from chimneys. Torches lined the major streets and windows shined with the faint orange of candles. Soon, Arles glowed under the canopy of stars._

 _Eventually, however, K couldn't ignore the cold any longer. Her nose was numb and runny, her cheeks hurt and her ears had begun to ache. It took little convincing on Klaus' part to get her to agree to leave that time._

 _They stood and Klaus dipped down. He lifted her into a cradle hold and warned her the trip down would be exceptionally cold. K nodded. Klaus stepped off the edge of the tower and plummeted to the street below. He once had the intention of setting her down to walk, but decided the trip home may take too long and the snow had started falling thicker than before. Still holding K, he sped off towards the château. The only hint they'd been there at all were the footsteps left behind, soon swallowed by the falling blanket of white._

Klaus continued to think of K as he remembered an event that happened so long ago, something he couldn't stop thinking about. It was then, when he saw her smile and bundled in that rabbit fur cloak that he realized he loved her. She was so kind and warm, giving when she didn't have to be and genuine. That's perhaps what did it. K was genuine.

Footsteps drew a hint of Klaus' attention. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Elijah was approaching.

His brother relayed the information Marcel had collected. They now knew what Cepheus was. It was a cargo plane owned by their disobedient children and the one that once held Rebekah. With the coordinates Klaus had taken from Aurora, finding their sister became a great deal easier than before.

"I suggest something delightfully gruesome." Elijah smiled.

"So long as you leave Aurora to me." Klaus growled. It wasn't that he was angry with his brother that made his voice so dark. It was the thoughts and memories of what Aurora had done that made his ire burn.

Elijah's smirk had faded. He nodded to Klaus. They hybrid turned, ready to head to his room, but Elijah had something else to say.

"Has she awaken yet?" he asked.

Klaus paused in step. He didn't turn entirely, but shifted enough Elijah could see him in profile.

"No." he replied.

Elijah wanted to ask more, but he didn't have the heart to do it. He didn't have the heart to press when it was clear Klaus was completely aware of the situation he found himself in.

~!~

K slept that night, actually slept, and didn't wake until nearly morning because of it. Despite being healed some time ago, her body evidently decided it wanted to take advantage of the time it was given and didn't wake until an hour before sunrise, nearly seven hours after K was taken to Mikaelson Manor.

When she woke, she felt fine. In fact, she felt better than fine. She felt refreshed. Confused, K slowly pushed herself up. Almost immediately, K recognized where she was. Her stomach sank and her face went blank. She was in Klaus' room… _how_ was she in Klaus'…

The question was answered the moment she looked to her right. There, nestled deep within the chair beside the bed, was Klaus. He was asleep, but he was still there. He was still too close for K's comfort.

Slowly, she began to shift. K kept her eyes on Klaus as she scooted off the foot of the bed. Quickly and quietly, K vanished before the hybrid even knew she woke.

The moment she was gliding down the steps into the courtyard, K felt a shudder ripple through her shoulders. She just wanted to get away from Klaus as quickly as she could. She didn't want to see him, be in his bed, or anywhere near him.

She headed for the door and nearly made it before something grabbed her arm. K spun around with every intention to fight. Thankfully, she realized it was Elijah before she tore into who touched her.

"Elijah," she breathed. K let the vampiric side of her fade the instant she realized it wasn't Klaus. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a soft nod that let her know he understood the outburst.

"Uh," she mumbled. "How did I get here?"

He raised a single brow softly. K felt she knew the answer, but had to be sure.

"Niklaus brought you home." He said, confirming her suspicions. "After he found you with Aurora."

She nodded slowly. K's eyes moved to her arms. When her gaze fell to her open palms and wrists, she could feel the stakes again. She could feel them being driven through her skin, breaking bones as they went, and left behind to bleed. Each invisible wound was warm and pulsed with a mild fire just from memory.

K clenched her fists and shook her hands briefly to try and ebb the phantom pain. She crossed her arms and tucked her hands under them before looking again at Elijah.

"And cleaned me?" she asked him.

Elijah nodded softly again.

"Okay," she mumbled. K still looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I have to go, Elijah."

"Would you like me to take you home?" he offered. K wasn't entirely surprised by the question, but she also wasn't paying him a great amount of attention. In reality, she just wanted to get out of the manor before Klaus woke up. She didn't want to be around him awake.

"No," she shook her head. "No, thank you."

A tense moment passed between them. It wasn't tense because they were uncomfortable around one another, no, it had to do with their current environment.

K muttered her farewell and slipped passed Elijah without another word. He watched her leave and didn't bother trying to stop her again. He didn't need to, but he did follow.

Elijah stayed to the shadows as K raced home. He hid behind buildings, cars and trees, sulked in the shadows and followed her all the way home. He wasn't stalking her, nor did he plan anything indecent. He simply wanted to make sure she was safe. He couldn't help it. Something nagged at Elijah. He knew Aurora well enough –as well as the others- to think they wouldn't mind coming after her again.

Elijah watched from the distance as K slipped inside. He heard the door's locks and waited. Casually leaning against the tree he stood beneath, Elijah slipped his hand into his pocket and watched her home. He pressed his hearing. Elijah only planned to stay long enough to ensure she was safe.

Inside, K secured every line she could throughout her house. She made sure the salt and herb mixture was everywhere in order to keep anyone out.

K found herself standing in the middle of her foyer when she was done and she was seething. After the initial shock of being left alone in Klaus' bed and not only having him rescue her, but _needing_ to be rescued in the first place, K found herself angry. Actually, angry was too small a word.

It didn't matter that Aurora was older than her therefore stronger. It didn't matter that the vampire had snuck up behind K and snapped her neck, making it impossible for her to fight back. And it didn't matter that Aurora was smart enough to restrain K with everything toxic to their species. None of that mattered. K felt she still should've been able to escape. She thought she still should've been able to win.

It was her frustration with herself that enraged her so much. This time, the anger had little to do with either the hybrid or his disgusting whore.

She had to do something. K was filled with nervous energy now and she had to release it.

Elijah was ready to leave. He'd been outside for nearly ten minutes and was sure she was safe. No one else had come from the shadows, not Strix, no de Martels and no Lucien. He pushed himself away from the tree with every intention of leaving, but never had the chance.

Just as he turned to run back home, K's front door opened. The light from inside caught his attention an instant before it and the young woman herself faded. K was gone before the front door had even closed.

Elijah's eyes darted for any sign of where K had gone. Suddenly the fear for her safety became an after thought. Elijah was suddenly worried about what she might do.

~!~

The darkness protected her. The blackness of the night shielded K from everyone's eyes and allowed her to pass unnoticed by those she sought. It let her hunt.

The Strix and where they laid their heads was something well known to those in the supernatural world. They didn't bother hiding. When you were an establishment of the oldest vampires in the world, why would you hide? So K knew. They all knew.

The ostentatious home was asleep. It was early in the morning, but light hadn't emerged on the horizon yet. K could still hide.

She stayed low and within the greenery outside as she watched the mansion. She heard a few awake, but not many. There were sentries walking the halls within to keep people like her out, but most everyone else was asleep. Good.

K vanished from her hiding spot.

Inside the mansion, lower-level Strix paced along the halls lazily. They listened intently for any sound, but it was boring, tedious work. That's why it was given to those who either hadn't been with the Strix long, or those who were being 'punished'.

The top floor of the mansion held the bedrooms of those more important than the others. They chose the 'penthouse' level to show their superiority. It was ridiculous, but K couldn't say anything about it. After all, hers, Elijah's, Rebekah's and Klaus' bedrooms were all on the top floor of the Mikaelson home.

Finding an unlocked window, K slipped easily within the room it belonged to. Her footsteps made no sound as she slinked through the open window. She was silent, invisible and her eyes were locked on the only thing she wanted.

She crawled towards the bed and the body within it. K stayed low to the ground. She balanced on the tips of her toes and the pads of her fingertips as she approached. The sleeper never knew she was there.

When she reached the side of the bed, K began to stand. Still shielded in darkness, she looked at the young man –a relative term all things considered- asleep in his bed. With a few steadying breaths, she moved.

K leapt on top of the young man. No sooner than he woke did she have his heart in her hand. She stared down into his stunned face without care and without remorse. Slowly, the veins began to form and grey overtook his features. It happened in seconds.

K stood again, but this time didn't bother being silent. Looking around the room briefly, she found a bag. She dumped out its contents, plopped the heart within and headed for the door. Being what she was made it so much easier to sneak through homes, but she was in a house of vampires. They were just as powerful as she was and it added a certain level of danger to the task.

Comparing what she was doing to something like a ninja was a childish comparison, but an apt one as well.

~!~

When the sun had finally risen, K left the mansion. She'd gone unnoticed throughout her business, or so she thought.

She ran home faster than a human could, but slower than a vampire because she was at ease. The nervous energy was gone and she felt better for it.

K had finally made it home and stepped through her front door when it happened. Someone grabbed her again. Thinking briefly that someone had followed her home, that one of the Strix had seen her or that Aurora was back, K reacted violently. She spun around sank her teeth immediately into her 'attacker's' neck.

"Christ, Kali!" Elijah snapped as he pushed her away.

"Oh my god, Elijah." She gasped. K's features shifted back to normal as she stared at the one holding his neck. "I'm so sorry." And she was, at first. Her remorse soon faded and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Still scowling, Elijah pulled his hand away and checked the damage she'd done. The bleeding had stopped, but that did little to help calm him.

"A bit aggressive wasn't it?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Well you're the one who broke into my house." She snapped back. "Why are you here?"

Elijah didn't speak at first. Instead, he grabbed her wrist again and this time showed her the bloody appendage. He cocked a single brow while she glowered back. K snatched her hand away.

"And?" she asked him sternly.

"After everything that's happened," he said angrily, "what possessed you to deliberately attack Tristan?"

"I didn't touch Tristan." She told him simply.

He glared.

"The Strix are Tristan."

K chewed on the inside of her cheek as she stared at him.

"They brought this fight to me." She said darkly. "Tristan sent the Strix after me first and then his _disgusting_ sister…" K paused because she knew she was on the verge of a rant. Instead she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looking at Elijah. "They started this."

"And you intend to finish it," he said with a hint of mocking. "Is that it?"

"If need be." Her jaw clenched. "Goodbye, Elijah."

He nearly said something he knew he would regret and wisely didn't. He wanted to tell her she was acting like Klaus. Elijah wanted to tell K she was just like the hybrid she claimed to hate so much, but again, he didn't remark on it. Instead, he left without another word.

K rolled her eyes and stepped into her living room. Dipping into her pocket, K retrieved the daylight rings and dropped them into the cup that held the other rings she'd taken. She just added eight more to the glass.

~!~

Aya walked through the halls as she normally did. When she turned the corner and walked through the foyer, she noticed something that made her stop. There resting on the marble floor was a black canvas bag. It was nothing special, until she noticed the blood pooled beneath it. Tentatively, Aya approached. She opened the bag and found it full of hearts.

Anger washed through her. She wanted to give Elijah credit for the slaughter considering how they'd treated him only hours prior, but she was wrong. Stuck to one of the hearts by nothing more than blood was a piece of torn paper with a single letter written on it.

K.

~!~

Elijah was in the process of changing his shirt. He was annoyed K forced him to bleed on the garment.

His fingers danced easily down the buttons of the expensive piece of clothing and his annoyance still hadn't waned. He left K's home nearly a half an hour ago and the encounter still bothered him.

As he peeled the shirt from his shoulders, Elijah realized there was something beneath the irritation. His head hurt and something…

Elijah gently touched his forehead. He was sweating. His brows came together as he stepped into his bathroom. His skin was ashen and glinting with perspiration. He looked sick and there, just above his shoulder and in the crook of his neck was K's bite. Elijah's brows came together as he closed the distance between himself and the mirror to better inspect the injury.

He probed it gently. It was still sore and ached. The skin was enflamed and he could clearly see each tooth mark left behind. The bite should have healed immediately. It should have started healing the instant her teeth were no longer within his skin, but it hadn't. In fact, it looked necrotic.

If he had to guess, Elijah could have sworn he was bitten by a…

His face immediately dropped. The pale skin… the sweating… the still-fresh bite…

Elijah fled his bathroom and bedroom quickly in search of his brother. Klaus had to see what he found.

Klaus was in his bedroom standing in front of a blank canvas when Elijah emerged without a shirt. The odd expression on his brother's face and the fact that the most reserved amongst them was walking around topless caused Klaus to cock a single brow.

"Dare I ask?" he mocked under his breath.

Elijah sighed as he walked to his brother's side. Without a word, he turned his head enough to give Klaus a clear line of sight to his bite mark. Klaus chuckled.

"I take it Hayley didn't appreciate whatever it was you said." He mused.

Elijah looked at Klaus blankly. Klaus was busy smiling to himself for a moment or two before noticing his brother's odd expression.

"What?" he asked when Elijah remained silent.

"This was Kali."

Klaus' face dropped and all mocking left his features immediately. He took a wide step closer to his brother and turned him to the side to better see the mark.

"No," he shook his head. "No, this is a hybrid bite." He said as he stepped back again. "You'd have healed by now if she'd bitten you."

Elijah said nothing. He simply looked at his brother and in his silent stare, Klaus could see he was being genuine. Elijah wasn't lying, which was an unnerving thought.

"How is this possible?" he asked under his breath.

Klaus turned his back to Elijah and headed for his wet-bar. He grabbed an empty glass and a spare blade.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

The hybrid shook his head to himself. He felt he knew the answer, but didn't want to let himself believe it.

Months ago when K left for Beacon Hills, she admitted to Klaus after he snuck into her dreams that she was afraid she was becoming him. She was being consumed by him in every way and now there was simply more proof. She was immune to sunlight… she could compel him and most likely his siblings… their physical link and now this. Her bite was toxic.

K was right to be afraid. The vampire she was had begun to disappear. While it was unlikely she would ever be able to turn into a wolf –some things were even too outlandish for their world- K seemed to be becoming a mirrored image of Klaus.

He felt sick. Was there nothing he hadn't infected somehow?

"What happened?" he asked somberly as he split open his hand and bled into the glass.

Elijah took a breath and sighed internally. He retold the story. He told Klaus how he'd run into K as she left and followed her home. Elijah openly admitted it was for her safety and the younger of the two said nothing about it.

He continued on and explained how she left before he did and headed for Tristan's. He even told his brother about K slaughtering a half dozen of the Strix. It was a number he guessed at, but was surprisingly close with.

"I must have surprised her." Elijah said. "She reacted instinctually and bit me." Klaus approached and offered the glass of blood. Elijah took it and stared at the substance for a moment. "She is growing increasingly unstable, brother." Elijah drank the blood. Klaus watched the bite mark mend itself immediately and knew it was the same as a hybrid bite. There was no denying it now. "I fear she is lost within her rage."

"And what would you have me do?" Klaus asked calmly as he took the empty glass back from Elijah. "I am the cause of most –if not all- of that rage."

"I don't know." He said honestly.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** Author's note at the end and ENJOY!

 **Chapter 23**

Hayley walked towards her door just as another trio of knocks echoed throughout her apartment.

"Coming!" she called just before reaching it. Hayley opened the door. "K," her brows came together softly. "Uh, hi."

"Hey." She greeted.

"I thought you weren't coming by until later?"

K shrugged a shoulder. She didn't know why she was early, only that she was.

"Okay," Hayley laughed lightly. She shook her head and stepped aside. "Well I know Jackson already invited you in so,"

K stepped into the apartment.

"Are you okay with that?" K asked as she pulled off her jacket.

"Yeah," Hayley shrugged as she closed the door. "I mean, I know you'll at least use the door."

K smiled softly and nodded.

"That is true." She mused. Not everyone amongst their group of 'friends' could make the same claim. Doors were a foreign concept to the Mikaelsons sometimes. K walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch right by Hope, who was playing on the floor. The little girl smiled wide before she pushed herself up and waddled towards the vampire. "Hey sweetheart."

"So," Hayley poured K a drink and soon joined her in the living room. She sat next to K on the couch. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" K asked as she played with the toddler.

Hayley didn't speak so it drew K's attention. The hybrid was eying her skeptically. K chewed on her lip briefly and looked once again to Hope who was –yet again- playing with K's pointed fingernails.

"Your hair," Hayley offered, "your clothes, and how you freak out when someone mentions Klaus' name, for starters."

K instinctively fidgeted when Hayley pointed out the differences from running her fingers through her hair to shrugging within her clothes.

"It's complicated." K mumbled. She continued to look at Hope as the toddler stood between K's knees and poked and prodded like kids do.

"Right," Hayley said sarcastically under her breath. She suddenly grabbed K's left hand –the side she sat on- and held it up. "This have anything to do with it?"

K pulled her hand away, but didn't snatch it away angrily like she might have with someone else. Her attention went back to Hope as she thought how to respond. It was then Hayley noticed it. K wasn't wearing _any_ jewelry. Her brows came together again in confusion.

"It must have been bad." She said. K glanced to her out of the corner of her eye briefly. "You're not wearing anything he gave you."

K again moved uncomfortably where she sat and Hayley noticed.

"What happened?" she sighed. Hayley wanted to know. While she might not have understood why someone would want to be with Klaus, she trusted there had to be a good reason. Now it seemed that reason was gone and she wanted to know why.

"Aurora." K finally said after a few moments of silence. "Elijah and uh… they had a fight," K felt stupid for wanting to avoid saying Klaus' name entirely, but she did regardless. "They were yelling at each other and he started screaming how Aurora was the only one that he ever loved, the only one that ever made him happy and that no one had since." She shifted slightly in her spot again before continuing. "And Elijah started to poke at him, biting jabs, you know?" she asked rhetorically. K's eyes lost focus as she remembered the fight in her head. "He uh… he started saying how I was Aurora's replacement, that the way Klaus treated me was almost the exact same as how he treated Aurora and… Klaus never said otherwise."

Silence filled the room. The only sounds came from Hope as she continued to mumble and gurgle and make her toddler noises. Hayley stared at K with a sad expression she couldn't help. Again, she had _no_ idea how someone could love Klaus –she almost didn't understand how his siblings pulled it off either- but it was obvious K did.

K cleared her throat and scratched just behind her ear before continuing.

"Why'd he have to take it so far?" K hesitantly looked at the young woman beside her. Hayley's heart broke further when he noticed K's eyes tinting pink and glossing over. "I mean, if he never loved me, fine. There's nothing anyone can do about that, ya know?" Hayley found herself nodding slowly as she stared remorsefully at K, despite knowing the question wasn't for her. "Why make me remember that I loved him a thousand years later? Why bother making me see him in that light again? Why ask me to stay here, and give me a room and share everything with me? Why," K's head fell. She felt that tickle at the back of her throat that meant she was about to cry. She wrung her hands together and hesitated on her left ring finger. "Why propose?"

K dropped her hands. She propped an elbow on her knee and rested her head in her open palm as she watched Hope poke and pull on the strap on her boot.

"Why bother?" she mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Hayley felt herself speak for the first time since asking the question that prompted K's confession.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly.

K scoffed lightly under her breath and shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She said. "I just wish I knew what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked softly. She wanted K to continue because –for some reason- she had to know. Hayley had to understand the vampire's relationship with Klaus.

"I can't shake this feeling he's responsible for it all."

"All?"

"Well who's to say he didn't orchestrate the whole thing?" she asked. "I mean, what if he meant to buy me that day? What if he planned to groom me into Aurora the whole time? What if…" K almost couldn't make herself say it out loud again, but she had to ask it. She had to say the words. "What if he let Finn attack me?"

Hayley remembered what Jackson told her about the time K showed him her past. She remembered what he said about K's fear and what Finn had done. She even remembered how he said Klaus swooped in and saved her.

"You think he would?"

"I don't know." She snapped before she could stop herself. K was just so desperate for an answer, her comment came out a little terse. "I mean, it's something he'd do, right?" Hayley nodded despite wanting to say no. "What else am I supposed to think? It's just…" K's head dipped again. "I can forgive a lot, I really can. When you live this long, you realize some things just aren't worth holding on to, but others…" K shook her head and began to wring her hands again. "I'd never forgive that. I could never forgive him having a part in that."

K began to pick at one of the holes pre-made in her jeans. She tugged gently at the frays and even snapped a few off as she thought about how to proceed.

"I've never loved someone like I do him." She said softly. "I've dated, sure, even had a few relationships through the centuries, but nothing felt the same as it does with him." The thread she'd been tugging on snapped. Her hand went still. "He's so much apart of my life, and now I learn that it's nothing but a lie. What are you supposed to do with something like that?"

"I don't know." Hayley muttered. Judging by the way K was acting, Hayley wasn't sure she could commiserate. Hayley didn't know if she'd ever felt so strongly for someone before.

"I'm just so angry," K admitted, "And I don't know how to stop it. The last time I felt like this…" her shoulders sank and she shook her head. "A lot of people died."

Hayley's brows came together again, but this time the confusion was laced with a hint of worry.

"What happened last time?" she asked daringly.

"You don't want to know." K mumbled. "But it's happening again. I've already killed nine Strix."

Hayley laughed before she could stop herself. K looked up and cocked a single brow.

"Yeah well, who cares?" she smiled. "A few less on the street won't hurt anyone." Hayley noticed K smile lightly, but she didn't look any better. It was then she remembered something Freya said. "Did you uh… did you really skin one of them?"

K nodded hesitantly.

"To be fair, he tried to kill me and caught me _right_ after I tried to kill Klaus."

"What?" Hayley couldn't hide her surprise that time.

"Oh… I guess they didn't tell you about that one." K mumbled. She looked embarrassed. Hayley shook her head repeatedly. "Yeah, I uh… I almost ripped out his heart… literally."

"Doesn't that affect you too?" Hayley asked. K nodded. "Wow…"

Hayley was beginning to realize how mad K must have been if she tried to kill Klaus knowing what it'd do to her too.

"So, does that mean you're leaving now?" Hayley assumed that the end of their relationship meant K was leaving New Orleans again. It's what she'd done before.

"No," K shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere as long this Prophecy is still hanging over everyone's head."

"Good," Hayley nodded. She drew K's eye. "Cause I like having more babysitters around."

K laughed despite herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and sank into the couch.

"That _would_ be your reason." K jabbed lightly.

Hayley smiled too and the air had grown lighter than before. It was still heavy with K's declaration, but it was easier to breathe.

Their conversation hadn't been private. Klaus spotted K from her room. He was standing there, walking through her things as he thought about what to do. It was when he stepped onto her balcony that he noticed K out of the corner of his eye. K's room didn't overlook the street the manor shared with Hayley's apartment, but you could see a hint of it, and it was in that bit he saw her.

Klaus moved into his bedroom to see where the vampire might be walking. He wasn't entirely surprised she headed into the apartment building Hayley and his daughter called home.

He wasn't proud of spying.

Hayley's windows were cracked but not open. Her curtains were, however. Sitting back in his room, Klaus spied on the pair and kept his ears trained on what they might say. He wished he hadn't. Almost immediately he wished he had kept to himself, but that didn't stop him from listening further.

He heard her say what hurt her the most. He heard her suspect and blame him for Finn. Klaus couldn't describe the rage and hurt he felt at that declaration. He wanted to be insulted too, but he couldn't be. As despicable as he was, Klaus knew he was capable of such horror, just not with her. The problem was, even though he knew where he'd draw the line, K was fully aware he was capable of that kind of plotting which meant her mind naturally fell to that thought.

And he heard her say she loved him. She didn't use past tense which meant she still loved him.

Klaus' thumb ran along the bottom of the twisted ring again.

Normal was something out of reach for Klaus, it always had been. When he was younger and human, he wanted nothing more than to make others happy. He wanted to be the perfect son for his father, live up to the man he thought his mother wanted him to be. He wanted to find a wife and have a substantial brood of children. He wanted that so much that he put up with his father's torture for years with a sick hope that he'd love him one day.

But it never happened. Fate had another plan for the Mikaelson children.

Instead of winning his father's approval, Klaus was hunted by the demon for centuries and even killed him as a result, a few times no less. And the love from his mother was nothing more than her holding onto the piece of a man she'd had an affair with. Her love wasn't for Klaus himself.

As for the wife and children, Klaus had a child now. It took him over a millennia, but he had Hope now and couldn't imagine a life without her. The wife? That was another story.

Throughout his long life, Klaus had slept with many, cared for some, and loved even fewer. He thought what he felt for Aurora at the time was love. It felt like what he'd heard poets say. She consumed him completely, made him feel stronger and fed his ego. And Aurora was dark like him, haunted and beautiful too. He thought he knew love and heartache when she rebuked him. He _thought_ he knew it all.

And then K came along. She wasn't any more special than anyone he'd met before. At the time he knew her, Klaus was decades older. He wasn't as naïve as he had been with Aurora.

K was a child when he met her, an infant by his standards and weak. He watched languidly as she grew. He hadn't thought anything of her until he tasted her blood. While preparing dinner one night, the new teen had cut herself with a butcher knife. Klaus smelled the blood and investigated. He wiped the blood away and handed her a cloth to dress it in before sampling the blood he took from her. It was delicious, unlike the others he'd fed on, and it became addicting. Shortly after, he began to feed from her.

Fear taints the blood. The rush of adrenaline and hormones fear brings out can be a heady mix, but it's not a flavor one wishes to drink all the time. So Klaus did something different with K. He told her the truth. He told her what he was, showed her, and told her of his siblings. He didn't want to taste fear every time he fed on her. If she reacted badly, he'd simply compel the memory away, but to his shock, she didn't. She didn't do anything but accept his claims. The little girl of thirteen only asked a single question. She asked if he planned to kill her. He told her no and the feedings began.

Without having any other choice, K trusted Klaus not to kill her when he fed from her wrist, and he didn't. It went that way for years until Finn attacked. Klaus felt a fear he couldn't describe when he saw her broken and terrified. He felt protective –which was a new sensation- and began to watch her closely after that. He'd never paid so much attention to her until after the attack, not really at least. It was a few months after that when Klaus had taken K into the snowy city and to the top of the coliseum. Only a month after that they kissed, and he was lost. Every emotion he didn't realize he felt towards the human hit him at once.

K was fair, but average for the time. She was no smarter than anyone –in fact she couldn't read or write for the longest time- and she was so weak by comparison to the Mikaelsons, but it was her heart that was different. Her heart made her angelic and the most beautiful thing in the world. Her heart made her smarter than everyone and the strongest. And she gave it to him.

What he felt for K was nothing like what he felt for Aurora. K scared the hell out of him. From the moment they kissed, he was afraid. He was afraid she'd break, afraid she'd leave. He was afraid she would find out he was as despicable as his siblings said and he was afraid she'd die. K made Klaus weaker than anyone he'd ever met, but the moment she smiled, he swore he could have taken on Mikael himself.

When he left Aurora, Klaus thought he knew pain. He was wrong. He still remembered what happened the night he came home all those years ago:

 _1036 Arles, France_

 _Smoke billowed through the air. It rolled down the streets and blanketed the small town. There was so much._

 _None of the siblings knew what was on fire, but were aware it had to be something substantial. It wasn't until they turned a corner that they realized it was their chateau._

 _Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah watched in stunned horror as flames spewed through the windows. Smoke poured from the holes in the roof. The sound of crackling wood filled their ears. They didn't know how to react. The palatial home was completely consumed in fire, devouring everything it touched. Despite being yards away, they felt the heat of it._

 _They stood with the rest of the gathered townsfolk in the horrible glow of the blaze. There wasn't a piece of the three story manor that was untouched._

 _People were rushing the structure with buckets of water, but the liquid evaporated before it did anything to the fire. Still they tried._

" _All of our things." Rebekah gasped. "Our clothes, artwork… everything."_

 _A sickening realization struck Klaus in that moment. He immediately raced for the manor, but was abruptly halted when Elijah grabbed his arm._

" _Where are you going?" he demanded under his breath._

" _I have to see if she's in there." He replied. Klaus didn't have to elaborate. They all knew who he was talking about._

" _Are you insane?" Kol snapped. "Look at that." He pointed back to the inferno. "If anyone's in there, they're dead."_

 _Klaus glared hatefully at the youngest before turning his ire again to Elijah._

" _Release me."_

" _Don't be foolish." Elijah said sternly. "If you rush in there, you'll die. I'm sure she escaped."_

 _Klaus' eyes darted along the gathered crowd. There was no one he recognized, no one he knew. None of their servants were in the crowd. The pit in his stomach grew._

 _Without warning, the roof of the building collapsed into the structure. The crashing sound caused Elijah to turn, but he continued to hold Klaus' arm tightly. If anyone was inside, they were most certainly dead now._

 _By morning, the fire had burned itself out. The stone remained, but everything wooden was gone and reduced to nothing but ash. Each of the siblings sifted through the rubble, but only one had purpose. Klaus found himself navigating the treacherous area to the back where the servants were kept. He knew from memory which room belonged to K._

 _Singed, burned and broken rafters were in his way. He didn't hesitate to throw them aside, ignoring the fact that they still smoldered and seared his skin when he touched them in favor of finding the little human who might lie within._

 _When he reached her door, Klaus pushed through it easily. He dug through the debris of the collapsed ceiling, all the while praying she wasn't there. If she'd run for her life, he could forgive that. He would find her again if she fled, but he had to know for sure._

 _Klaus pushed a thick, massive chunk of wood away. It had fallen into the small room and was leaning haphazardly against the wall. He pushed it away and immediately felt as though someone had ripped out his insides. Curled in the smallest ball possible, hidden beneath the piece of wood and cowering in the corner, was a body._

 _The air fled his lungs in an instant. Klaus felt everything leave him at once, even his self-control. Without warning, he stumbled forward and fell to his knees beside the mass. His hands trembled as he reached forward. He didn't want to hurt her despite knowing she was dead. As tenderly as possible, Klaus pulled the body closer._

 _Everywhere his fingers touched crumbled. Her skin, clothes, hair, even bone, was baked to the point of fragility. Still, he tried to see her face as though it would help identify her. But it didn't. There was nothing that would identify the poor girl, save a hint of silver._

 _Resting on her left ring finger was a piece of molten silver. It used to be a ring, but the fires had been so hot that it left little to nothing behind. Klaus' entire body began to shake. This was her. This was K. There was no denying it now._

 _He reached out and gently touched her withered cheek, but the action seemed to be too much for the body. Her skin cracked and crumbled. It disintegrated beneath his touch and started a chain reaction. Within seconds, her body was reduced to nothing but ash and disappeared into the surrounding debris._

 _Klaus stared into nothing for what felt like an eternity. His body was numb. He didn't understand what was happening._

 _The others had made their way to him and watched as he tenderly touched the charred body. Only one knew the truth. Only one knew it wasn't her._

" _The Connétablie says a man was seen throwing burning torches in through the windows." Rebekah said after a lengthy silence. The Connétablie were their police back then, one man to 'protect' them all._

" _Who was it?" Klaus growled. His voice was so dark it sounded foreign, even to his kin._

" _He didn't say." She said apprehensively._

 _Before anyone could speak, Klaus was gone. The dust and ash he'd once been kneeling in swayed gently before settling, but the hybrid was long gone._

" _Damn it." Elijah hissed. He knew what was coming. They all did._

 _Screams suddenly filled the air. Each of the remaining siblings perked and listened. The sound was soon cut short before followed by another and another and another._

 _Elijah soon ran into the city in search of Klaus._

 _Klaus moved calmly through the town. The first family was the easiest. After compelling them to let him in, he asked who lit the fire. When they gave him the answer his rational mind knew was coming, he killed them and set their house ablaze. The fire drew out neighbors and so it went._

 _He wove through the city, killing and burning everything. Not everyone perished though. Those with children were free to leave. Klaus was callous, but not cruel. Still, that didn't save the others or the city._

 _Hours passed and his family couldn't calm him. Klaus was gone, consumed by something dark and evil. They'd never seen him so brutal, so vicious. He killed everyone for the sheer joy of it. He was so consumed by anger and hatred that it came out in spurts of brutal rage._

 _Eventually, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah did nothing more than sit back as parts of the city burned_

 _133\. That was the final number of people who died at Klaus' hand within a few short hours. He had gone mad and destroyed everything in his grief. Elijah couldn't believe what he witnessed that day. He thought his brother would be distressed by K's death, but he never expected this._

 _When he was done, Klaus found his family. He dripped in blood. His clothes, hair, skin, every inch of him glowed crimson and the look in his eyes… he looked like a completely different person._

" _We're leaving." He told them simply. Even his voice sounded different._

It was after that moment that the worst in him came out. He never cared for another the same way and refused to let his siblings do the same. While he might have told them it was because who they chose wasn't good enough, that wasn't the only reason. Klaus didn't want them to love whoever they found because he never wanted them to feel what he felt when he touched 'K's' burned body that day.

For centuries he was empty. He sought to fill the void within him any way he could with drink, women or power. But it was never enough. And then he found her again. The joy he felt at that moment was short-lived, however. What should have been a joyful reunion was tempered and tainted by the life he lived before and after her and the choices he'd made since.

Klaus watched K smile as she and Hayley talked in the apartment across the street. He watched as she played with his daughter and looked happy.

He didn't know how to make her understand. He didn't know how to make her see. He didn't know how to make it better, or if it ever would be.

And then there was the other issue. The fact Elijah had to be healed of a hybrid bite still bothered Klaus more than he thought it would. Klaus had somehow turned her into the perfect vampire. Now none of their weaknesses could kill her. Not even a stake. He still remembered what happened when Finn thrust that vile dark-object into K's heart. She should have died. It should have killed her, but it affected her the same as it would his siblings. It put her to sleep.

Even trying to save her life in Beacon Hills, Klaus managed to curse her.

Klaus stepped away from the window and disappeared into his room.

 **AN: Hey guys! I just want to thank you for commenting and reading this. Seriously, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. This is a bit of a rant/answer note. A few of you have said you're leaning towards Elijah/K pairing the longer the story goes on. Honestly, I am too. It just seems to be going that way. Unfortunately, I hadn't anticipated the writers bringing in Aurora. This season, I totally planned on K and Klaus staying together and keeping their drama to a low level. I could've easily written out Cami as a love interest, but they brought back someone from Klaus' past and someone 'apparently' essential to the way he was. The writers made her a little hard to ignore, so cue the drama and overwhelming feelings involved, lol. If this was the show, I'm sure by now K and Elijah would be together, but it's not. I still plan on her and Klaus making amends. So, I hope that answered some of your guys' questions/thoughts/concerns.**

 **Oh, and since this is the mid-season break, I'm hoping I have enough to fill the gap. I think I might, but I'll have to upload sparingly. Thanks again, really. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** No matter what you celebrate, i hope everyone's having a happy holiday week. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Chapter 24**

K was heading for the door. She snatched her jacket off the back of the chair she'd draped it over and was pulling it on when Hayley found the courage to speak.

"You wanna stay here?" she blurted.

K hesitated in the middle of pulling her last arm through a sleeve. She turned and eyed Hayley curiously.

"What?" she asked.

Hayley took a breath just so she could speak again clearly.

"Do you want to stay here?" she repeated.

K's brows came together.

"Why?" she wasn't being rude, she just didn't know what prompted the question.

"Well, with the Psycho Triplets in town and their henchmen walking around," she explained, "wouldn't it be easier to stay in a house that's vampire proof?"

The confused expression hadn't faded.

"What about Jackson?" she glanced around.

"He's staying in the bayou." She admitted begrudgingly under her breath. "He doesn't like that I keep helping out the Mikaelsons."

Understanding washed over K's face and she found herself nodding.

"I can see that." She said. Hayley glared lightly like she didn't appreciate the vampire taking her husband's side. "It's a balancing act." She continued. "That's all. This whole thing is still new. You just need to find the right balance."

"I guess."

"Look, Jackson and the wolves will _never_ like Klaus. That's a give-in. But he'll also have to realize that –for better or worse- they're your family too." K said. "It'll calm down at some point… probably."

The smirk tugging at K's lips caused Hayley to glower again.

"Thanks." She grumbled. "So you want to stay here or not?"

"Uh…" K hesitated to answer. She wasn't sure. While the added benefit of the home owned by a living soul was nice –something she hadn't had in years- K wasn't sure she should. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded. "I wouldn't offer otherwise."

K finished shrugging her jacket into place. Her eyes slipped passed Hayley and to the home across the street. Hayley knew she lost the vampire at that moment.

"Probably not a good idea." K replied. It didn't surprise Hayley.

"Okay," she nodded, "But the offer stands."

K gave her a light smile before leaving.

When she stepped out onto the street, K felt something behind her flutter. It was that feeling one would get when a vampire had mystically materialized. Considering where she was, K turned with an immediate scowl. It only softened marginally when she spotted Elijah leaning casually against Hayley's building as though he'd always been there.

"Elijah," she said in greeting. K nodded slightly before turning her back and heading towards the Garden District.

"May I join you?" he asked in a tone that let K know he'd remain regardless of her answer. She felt him come up beside her.

"I'm going home." She replied. K was still a bit short with Elijah after the way he'd confronted her last time. She didn't appreciate him 'calling her out', even if he was right to. "I'm not much in the mood for a lecture."

"That is not my current desire." He said calmly. K shot him a sideways glance. "Though it's not to say one won't follow." He admitted under his breath. "There's something I'd like to speak to you about."

"Which is?" she sighed in annoyance.

"The bite you gave me last night."

K chewed on the inside of her cheek in irritation. She wasn't in the mood.

"The bite I had to ask Niklaus to heal because it had turned necrotic."

K's steps slowed before stopping entirely. She turned lazily towards Elijah with her face twisted into confusion.

"Excuse me?"

He took a soft breath and sighed to himself. Elijah guided K out of the main flow of pedestrian traffic and to the lip of an alleyway. They weren't secluded within it, but they were just out of the way of the human passersby.

"Your bite," he said calmly, "began to fester, like a werewolf bite."

The confusion in her eyes deepened and her brows pulled together tighter than before. K started shaking her head slowly.

"No," she said in a tone that let him know she thought he was wrong. "That's impossible. A vampire bite doesn't hurt other vampires."

Elijah sighed again, but did so heavily. K watched the somber expression deepen as his shoulder rose and fell with his breath. He slid his hands into his pockets.

"No, it doesn't."

"See," she chimed, "You were wrong. Is that it?"

"Kali," his eyes darkened. "This is not something you should dismiss."

"Well I'm going to, because you're wrong." She shot back care-freely. "I didn't make you sick, and ya know why?" she asked sarcastically. He remained silent and unmoving. "Because that would mean I'm not a vampire anymore and that's impossible. I didn't suddenly turn into a hybrid, okay?" she snapped. "So you're wrong. You must have been bitten by Hayley, or something. It wasn't me."

K tried to walk away, but Elijah grabbed her arm. He didn't jerk her back, but the action was enough to make her turn and eye him sternly.

"Let go, Elijah." She said.

"Would you like proof?" he asked. She cocked a single brow in irritation. Elijah sighed. He released her arm and pushed up his sleeve as much as he could before offering it to K. "Then by all means, gather your proof."

"I'm not going to bite you." She told him angrily. "This is ridiculous. _You_ are being ridiculous."

"You don't believe that."

K had tried to leave again and hesitated when he spoke. She stared up at him through her lashes. Her eyes were dark with warning and something else. Elijah could see the fear.

"Prove me wrong." He said, still holding out his arm.

"It's impossible." She mumbled. K didn't sound as strong as she was before with her assertion. "I. Am. A. Vampire. That's it. I was turned into a vampire. You can't jump lines like that. It's impossible for vampire bites to be toxic to other vampires."

"Or for them to walk in the sun without a daylight talisman." He added. "Or survive a stake in the heart. Or compel an Original. It is impossible for a simple vampire to do any of these things, and yet…"

Her brows came together as she stared at him. K didn't want to admit how much she believed him. She didn't want to, but she had trouble when evidence kept mounting in his favor.

Apprehensively, K took Elijah's arm into her grasp. She brought his hand to her lips and shifted her features before taking just a small bite. She didn't feed from him, but she bit down onto the side of his hand and was sure to leave marks.

Her eyes locked with the wound she'd created. K waited for the skin to heal. She waited for it the skin to stitch itself back together, but it never happened. Instead, the injury remained inflamed and open. Her brows began to pull together the longer she watched it. After a moment, the skin around the wound began to tint black.

K immediately dropped Elijah's hand and took a step back as though she could distance herself from it. The moment the skin turned black around the bite, K knew he was right.

Elijah watched the fear wash through her features. He pitied her at that moment. He didn't want to know how scared she was. To him, it looked as though her world was shattering, and he was right. The pain she showed made him forget about the sting in his hand.

K had trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that her bite inflicted pain on her kind. It was –as she had been repeating- impossible. Vampires CAN NOT become hybrids. Like she told Elijah, there are some lines that don't get crossed and that was one of them. Vampires are –for all intents and purposes- dead. You can't turn dead alive, at least not in that way.

So how could this have happened? How could she be toxic? How could…

"Klaus." K suddenly growled.

Elijah saw the moment she found her answer. A split second before his brother's name left her lips, K's expression went blank.

"That's how…" she mumbled to herself. "That's how this happened… that's why."

"Kali?"

She glanced up and realized she'd been babbling to herself as realization to her condition hit her.

"His blood." She said sternly. "It's all because of his blood, when he saved me in Beacon Hills."

"I remember." Elijah nodded.

" _That's_ when all this started happening. We spent hours bleeding me, even after the toxin was gone just to be sure, and now…" she started shaking her head. "Jesus, what am I?"

"You are who you've always been."

"No, I'm not." She snapped suddenly. "I'm your damn brother. My god, this is part of the reason why I left. He's," she began to wipe her arms vigorously as though it would help undo what his blood had done. "He's _infected_ me."

"He saved your life." Elijah told her angrily. The tone was unintended, but Elijah felt defensive. He couldn't help it. Despite the fact it was K –someone they knew well and had ample reason to hate Klaus- speaking, he felt the odd need to defend his brother. "None of us knew this would happen."

"Probably not," her eyes flashed with hatred. "But that's what you Mikaelsons do, isn't it? You just take over and infect everything like some kind of disease."

She was so mad he could taste it. K tried once again to storm off, but yet again, Elijah wouldn't let her. This time, however, he was a bit more forceful. Grabbing her arm, Elijah spun K and pushed her against the nearest building's wall.

" _Enough,_ " he growled, "I am well aware of my family's habits and our proclivity for destruction, but do not stand here and act as though you are suddenly ungrateful." He stepped away from her. "See through your hatred for my brother and realize that now you are something more than you were. You are the only vampire to ascend to something your species strives for."

"Strives for?" she shot back. While he was right, and she'd likely see as much later, K was simply angry for some reason. She wasn't even sure why if she had to think about it. "Are you kidding me? I'm a freak now, and in this world, that's _really_ saying something. In a world that includes a thousand year old half-vampire, half-werewolf who fathered a witch child with the long-lost, missing Queen of an Ancient Werewolf tribe, I still somehow come out as the weirdo. I mean, I drank so much of Klaus' blood that somehow, I'm a _next-level_ vampire now. Tell me you're at least aware of how ridiculous this all sounds."

"I am." He said calmly.

"Are you?!" she snapped.

He remained silent and didn't say anything else. K groaned, ran her fingers through her hair and then pressed them to her temples. Her eyes fell shut.

"My head," she groaned under her breath. She was beginning to develop a headache. Eventually, she lowered her hands and looked again to Elijah. "You should go." She told him. Elijah was beginning to take on the signs of being bitten by a werewolf. His skin was ashen and he was beginning to sweat, but it was clear he seemed to want to continue the conversation. "You need him to heal you."

"It can wait." He said simply.

"No," she sighed. K relaxed a bit and slid her hands into her jacket pockets. "You've said what you needed to say. Go. Get healed. I'm going home."

For whatever reason, he gave her a slight nod. This time, when K tried to leave, Elijah didn't stop her. He watched her walk off in the direction opposite his own.

~!~

K thought about what Elijah said her whole way home. Sure, she was a bit relieved she wasn't a normal vampire anymore. If she was, she'd already be dead, first by Finn's stake and then by Aurora removing her necklace and bathing her in light.

Her shoulders slumped. Her necklace. K still hadn't gotten it back. She didn't know where it, or the redhead, had disappeared to. She hated to think that the trinket was lost forever now.

As she stepped inside her home, K let the thought of her necklace slip to the back of her mind in favor of what she'd recently learned.

She was no longer a vampire, that much was clear. The signs had been there since Klaus had healed her, but K never really wanted to notice them. She instead chose to remain ignorant to it. The toxic bite was just the last clue, the last piece of the puzzle and one that could have easily remained unknown for years, decades, or more. The only 'vampire' K ever bit was Klaus, and obviously, he'd never show signs. If she hadn't attacked Elijah, K never would have known how much Klaus' blood affected her.

Though, perhaps it was a bit poetic in the end. It was Klaus' blood that turned her into a vampire, so of course it was his blood that turned her into whatever she was now.

~!~

"Thank you, brother." Elijah said as Klaus handed him a glass of bourbon laced with the hybrid's blood.

Klaus nodded politely and glanced briefly to his brother's hand.

"Another love bite?" he asked before taking a sip of his own drink.

"A demonstration." He said. "And perhaps to swage my own curiosity."

"I assume it's been satiated."

Elijah glanced to his hand. After a sip of his drink, the injury was gone, but he could still see it despite the fact.

"Perhaps." He replied. Klaus understood the sentiment. More proof of K's new 'abilities' seemed to answer less questions than they raised. Elijah looked to his brother and noticed Klaus was in the middle of stewing instead of speaking. "She is angry, Niklaus." Klaus glanced up. "Perhaps if you would-"

Elijah was silenced when Klaus began to shake his head.

"I have already tried." He said under his breath. "Both with a letter and in person and neither seemed to matter." Klaus took a long sip of his drink and finished it off. He set it down and headed for the door. "I am going to check on Camille."

The eldest pitied his brother, but said nothing about it. He couldn't offer any more advice than he already had. It was up to Klaus and K to listen or not.

~!~

"You don't have to hover over me." Cami said as she let Klaus into her apartment. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She got me out of there before Aurora could do anything too bad. Just a mild concussion," she smiled weakly. "But I think that was from, you know," she mimed flying and Klaus knew. She was referencing when K hit the barrier and Cami flew from the vampire's grasp into the apartment while K was left outside. "How is she, by the way?"

Klaus had taken to pacing lazily through Cami's apartment. He glanced at everything in passing because he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He was trying to forget K for a moment, but like every other time, she forced her way into his mind.

"Fine," he said before admitting despite himself, "Elijah tells me she's fine."

Cami was starting to sit when he spoke. Her movement slowed as she fell softly onto her couch. Her brows came together as she stared at the back of the hybrid's head.

"You don't know?"

Klaus' jaw clenched, but she couldn't tell. He was fighting the urge to talk to his therapist about something so personal, but the words came regardless. Even during their sessions Klaus was relatively closed off about what he told her. Now, however, it seemed he had a real need to talk to someone on the outside, someone who wasn't family.

"Kali and I," he paused briefly because he hadn't said the words out loud before and he found the 'right' ones were just out of reach. "It seems as though we've,"

But Cami seemed to know.

"Did… you guys break up, or something?"

Klaus' exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His eyes drifted shut and his head fell. He hadn't meant to have such a visible response, but his body didn't quite seem to want to comply with his desire to keep things hidden.

"I'm not certain." He lied. Klaus was fairly sure K never wanted to see him again.

"Sit down."

Klaus turned to see her motioning towards a chair. Again, his body acted without his desire and Klaus fell into a chair.

"What happened?"

He looked at her as he sank deeply into the chair. Cami's voice had taken on a caring tone, not a great deal different than her regular 'therapy' voice, but enough he noticed. Still, he spoke.

"She found out about my history with Aurora."

"Well," she said kindly, "K seems like a relatively level-headed person. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems."

"It's not so simple."

"Then tell me about her." She said upbeat. Klaus looked at her strangely. The odd shift in tone was strange and caused him to eye her curiously. "Really," she smiled. "Out of all of our sessions, you hardly mention her. So," she leaned back in her couch. "Tell me about her." He didn't immediately begin talking. "How'd you meet?"

"She was our servant." He didn't know why he answered.

"Really?" Cami asked. She knew she was meant to be silent and let him speak, but that seemed to be a declaration she hadn't expected. Klaus knew she'd think it strange and happily kept his real meeting with K a secret.

He nodded.

"We found her when she was a child." He said. "She worked for us for years before…"

His voice trailed off and Cami knew why.

"Before you fell in love with her?" she finished. She fought the bit of jealousy she felt at saying it. He nodded despite himself. "What happened?"

"Finn had attacked her." He said under his breath. He fought the urge to think about what happened and simply say it. "He tortured her, nearly killed her." Cami shuddered. K's hatred of the Original now seemed merited. "He fled before I could," Klaus' jaw tensed. He was struggling to keep his anger in check. "I kept a close eye on her from that moment on. It was sometime after that my feelings for her grew."

"Is that when you turned her?"

"I didn't turn her." He said flatly and much to Cami's confusion. "I never wanted this life for her. I didn't want her soul to become somehow tainted. She was too kind a person to begin having to kill innocent people in order to survive."

"I thought you were her sire?"

He nodded, but her confusion deepened.

"Elijah." Klaus said. "The threat of Mikael always loomed overhead and despite actions being taken, I still hadn't distanced myself from Kali like I should have. Elijah had taken matters into his own hands. He didn't realize my blood was in her system until after she woke again."

"He killed her?' Cami couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

He nodded slowly again.

"He was right to, of course." Klaus admitted despite how much it hurt to say. "I'd have done the same. I _have_ done the same. More than once we were forced to move because I'd done one thing or another to prompt it. So Elijah acted, but he couldn't force himself to kill her again when she woke. Instead, he compelled her to forget about all of us and sent her on her way." Cami tried to hide her shock and interest, but it was difficult. Klaus wasn't looking at her anyway. Instead, he stared at the floor. "That was when she found the Bennett witch. She spent the following nine and a half centuries guarding over them until our paths crossed again. The rest, I suppose you can say, is history."

"And how did Aurora come into this?"

He tensed marginally at the mention of the redhead and Cami noticed. She felt a twinge of regret at asking, but Klaus needed to say it and she wanted to hear it.

"Kali overheard a fight between Elijah and me." Klaus sighed. "I said things in the heat of the moment I neither meant, nor should have, but they were said nonetheless and whatever we had suffered for it." He raked his fingernails lazily against the cloth arm of his chair and continued to slip into his thoughts. The memories of what K had done after hearing about Aurora were too prominent in his mind to ignore like the others. "She wisely left."

Cami's heart broke when she heard him say that and it was reflected back at Klaus when he daringly looked up through his lashes.

"You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" he dared as he tried to sound as though he didn't care.

"No," she snapped back as though she couldn't believe he suggested something so stupid. "My god Klaus, you're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to get married and have kids and try to have a normal life." She sounded exhausted just after speaking a few short sentences. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"If our last meeting was any indication as to how things may go, it wouldn't be a wise choice."

"What happened last time?" Cami asked even though she didn't truly want to know.

"She tried to kill me."

Cami scoffed and even smiled. He hadn't expected that reaction.

"Oh come on," she teased lightly. "I'm sure it wasn't-"

"She stuck her fist through my chest." He said flatly. Her smirk immediately fell. "So again, perhaps my speaking with her isn't the best choice."

"Maybe," she said softly. "But still," she met his gaze and stared at him remorsefully. "She loves you, Klaus." He cocked a sarcastic brow as though challenging her to prove it. "I saw how she went after Mikael when he attacked you. I saw her _rip_ a piece out of his throat with her bare teeth because she was so angry and scared. Emotions like that don't simply disappear."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Early upload! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 25**

K opened her door to reveal her guests. She smiled wide.

"Well come on," she ushered them in. "Its cold outside."

"Is it?" Hayley asked as she and Hope walked inside.

"Yes," Freya grumbled with a tight jaw. "It's freezing."

K smiled and closed the door behind them. It was much warmer inside. There was a temperature drop that day which left it a little more than 40 degrees outside. While in most states, that wouldn't be so bad, this was the deep south in the middle of the bayous of Louisiana. 40 degrees might as well be negative 40. And poor Freya, she was human and felt every bit of it.

"You have a beautiful home." Freya said as she pulled off her jacket. She'd never seen K's house before and didn't even know where it was until Hayley brought her.

"Thank you." K said kindly. "There's a fire going in here."

She led them into the den just to the right off the foyer.

"So," Hayley set Hope down on the floor. There was an area K had created by pushing the couch, chairs and coffee table out of the way so the toddler could have somewhere to play. Hayley set down a few toys for her. "Why here? I mean, you know you can come over to my house to see Hope."

"I know." K nodded. She reached into a bag near her chair and produced a stuffed elephant. Hope smiled wide and happily snatched it away. "It's just still a little close." A whistle echoed from the kitchen. "And Elijah kind of bum-rushed me when I left yesterday."

"What?" they asked in unison and surprise.

"Uh, give me a sec."

Hayley and Freya watched as K disappeared into the kitchen. The whistle stopped a moment later. It was a teakettle. A few short minutes later, K emerged with a tray in her hands. Hayley didn't bother hiding her shock when K set it down on the coffee table beside them.

"I figured you might want some tea or something to warm up." She admitted.

"Thank you." Freya smiled. She didn't know what prompted K's strange kindness, but she wasn't against it.

"Host many tea parties?" Hayley teased. She couldn't help it. K emerged with not only the steaming kettle, but loose tea, a diffuser, two tea cups (complete with saucers) milk and sugar.

"I've had to entertain before." She snapped sarcastically under her breath causing Hayley to smile. "Shut up."

Since she didn't have anything in the house, K had gone shopping. When she called Hayley to see if she would bring Hope over and talk for a little while, K was told Freya was with her. While K and Freya weren't by any means friends yet, K decided that perhaps this was another moment to continue building that bridge. And, just out of sheer politeness, K bought some tea, sugar and milk for the witch.

"So, what about Elijah? You said he was waiting for you or something?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, I think he was."

"Why?" Freya asked.

"Uh," K moved uncomfortably. "Because when I bit him the other day, he had to have Klaus heal him."

"You bit Elijah?" Hayley asked shocked.

"Klaus had to heal him?" Freya asked.

They spoke at nearly the same moment again which was a bit annoying, but K understood their surprise.

"I didn't mean to." She defended. "He snuck up on me and I've been a little jumpy lately." They understood why without having to ask. "And he told me yesterday he had to have Klaus heal him because… it was necrotic… like…"

"A hybrid bite." Hayley finished. K nodded. "How's that possible?"

"Klaus." She sighed. K scratched the side of her head because just thinking about what she was going to say made her feel ridiculous. "What'd they tell you about my time in Beacon Hills, when I got sick?"

"Not a lot." Hayley admitted. "They said their blood healed you, that was it."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "That wasn't it. Elijah's helped stop the infection, but Klaus' actually healed me. The problem was, there was so much of that toxin in my blood, we had to bleed me."

"I'm sorry, but what infection?" Freya asked. She seemed lost. No one had ever told her anything about this, and why would they? It had been taken care of by the time she came around.

"There were hunters in Beacon Hills, a town I was living in. They managed to somehow synthesize a toxin. It was a necrotic coagulant. They laced their bullets in it and I was shot so many times…" her voice trailed for a moment before she snapped herself back into reality instead of getting lost in the memory. "I was dying. Klaus and Elijah came to help, but since Klaus' blood was what worked best, he remained."

"How much did you drink?" Hayley asked with a light grimace.

"I couldn't even guess." She said. "We were in my shower for hours, bleeding me out and having me feed. It got to the point where his blood was the only blood in my body."

"So now you're a hybrid?"

"God I hope not." She said before she realized how offensive that might be. "I didn't mean it like that." Hayley gave her a sarcastic look. "Well, I mean, come on. You can't go from vampire to hybrid. It's supposed to be impossible."

"But you have a toxic bite." Freya said. "Did anything else happen?"

K tried to feign innocence, but it didn't work. Neither of them believed her.

"Sunlight… stakes…"

"What about them?" Hayley asked.

"They don't work."

Both didn't bother to hide their surprise.

"And… last time I left… I compelled Klaus to forget me."

"You…" Hayley had trouble repeating what she heard. "You compelled Klaus." K nodded. "You _compelled_ … _Klaus."_ She nodded again. "How's that possible? I mean, I know you feel everything he does, but… seriously?"

When K nodded again, she did it with a hint of mocking. No matter how many times Hayley repeated herself, the answer wasn't going to be any different.

"Supernatural transmutation." Freya muttered. She drew eyes. "Incredible."

"So now I'm a mutant?" K snapped indignantly.

"It appears so." Freya nodded.

She knew about the connection between K and Klaus too, but thought it was magically induced. She didn't think it had anything to do with her brother's blood.

"Perhaps the effects will fade?" she offered when she noticed K didn't seem amused.

"It's been a year." She said in agitation. "I doubt it."

The trio let the subject lie after that and elected instead to talk about other things and just have a nice moment away from the Quarter. The trip to K's house was a pleasant little escape for Hayley and Freya and a moment without having to be reminded about the awfulness following them all around.

"What are those?" Hayley asked randomly.

K glanced up from her spot on the rug with Hope and noticed Hayley motioning to the decorative glass on her mantle.

"Daylight rings." K replied before returning to play with the child.

"How many are in there?" she asked as she moved closer to it. She was suddenly very interested.

"Uh…" K did an internal could. "Fifteen."

"Are they all from vampires you killed?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," K nodded. She hadn't bothered looking up. "Four came from those vampires I gave to the wolves and the others came from Strix." Her voice suddenly turned infantile. "Didn't they?" the odd tone caused Hayley to turn and notice K was speaking to Hope with a baby voice. "Yes they did. They came from those nasty Strix." Hope giggled. She had no idea K was speaking about carnage.

"Wow," Hayley returned to her seat just behind her daughter. "You're a serial killer."

K's suddenly shot up in her spot and stared blankly at Hayley.

"Am not." She snapped. She suddenly felt so terrified Hayley found out about what she'd done in London that she didn't see it as the teasing it was.

"Yeah you are." Hayley giggled lightly. She counted on her fingers "You have a type. You've killed more than two people. And," she pointed at the cup. "You collect trophies."

K tried to come up with a reason why she wasn't a serial killer, but she couldn't. Instead –being the mature woman she was- she stuck her tongue out at the hybrid and growled under her breath.

Freya returned from the powder room and took her seat. Not long after, Hayley needed to feed Hope. Hayley was annoyed she'd forgotten a spoon and disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the utensil. K was still sitting on the rug in her living room playing with Hope and Freya was watching on with a smile as she prepared herself another cup of tea when Hayley reemerged. K didn't notice Hayley came back with more than a spoon.

"What is that?' Freya asked when she saw the torn bits of parchment that had been taped together.

K glanced up briefly out of reflex, but felt her back go immediately tense at what she saw.

"Where did you get that?" she asked darkly.

Hayley looked up over the edge of the paper.

"I was looking for a spoon." She said simply. "And this was in one of the drawers."

K sped towards Hayley faster than Hope or Freya could register and snatched the letter away. It was folded and stashed into her pocket before she returned to the child. The action took seconds at most.

The air was tense. Freya wasn't exactly sure what happened, but Hayley had clearly stumbled across something K wanted kept secret.

"What,"

"I don't want to talk about it." K interrupted Hayley.

She chewed briefly on the inside of her cheek. Hayley felt she'd earned a little leeway, that she'd been around K long enough and through enough that maybe she earned a little more 'good grace' to push for an answer.

"How long have you had that?" Hayley asked.

"He dropped it off a few days ago." She muttered. "Right after I left."

Freya looked to Hayley, silently hoping for clarity.

"It's a letter from Klaus." Hayley said simply before turning her attention again to the vampire. K growled to herself. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." K said simply. "I don't care what he's said. It's just more bullshit. I have no way of knowing if he's being sincere or not because every other thing out of his mouth is a lie. Why would the letter be any different?" K's eyes drifted back to Hope. Her shoulders slumped, but she kept her voice strong. "I'm his replacement for her. He already said it."

"But you're not."

The fact it was Freya who spoke caused both K and Hayley to look at her strangely.

"I've been within his head," She told them both, "When we were saving Rebekah from Eva. I saw glimpses of his time with you, felt it. He never thought of you as a surrogate for her."

K let Freya's words slowly sink in. She wanted to believe the eldest Mikaelson, but found it difficult for some reason. She didn't know if it was her own pride, or simply because she knew Klaus better than his sister, but she just couldn't let herself believe it.

"Regardless," K muttered as she went back to Hope. "I'd only believe it coming from him, and he's incapable of telling the truth, so…"

The saddest part was K clearly believed her words completely.

~!~

Christmas was coming and New Orleans reflected as much. It was as though Thanksgiving didn't exist. To K, it felt as though the turkey-based holiday was only a week ago, and yet longer had magically passed.

Lights were draped off balconies with garland. Wreaths hung all over and the Quarter had been transformed. It was beautiful during the day, but the lights made the night magical.

"How goes your search for Rebekah?" K asked Elijah as they walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalk.

"Well." He replied casually. "The men I've hired are searching for her as we speak. I expect to hear from them soon."

"Good." K nodded as they wandered. "I'm glad you've found her."

He gave her an appreciative nod.

They continued to walk in silence, each thinking of gifts they could give little Hope. She was really the only one anyone wanted to buy presents for. That's what prompted the meeting.

They walked with their arms linked at the elbow, again looking like a couple, and again being anything but. They simply sought comfort in one another now. Klaus had hurt them both a great deal and they found it bonding, in a way. They'd become better friends through the ache caused by a single man.

"I'd like to invite you to Christmas." Elijah said as they rounded a corner.

He felt her fidget beside him, but didn't comment on it.

"It will be Hope's first with the entire family," he continued, "And I would like everyone in her life to attend."

Elijah knew he was shamelessly using his niece to guilt K into attending, but he didn't care. All of those who had to watch K and Klaus avoid one another were tired of it. It was irritating seeing them avoid the other's name, to shirk and fidget when they were mentioned and to look solemn and broken despite trying to remain strong. Both Hayley and Freya had told Elijah of their times with K when Klaus was brought up and the eldest brother felt saddened by it. That coupled with the distant look in Klaus' eye and Elijah knew this 'stand-off' had to end.

"I'd love to." She admitted. "But I'm not staying long."

"Fair enough." He conceded. "And I am sorry if I startled you the last time we spoke."

"If?" she jabbed lightly. Elijah smiled to himself. "It's fine." K sighed. "Freya called me a mutant."

"Did she?" he raised a brow and let the smile broaden slightly.

"Supernatural transmutation." K repeated. "That's what she called it."

"She may not be wrong."

"Awesome." She said in thick sarcasm. "I couldn't be bitten by a radioactive spider or anything, no. It couldn't be anything cool like that."

Elijah chuckled and shook his head.

"There are millions of people throughout the world who would love nothing more than to be turned into a vampire," he said. "And you'd rather be a comic book's superhero."

"Duh. Because then I'd get to wear colorful spandex."

"Hm," he nodded. "You don't need a spider for that. It was called the 80's."

K laughed before she could stop herself. His comment simply brought it out and caused Elijah to smile as well.

~!~

K sat in the middle of her living room floor wrapping presents for those she'd bought one for. In truth, there were only a few. Most of what she'd purchased was for Hope, but there was a little something for the others as well. K had taken the photo Klaus took at the farmhouse in Arkansas –the Polaroid- and created a copy for everyone within it. There was one for Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley and even Klaus. Despite how she felt about him, K thought it would be nice for the father to own a copy of the first picture ever taken of his daughter and the first family picture.

As K wrapped a nice fat ribbon around the neck of a rocking horse –K was a fan of the simpler infant toys- there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting company, but hurriedly tied off the bow before answering it regardless.

"Coming!" she called out.

K put the finishing touches on the bow and stood to answer the door. What she found on the other side wasn't what she expected. K's expression fell and her back tightened as fear washed through her. It was worse than the Strix, worse than the de Martels or Lucien.

"Klaus." She mumbled.

"Hello, Kali."


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

They stared at one another in crippling silence. Each felt it, but neither seemed capable of ending it. Klaus hadn't expected K to actually answer the door. He thought at first he wanted her to. He'd gone to her home with something specific to say, but now the words seemed just out of reach. K simply couldn't believe he had the balls to show up ever.

"What do you want?" she muttered. Her voice didn't have the strength she wanted it to.

"May I come in?"

She didn't immediately reply.

"I don't know." She answered after a moment.

Klaus flinched mildly, but should have expected as much. Instead of being angry or trying to compel her otherwise, he remained on the doorstep. His eyes instinctively danced over her. His heart dropped when he noticed every bit of her jewelry was gone. All of it. Every hint of him had disappeared.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

The silence began to move in again. Seeing him again and being so close filled K with feelings she hadn't come to terms with since their fight. She was glad to see him and hated the fact. He made her skin crawl, but her stomach flutter. Everything about Klaus was making her uncomfortable.

He wasn't fairing much better in comparison. He felt the same, but with a resounding sadness for what he'd done to her.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She said when nothing happened.

K began to close the door and forced Klaus to find his words.

"Are you coming for Christmas?"

The door was nearly closed. K hesitated. She opened it once again to speak to him.

"I am." She nodded. It was clear she was trying to remain cold, but it was difficult. Klaus found it just as difficult to move the conversation along. He'd never had to struggle so hard before.

"Good." He nodded. "We've erected a tree in the Great Hall for the event." K cocked a single brow. He made it sound like it was some kind of formal banquet. "It is a time for family to be together."

She nodded softly. Again, K didn't know what else he wanted. The conversation was now becoming painfully awkward.

As he stared at her, Klaus could tell K wanted nothing more than to go back inside and close the door. He couldn't blame her and knew he had seconds at best to relay something of importance. If he had anything to say, Klaus knew he had to say it quickly.

"Come home, Kali." He said softly. Klaus was amazed the words escaped at all.

"I am home." She told him. Klaus felt as though she had taken hold of his heart again and squeezed violently. "Good afternoon, Klaus."

She closed the door again. He didn't stop her this time. Instead, Klaus vanished before the door even latched.

Her heart jerked and she felt physically ill. K didn't like being cold, but for the life of her she still didn't know what to do with him. She knew the only way for her to finally understand everything was to speak with Klaus, to actually talk to him, but she wasn't ready for it yet. Maybe soon, just not yet.

~!~

 **Savior**

 **Season 3, Episode 9**

"Well I would never harm you," Rebekah snapped angrily. She was glad to be free of her prison, but her anger hadn't seemed to subside just yet. "You killed half the navy rescuing me. Freya hates traitors." She winced in pain and scratched her forearm viciously.

"Yes Freya," he sighed softly. "Let's not forget her allegiance to Finn. I do want to trust her, but…"

He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"So that leaves Nik." Rebekah said. "Do you think he's learned his lesson, about backstabbing his family?"

Elijah shrugged lightly.

"Something Kali told me was interesting in regards to Niklaus' part in this prophecy."

"Oh I'm sure." She didn't know where the biting comment had come for, only that she said it.

"She said she didn't think Niklaus would be the one to fell family."

"Well of course that's what she thinks." Rebekah declared. "She's so bloody in love with him, of course she can't help but see the best."

"She said," he faced her. "That she feared he would finally hurt one of us so grievously, we would be the ones to turn, and he would be the one to fall to family. Not either of us."

Rebekah had been holding her arm again, trying not to scratch and failing when Elijah spoke. His words forced her to stop as they sank in. The same startling realization that struck Elijah when K told him her fears soon washed through Rebekah.

"She isn't wrong." She said. Elijah turned to place the gasoline nozzle back into its holder when Rebekah's features darkened. "Do you ever want to just rip out his heart and see if it grows back?"

The shocking comment forced Elijah to spin on his heel. He saw her bloodshot eyes and fangs glinting a second before they disappeared and she cried out in pain.

Finally having enough, she pulled back her sleeve to reveal what caused her so much agony. It was a blistering scar in the shape of a skull, an ominous sign.

~!~

" _You really didn't have to do that."_ Hayley said as she spoke with K on the phone.

"Maybe," she said as she parked. "Maybe not, but it happened regardless."

Hayley for some reason couldn't believe K had bought Hope Christmas presents. While part of her might have expected it deep down, she was still surprised the other vampire had gone out and spent money on the child. Then again, K gave her and Jackson over 3/4 of a million dollars as a wedding present...

" _Well, thank you."_ She said kindly.

"You're welcome. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

" _Yeah, bye."_

K hung up and slipped out of the car. She popped her trunk and immediately wrapped her arms around some of the gifts to take them inside.

She wove through the manor towards the room Klaus had told her the tree would be. She began to set things down, organize them amongst the presents already resting at the base of the tree, and again felt her heart sink. The house was beautiful. It was better than beautiful. It was incredible.

K looked around at every twinkling light and green garland, at every brilliant gold ribbon with a flash of red and loved it. It had been centuries since she spent a Christmas with the Mikaelsons and this one was no less glamorous. It brought out a twinge of pain though, at the memory of a happier time.

" _I got your text, what's wrong?"_ K heard Hayley say in the other room.

She spun on her heel and felt her brows come together. Hayley wasn't supposed to be here. K immediately jogged into the courtyard where she found Hayley feeding Freya her blood while Jackson stood close by.

"Kali," he seemed shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off gifts." She said in the same tone of confusion. She looked at Freya. "What happened?"

"She was attacked." Jackson said.

"Strix." Freya growled. She began untangling her arm from the sling Jackson had fashioned for her. "I was speaking with a witch who was a blood descendant of the one who made the medallion to see if it could be destroyed. It can't. It has to be used. We have to get it back and lock something else away, anything but my family."

"Great." Hayley sighed sarcastically. "Well why don't we pay Tristan a visit and ask him really, _really_ nicely."

It was clear she was threatening him and the three gathered were more than willing to inflict harm.

Elijah soon appeared. No one heard him coming and was surprised to see him so soon after leaving. He'd only just left the night before to find Rebekah.

"I'm afraid we have a more urgent matter." He told them darkly.

"To be fair," a familiar voice chimed a moment before the source emerged. Rebekah smiled. "I am the prettiest _urgent matter._ "

Faint and relieved smiles passed between those gathered who actually knew and liked Rebekah. Honestly, Elijah and Jackson were the only ones who weren't.

"Rebekah," K sighed with a smile. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blond. Rebekah returned the hug, but couldn't wipe the surprise from her face. "I'm glad you're alright."

"And you've…" they parted and Rebekah continued to eye her. "Changed."

K shrugged a single shoulder.

"It's a long story."

"Is it?" Rebekah raised a single brow. She was still close enough to notice K was without every hint of jewelry she'd always worn. "It appears quite a bit's happened since I left."

"Yes," Elijah nodded shortly. While 'K's haircut' and her breakup with Klaus might seem like noteworthy change, he had more pressing concerns. "This," he removed the stake from within his jacket and handed it to Freya. "Is what they used."

"And this is the lovely side effect." Rebekah presented her arm to her sister. The blistering mark held more of Freya's attention than the stake. She set the chunk of wood down and held Rebekah's arm tenderly. "Give it to me straight, doc." She sighed.

"The stake was cursed." Freya said heavily. "It's infected you. As this mark grows, you'll become mad. Eventually, you'll become a relentless, unstoppable Ripper."

"Aya always was thorough." She admitted bitterly.

"The Strix always employ a safeguard." Elijah said. "In the event we recovered your body, you were cursed. You see, one is easy to find when on a killing rampage. Can you fix this?"

"The spell is carved here." Freya was again staring at the stake. "I can reverse it…" her breath was becoming short. "I just need some time and… a hell of a lot of magic."

Almost the same instant she stood, Freya collapsed into Elijah's arms. He spotted a mark when her hair fell out of the way. She'd been poisoned and being the only human amongst them, it was meant to kill her not slow her down.

"How are you feeling?" Hayley asked when she noticed Freya's eyes begin to open.

"Weak." She sighed.

"The Strix are fans of the slow acting poison." Elijah said as he dug into his pocket for his phone. "There is a cure. All we need to do is find it."

He excused himself to make his call.

"For this," she tenderly touched Rebekah's arm. "I'll need a pure silver knife and some white muskurn."

"I'll get the knife." Hayley said.

"And I'll find the herb." Jackson nodded before leaving.

"And I," Freya sounded so tired. She dipped down and grabbed the stake before standing. "Am going to channel Finn."

"Oh great," Rebekah didn't hide her sarcasm. "My fate depends on our black sheep of a brother helping us. Wonderful."

"He's the only other powerful witch around, so he's our only hope."

"I'm coming with you." K said as she stepped closer to the witch. Freya eyed her. "You're too weak to be on your own right now."

She didn't want to agree, but Freya knew she was weak. With a light nod, the two headed upstairs so the witch could work.

K followed her into the room Freya had called home for months. It looked like a witch's haven with herbs, curios and candles everywhere. Freya knelt at her table and strung the necklace off her shoulders. She gripped the pendant in one hand and the stake in the other. She was about to begin when she remembered something. Her eyes slowly shifted to the vampire in the corner near the door.

"You know I have to summon Finn for this."

"I do." K nodded. Freya wasn't going to outwardly ask permission she didn't need, but she wanted to be sure K was completely aware of what was going to happen. "It's fine."

Freya nodded. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Almost immediately blood poured from her eyes. K had never seen anything like it before and it made her insides jump. She perked and pushed herself away from the wall. Her steps were measured and slow, but she moved closer to Freya regardless.

"Finn," she suddenly gasped. The name caused K to hesitate, even more so when Freya seemed to be looking at someone. "It is." She continued her one-sided conversation. "It has to be."

Freya closed her eyes and again began to chant. K's brows were pulled together tightly. Whatever was happening was beginning to have adverse affects on the witch.

"Freya," she said softly.

"I'm fine!" Freya snapped, halting K's advance. She continued chanting.

"You're not fine." She said. K heard someone and looked up to see Elijah charging into the room. "Elijah,"

"Freya, you need to stop." He hurried to her side.

"Don't touch me!" Freya said angrily. "You can't stop me."

"We must save Rebekah," Elijah said as he peeled off his jacket and pulled up his sleeve. "But not at the expense of you."

"Help me, or get out!"

Elijah bit into his arm and fed her his blood. She was chanting erratically and doing her best to remain strong, but even injecting blood from Elijah didn't help.

"I can't," she shook. "I can't focus."

Jackson barged into the room with his knife in his hands.

"Jesus," K muttered. She'd knelt down beside the witch. "She's burning up."

"I guess a hospital is out of the question?" Jackson snapped.

"Hospitals wouldn't know how to help her." Elijah replied.

"She'd die while they're trying to figure out what it is." K said tersely. "Water,"

Jackson grabbed the glass just as Freya vomited blood. He reached for a cloth too. K was just doing her best to make sure Freya didn't fall over or faint since she seemed too stupid to stop.

A loud banging crash and screams echoed in the distance. Elijah told the two to remain with Freya while he investigated.

Jackson took Freya's other side. He dipped the rag into the cool water to wipe the blood from Freya's mouth, but K shook her head.

"Base of the neck." She told him. Taking her long sleeve, K did her best to wipe the dripping blood from Freya's chin.

Freya wanted to push them back, but hated that she seemed to need their help. The cool rag at the back of her neck helped a bit, but the poison still raged within her and every time K tried to wipe away blood, Freya would spit it back up. It was a never ending cycle.

An ear piercing scream sounded loudly over Freya's chants. Jackson and K's attention immediately shot to the door.

"Hayley," K breathed.

"Go." Jackson snapped. "I've got Freya, go."

K vanished an instant later.

She emerged in the courtyard the same instant Klaus did. Seeing him temporarily stunned her just long enough she hesitated and hesitating was dangerous with a psychotic vampire.

"Every woman you and Elijah bring into this family turns to poison." Rebekah hissed. "They all grow toxic."

She shoved him off of her. Klaus stumbled back in shock as to what his sister had become. He joined Elijah and K's sides.

"Tell me about it." K sighed.

"Awe," Rebekah swooned in a mock caring voice. "It's Klaus' little slave. What'd you do this time, brother? It must have been awful if the girl you paid for doesn't even love you anymore."

"Wow," K said with a hint of surprise. "How long have you been holding that one in?"

Rebekah screamed a warrior cry and launched herself after the three of them. Klaus and Elijah immediately hooked their arms around her, lifted Rebekah into the air and slammed her down onto the table.

She writhed and screamed as she struggled against her brothers, but Klaus and Elijah held strong. They had no choice but to restrain her after she'd already proven to be passed the moment of caring.

"K, hold her arm." Freya demanded as she emerged from the background.

K joined Freya at the blistered mark. She snatched Rebekah's arm. It had been flailing and trying to rip at Elijah, but K held firmly. Freya moved in with the knife and –to their disgust- began to peel Rebekah's arm like it was a piece of fruit.

The instant the piece of cursed flesh was gone, Rebekah stilled. Tentatively, the three holding her let go and slowly began to move away. They kept a sharp eye on Rebekah in case she was feigning sanity again.

"Well," she sighed. "That was annoying."

Slow smiles began to spread across the lips of those gathered.

"Come on," K stepped forward and offered her hand. Rebekah took it. "Let's get you something to eat and cleaned up." With K's help, Rebekah jumped lightly off the table. "You look like shit."

Rebekah's response was quick. She punched K's arm.

"Ow!" K snapped with an underlining laugh. She held her bicep. "I think you broke my arm."

"It's only a hairline fracture." Rebekah replied innocently.

Smiling, the two slipped into the manor and towards the kitchen to grab a bag of blood. K assumed Rebekah might need it after not only being desiccated, but the taxing time away.

"So," K dipped into the fridge and pulled out a bag. "How was the Gulf?"

Rebekah glared at her as she caught the bag of blood.

"I'm more interested in where your makeover came from."

K shrugged her shoulder and leaned against the island while Rebekah popped open the blood bag.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like getting in to right now."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she ate. She'd get the truth eventually, but they were all a little too tired to fight right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Hey guys! I have one more chapter after this and the show is meant to premiere the following Friday. I hope I'll have a chapter up that Saturday. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think!

 **Chapter 27**

 **Savior**

Everyone had dressed in their best for the evening. It seemed like the thing to do. Everything surrounding the old-world Mikaelsons held a level of opulence most didn't. For example, could you ever picture them in the pajamas sitting around a tree opening presents? No, and it would likely never happen.

"I do like the short hair though." Rebekah said as she zipped up the back of K's dress. "It suits you, in a way."

"Thanks." K said. She turned and so did Rebekah so K could zip up the blond's dress. "I'm glad your back. I missed you."

Rebekah smiled warmly when she let her hair fall back into place.

"So," she sighed softly. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Nik?"

K shifted on her feet and avoided Rebekah's eyes for a moment.

"Aurora." K replied. "He loves her more than me," she tried to make it look like she didn't care, but Rebekah saw her eyes glistening. K shrugged slightly. "That's just how it is."

"Bullshit." Rebekah said bluntly.

K wasn't much in the mood to argue with the young woman and elected instead to show her what happened. K dipped into the blonde's mind and showed Rebekah the fight between Klaus and Elijah. Telepathy was a wonderful trick in a vampire's arsenal.

"Idiot." She mumbled when K released her head.

"Yeah well, he's always been-"

"Not Nik," Rebekah interrupted. "You." K's eyes went large.

"Excuse me?"

"He was angry." She defended. "He didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry," she said in thick derision. "But did you somehow see something different than I did?"

"I don't care what you saw. I was there. I saw the way he acted around the both of you and I know he didn't mean any of those things he said to Elijah."

K openly rolled her eyes.

"You might've been there, but I wasn't. I have nothing to go off of other than what he said." she said sternly. "Look, I don't want to get into this right now. Let's just go start the fire."

K didn't want to repeat the same conversation she'd had with everyone. Honestly, nearly everyone she knew had heard what happened between her and Klaus and she was done with it, and listening to their advice.

~!~

Each wrote a wish on the piece of paper they'd been handed and set it in the fire to burn. For the first time since participating in the tradition, K couldn't bring herself to do it. Something in her wouldn't let her dare to hope for a wish that never seemed to come true.

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus hung by the fire while everyone else sat with Hope by the tree. They were each handing the little one presents to open. In truth, the toddler was more than happy to simply rip open the paper and play with it because it crinkled and made noise. The toys were secondary.

The trio soon came back into the main hall where the others sat. They looked sad, but no one immediately asked why. K stood from her seated position and reached for a bag she'd nestled beneath the tree. It drew eyes. Most of the gifts were for Hope, but these few were for the adults.

"I got you guys something." K said. She reached into the bag and handed Hayley a wrapped rectangle. "It's not much, though." She handed one to Freya too. K felt a little guilty the aunt didn't have one and made another copy just for her. "Still," next came Rebekah, "I think you'll like them." Then Elijah.

K had one left for Klaus. Her fingers were wrapped around it, but she hesitated. She looked at the man staring back at her. They hadn't spoken to one another since he showed up on her doorstep. Eventually, she retrieved the present and handed it to him. He gave her a soft nod of thanks.

"Are these all the same thing?" Rebekah asked. She noticed they were all completely identical.

"Yeah." K nodded. "I stopped by the gas station on the way over and picked something up." She teased. "Sorry Cami, but I didn't know you'd be here."

The blond was smiling at her comment and waved gently to dismiss K's apology. She hadn't expected anything.

Rebekah was the first to begin tearing into her present and soon the others followed suit.

"Oh," Rebekah breathed softly when she saw the photograph of them at the farmhouse. "It survived."

K nodded. She watched as soft smiles began to form on each of the Mikaelsons' faces as well as Jackson and Hayley's when they saw the pictures and it made her feel good to give it to them. And, it was perhaps the only thing they didn't have already and couldn't really get.

"It's perfect." Rebekah stood to hug K. The other vampire met her in step and embraced her as well. "Thank you."

They all stood and gave her a hug of appreciation which she gladly took. Until it came to Klaus. He remained where he was and so did she. Neither moved and everyone happily sat back to watch. They were curious.

He remained silent as he set his drink down and approached the tree. He retrieved a small box with a thin white bow and stepped towards K. He offered it to her. K didn't immediately take it from him. She couldn't really move at first. While she had given him a gift, it wasn't anything more than a picture. Because it was so simple, the thought that he had gotten her something for the holiday bothered her.

Hesitantly, K took the box. She tugged at the ribbon and opened it. What lay within made her heart skip a beat. She exhaled a soft breath as she reached into the box and pulled out the trinket. Her blue tanzanite gemstone –her daylight talisman- spun gently from the thin metal chain. She was so happy to see it her eyes began to glisten.

"I'd meant to give it back before now," Klaus said softly, "but the time never seemed right."

That was a polite way of saying their recent relationship made the World Wars look like an argument between countries.

"How did you…"

"Aurora," he said with a tight jaw, "Was wearing it. I took it back that night in the church. I had to mend the clasp, however."

Her brows tenderly pulled together. She couldn't explain how relieved she was to have the piece back.

"Thank you." They were words everyone was a little shocked to hear her say to Klaus. "I never thought I'd see this again."

He dipped his head in a gentle nod. While his exterior remained calm, Klaus couldn't put into words how glad he was that she didn't look at him with disgust or hatred. For that split moment, she _almost_ looked at him like she used to.

~!~

The night progressed and no one really wanted it to end. It was a rare reprieve in their horrible lives.

K stood back and watched as Hope struggled to decide between the rocking horse and the tricycle uncle Elijah had given her. When she chose the tricycle, Elijah glanced briefly to K through his lashes. He'd never say it out loud, but it was clear he was a little proud he'd won. K smiled and raised a glass to him and his victory.

"Kali,"

She immediately tensed whether she meant to or not. She glanced over her shoulder to see Klaus coming from the shadows.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

She didn't know what possessed her to follow him, but K found herself walking into the courtyard just adjacent the hall where everyone sat around the tree. In fact, if they chose to look up, they probably would have seen the two speaking to one another through the open archway.

Klaus and K stood not far from the second massive tree on the property. She hesitated to look at him for long because she still felt incredibly uncomfortable around him. Her emotions were once focused solely on anger and hatred, but now they had morphed into something else. It was a mixture of anger and doubt. After hearing everyone question whether or not Klaus meant what he said, or poking holes in K's theories, she felt it begin to weigh her down whether she wanted it to or not. Doubt was like a catchy song. Once it got into your head, it was hard as hell to get rid of.

"What do you want?" she asked under her breath.

He found it difficult to focus on her as well. The pair of them was drowning in the events of the fight and couldn't find anything to hold onto to catch their breath. Normally, it would be the other. K would cling to Klaus and vice versa, but what were you meant to do when your anchor was dragging you down with it?

"I am sorry." He finally said. Klaus turned slowly on his heel to face her. "I don't know how to proceed other than apologizing, but I doubt you could believe it."

"I don't." she answered honestly. "I don't believe anything you say to me anymore."

His brows twitched and slowly came together.

"I don't trust you anymore."

"Why?" he asked. He fought the natural edge that formed when he spoke, but it was difficult. "Because I never told you there were others before you?"

"That's part of it." She nodded. K remained calm and off-putting which only bothered him more. Klaus wanted her to see he was being truthful –because for once he was- but she openly said she seemed to refuse to believe him.

"Everyone has a past, Kali." He snapped. His frustration was growing and it was beginning to come out as anger. "You cannot hold me accountable for things out of my control."

She scoffed before she could stop herself. The fact that Klaus said something was 'out of his control' made her shake her head. He _never_ admitted something was out of his control.

"I'm not." She told him. "I'm holding you accountable for the things you've done and the lies you've fed me."

"I've never openly-"

"Lying by omission is still lying." She cut his explanation off quickly because she knew what he was about to say. "And after the things you said to Elijah,"

"I never meant them." He told her sternly.

"Then why bother saying them?" she shot back. "My god Klaus, do you have any idea what it feels like to find out that you were basically grooming me to be that _psychotic_ bitch's replacement? Everything you've ever done is to turn me into her."

"That's not true." He growled through his teeth.

"I don't believe you." She said loudly.

Unfortunately, their conversation hadn't remained private. Shortly after K walked away with Klaus, the others began to spy. They couldn't help it. So they stayed in the Great Hall and watched the pair in the distance.

"Then what would you have me do?" he demanded. Klaus threw his arms out in frustration when he spoke.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" she yelled. "When I ask you something, I want you to tell me the truth without trying to think of a lie first."

K didn't realize what she'd done until after her short rant. She took a wide step away from Klaus with shock stretching across both their features. Klaus had felt the tug in his gut and knew what happened.

"Take it back." He finally said. His voice had lost a great deal of its volume and all of its anger. "Take it back now."

K opened her mouth to speak, but words didn't immediately come. She was only just beginning to understand what she'd done.

"Take it back!" He snapped in panic.

"No." K replied. His eyes went wide. "No, I won't."

"Kali," he said sternly under his breath. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I think I do." She said with more confidence than before.

He pointed a stern finger at her.

"Take this bloody compulsion back, or-"

Astonishment rippled through those watching.

"Oh shit."

The deep voice caused both K and Klaus to slowly turn and realize they were being watched. Before the conversation could continue, Klaus whisked K away and upstairs so they could speak in a semi-private location.

"Did he just say-" Cami muttered. She was having trouble comprehending everything.

"Yeah," Hayley couldn't fight the light laugh in her voice. "Yeah he did."

"She can _do_ that?"

There were nods amongst the others.

Upstairs, K wrenched herself out of Klaus' grasp.

"Don't snatch at me like that." She snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to get us away from the prying eyes and ears of everyone else in this house so I can have a conversation with you without their judging comments." He said before grimacing. "Remove the compulsion."

"No." she snapped back. "Why do you want me to remove it so bad?"

"Because I am scared." He blurted the truth before he could pull it back. He hated her compulsion…

They'd been yelling at one another until that moment. K and Klaus stared at each other in irritation as silence stretched between them. Both heard his very loud and very angry statement.

"Why?" she finally asked calmly. "Why are you so scared?"

He felt the truth bubble behind his lips and spoke it before even thinking of a lie, just like K had compelled him to do.

"You now have control over me no one else has ever had." He admitted reluctantly. "And it makes me feel weak. Fear is a natural companion of weakness."

She shook her head softly to herself. K couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

"I only asked you to do what you should have been doing all along." She said.

"Asked," he scoffed angrily. "You demanded it."

"And?" she snapped. "I've never lied to you, so why should you have the ability?"

"Because there are some things others aren't meant to know." He said.

K growled as she ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled her short locks. She understood his reservation –truly she did- because he'd done the same thing to her. He compelled her to tell him the truth last year and she hated how weak it made her feel, but there were a few things she wanted to know.

She'd been pacing while Klaus watched her with laser precision. He wanted so much for her to remove the compulsion she'd thrust on him because he knew chances were K didn't want to hear what he had to say. Telling the truth –the actual and whole truth- was a dangerous practice.

K finally spun lazily on her toe and met his stern, angry gaze.

"Answer my questions," she told him. "And I'll remove the compulsion."

He wasn't happy and she could tell. She simply didn't care. Klaus knew he had two options and neither of them was good. He could either agree to her terms and tell her things he wanted to never tell, or he could refuse and have no choice. This was definitely what people meant between _a rock and a hard place._

"Agreed." He eventually said. Klaus knew the short-term compulsion was his best bet.

K nodded. She stepped towards him until there were only a few short feet between them. Klaus felt the internal tug of her coming compulsion and reminded himself that moment that he needed to begin ingesting vervain.

"When the sun next rises," she told him, "my compulsion will fade."

"Thank you." He said under his breath.

She gave him a look that let him know she heard every hint of his sarcasm.

"Now ask your questions."

"Do you love Aurora?"

Klaus had hoped for a brief moment before the questions began. He didn't realize she already had plenty in mind.

"No." he hated that the answer came so quickly. Her initial compulsion didn't even give him the chance to maneuver around an answer, to give a vague response. In her anger, K was thorough.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

She flinched despite herself. After hearing something she didn't want to, K found the questions slow quite a bit.

"Was," K hesitated again because again she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. But at the same time, she _had_ to know. "Was I really a replacement for her?"

"No."

K slowly looked up and met his stare. She looked at him through the bits of hair that fell gently into her eyes, hiding behind it like it was some kind of shield against the awkwardness of their situation.

"I meant what I said in my letter." He said. "I never saw one in the other."

"Is that the truth?"

He sighed, "Of course it is."

She shrugged innocently. K only wanted to be sure. She didn't know if the compulsion only worked when K asked a question or simply when he spoke to her. Evidently, it happened when he spoke to her.

Stepping back, K leaned against the wet-bar behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus had taken to leaning against the table holding his art supplies and mimicked her position. It wasn't mocking, only a way they both seemed to feel comfortable given what they were doing.

"Were we happy?"

"I don't know."

Her brows pulled together lightly.

"I was." He said. "But I can't speak for both of us, only myself." He explained. He didn't answer the way he did out of malice, but truth. She relaxed.

"Then why would you say the things you did?"

"I spoke out of anger. I'd only just learned what happened all those years ago and I wanted to guilt him. I didn't give thought to what I was actually saying."

"Clearly." She said angrily under her breath.

Silence again moved between them. K felt a question bubbling within her throat that she hated the moment it came to mind. It was a question she both desperately wanted to know the answer to, and knew the answer could kill her too.

"Did," her throat suddenly went dry as though her body couldn't continue, as though it knew the answer already and it wasn't good. K cleared her throat and hardened herself for what may come. "Did you let Finn hurt me?"

Pure horror suddenly struck Klaus' features. He couldn't believe she would ask something so horrible.

"No!" he said angrily. "How can you ask me something like that?"

"Because you make me question everything I thought I knew." She shot back. "I've seen you do just as bad to your own family. Why wouldn't I think you'd do something like that to me?"

"You were a child." He told her. "I may be many things, but I have and will never harm a child. Finn acted out of rage-filled jealousy. His attack on you was meant to hurt me and… it worked."

K felt immeasurable relief wash through her. Like she told Hayley, she had the capacity to forgive a lot, but not that. Finn was responsible for the most horrifying and traumatic time in her life and if Klaus had a part in it, he'd be as responsible as his brother.

And with this new-found relief, K realized that much of what she'd thought and a great deal of her anger with Klaus was because she was blaming him for things he hadn't done. She built up her rage to an uncontrollable degree and was glad much of it was fictional. That didn't mean he wasn't still responsible, however, but now K knew the truth and now she knew how to proceed. This she could work with and move passed at some point.

"Did you really sleep with Aurora?"

K wasn't sure where that particular question had come from –she believed Aurora when she said it- but it seemed to be one of the many her subconscious wanted clarification to.

"Yes," Klaus said before he could stop himself. The compulsion dictated he had to answer immediately and truthfully. He cringed when K looked at him angrily. "But I didn't enjoy it."

She laughed weakly because she knew it was the truth. It lightened the moment but very, very little. Silence followed her small laugh. This time, it was Klaus who broke it.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked.

K began to nod slowly before speaking.

"Why are you wearing your ring?"

Klaus instinctively looked at the piece of twisted metal on his left hand. He turned it from side to side before meeting K's eye again.

"Because I was certain it would never be the wedding ring it was meant to be." He said. "Was I correct?"

"I think so." She said softly.

Klaus looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"You don't mean that."

"I do." She nodded. "Did you ever mean to actually marry me?"

"I thought I did. I thought it was what I wanted, and every once and awhile it is."

"But?" K held her arms around her body closer than before. She felt exposed for some reason.

"It doesn't seem as though Fate wishes me to ever have the life I desire." He explained. It was clear he was hinting at K being that life.

"Perhaps," her voice was barely above a whisper, "we tried to force something that we shouldn't have."

Klaus' brow furrowed. He didn't like what she had to say. He didn't like it at all.

"Meaning?" he pressed despite not wanting to know the answer.

"Meaning, this happened faster than it should have. A thousand years is a long time, Niklaus," she said as kindly as she could, "and it's obvious we knew little to nothing about one another. Lucien, Tristan and Aurora only brought it all to light. We're no better than Romeo and Juliet."

He cocked a single brow at her comparison.

"Most consider that the greatest love story in history."

"And they would be idiots." She told him without missing a beat. Her words made him smile softly. "They rushed in to love and as a result, the people around them died before they inevitably met the same end."

"Are you saying, you think us being together would be the death of us?"

"Aurora did already try to kill me." She said with a nod.

"Hm," he didn't sound amused anymore. "This sounds the same as the speeches you've given before leaving."

She glared lightly at him. It was clear he wanted to start a fight and she wasn't up for it.

"I said I would protect your family, and I meant it." She said. "I'm not running away from any of you, but if you would look passed your hurt pride," her voice was turning a little stern, "You'd realize that this," K motioned all around, "is probably the _worst_ moment for us to try and rebuild a relationship."

"Is there ever a good time?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe when an apocalyptic prophecy isn't threatening to destroy you and your entire family? That might be a better time to discuss whether or not we should try this engagement thing again."

He didn't want to admit she had a point, nor would he.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked with a sigh. The conversation he was having with K was draining. She agreed.

"No," K shook her head and pushed herself off the bar. "We should return to the party."

Klaus nodded and together they headed for the Great Hall.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Savior**

The pair drew curious stares when they joined the others, but they expected it. Seeing as neither seemed willing to elaborate about what happened and they were without blood or injury, the others let it lie. For the moment.

Soon came time for Rebekah to leave. It was a sad thing for those who'd only just gotten her back, but Klaus had been right. The Strix needed to think she was still asleep and in the ocean. It gave them an advantage.

"Run far, and run fast." Klaus told her with a sad smile. "Always keep moving. And, if you meet some young fool," they shared a weak laugh, "Know your weaknesses."

"She'll be fine." K said. Her voice naturally drew eyes. It was simply something people did when someone spoke, but what they saw they found odd. K was wearing a coat like Rebekah.

"Kali," Elijah began with a hint of confusion.

"I'm going with her." She said, answering everyone's questions with one sentence. And yet, it seemed to raise more.

"I told you, you don't have to." Rebekah sighed as she turned to face the woman behind her.

"Yes, but clearly you have no idea how to take care of yourself. I mean honestly, who's murdered and staked in the same day?" she teased.

Rebekah smiled softly and shook her head. K turned around to face the others. She either hadn't seen the look Klaus was giving her, or she simply chose not to.

"Come on," K waved Hayley over. "Let's get this over with."

The hybrid smiled weakly and hugged K.

"Be careful." Hayley told her as they parted.

"You too." K replied. She gave Jackson a nod and avoided physical contact. He returned the sentiment. Then came Freya. The witch was surprised K offered a hug considering how contentious their relationship had been. "Watch over them as best you can. We both know they make it hard."

"I will." Freya smiled softly.

K then moved to Elijah. He kissed her cheek and she returned the sentiment before they hugged one another tightly.

"Please keep my sister safe." He whispered.

"Always."

When they parted, Hope reached for K. They all smiled heavily again as K took the baby into her arms. She hugged Hope as tightly as she could without injuring her and kissed the top of her head.

After handing Hope back to her uncle, K gave Cami a kind nod like she had Jackson and moved towards Klaus and Rebekah. The hybrid hadn't calmed or relaxed. His jaw was clenched so tightly it looked painful.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving?" he asked tensely.

"I said I wasn't abandoning your family." K clarified. He didn't seem amused by the technicality. "I'll be back." He didn't seem happy, or to believe her. "I promise."

To everyone's surprise, K stepped forward and hugged Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged the broken-looking hybrid. He returned the affection. She couldn't help it. Despite everything they'd gone through, he was still too large a part of her life to ignore.

K felt herself sink into him. Again, she just couldn't help it. It felt good to have him hold her again. He felt warm, and comfortable. The smell that rolled off his skin was so familiar. It was a deep scent, something akin to wood. It wasn't as strong as sandalwood or anything else along those lines, but it was just as warm. It reminded her of the woods outside the home in France.

"Please," his voice shook lightly as he held her tight. Klaus buried his nose in the nape of her neck. " _Please_ be careful."

"We will." She told him.

When they eventually parted, K gently touched his cheek. She forced a smile as best she could before glancing to Rebekah. With a silent agreement, they both left the manor.

Klaus watched her walk away with his sister and while he knew both were better off having the other, neither was someone he wanted to leave.

~!~

"Don't tell a soul." Rebekah's voice quivered lightly. She hadn't expected the curse to return as quickly as it had and it broke her heart. In less than an hour after leaving the manor, she felt the familiar desire to slaughter everyone. "Especially Niklaus, this is our burden to bear. Let him be happy with Kali."

"Kali," Elijah looked around. He was surprised he hadn't noticed K was missing.

"I sent her home once I felt it return." Rebekah explained. "I told her nothing. Elijah," she looked at him sternly. "Tell her _nothing_. She will let it slip to Nik at some point." He nodded his agreement. "And when the year the Prophecy foretold is over, have Freya work something out and throw me one hell of a party."

"I can't." he told her. He so desperately didn't want to dagger his little sister.

"Why not?" she snapped. Rebekah could feel the blistering skull grow. "It might be our only chance. Perhaps the only way to stop this _stupid_ Prophecy is to embrace it? To take control of it?" he stared at her sternly as he struggled to hold back tears. He continued to shake his head as she pled her case. "Maybe if we can control it, we can change it. When I'm buried, the family part of The Prophecy will be over. You'll be able to trust them again." She slowly began to close the distance between them. "Freya, Hayley, Niklaus, Kali, you can stop anyone, friend or foe, that comes at you so just do it, Elijah."

She was becoming angry. Her body was shaking as she tried to make her brother simply look her in the eye and understand. But he couldn't. Elijah refused to do what she wanted.

"No," he breathed. His eyes were glistening with the promise of tears.

"Do it!" she said angrily.

He tried to hush her when she yelled at him. There were too many who might overhear and he couldn't risk it.

Rebekah had been shaking the dagger in his face. He gently wrapped his hand around hers to keep her from shoving it further into his face.

"Do it, Elijah!"

He knew in that moment he would never have the courage to stab her and chose to simply do it quickly. Before he could stop himself, Elijah jammed the dagger into Rebekah's chest. He gasped and she cried out as the magic of the metal sucked the life from her.

Elijah watched in saddened horror as grey overtook his sister's complexion and her veins began to protrude. His brows came together so tightly it was painful and soon he began to shake. He trembled as he held Rebekah's lifeless body in his hands. He wanted so much at the moment to collapse to his knees and pull her into his lap so he could hold her like an ailing child, but he couldn't. There were still people on the streets so he had to keep his pain in.

Without warning, something fell from high above. To his shock, K landed only a few feet behind Rebekah. She slowly stood as she looked sadly at him. K began to approach. She'd been spying from the rooftop above and only revealed herself when Rebekah was silenced.

"I thought you…" he could barely speak.

K shook her head softly.

"She tried to tell me I belonged at the manor." K said as she looked into his teary eyes. Hers tinted pink as well. She felt such heartache and pity for both siblings. "But she couldn't stop holding her arm. I followed her, just in case."

"I didn't have a choice." He breathed. "She-"

"Shhh," K whispered. "You don't have to explain anything to me." And he didn't. Even if she hadn't heard the conversation, K didn't want him to explain anything in his current condition. "Can you lift her?" he nodded sloppily. K only asked because she didn't know if he had control over himself. "We'll take her to my place."

He continued to nod. Together, K and Elijah –cradling Rebekah- raced away from the Quarter to her house. They easily flew threw the streets the short few miles and into her house within minutes.

"The guest room," K pointed upstairs. "On the left."

Elijah followed her guidance without really knowing why. He was too consumed with having to stab Rebekah because she was so scared she'd hurt someone. K went to the kitchen to retrieve a mason jar filled with something helpful.

When she made it to the guest bedroom, Elijah had already laid Rebekah on the bed. He had positioned her like he would if she were in a coffin and even straightened her clothing and hair a bit.

"Do you have a coffin for her?" K asked as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Mine." He said. "She can use mine. I don't believe she returned with hers."

K nodded. Elijah watched as she set the mason jar on the foot of the bed before bending down and grabbing the frame. K pulled it away from the wall a few inches, nearly a foot. She picked up the jar again and unscrewed the lid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Salt and a few protection herbs." K began to sprinkle the substance on the floor. Slowly, she moved around the bed. "This will keep anyone from taking her."

Elijah watched as K created a wide circle around Rebekah with the white mixture. He was skeptical. He couldn't help it. When she was finished, Elijah reached up and pressed his palm against the invisible barrier. To his relief, he couldn't cross the line.

"She'll be safe." K told him. He hesitantly turned his attention to K. "And when you can get your coffin, you can keep her in my cellar. It's dry and hidden."

"Thank you." He said under his breath. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did." She gave him a light smile.

Seeing he wasn't in the mood and still broken about what he had to do to Rebekah so soon after they'd gotten her back, K set down the jar and approached him. She wrapped her arms around Elijah's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Elijah did the same in return.

"She is safe," K said softly. "And we will find a way to save her."

She felt him nod into her shoulder, but it was clear the brother was still struggling with his belief.

They remained that way for a moment or two before Elijah composed himself. He didn't like being emotional in any way, but it did happen. He pulled back from K and immediately began to straighten his coat and put on his regular stoic face. K knew what he was doing and just let him.

"What did you say when you left the manor?" she asked.

"I only said I had to leave."

"Good." She nodded. "When we get back, we'll say I called you and asked you to help me find Rebekah. We can tell the others she gave me the slip."

He nodded.

"Let's go."

Together, they left K's home. Elijah couldn't help another glance back before following after the vampire before him. Side by side, they ran easily back to the manor.

Elijah broke off shortly after walking through the front door. He wanted to be alone for the moment so he could better gather himself. K headed for the other room where the others still were. Hope was falling asleep and it was clear Hayley and Jackson were getting tired too.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked when she spotted K in the archway.

"She ran." K snapped. "That little shit, ran."

A few of them mused over her declaration.

"I suppose it isn't so surprising." Klaus said. "Rebekah has always hated a chaperone."

"Still," K sighed as she threaded off her jacket. "I hoped Elijah could help me find her, but she was already long gone."

"You could have called me." Klaus said before he could stop himself, and with a hint of bitterness.

"This is Hope's first Christmas with everyone." K said. "You needed to stay with your daughter."

She marveled slightly at how easily the lies slid from her tongue. Perhaps she'd been spending a little too much time with the Mikaelsons.

Elijah soon rejoined them by the tree. The night commenced with drinks and talking amongst the group. It was a little odd considering who was in the room and that everything was amazingly civil, but it was nice too.

When the night became morning and the hour late, Hayley, Jackson and Hope left to go home. Klaus offered both K and Cami a place to sleep for the night. It was already two in the morning, it was late and they were both tired. Cami was grateful for the opportunity to put off driving as long as possible, but K took a bit more convincing. Eventually, however, she agreed and headed for her old room.

~!~

 **A Ghost Along the Mississippi**

 **Season 3, Episode 10**

The smell of blood was thick in the air. It wasn't anything new for a home where the primary meal was in fact blood, but this was different. Klaus and Elijah both knew this wasn't the same substance that came in the bags. It woke them both.

They met in the hall as they searched for the scent. Neither understood where it was coming from, but they knew it was near. Slowly, they moved closer to the source and to their horror, found themselves standing outside Cami's room. With the amount of copper in the air neither hesitated to open the door and charge in. Their stomachs fell.

Klaus rushed for Cami. Blood poured from her throat and saturated the linens beneath her. He slid into the bed and under her. He tried to rouse the young woman, tried to garner some kind of reaction, but it was clear she was gone.

He felt his chest tighten. The poor girl who really only ever helped had died in her sleep. Someone had snuck in and killed the little human.

"How could this have happened?" Klaus asked angrily.

Elijah didn't offer an answer.

"And where is Kali?" he was growing angry. "She shares a bloody wall with Cami. Surely she heard something? Can smell the blood?"

Again Elijah said nothing. He only watched Klaus grow angrier. Finally, he set Cami down and charged for the door to the bedroom next in line. Between his room and Cami's rested K's. The vampire shared a wall with both of them. She had to have heard something, smelled something…

"Kali!" Klaus called as he banged on the door. There was no response. "Kali!" again he banged and again there was nothing. "Damn girl," he growled.

He was too furious by Cami's death to notice barging in on K was a bad idea, but he did it anyway. Someone had come into their house, snuck into the Mikaelson home without notice and killed one of their quests. He was beyond angry.

Elijah followed quietly because he knew a fight was coming.

"Wake up." Klaus snapped as he flipped on her lights on the way to her bed. "Someone's broken into-"

Klaus' words were immediately cut short. Elijah watched as the hybrid's face went white, his jaw fell and his eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Kali," his voice was suddenly kind and panicked. Klaus rushed to her side and turned K onto her back –which had been facing the door- to better see the horror. "Kali love, please."

Elijah soon shared his brother's reaction. There, in the center of K's chest, was a wooden stake. It was plunged deeply into her body and they knew it hit her heart because her skin was gray and her body colder than normal.

Klaus' heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. He couldn't help it. It was a ghastly sight. He was lost as to what to do, temporarily stunned by the sight of K's dead-

Klaus suddenly paused. A flash of a thought raced through his mind. He immediately grabbed the stake and yanked it out of K's chest.

She abruptly shot up, breathing in a heavy breath as her skin returned to normal. She doubled over and coughed repeatedly before falling into her bed.

"Son of a _bitch_ ," she groaned as she scratched her chest. K slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see the relieved faces of both Klaus and Elijah nearby. "What happened?"

Klaus said nothing. He lunged for K before he could think better of it. Before the room came into complete focus, K felt his lips smash against hers. For that moment, for that brief second, K let herself kiss Klaus because it was all she could think to do. Her world was still spinning too much to stop him anyway.

When he pulled away, he looked at her with both shock and relief. She personally could only manage the shock. K's mouth slowly opened to ask what he was doing, but Klaus answered first. Silently, he held up the stake he'd pulled from her chest. K's face fell. She was suddenly so grateful for being a supernatural mutant. If she wasn't, she'd be dead.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"And Cami was murdered in her sleep." Klaus told her heavily.

"What?" K gasped. "When?"

"Presumably around the same time you were staked." Elijah said. It was the first time he'd spoken since waking.

K sat for a moment, propping herself in bed and trying to comprehend everything she was being told. She didn't remember anything from that night, not anything out of the ordinary at least.

When those who needed sleep began to tire, the 'party' had come to an end. Hayley, Jackson and Hope headed home. Klaus offered one of the many spare rooms to Cami, though no one was entirely certain why. Elijah and K assumed it was his need to have some kind of 'control' over what was happening around him, like her agreeing to stay the night was his way of showing he had influence on things around him. K figured it was his way of dealing with Rebekah leaving.

K wanted to go home too, but somehow she was convinced to remain behind. In truth it took little effort. K didn't truly want to go home with Rebekah's body lying in her guest room. Perhaps the Mikaelsons were more accustomed to having the petrified bodies of their family lying around in a spare bedroom, but she wasn't. So, when Klaus and Elijah both offered her their roof, she accepted.

After that, K readied herself for bed and fell asleep rather quickly. She never heard someone sneak in. She never smelled perfume, shampoo or cologne. The only sensation was slipping deeper into a slumber. Now she knew it was because she was staked.

K's hand instinctively moved to the hole in her shirt. She toyed with it lazily as she continued to think.

"This was my fault." The words barely left her lips but they were heard nonetheless.

Both Klaus and Elijah eyed her skeptically for a moment.

"What is your fault?" Klaus asked.

K snapped into reality. She looked confused for a moment. Obviously, she hadn't meant to speak out loud, but now that she had, she had no choice but to elaborate. Her eyes slowly traveled to Elijah.

"My attack on his house." She told him. "When I killed so many of his Strix. This has to be his retaliation."

"This isn't Tristan's particular style." Elijah said. "Aya, perhaps, but not Tristan. And any one of us could have brought this killer to our home." He glanced briefly to Klaus. "We all share the same blood on our hands."

No one refuted the eldest brother's assessment. It was true. All of them had caused enough strife and anger in those around them to have merited this level of retaliation.

"Come," Klaus offered K his hand. "I think it best we figure out how to proceed."

She found herself taking his hand and following the pair out of the room. She wondered how violent things were about to get.

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and I'll hopefully upload a new one next Friday after the next episode.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:** Boom! Hope you guys like it. Let me know!

 **Chapter 29**

 **The Ghost Along the Mississippi**

The yelling hadn't subsided. It lasted for a long while, which surprised no one. Klaus was on a rampage upstairs, and Elijah and K kept their distance. He was angry for so many reasons, but the most was the simple fact his control was stripped away. Someone had invaded him, stained his sanctuary with the blood of a friend and nearly a lover. If K hadn't been so saturated with his blood, Klaus knew his rage would double, triple even. It would be a great deal worse than it already was.

The sound of breaking furniture was just as loud as his thunderous roars. He couldn't pinpoint what angered him most, but knew the majority centered on the bloodshed. While he might not love Cami, he cared for her. She was the first human in a long time that saw through him, was open and honest and caring. She helped his family when she wasn't told to, seemed one of the few genuine souls he'd met, and it was his fault she was gone. The guilt would dissipate later, but at the moment it was as strong and rampant as his rage.

Eventually, the screaming and bellows began to diminish. Elijah had made his way into Klaus' room to see how his brother was fairing. The silence was what scared him more than the yelling.

"They will pay for what they've done!" Klaus hollered at the top of his lungs. "They came into our _home_ , desecrated our space and tried to kill everyone I hold dear. This betrayal is an act of war and it will be answered with bloodshed!"

"Agreed." Elijah replied. Despite feeling as his brother did –both for the invasion and still raw because of Rebekah- he was much better at keeping the emotions at bay. "But first, we will recuperate."

"Recuperate?" Klaus shot back with derision. "I intend to act swiftly, and soon."

Elijah sighed internally and turned his calm eye to his raging little brother. He clenched his jaw briefly as though it would help keep him from yelling as well.

"Brother," he said with a soft sigh. "Our retribution will be indescribably brutal, but until then, see to those around you." He took measured steps towards the young man covered in blood. "We must first tend to Camille and Kali, ensure they are cared for before we go to war."

Klaus' eyes still burned with fire and his shoulders trembled, but Elijah was right. He was always right. Taking in a long, deep breath, Klaus let his ire temper as he exhaled.

"My brother," he said more evenly than before, "Always the wisest amongst us." Klaus reached forward and rested his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "You always help me to see reason. Thank you."

Elijah gave Klaus a light nod which was returned. With a final pat on his shoulder, Klaus stepped around Elijah to find K.

In the kitchen, K was on her second blood bag since waking. She didn't bother heating it up this time either. She simply grabbed the cooled bags and bit into them without hesitation. She fed from them like an animal because she was just so angry. How could someone have snuck up on her? _HER_ of all people. She was strong and lethal and how the hell could this have happened?!

When the bag was empty, K tossed it angrily into the sink where it landed with a wet thwack. She reached for another and bit into it just as greedily as the last two. The hunger from being staked had diminished a hint, but was being replaced quickly with her rage at being bested. Thank god she was a mutant.

"How are you?"

K heard Klaus walk up behind her, but hadn't paid him much attention for some reason. She didn't reply until she finished her meal and added the bag to those she'd already drained.

"Angry." She told him simply with a sigh. "I am angry, Klaus."

He continued to walk into the kitchen until reaching the island between them. He planted his hands against the black marble surface while K kept her back to him. She was busy wiping the blood from her chin.

Klaus wanted to ask the question again because his concern wasn't for her temperament. It was for her physicality. She knew what he meant, however, but she was simply too mad to care.

"One of them," she ran the damp cloth along her bottom lip and cleared her skin of the remaining blood, "snuck in here while we all slept. They killed Cami, and tried to kill me." She tossed the rag down and turned to face him. "How?"

He didn't offer an answer and in truth, K didn't expect him to. He didn't know any more than she did.

"At first," she began as calmly as she could, "I thought this was my fault, that maybe I'd instigated this attack because of what I'd done to Tristan, but no. The only thing this attack has in common," she pointed sternly at him, "is you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He didn't see how he was the one at fault, but it was clear she blamed him. At the moment, K seemed uncharacteristically wound up.

"Cami, your little human friend, is slaughtered in her bed while she slept." K said. "Me, well, we both know that history," he clenched his jaw at the casual way she spoke about them. "I'm staked in my sleep. Clearly, whoever did this wanted to hurt _you_. And where's Hayley? Or Hope?"

"Elijah has already called and ensured they are safe." He told her with a tight jaw.

K stepped around the island, but kept her eye on Klaus. She couldn't explain why she was so filled with hate. It was just pulsing within her body. Perhaps it was because she truly blamed him? Maybe it was more because she had been rendered so weak and bested while she slept? Maybe it was the fact that she somehow knew, deep down, that the attacks were Aurora's doing and she'd already suffered once at the redhead's hand?

Whatever the cause, she found it hard not to see him as the enemy in that moment.

"This attack is your fault," her voice dripped with venom, "everything is always your fault."

Without letting him speak –though in truth Klaus had trouble finding immediate words- K stepped around him and left.

She knew Klaus had only meant to come and check on her as a kind gesture, but she couldn't help the anger he brought out. It was a natural byproduct of her thoughts surrounding the attack on the manor.

It was as she headed for the stairs that K seemed to realize what she'd actually said. It was a moment of clarity in the sea of rage. Her pace slowed and she sighed. K's head dipped.

Knowing she shouldn't have said what she did, K turned with every intention of speaking with Klaus again. When she had, she saw him standing behind her. It caused her to hesitate slightly. She didn't know if he was following her, or simply walking by when she happened to turn. Whatever the reason, he was there now and their eyes had met.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"Why apologize for something you clearly meant to say?" he dared. His voice was tense and she expected as much given how mean she'd been only seconds ago.

"Whether I meant them or not doesn't mean it was true." She said. "Elijah's right. Our hands are all equally bloody in this situation. You hold no more blame than the rest of us do."

"We both know that isn't true." He said. Klaus took steps towards her because he intended to return to his room and she stood directly in front of the stairs. "I've amassed more enemies and garner more hatred than you, Elijah or anyone else throughout history." He stood beside her. "We all know this is my fault, you were simply the one to state it."

K cocked a single brow. She didn't understand why Klaus so freely agreed with her. Even when she was right, he usually kicked and screamed before agreeing. But now…

The confusion slowly fell from her face when she remembered. A quick glance up and she knew she was right. The sun hadn't risen. Her compulsion for him to tell the truth was still in place. Klaus said what he did because he had no choice. He knew it too and the aggravation on his face was proof of it.

"I'll sing joyously once this compulsion is lifted." He told her with agitation.

"Will you?" she openly teased. "Haven't heard you sing in some time."

He glared lightly, but it held little power.

Stepping around her, Klaus made it only a few steps before pausing. With his hand on the rail, he slowly turned to face her.

"Will you help me?" he asked softly.

"With what?"

"Gathering Cami."

K felt her stomach drop and slowly nodded. She may not have gotten along with the blond throughout most of their time together, but no one deserved to die like she did.

K jogged lightly up the few steps and to Klaus' side. Together, they returned to Cami's room. K's senses were hit immediately by the overwhelming scent of blood. It saturated the air, and when she saw the bed, she understood why. Her heart sank and her brows furrowed together.

"Poor child," she muttered primarily to herself.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Both of them pitied the little human.

Together, they approached the young woman on the bed and began to shift her body. Klaus hadn't asked for K's help because he was physically incapable of handling Cami. He'd asked for her help because he was still angry and nearly heartbroken to see the blond lying in a pool of her own blood. He wanted help simply to keep himself calm.

K gathered the sheet on her side of the bed while Klaus did the same on his. They rolled it gently towards her body with every intention of wrapping Cami up, but they didn't have the chance.

Cami suddenly woke. She shot up, gasping for air and trembling. Klaus and K stood straight up and stared at the 'human' with wide eyes. Still disoriented and terrified, Cami's neck began to heal. Even without seeing it, both vampires knew what happened.

"What's happening?" Cami asked in panic. "Why," she suddenly winced and cried out in pain. "Why does everything hurt?"

Klaus and K slowly approached her. Cami looked up at them through tendrils of hair with pain stretching across her features.

"Camille," Klaus said solemnly.

"You're transitioning." K said.

"What?" Cami hissed through the pain in her gut. "That's not possible."

"You're turning." Klaus said.

Cami's brows came together so tightly it looked painful. She began to shake her head, refusing to believe what they said, when the memories began to flash through her mind. Being dead, every compulsion she was forced to endure was suddenly gone.

"What happened?" K asked.

Cami was still trembling when she said, "Aurora. She… at the church, she compelled me…" Cami looked up at the pair. Her eyes fell to K. "The moment you were under the same roof, I was supposed to…" her face suddenly dropped. "Oh god, I staked you."

K's brows rose high.

"That was you?" K snapped.

"I am so sorry." Cami repeated.

It was clear she was remorseful, but K had to admit she was a little more than mad. She felt she had the right. How the hell did the little human make it into her room and stake her without K waking? How tired was she?

"Kali," Klaus said softly. He drew her eye and could tell she wanted to react. K bit down on the inside of her cheek hard, took a deep breath and calmed herself as best she could. After all, that stake was meant to kill, so it took some effort for her to calm. "Camille, please, continue."

"I was supposed to wait until you guys were together again if Aurora didn't kill her at the gym. I had to stake her, drink Aurora's blood and then…" Cami breath suddenly came out in one loud gasp. "Oh god, I slit my own throat."

Both Klaus and K looked at her sadly. It was clear Cami was lost and terrified. She had every right to be.

"Come on,"

Cami looked up to see K offering her a hand.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

Cami nodded shakily as she reached out and took K's offered hand. The vampire helped her climb off the sticky, bloody bed and began to guide her out of the room. She glanced briefly to Klaus over her shoulder before they disappeared. He gave K a light nod as they left.

K led Cami to her bedroom where there was a shower for her to use. It was the closest one and K had been covered in blood before. She knew the blond likely wanted to get as much of it off her skin as she could as quickly as possible.

"There are towels in there." K said when they were in the bathroom. "And a robe right there." She pointed at the hook near the door. "I'll see if I can find you some clothes."

"Thank you." Cami nodded repeatedly.

K gave her as warm a smile as she could manage before heading for the door.

"Kali," Cami said quickly. K had reached the door and held it in her hand as she turned to face the blond again. "What's going to happen to me?"

"You're transitioning." K told her as kindly as she could. "That means, you either choose to feed on human blood and turn. Or,"

"Die." She mumbled softly.

K nodded slowly.

"Okay," Cami said. It was clear she was still unable to really comprehend the situation she found herself in. "Thanks."

K nodded again and this time closed the door behind her. She left her bedroom all together and headed for Klaus to see if he needed help cleaning up. By the time she made it to the guest room, Klaus had already stripped the bed bare and was vibrating with rage.

"She's taking a shower." She said.

Klaus looked up and noticed he wasn't alone, but that didn't improve his mood.

"This is a violation." He told her angrily. "Aurora has gone too far."

K glared lightly at him. She couldn't help it.

"So _this_ is your limit? Not what she did at the church, but this?"

"Do not start."

"Start what?" she dared. "You're the one who's suddenly pissed off now that Cami was forced to turn, but evidently me being strung up and tortured doesn't seem to fa-"

"You were staked in your sleep!" He snapped angrily. "Torture is an unfortunate enough thing, but we heal from it. If you weren't more hybrid now than vampire, you'd be dead. Do you have the slightest idea how terrifying it was for me to see you lying in bed with a stake through your chest?" he'd been yelling, but eventually calmed. Klaus took steps towards her with an intense stare. His voice was much more somber when he spoke again. "I cannot lose you again, Kali. Aurora took this too far when she tried to kill you." He stared at her sadly. "Hate me as you will, but I don't wish to bury you again."

K's eyes drifted shut and her head dropped. She felt better for hearing him say that was the reason for his recent anger, but she hated that she liked it, too. She was still dealing with everything that happened with the redhead before –the torture and Klaus' declarations of love for her- so it bothered K when he freely said how much he cared about her. It shouldn't, but it made straightening out her own feelings a little more difficult. It made her want to fall into his arms again.

"I don't hate you, Klaus." She sighed. K ran her fingers through her short hair to brush it out of her face when she looked up at him again. "No matter how easy you can make it sometimes."

The light smile tugging at the corner of her lips helped Klaus relax. She was only teasing, despite the truth in her words.

A moment passed between them that was reminiscent of the ones they used to share. It was like it used to be, and both were grateful for it.

Knowing this was a moment he may not have again, Klaus stepped forward and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arm around K and hugged her to his chest tightly. She hesitated to return the sentiment which he noticed. His chest was tight until he felt her arms join at his back.

K shifted until her cheek rested against Klaus' shoulder while he held her. Her face was blank. She missed him, more than she cared to admit, and it was never more evident than when she hugged him. She wanted to forgive his words, the way he acted and him sleeping with Aurora immediately. That instant she was willing to wipe the slate entirely clean, but she couldn't. For herself, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but K somehow assumed Klaus would take it as an acceptance of his recent behavior. It was probably an accurate assumption, too.

Klaus held her to him with one hand while the other cradled the back of her head to his shoulder. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and let his eyes drift shut as he hugged her. Everything that surrounded him –the tumultuous life he'd created for himself- had suddenly calmed the moment his arms draped around K. His thoughts were empty and he reveled in it.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he whispered into her hair.

He felt K take a deep breath and sigh gently.

"When this is over," she told him, "you will spend the next decade earning it."

She heard the sound of his chuckle radiate deeply in his chest.

"I'll spend a century or longer." He told her.

Her heart wanted to flutter. She knew it was the truth. Klaus couldn't say it if it wasn't the truth and it made her want to swoon again. Damn him.

Eventually, K pulled away though they didn't step out of each others' grasp just yet. K looked up at him.

"I need to get Cami something to wear." She told him.

Klaus nodded, but didn't reply at first. Instead, his eyes traveled to her hair. He reached up and gently pressed his fingers to her forehead before sweeping them to the side to move her bangs out of her eyes. Even when the hair was moved, he hadn't removed his hand. Instead, he shifted his grip to cup her cheek.

"I like you hair."

She could fight the small, disbelieving scoff that left her lips at the strange compliment. It caused him to smile too.

"See to Cami." He said.

Klaus bent forward and kissed her forehead before letting go of her entirely. He returned to the bed while K left to find Cami some clothes to wear.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:** VERY long, and very early, but oh well. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 30**

 **A Ghost Along the Mississippi**

K had headed home for clothes both she and Cami could wear. The blond was about her size and she needed something to wear too, so she figured she might as well just get everything there. She didn't feel like going through Cami's apartment.

With a small overnight bag resting on her dresser, K gathered a simple outfit for the blond. It was nothing more than a shirt and a pair of jeans. Cami could gather her own clothes later if she chose.

As she folded the jeans and slid them into the bag, K's eyes traveled to something on her dresser. Beside a decorative vase that rested on a small stack of books was her jewelry bowl. It was one of those that had a shaft in the center to hold rings while tendril-like pieces (bracelets and necklaces) were able to gather at the base in a bowl. It held only four pieces of jewelry.

Along the center bit rested both her engagement ring and the vervain ring. She knew it was stupid to leave a million dollar ring out in the open, yet she did it for some reason anyway. At the base were her bracelet and the Mikaelson locket. Part of her ached to put them back on, but she refrained. Clearing her throat and pushing the feeling down, K finished packing the few garments and headed out. She made it back to the Mikaelson home within seconds.

By the time she made it to her bedroom, Cami had already exited the shower. She was sitting on K's bed wearing her robe and staring blankly into the room. Cami looked like she was still trembling and confused.

K knocked lightly on the door. She had done it to keep from frightening the young woman, but Cami jumped regardless. She looked like she hadn't even realized the door was open.

"I brought you a pair of jeans and a shirt." K said as she held up the bag briefly. "They should fit."

"Thanks." Cami nodded as K set the bag down beside her.

"I'll let you get dressed."

K turned to leave, but like before, that seemed to rouse questions within the once-human woman.

"Hey Kali," she called. The vampire turned once more to face her and waited patiently for the questions to come. "If you had a choice, would you do it all over again?"

K cocked a single brow at the odd –yet somehow expected- question.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug. "I was never given a choice in the first place."

"Right," Cami nodded softly. She remembered what Klaus told her about K's turn. "But I mean if you could, would you?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. On the one hand, I love it. I mean, the people I've met, the things I've seen…" she hesitated slightly.

"But?"

"But with the good comes an incredible amount of bad." She said honestly. "I've hurt a lot of people, innocent, people. I'm a monster. Despite what TV and movies and books say, we are monsters. You've seen what vampires do." Cami slowly nodded. "We're dangerous and unpredictable at the best of times, so I honestly couldn't tell you if I'd do it again."

Cami was still nodding to herself.

"Yeah," she answered loftily.

"Try to get some rest, if you can." K said as kindly as she could. "Transitioning hurts."

Cami gave her another soft nod and this time let K leave the room. K closed the door tenderly behind her and found herself lingering for a moment. She pitied the blond.

"You regret turning?"

K turned and found Elijah the one who asked.

"Sometimes." She nodded. "Don't you?"

"Yes," he replied just as heavily. "How is she?"

K had begun to step towards him so they could speak.

"Scared." She said. "I'd be worried if she wasn't."

"Likewise." He agreed. "We're trying to develop a plan." He offered her his arm. "Join us."

K nodded and looped her arm around his. Elijah guided her through the manor, downstairs and into the den where Klaus and a freshly woken Freya were waiting. When they walked through the doorway, they released one another and took their respective spots in the room.

"So," Freya sighed. Her voice was still thick with sleep despite having been awake for nearly a half an hour. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"Dismemberment." K offered first.

"Destruction." Elijah added with a hint of a smile.

"Death." Klaus added.

"Ah," Freya nodded. "A trifecta the Mikealsons are known for. Wonderful."

~!~

Klaus argued with Cami over her choice to die. He thought it was a weak way out and that it let Aurora win. He wasn't wrong, in a few ways, but it wasn't his choice. It was never his choice.

The longer he continued to try and push Cami into turning, the more annoyed K became. She couldn't help it. Eventually, she had to become involved.

"Just because you have a problem with death," Cami yelled at him, "Doesn't mean you have the right to make us into vampires! I liked being human! I liked who I was!"

"Then you will wither and die!" he shot back. "In pain and alone!"

"Enough!" K suddenly bellowed. The pair spun to see her standing near the doorway staring angrily at the hybrid. "That was over the line." She told him. "If she wishes to die a human, then you will let her have the chance none of us ever did."

He clenched his jaw and grumbled to himself angrily at K's declaration. Cami breathed a little easier and relaxed.

"Thank you." She told K. The vampire gave her a light nod in response. "I'm going to head home. I have some stuff I need to deal with."

Klaus and K nodded and silently watched her leave.

"Was that necessary?" K asked when Cami was gone. "Did you really have to scare her like that?"

"It was the truth." He told her tersely. "Letting herself die is only what Aurora wanted."

"Are you so sure? Maybe she wanted Cami to turn and be as reprehensible as the rest of us?" she suggested. Klaus said nothing, but still didn't look as though he approved of the human's choice. "Either way," she said sternly to draw his wandering eye, "it's still up to her."

Again, he still didn't seem to like losing the argument. It didn't surprise K. He was too proud for his own good, a complex that was worsened by his inability to lose.

"What's happening today?" she finally asked.

"Elijah's gone to procure the medallion and Freya's pendant." He said. "Removing them from Tristan's arsenal will help cripple him and those ridiculous Strix of his."

"Good. Call me if something changes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have errands I need to run, but I'll be back."

"Is there something more important?" he asked with an edge.

K rose a single brow to him.

"Something just as important, yes." She nodded. "I'll be back later."

Without giving him the chance to continue an argument he seemed bent on having, K left the room and shortly later, the manor. She wasn't lying when she said she had important work that day.

~!~

K met the hearse outside when it arrived. It pulled up the long driveway alongside her home and disappeared from view of the street easily.

The young men inside exited the vehicle and headed for the back of it. K lazily followed after them as they opened the hatchback.

"So uh," the driver began. He opened the back and checked over the inventory. "This what you ordered?"

"Yeah."

"You need us to take it inside?" he asked as he and the passenger began to pull it out.

"No." she shook her head. "Right here is fine."

"Ma'am, this thing is kinda heavy. You sure?"

She nodded and watched as they slid the giant piece out of the back of the hearse, grunting and groaning under the weight of it as they did. When they had it off to the side, K waited patiently for them to leave. When she'd called the funeral home, she thought her request might have sounded strange. Evidently, in a city like New Orleans, buying a coffin for personal use wasn't so bizarre.

As soon as they were gone and out of sight, K knelt down and lifted the coffin with one hand. She grabbed one of the handles on the side and held it a bit like a suitcase. True it was awkward, but still easy enough to maneuver through the open exterior door to her cellar.

Her cellar wasn't large, but big enough. There was the open section, the main 'square' of space where she'd once strung up another vampire to slice apart, but there was also a side nook. It was the empty space most likely put there so you could stash shelves of crap away and not have them taking up the majority of the basement. Whatever it's initial purpose, it now served a new one.

K had brought down a pair of end tables from one of the rooms upstairs. They were old fashioned and built very well with thick, square legs and a sturdy frame. She had them set up in the nook a few feet apart. As tenderly as she could, she lifted the coffin up, placed it on top and opened it. K waited a moment to hear if the wood creaked or groaned its protest, but it didn't. Well made tables indeed.

She headed upstairs and grabbed a broom in passing. When she made it the guest bedroom where Rebekah slept, K felt herself pause. It was just a little unnerving seeing the blond 'sleeping' in bed with a dagger through her heart. She pushed passed the feeling quickly and bent down. Laying the broom flat on the floor, K gently pushed it towards the salty line protecting the vampire. Being nothing of importance, the broom slid easily passed it, breaking the defenses without hesitation and letting K cross.

As gently as she could, K lifted Rebekah into her arms. She didn't do it because she thought she would hurt the Original, but she did it out of respect. K didn't want to simply 'jostle' her around. So, with care and respect, K headed for the basement.

Once Rebekah was resting within the coffin, K did her best to make her look presentable. She straightened her hair, her clothes, did everything she could to make her look as though she was sleeping instead of nearly dead.

K lowered the second half of the lid and headed for the first when she paused. Holding the lid, she couldn't help but hesitate. She'd never laid anyone to rest like this before, at least not anyone in the Mikaelson family. She felt the urge to say something.

"Sleep well, Rebekah." K said as kindly as she could manage.

With a final glance, K closed the lid, securing the vampire within and effectively locking her away from the rest of the world.

Before she returned to the manor, K cleaned up the salt from the guest room, readjusted the furniture so it was back in place, and created a nearly complete circle again around the coffin in the basement. She didn't close it just yet in case Elijah wanted to come and speak to his sister. He had intended to put her in his coffin, but circumstances arose… problems ensued… so K took it upon herself to find suitable lodgings. He was grateful.

Finished with her errands of the day, K headed back to the Mikaelson compound like she told Klaus she would.

~!~

When K appeared within the courtyard of the home, she found Elijah, Vincent and Freya standing near the sitting area. There was a touch of blood in the air –though that was hardly something new to creatures with their sense of smell- and Freya was crying. K felt her chest tighten on reflex.

"What's happened?" she asked somberly as she made her way towards them.

Elijah -still tight jawed and without a great deal of external emotion- met K in stride and handed her a piece of paper. Still eying the one who didn't seem to want to look at her, K took the piece of paper and read over it. A soft gasp left her lips. When she looked up for confirmation, Elijah had taken to standing beside the coffee table. His fingers were resting against the lid of a simple white box. With little more than a flick of the wrist, he jostled the lid enough to show her what was within.

"Oh god," she sighed softly. Even with the box still partially shielding it, K had seen more than enough hearts to recognize it. "Wait, if they have Hayley, where's Ho-"

"Jackson's grandmother," Freya said with a light hitch to her words.

"Does she know?"

Freya shook her head. The witch hadn't had the chance to tell the aged woman she outlived yet another family member, especially since Hayley was still missing.

"Does Klaus know yet?"

Elijah nodded.

"We need to discuss how to return Hayley." He said. "In the library."

"I'll get him."

K let the letter in her hand go and flutter to the floor in favor of departing the situation she found herself in. Vincent, Elijah and Freya headed for the library while K went upstairs for Klaus. What she found annoyed her.

"Don't worry, you'll develop a taste for it." She heard him say casually.

"I will never forgive you for this."

"Someday, perhaps you will, when you're not rotting beneath the earth."

When K rounded the corner into the room and stood beside Klaus, she suddenly saw why Cami was so angry. She was held behind a salty barrier of her own. As though wanting to prove it, she slammed her fists against the invisible wall.

"He locked me in this thing with human blood." Cami told her angrily. "He's trying to force me to turn."

K turned an angry eye to Klaus who simply smiled as care-freely as he wanted.

"She doesn't have to drink it." He said in a voice to match the smirk. "She still has a choice."

K glared.

"That's like putting a ravenous bear in a cage with a deer and expecting it not to take a bite." She told him. Klaus only shrugged a single shoulder. Clenching her jaw, she looked to Cami. "You can't cross the line, but the blood can. Throw it out."

Klaus' face dropped.

"Don't you-" he tried to warn the blond, but she happily did as K said.

He growled openly when the wineglass filled with blood smashed against the wall near him, the blood bag soon to follow. He glared openly at Cami who did nothing more than cross her arms triumphantly over her chest. His cold eye shifted to K.

"We're waiting in the library for you." She told him simply.

Without giving him the chance to yell and scream, K gave Cami a small, proud smile and left. Klaus followed shortly after her.

"Do you think this a game?" he asked as they walked through the halls. "She will die if she doesn't feed."

"I know." She nodded. "We _all_ know. Cami isn't making this choice lightly."

"She's making it wrong."

K stopped and spun on her heel to face him.

"Stop." She snapped under her breath. "Just stop, Nik. I know you don't like it, but at least let her die with the dignity her family didn't get. Let her die human."

"There is no dignity in death." He scoffed. "You know that as well as any of us."

"Why can't you just let this go?"

He stiffened and shifted on his feet briefly.

"It's my family's fault she's dying." He told her under his breath.

K's shoulders dipped and she sighed. Now she understood. Klaus wanted her to turn so he could help wipe away his guilt that she was dying. He somehow thought it would be better if she became a vampire and that it would be some kind of 'reward' instead of the curse it really was. He wasn't trying to force her to turn because he wanted her to, he just wanted to have clean hands in a situation obviously caused by him.

"Come on," she told him softly. K didn't want to have this argument and there was nothing more to say. Both knew the others' reasons.

The moment Klaus and K were through the doors to the study, he let out a loud declaration. Sometimes K admired Klaus' ability to so easily shift focus.

"Two Original vampires, an Ancient and two powerful witches against an army of miscreants." He said with a smile. "I'm rather looking forward to it."

"Keep in mind that I'm a mortal." Vincent chimed in. "And as much as I want these guys out of my city, I like breathing, so let me go to the covens. They hate you guys, but if I explain to them what's-"

"There's no time." Elijah said simply.

"There never is." Freya sighed heavily. "But before we rush into battle, let's keep in mind that Tristan may be the very foe to lead you to your doom. This is exactly what the Prophecy foretold." Her voice became stern. "Rebekah is on the run. I don't wish to lose the two of you too."

"Rebekah is safe." Elijah said softly as he took a seat at the desk. "Though perhaps brother, you should stay here."

"And what kind of father would I be if I didn't fight for the mother of my child? No. I have no intention of being out maneuvered by Tristan du Martel of all people."

"Intention has nothing to do with it." Vincent snapped. "As long as Tristan du Martel has the Saratura and your baby mama, he has the advantage."

"Well," Freya sighed. "Then perhaps we should take that advantage from him?" she suggested darkly. "I'm going to need something of his sister's."

"I'm certain we can find something." Elijah said as he looked to Klaus.

He tried to make the comment as innocent as possible considering his company, but K didn't hear him anyway. When the eyes of both brothers darted to the other vampire in the room, they saw why K hadn't offered her usual sarcastic quip at the mention of the redhead.

K had taken a seat on the couch not far from the fireplace when she and Klaus had arrived. She was content to sit back and listen to them argue amongst themselves as they tended to, but something began 'itch'. It wasn't an itch in the typical sense, more an irritating sensation that she couldn't place and refused to be ignored. It started at the back of her head and gradually spread.

Attention slowly shifted to the young woman leaning against the arm of the couch with her head in her hand. She looked deep in thought, or in pain, and it caused those who noticed to worry.

"Kali," Elijah said.

"Hm?" she didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

It was Klaus who spoke that time. She felt herself nod.

"Fine, it's just…" She grimaced again. It was difficult to pinpoint the sensation washing through her.

The expression on her face worried those who knew what happened only a few hours ago. They feared somehow the stake through her heart was beginning to affect her now.

"What is it?" Klaus asked as he took steps towards her.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "It's this strange… kind of… I don't know."

K didn't know how to describe it. Her body tingled without actually tingling. It was a foreign sensation she felt like she should remember experiencing, but didn't. In some respects, it felt like a limb had fallen asleep and was trying to wake, but not as severe. Still, her body felt like it wasn't hers, like it wasn't there almost, the same as a 'sleeping' foot might to a human. Again, it didn't hurt, but it was odd.

"Everything feels a bit off." She finally said as she continued to hold the bridge of her nose. For some reason, she seemed to be developing a headache.

Klaus looked to his siblings.

"Could this be from the stake?"

Elijah didn't offer an answer because he didn't have one so Klaus' eye turned to Freya.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "A vampire isn't mean to survive a stake through the heart, but this isn't the first one she's survived."

Vincent wanted to be surprised by what he heard, but he wasn't. Not really. He'd been told what Finn did while using his body.

"Sorry about that, by the way." He said. "I wasn't exactly in control of my own body."

K laughed lightly into her hand and shook her head.

"No worries," she replied. K finally opened her eyes to look up. "I wasn't exactly-"

Her face dropped and her brows came together. She seemed mildly confused.

"What?" Vincent asked. He thought for a moment it was seeing him that bothered her, though why he wasn't sure. This wasn't the first time they'd crossed paths once he was Finn-free.

"Everything's… really clear." She muttered. The statement made little to no sense. "Like," she cocked a brow and looked through the room. " _Really_ clear."

"Kali, love," Klaus' voice was thick with mocking. "You're not making any sense."

She glared at him lightly out of the corner of her eye, but continued to look around the room.

"I can see everything, every fleck of dust." She explained. "Why does this feel familiar? This has… I think this has happened before." She muttered as she looked at her hands. K slowly clenched a fist, opened her hand again and repeated the action a few more times. "And I think I feel…"

"Stronger?" Elijah suggested from his spot behind the desk.

She looked up at him. He was in such detail, he might as well have been standing directly in front of her despite being ten feet away, and he was smiling.

"I think so." She muttered. K's brows came together. She wasn't frightened, but she was confused. "What's happening?"

Elijah looked to Klaus which forced her to do the same. The hybrid was grinning like his brother. For some reason, their expressions coupled with their silence drew on her nerves.

"Happy birthday, darling." Klaus said before dipping down and kissing the top of her head.

K still looked incredibly confused.

"I'm going to need a little more than that." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'd imagine the last you felt like that was a century ago." Klaus said. "Probably why you didn't immediately remember."

K thought about it and realized Klaus might have been right. She vaguely remembered a similar sensation, but a century was a long time and there were other things happening that drew her attention, much like now.

"It seems you're a bit older than we initially thought." He continued. "Congratulations sweetheart, you're finally a thousand years old."

"Huh," she muttered.

K wasn't sure how to proceed. She wanted to tell them they were likely mistaken, but she doubted they were. When a vampire hit a pivotal age –generally a new century- their senses would sharpen and their strength would increase. She'd felt like this before, but never truly paid attention to it. Why would she? K never knew her birthday and it wasn't as though people kept records like that for their property. It made sense her owners didn't care enough to mark the day and simply guessed. Besides, they likely thought she would have died young.

"Well look at that." She said primarily to herself.

"At least there's been a hint of good news today." Freya said with a light smile. "Now then, the object."

~!~

Freya sent Elijah and Klaus after Aurora along with Vincent. The three were all that was needed to procure the ridiculous redhead leaving Freya and K alone in the house with Cami. After a short discussion with the blond, Freya happily released her.

"What do you need?" Cami asked the witch.

Freya gave her a short, heavy smile. What she was going to ask would likely be the most insane thing Cami would ever have to do, and considering the life she'd led since the Mikaelsons returned to New Orleans, that was truly saying something.

"Come." Freya said. She stood from the bed and headed for the door.

Cami apprehensively followed and K brought up the rear. As they followed Freya towards her room where she kept the majority of her supplies, a thought occurred to the little former human. Her pace slowed before she turned gradually to face K.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Cami asked sincerely. "Like a dying wish, kinda thing."

Hearing them speaking forced Freya to pause and watch. She was curious.

"Of course." K nodded.

"Can you compel me?"

K's brows came together as she eyed Cami curiously.

"Compel you to what?" she asked in a measured voice.

"I don't want to turn." Cami said simply. "I don't want to be a vampire. I… I just don't, ever. No offense," she said when she realized how that sounded. K –instead of being angry- smiled lightly and waved her hand dismissively. She didn't fault the blond for being smart. "But I don't know how long I can hold out. Honestly, the closer I get to the end, the harder it is for me to keep my resolve."

"Self-preservation." K replied. "It's a difficult instinct to ignore."

"Unless a vampire compels you." Cami said. "I want to be human, when I finally die, and Klaus keeps pushing blood on me. I'm scared that one of these times it'll work and I want to do this with a clear head instead of-"

K's smile turned genuinely kind as she stepped forward. The movement caused Cami to stop speaking, but the fear still marked her features. After a moment, Cami felt the tug in her gut and knew the compulsion was coming.

"You're not afraid." K said softly. Cami immediately felt calm relief wash through her. "You will feel the hunger, you will be drawn to the blood," K knew there was no way to make an instinct that strong disappear entirely, "But your resolve is stronger and your will is unbreakable. You will not drink a single drop of blood and let yourself die peacefully, as a human being."

A weak smile tugged at the corner of Cami's lips. Her eyes turned glassy and tears formed on her lashes. She looked honestly at peace.

"Thank you." She said with a lightly quivering voice.

K nodded and kept her warm smile.

"Come on," she said gently.

K guided Cami around so they could continue following Freya. The witch had taken to leaning against the wall as she watched K compel the human. The smile on her face was full of respect for what the vampire had done. She couldn't help it.

Together, the three made their way back to Freya's to discuss what needed to be done.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm uploading this before the new episode airs. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 31**

 **A Ghost Along the Mississippi**

'Aurora' was ready to leave. As the brothers readied themselves for the trip, Klaus noticed K was threading her arms through her jacket.

"Are you certain you wish to come?" he asked. Klaus was trying to be as diplomatic as he could be considering he wanted nothing more than to forbid her from leaving.

"I'm not staying here." She said, pointing in the direction of the confined harpy. "I'll kill her."

"Fair enough," he muttered to himself. While Klaus didn't want K surrounded by the enemy, he was well aware of what she may do if left behind. "Then shall we?"

Together, the four of them left the manor and headed for the shipping yard. K held 'Aurora' in her arms as they raced to the edge of town. It was the easiest way to do it considering there was no way she'd be able to keep up.

When they reached the docks, K let their captive slide from her arms.

"There," Elijah pointed to a con-ex in the middle of the large room. "And I shall call Tristan. I'm certain he's discovered the gifts I've left behind."

Klaus and K guided 'Aurora' to the shipping container and K helped her sit.

"Are you okay with this?" K asked as Klaus handed her the head-bag he'd kept in his pocket.

"Sure." She shrugged. "I mean, why not?"

K nodded. It was a little disarming seeing Cami speak through Aurora's mouth, but she did her best to ignore it and remember it wasn't the harpy she was speaking to. Klaus finished tying her wrists and with a nod, K slipped the bag over Cami's head.

"We'll be just outside." Klaus said as they headed for the door.

Cami nodded before they closed her inside. Klaus didn't lock, but latched the container door.

"And Tristan," Elijah said with a hint of annoyance, "do hurry, unless you want Niklaus to eviscerate that poor girl."

With a smug grin, the eldest ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I'd say ten minutes before this building is filled with Strix." Klaus said casually. "How many do you think he'll muster?"

"For Aurora? All of them." Elijah replied.

"Well," K smirked, "Minus a few."

The brothers grinned and Klaus chuckled at her clear meaning of her statement. After all, she'd killed a few herself not too long ago, a considerable amount in fact.

"They'll be happy to see me." She laughed.

They mused over her words before going about wasting the few minutes it would take for Tristan to descend upon them. But as they stood there, lazily walking around the space and letting their adrenaline grow, a thought came to K when her eyes fell again to the shipping container.

"When Hayley's back," she said out of nowhere. Her words drew Klaus and Elijah's eye. "I want to have a party."

"Hardly a time for celebration." Elijah replied. "And I doubt Hayley will be in the mood."

"Not for her, for Cami."

Both Klaus and Elijah eyed her curiously and didn't bother kidding their skepticism.

"Why?" Klaus asked in a tone to match his expression.

"Death doesn't always have to be lonely." She said. Klaus immediately rolled his eyes and scoffed. He clearly still didn't think Cami was going to let herself perish, but Elijah felt himself smile so her attention went to him. "She deserves to be around friends, especially after helping us with something like this."

"I agree." Elijah nodded. "I am certain we can think of something."

K smiled and nodded as well. She couldn't help but want to make Cami as comfortable as possible. It was something none of them had been afforded when they died. Klaus and Elijah were killed by their father. K's eck was snapped and she woke in her own grave. Even Hayley had a horrible death into this world. She'd bled out on an altar as crazed witches stole her child. At least someone deserved something better.

Their relationship was clearly one built on annoyance and dislike, but that didn't mean K couldn't be kind. Cami had not only been through a great deal since meeting the Mikaelson family, but she had also helped all of them, especially now. Cami deserved to be surrounded by people who appreciated her sacrifice and understood it, not home alone to die in her bed.

Rustling in the distance caught the trio's attention. Each of them faced the bay doors.

"They're here." Klaus said with a growl.

In a flash, a line of Strix appeared with Tristan, Aya and Marcel in the lead. As Klaus, K and Elijah approached, even more appeared around them. Nearly two dozen vampires surrounded the three. Klaus' eye fell to his son.

"Tut, tut, Marcel," he chided with a wicked grin. "It seems as though you've chosen a side."

"Membership has its perks." He replied.

Klaus would have been angered if the defection was genuine.

"You seem a few shy." K suddenly chimed. Eyes fell to her, but she was looking only at Aya and Tristan. "On Strix, I mean. About eleven shy, in fact."

Tristan gave her a short, angry laugh while Aya bristled. She took a step forward, but Tristan held her at bay with nothing more than raising his hand.

"Wise choice." Klaus smiled.

"Kali is over a century older than you, Aya, and a capable fighter." Elijah said. "Besides, there's no need for bloodshed."

"We'll see." Tristan replied. "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Tristan motioned to someone in the background. The group heard the chains before they saw some of the Strix part, allowing two of them through as they dragged something along with them. All taunting left the trio's face as they looked at Hayley hanging limply, unable to stand at all, and covered in blood.

"Hayley Marshall Kenner," He said calmly, "Only a little worse for wear. You'll have to forgive her if she seems a bit _off_. She has enough Wolf's Bane in her system to kill an entire pack. However, here she is, as requested. Now, where's my sister?"

"She's alive." Klaus replied darkly though his smile remained. "You can thank Elijah for that. I wanted to flay her and hang her skin as a flag. I believe Kali has a bit of experience with that particular skill." He glanced to her over his shoulder. "Don't you, darling."

"Oh, very much." She nodded. "And the best bit is, if you feed her a little blood, her skin will grow back and we can do it again," a slow, evil smile began to tug at her lips as she looked at Tristan, "And again, and again, for as long as we choose."

Klaus chuckled at the sinister expression darkening her face. He couldn't help it. He rather liked it, but he tore himself away to look once more at his brother's son.

"Anyway, enough chit-chat." He continued. "Let us conclude this tedious business, shall we?"

Tristan took slow, nearly painful steps closer.

"My sister first." He said as rigidly as he moved. "And if you're tempted to argue, consider the numbers."

Klaus' unnerving smile hadn't faded since Tristan began threatening him. Part of him thought it was adorable the younger vampire thought he was scary. In truth, Klaus would never see him as anything more than the spoiled, rich little brat he was when they first met.

Without speaking, he turned and headed for the con-ex. With a flick of the wrist, Klaus flipped up the latch and pulled it open to reveal the redhead in the chair. Tristan took a deep, silent breath of relief. He glanced over his shoulder to Aya.

"If they try anything," he instructed, "Attack."

She nodded. Tristan stared briefly at the three from the Mikaelson home as he approached his sister. The air was tense, but more so for those who'd come second to the party.

The bag came off easily to reveal the woman beneath it. He motioned to Aya to release their prisoner. With a simple tilt of the head, Aya silently ordered the two holding Hayley to give her back. They lifted her limp form and shoved her at Elijah. He caught Hayley easily before she would have fallen. As Tristan spoke with his sister, K approached Hayley.

"Hey," she whispered with a soft smile, "Give me your hands."

Hayley was still heavily drugged, but did her best to comply. With Elijah's help to steady them, K took hold of the shackles. The chain snapped easily, but K was careful not to hurt Hayley as she twisted the metal off her wrists.

"Thanks," Hayley choked when her hands were free.

K nodded softly.

"What have you done to us?"

Tristan's voice drew attention.

"Not us." Aurora replied. "You."

Still wearing her impish grin, the redhead stepped easily through the barrier no one could see. She stood alongside Klaus. Suddenly, the glamour surrounding her began to vanish. Aurora disappeared revealing the blond beneath.

"Payback's a bitch." She said angrily.

"The Saratura creates an impenetrable boundary." Klaus said as he approached the container. "Nothing living or dead can pass it."

"And thanks to your psychotic sister," Cami said angrily. "I'm neither."

"No," Tristan began to chant under his breath as the realization to what happened began to sink in. "No!"

"Stay close to us." Klaus told Cami as the situation turned the way he knew it would. She gladly moved to the center of the group.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tristan bellowed. "Kill them!"

The Strix began to shift and take steps closer. Those with the Mikaelsons turned their backs to one another so they could see the room.

"Before you rush headlong into almost certain death," Elijah said calmly, "As your sire, I would like to invite all of you to employ just a bit of common sense."

"We're Ancient Vampires, Elijah," Aya said smugly. "All of us almost as powerful as you."

"And you might almost be successful in defeating us." He grinned wickedly. "But at what price?" his eyes went to the crowd. "Most of you would die in the process, and for what? To avenge a fool who is marching you headlong into your own extinction in the name of a witch's prophecy. You do realize that he organized all of this simply to satisfy some petty grievance with my family. Tristan, doesn't care for any of you."

"Stop listening to him!" Tristan screamed panicked.

"The only danger here," Elijah continued as though Tristan was already silent, "is the choice you must make. You see, I'm not your enemy. It's true I delivered you into this existence, and I can just as easily pluck you out of it. The choice is yours."

Aya shifted. It was clear she was ready to fight, but Marcel offered her wise council. She seemed smarter than her former boss and told the others to stand down.

"Don't leave me here!" Tristan bellowed.

But it didn't matter. The Strix left under the guidance of their new leader, Aya. Tristan screamed her name, but she never bothered turning to acknowledge him. Within seconds, they were gone.

"Do you smell that?" K finally asked in a soft, eerie voice. She stepped towards the man in the box with an equally unnerving smile. "I believe it's fear."

Tristan was shaking and it looked to the others like he wanted to cry. He wasn't scared, he was beyond that, and they reveled in it.

"This isn't the end." He said as strongly as he could.

"You're right." Elijah replied. "This is only the beginning. You will sink to the bottom of the ocean and drown in darkness again, and again, and again over the course of centuries. This will be your splendidly horrific and perpetual end."

"What have you done with my sister?"

"Nothing," Klaus said slimily. "Yet. But her death will be spectacular."

Still smiling, Klaus had intended to close the container's door, but Hayley forced him to pause. She slowly approached him, still bearing a hauntingly distant and cold stare.

"You took," her voice shook slightly, "A _very_ good man from this world. He will be with me forever, but you, you will be forgotten. And as you rot, at the bottom of the ocean, remember my face." Hayley took the door into her hand, but didn't look away from Tristan as she began to close it. "Because it will be the last thing you ever see."

Hayley slammed the door shut and happily latched it, locking him inside, though it didn't really matter. It wasn't as though Tristan could escape anyway. The only reason to locking the door was to not only keep those on the outside from seeing in, but the eldest knew something else. The depths at which Elijah would drop the container will crush it and he wanted Tristan to watch as the world around him slowly filled with water and caved in.

"Let's go home." Klaus said.

There were nods amongst the others and the two who could barely stand were very ready to go home.

~!~

Cami was ready to leave after they made it back to the manor. Her distance didn't go unnoticed by the others, but K was the one to approach after shooing away Klaus. Elijah was busy helping Hayley upstairs.

"You heading out?" K asked.

Cami looked up and felt herself nod before answering.

"Yeah. I have some things I want to do before tonight."

"You should come back when you're done."

"Why?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"You don't have to be by yourself tonight." K told her simply. "I mean, we've got booze, music, good company." She said with a light smile. "I mean, fair company, at least." Cami laughed lightly. "What do you say?"

Cami hesitated at first. She wasn't sure she wanted to be surrounded by the people partially responsible for her current situation, but she also knew she didn't want to be alone.

"Sure." She finally said. "Yeah, I'll come by later."

K smiled and said her temporary farewell before Cami left.

"Kali,"

Hearing her name caused K to pause and look around. Her eyes traveled up to find Elijah leaning over the railing of the third floor.

"Would you be so kind as to grab a bag from the fridge?"

"Of course."

She didn't have to ask who it was for. She knew he wanted it for Hayley. The blood would help dilute the Wolf's Bane in her system and give her the strength she was lacking.

When she had the blood bag, K headed upstairs and to Hayley's old room. She knocked lightly and waited to be told she could enter.

"Hey," Hayley mumbled. She was sitting on her bed, disheveled, crying and alone. K assumed she asked to be that way, otherwise Elijah never would have left.

"Hey," she greeted as warmly as she could. "I brought you some food." She slowly approached. "To get the Wolf's Bane out of your system."

"Thanks."

Hayley's voice still hadn't reached normal volume. K finally made it to her and gently set the blood bag down beside her. Hayley reluctantly looked up. K wasn't surprised to see tears on her cheeks, smeared makeup and blood everywhere else, or the intense sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to ask something stupid, like if you're okay." K said. "But I will ask if you need anything."

Hayley's brows slowly pulled together. She picked at her fingernails before speaking.

"I need to get Jackson's body back." Her voice was weak and shaky. "I need to call the pack. I need to tell his grandmother that he's…" she bit back a cry and the shaking became worse. "I need to bury him. I need my daughter." Her voice was still trembling, but it was growing a little angry when she finally looked up at K again. "I need to make this raging, aching pit in my chest go away." Hayley was struggling to breathe. "I need everything to stop hurting."

K felt pity for the young hybrid and moved towards her. As the tears began to flow again, K pushed the blood bag aside, sat down, and pulled Hayley into a hug. The hybrid broke and let herself begin to cry. She was so angry and hurt that crying was all her body seemed capable of.

Her eyes began to glisten as she hugged Hayley to her side. There was so much heartbreak in the young woman's cries that she could feel it.

Hayley clung to K tighter than she realized, but K could handle it. Knowing there was nothing she could say that would make any of this better, K simply held the hybrid and gently ran her fingers through her hair in a weak attempt to console her. K wasn't the kind of person who said _it's okay_ or _it'll get better_ when someone went through what Hayley had. She didn't believe in empty words.

After Hayley felt she had no more tears to cry, she sat up. She took one deep breath after another to steady herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you need any help?" K finally asked.

"No," Hayley sighed. "No, this is something I need to do."

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks."

Hayley managed a weak smile that lasted seconds at most. K did her best to return the sentiment before leaving the room and giving Hayley the time alone she wanted.

As K walked down the hall, she somehow came across an extremely angry Klaus. He looked up at her through his brows and she knew something was wrong.

"What?" she sighed. K wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Aurora's escaped."

"What?" she growled.

"With Lucien's help, no doubt. We need to go after them."

"They can wait." She said. His eyes focused on her with laser precision. "We have more important things to deal with today, Nik. Aurora and Lucien can wait."

She closed the distance between them and gently placed her hands on his chest.

"Tristan is gone." She continued. "One third of that triangle has fallen and while that will undoubtedly make Aurora more dangerous, we have other things to deal will. Hayley needs to heal and bury her husband and Cami needs to be given a proper send off. We can deal with them in the morning."

He reluctantly nodded, but nodded nonetheless. She smiled heavily, gently touched his cheek and walked away.

~!~

Cami returned later that night like she said she would. She was surprised to see most everyone there. The only ones missing were Elijah and Hayley, though the explanation was an understandable one. But while they weren't there at the moment, Marcel and Vincent were.

By the time she'd arrived, Cami looked near death. She had bags beneath her eyes and her stance wavered. But she pressed on. She still smiled and talked as though everything was fine.

The night progressed as 'joyfully' as it could.

"It's nearly time."

Klaus' voice cut through the room like a knife at nearly one in the morning. Everyone shifted and glanced to the clock before back to Cami. She tried her best to force a brave smile and while she wasn't scared, she was sad.

"Then I have something to say." She told the room. Cami pushed herself up and wavered slightly. Marcel and Vincent helped her gather herself and she gave them a soft smile of thanks. "I uh, I just wanted to thank you guys. In the last few… _ridiculous_ ," she let out a soft laugh, "and crazy and dangerous and… amazing years, I've been able to call you guys friends. Not all at once," she let out another weak laugh as her eyes touched on K and Freya, "but eventually."

Elijah had returned while she spoke and slowly made his way into the room. Hayley wasn't with him. She was busy tending to the pack.

"And despite all of the body jumping, crazy dead witches," a few small tears began to glide down her smiling cheeks, "and the drama, I can honestly say I had some fun. I'm glad I came back to New Orleans. I'm glad I got to know this world existed and I'm glad I got to meet all of you."

Soft smiles gradually spread across those standing around Cami. Marcel was the first to raise his glass in toast, but the others soon followed. Cami laughed breathily again and even raised her own drink.

"To Camille," Klaus said kindly. "An insightful,"

"Kind," Elijah added.

"Intelligent," K continued.

"Brave," Freya smiled.

"Incredible," Vincent told her with a light smile.

"And loyal friend." Marcel finished.

"To Camille." The room said in unison.

Cami was laughing softly in disbelief while she continued to cry, but now, the tears leaned more towards happiness than before.

As they took a drink in salute to the young woman, Cami suddenly gasped. She stifled a cry and faltered. Her glass crashed against the floor while Vincent and Marcel gently guided her back into her seat.

Everyone knew what was coming. Cami slammed her eyes shut as another wave of pain washed through her. Her breathing turned shallow.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"It's okay." Marcel said softly. He wrapped her hand around his and let her squeeze it as hard as she needed to. "I got ya."

"Don't leave." She begged quietly.

"I won't. We're here for you."

Cami struggled to open her eyes. Her body trembled with pain, but she pushed passed it for the chance to see everyone one more time. The faces of those she counted as friends were sad, but did their best to look as reassuringly back as they could.

"Thank you." She said.

There were nods and smiles in response. Cami cried out as one last wave of pain hit her. Every nerve ached, every muscle tensed and her grip on Marcel tightened to the point her knuckles turned white.

After an impressively long moment, Cami relaxed. With a long sigh, she fell still. The group was silent. None needed to check for a pulse. They knew she was gone.

It felt like time moved slowly before Marcel lifted Cami into his arms and headed out with the Regent behind him. One of the things Cami had done that day was make her own funeral arrangements and asked Marcel if he could help. He happily obliged for his friend, as did Vincent, and together they completed her final requests.

Those who lived within the walls of the manor began to slowly move about and ready themselves for sleep after such a trying day. Despite it having been a good day –K's birthday and trapping Tristan for all eternity- it was filled with a heavy sadness. Not only had Cami died, but Jackson had perished as well and while Aurora escaping wasn't as painful, it was still a tipping point. Aurora disappearing was simply the thing that tilted the scales towards disappointing and sad.

K was in the process of tugging her jacket on when Klaus appeared at her side. She looked up as she adjusted it into place.

"You should consider staying here for the night." He told her. K eyed him curiously. She didn't understand what prompted the offer. "With Aurora no longer here and Tristan gone, as you said, she will become unpredictable. It would be safer for you to remain here where you can be protected, than at your home."

"Uh," K ruffled her hair briefly before saying something that surprised both of them. "Okay."

Klaus' eyes lightened, but he kept his external reaction was softer. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll just have to get some stuff, first."

"I'll join you."

"No," she said a hint too quickly. "No, that's fine. I'll just be a minute."

He eyed her curiously before nodding. There wasn't much he could do if she chose to be alone. Still, that didn't mean he'd 'exactly' comply.

She didn't want Klaus to follow her for one simple reason, and the reason was in her basement. She didn't want him to see Rebekah. While he might not have otherwise, K had left the circle of protection around the Original incomplete. With Aurora likely on a rampage, K had to ensure she was safe, which meant finishing the circle and with Klaus at her side it would have been difficult if not impossible.

 **AN** : Personally, I was never a fan of Cami. Unlike the other characters, she hasn't grown on me at all and when they brought her back, I thought it was a cheap tool. I think they should have just let her go out like the 'hero' she was after locking Tristan away. So, in my story, there is no more Cami. Hope you still liked it.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** First off, sorry this is so short. It is a little trickier than I would like to write around Cami, but I'm still hoping to do it. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 32**

K darted through her home quickly for more than a single reason. She wanted to be back before Klaus searched for her –which was completely possible- and because she wanted to tend to Rebekah as quickly as possible.

The salt line had been completed, but now K was trying to conceal Rebekah as best she could. The line would do little to stop a determined psycho, so K resorted to camouflage. Taking the furniture that once resided in her guest bedroom, K had begun to stack it up and arrange it in a specific way over the nook in the basement. She created a giant wall to conceal the vampire. After a quick romp through the guest room, K made it look as though she were remodeling and the furniture in the basement was intentional.

When Rebekah was secured, K returned to gathering what she may need. She packed a few outfits, her toiletries and even her jewelry. While she might not wear it anymore, there was no way in hell she'd let Aurora somehow get her hands on them. Eventually, K exited her home, completely unaware there were eyes on her.

Klaus stood in the shadows across the street. He'd watched the lights go on and off and heard a strange rustling, but assumed it was K 'securing' her home. He remained hidden until he saw her leave and slowly followed. Klaus knew he shouldn't have followed her home, but he couldn't help it. Not only was he extremely possessive of her in the first place, but Aurora had already snuck up behind the dark-haired vampire once.

When he finally presented himself to her again, K was in the middle of setting her most treasured pieces down on her bedside table. He knocked gently on the door as he lazily entered her room. K glanced up and smiled kindly before going back to her task. He crept deeper into the room until he stood at the corner of her bed and could easily see what she was doing.

"You trip home seems to have been uneventful." He said as he leaned against her bedpost.

"Yeah," K let out a weak laugh as she set her jewelry on her journals. "Thankfully."

When K came to her engagement ring, she hesitated to set it down. For some reason –though thinking about it, it would be obvious- she dwindled. Klaus noticed the action and watched her hold the glittering gem in her fingertips. He hoped silently that she'd place it on, though wasn't entirely surprised when she finally set it down.

"May I ask you something, Kali?" he asked calmly.

"Of course." She nodded. She should have known what his question would be.

"Do you ever intend to wear that again?"

She glanced down to the ring and felt a pit grow in her stomach. Despite the mild ache of it, she chose instead to try her best to defuse the tension.

"Already want it back?" she asked with a light smirk.

He eyed her sternly, but kept a decent amount of the emotion from his face. K could practically hear his voice in her head telling her _of course not_. Her smirk faltered as a result. Instinctively, her eye traveled to his hand. She could clearly see the twisted nail on his finger.

"Why are you still wearing that?"

Klaus looked down at his hand. He tenderly twirled it with his thumb before meeting her gaze again.

"Hope." He answered after a moment.

K eyed him strangely. She didn't know what his daughter had to do with it. Sensing her confusion, Klaus only smiled warmly. It was in that moment she knew he meant the sentiment, not the child.

"Ah," she nodded. The pit in her stomach returned. "I'm not really certain what to do with that."

His smile remained. It was clear he was amused by her reaction, albeit a little hurt too.

"I'll let you get to sleep."

K nodded. He said his goodnight and she returned the sentiment before Klaus disappeared, closing the door behind him.

As she lay in bed, K found herself holding the engagement ring and examining it. She wanted to wear it again. She wanted to slide it onto her finger and never take it off, but she knew she couldn't. Well, she shouldn't. Like she told Klaus, their lives apart were too full of secrets. They'd foolishly tried to pick up where they left off and that was simply impossible. People doing that had trouble when only a few years had passed. K and Klaus had more than nine and a half centuries. That was more than substantial enough for things to have changed between them.

Pushing the feeling back, K set her ring down with the rest of her things and did her best to fall asleep.

~!~

 **Wild at Heart**

 **Season 3, Episode 11**

K woke early the following morning and she wasn't certain why. A few short hours was all she evidently needed for sleep, and she didn't appreciate it.

She found herself wandering through the manor without real purpose. After getting herself some breakfast, K simply wanted to waste time until someone –or the rest of the world- woke up.

As she walked lazily downstairs, K found herself in one of the many studies/libraries the Mikaelson Manor possessed, but this one was mildly different. This one had a piano.

It had been years since K touched a piano, almost decades actually. The last time she sat behind a sea of ivory, Bonnie was barely a toddler. The memory hurt just a bit, but that didn't stop her from taking a seat on the bench. As delicately as she could –because she could still feel her new strength- K touched the keys and a song began to form.

K felt herself sink into the music as it filled the room around her. Her eyes drifted shut and her mind wandered back to the first time she'd ever heard this piece. It was over a century prior at this point, but she still felt the goose-bumps just as surely as if she was listening to it live again.

 _New York City, 1909_

 _It was autumn in the big city which meant most were buried in their expensive furs as they traipsed through the cold streets to their destination. Even those in buggies and those damned automobiles were wrapped tightly. K hated automobiles. They spewed smoke with abandon and they were ridiculously loud. She couldn't see them lasting…_

 _K had a 'night off' so to speak. Samantha Bennett, Elizabeth's daughter and the one K had returned from London to protect, was at home with her daughter. She wanted some time with her family without the ever present vampire lingering within earshot. K was more than willing to give her time to herself and chose to go out on the town._

 _The New York Philharmonic was performing in Carnegie Hall and that was something she was interested in seeing. She only needed a ticket and a situation presented itself easily when she made it to the hall. A rather well dressed man was in the process of berating a coachman. K thought he was being distasteful despite appearing to be a gentleman, and easily liberated him of his tickets with little effort. She'd long since become a skilled pick-pocket._

 _The seat indicated on the man's ticket was in a box high above the stage. It was a nice and expensive seat. She was happy she'd stolen it._

 _After finding her place, K waited for the lights to be dimmed and the instruments strummed. The music was incredible. It filled the massive room without trying. It echoed through her bones and made her chest pound, as though she still had a heart and when her smile formed, it never left. She had never heard Beethoven played with such passion before, and it was enchanting._

 _The end of the concert came too soon as far as she was concerned, but end it did. She clapped just as hard as everyone else –if not harder- before being forced to leave the venue. As K made her way through the sea of spectators, she found her way slowed by the humans she was surrounded by. It was irritating and she wanted nothing more than to shove through them, but there were too many. She wouldn't be able to get through without drawing attention. So, as she was forced to walk at a snail's pace down the grand stairwell, K let her attention wander and her eyes move along those already gathered in the lobby below._

 _The women wore the fashions of the time, the men looked dapper. The scent of perfume and cologne was thick in the air as was the pretention and money. K could practically taste the arrogance on some of the crowd, a sensation that grew worse when her eyes danced along some and fell to a few._

 _There was a trio of beautiful people near the corner adjacent her spot. A young woman with brilliantly blond hair stood with her back to K as she spoke to a few young men. It didn't surprise her. The blond was wearing a red dress meant to draw attention. When the blond finally moved just a step to the side, K could see…_

K's hands slammed against the keys and her eyes opened.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered absently to herself.

"I'm sorry,"

K jumped and turned to see the source of the voice. Hayley looked at her as she held Hope in her lap.

"I didn't mean to make you stop." She said. "It was just really pretty."

"No," K shook her head and tried to wipe the memory from her mind. "No, it's not you. I just thought of something I hadn't realized I even knew."

"What?" Hayley didn't understand.

"Nothing," K forced a smile and dismissed the thought. "What are you doing here so early?"

Hayley shifted in her spot.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "I heard the music and I figured someone was awake over here. I just… I just had to get out of the house."

K smiled as warmly as she could and nodded.

"So, what was that? It sounds kind of familiar."

"The first movement of Beethoven's No. 6, pastorale. They used it in that Disney movie _Fantasia_."

"Right," she nodded, "With the little unicorns and Pegasus and stuff."

K nodded and laughed lightly.

"It's more impressive with the whole orchestra, though." She said.

"Still," they heard Klaus say. Both looked to the door to see him and Elijah. "A rather beautiful adaptation, darling."

She narrowed her eyes on him which he thought odd considering the compliment.

"You were there. Both of you. All _three_ of you."

Their brows came together as they each looked at her oddly.

"New York City, Carnegie Hall, October 13th, 1909."

Hayley's eyes slowly traveled to the brothers the moment understanding washed through their features. While Elijah seemed amused, Klaus seemed mildly unnerved.

"That _was_ you." He muttered.

It was K's turn to be confused.

"What?"

Klaus' mind shot back to that moment in an instant. As he and his siblings were leaving the crowded theater, he could have sworn he heard K speaking. It was one of those fleeting things that you couldn't be certain you actually heard, but it caused his blood to run cold for a moment. In reality, he had heard K speaking. A rather confident young man asked K if she'd like to go home with him or at least allow him to give her a ride home. She refused politely, but he was insistent until she compelled him to leave her alone. Evidently, Klaus had heard the conversation.

"I overheard someone," Klaus explained when he wiped the strange look of shock from his features, "who sounded a lot like you. Evidently, I was right."

"Small world." Hayley replied. She found the situation a little uncomfortable.

"Clearly." Elijah agreed.

Klaus and K barely heard the pair. They had trouble not thinking about what would have happened if they had seen one another that night. How different would the following century be if their paths had crossed? While K wouldn't have recognized any of them, they would have known her. So, what would have happened?

"And what brings you to our door this morning, Hayley?" Elijah asked. He moved passed his brother and in turn, the odd situation.

"I didn't want to be at home." She admitted. "Look, I know this might be kind of weird, or something, but… do you think I could stay here for a couple days?"

The three of them continued to smile as endearingly to Hayley as they could when they knew what brought her there.

"Of course." Elijah replied.

"Despite this family's many shortcomings," Klaus replied, "We take care of one another. You will _always_ have a home here." He told her warmly before looking to K. "Both of you."

K felt the flutter in her stomach and gave him a short nod of thanks. She turned in her spot to Hayley.

"Come on." She stood and stepped towards the hybrid and Hope. "We can put her in my bed for now."

Hayley glanced down and noticed Hope was still dwindling between sleep and awake. She nodded and stood. Together, they headed upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:** Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 33**

 **Wild at Heart**

With the sun barely rising, Hope was still asleep. She was nestled between walls of pillows and in the center of K's massive bed. Her ability to roll off was extinguished.

Hayley was still sitting in K's room, gently lingering on the side of the bed beside her daughter, while she watched the child sleep. Hayley would tenderly run the back of her fingers along Hope's chubby cheeks and 'console' her, even though the baby wasn't even aware of her presence. In truth, the simple action was more for Hayley than it was for Hope.

K's approach slowed when she reached her door. She almost didn't want to disturb Hayley, but did. K tapped lightly on her doorjamb with the back of her knuckles. Hayley looked up and K smiled weakly as she entered the room.

"I brought you something to drink." K said softly to keep from waking the child.

Hayley gave her a soft, half-hearted smile and nodded. She smelled the blood-laced liquor within the coffee mug K held.

As she reached the hybrid, K handed off the mug.

"Thanks," Hayley whispered.

K nodded and slipped into one of chairs nestled beneath her round, cherry-wood table near the bed. She adjusted herself to look at both Hayley and Hope.

"A bit of blood and bourbon." She said with a light smile. "Helps both hunger and anger."

Hayley nodded and took a sip. The mixture tasted like it was half and half, or leaning more towards blood than liquor. Whatever the combination, she didn't care. She liked it. Hayley's eyes went back to Hope.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly after a few minutes.

"Of course." K nodded.

Hayley slowly looked back to the vampire with such sadness; it took more control than she thought to keep K from hugging the hybrid.

"I know what it's like… to lose someone." Hayley didn't have a great deal of confidence when she spoke. It was clear she both didn't want to and had to fight for control to keep her voice from trembling. "But I've never had…" her head dipped, "I've never had something like this… happen before, and I _definitely_ didn't have vampire in me, so how do you-"

K understood what she meant now. Hayley was having trouble working through the immense rage she felt. Being a vampire magnified everything, including your anger, and there was nothing more infuriating and painful as losing someone you loved.

"It's hard." K admitted. "I mean, losing someone you love is difficult in the first place, but it's harder to control when you have supernatural steroids pumping through your veins."

Hayley smiled loftily and nodded. She twisted the mug gently in her hands as she looked at it before continuing.

"Does it ever go away? The pain?"

"No," K said softly. It drew Hayley's eye. K's brows came together sympathetically for the young woman. "Closure is a myth. It doesn't exist. You never get over someone when they were such a large part of your life." Hayley's eyes began to tint pink and K felt like she might have frightened the hybrid. "Time helps. It helps you learn how to handle the ache. It helps you see passed them being gone and remember the good times. But the ache will always be there, to some degree."

"Great," she breathed sarcastically.

"And anger is natural. We all feel it, but the trick is to keep it from taking over. You can't let it consume you, that's the real struggle vampires have to deal with. It's too easy to let yourself sink into the rage and the hatred, to let it saturate you, and you can't."

"I want to _hurt_ them." Her words came out as little more than a growl.

"Good." K nodded. "And you can, but you have to be careful, or you'll end up," K hesitated. She began to pick at her fingernails.

"Like Klaus?"

"No," she shook her head for only a moment, "Well yes, but…" K finally looked up. Hayley noticed how uncomfortable she moved in her seat. "You could end up like me, if you let your anger take over. Vampires… are monsters. Unlike wolves or witches, we're driven by blood." Her voice never truly made it above a whisper. "We need it, _crave_ it and that comes out in our rage. Darkness is our default."

Hayley's brows slowly came together. She didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean I could end up like you?"

"I've let my anger take over once before, and it turned me into something horrible." K continued to avoid looking at Hayley as she spoke. "It turned me into someone people are still afraid of, even today."

"Who'd it turn you into?" she asked quietly.

Hayley didn't know why she asked, but she had to know. A part of her was curious to hear what K might consider 'bad' (there was no telling when she dismissed what Klaus was capable of) and another part wanted to know what vampires could truly do.

K's brows came together tightly. She still didn't look up. She wanted to tell Hayley to warn her what uncontrolled rage could do if left unchecked, but she was embarrassed of it too. Telling Klaus was a different story entirely. He was the most likely to understand, but Hayley? K didn't know how that would go.

"I've only ever told Elijah and Klaus and uh… I just want you to remember that this was a long time ago, okay?" K finally looked up. Hayley saw shame and it worried her. "And I was in a very, _very_ dark place at the time."

"Okay," she muttered apprehensively.

"I'm…" the words almost couldn't come. K was so afraid of what might happen when they did. She didn't want Hayley to take away her access to Hope. "I'm Jack the Ripper."

Hayley stared blankly at K for a breath or two. Silence was the only thing that surrounded them. She couldn't help it. Hayley's mind seemed to have trouble actually comprehending the words K had spoken. While she heard her, Hayley didn't really _hear_ her. The words weren't sinking in.

"You're…" she finally said after a moment or two, "You're kidding, right?"

K slowly shook her head.

"Bullshit." Hayley said. K shook her head again. "No, that's not… I would've figured that was Klaus or something, but… seriously?"

It was clear the appropriate fear was beginning to sink in.

"How?" she asked a little higher than she meant to. Again, Hayley was simply having trouble believing K was responsible for such brutality. This was K… it didn't make sense.

K ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it out of nervous habit. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward. In some strange way, it looked like she was trying to protect herself from what she was about to say. Like before, she looked away from Hayley. She didn't want to see the judging looks she knew she'd get.

"I helped raise Emily from the time she was born." K began softly. "I loved that little girl. She meant the world to me."

"Emily… Bennett?"

K nodded, but still didn't look up.

"When she was young, and still practicing magic, she tried divination, fortune telling. It was always her mother's strong suit." Her voice was still so quite. "When she looked into our future, she saw that I'd have to leave the family. I'd never done that before, not once in over eight centuries, but her mother Maggie knew I'd have to leave. Something was coming, something dark, and that always meant vampires. Maggie told me that I had no choice but to step aside, because what happened during my years gone would echo for centuries. She was right.

"The vampire Maggie saw in Emily's future, was Katherine. While I was gone, they came across the Salvatores and, well, we all know how that went." K sighed. She knew she didn't have to elaborate on what happened in Mystic Falls since Hayley was aware.

"What does this have to do with… you?"

"Emily was also outted as a witch, while I was away." K continued. "The last image I have of her was when she was burning at the stake. I…" K began to shake her head slowly. "I'd never felt so angry before, so hurt and sad and… Elizabeth was Emily's daughter. I was still charged with protecting, but it wasn't the same. She blamed me for Emily's death for years and sent me away. I went to London, and that's where I met Lucien." K finally looked up. Hayley could see her eyes tinting pink and glistening with coming tears. "He fed my rage. I had nothing to pull me back so I sank deeper and deeper into the darkness."

"But what you did to those women…"

"We hunted together. I killed them, and Lucien staged the scene for the police." She said honestly. "It finally ended when I had to go back to the states. Elizabeth had died and I had to watch over her children. It wasn't until I was back and had them to care for that I realized how far I'd fallen into my own personal Hell.

I became that way because ignorant men took away someone I loved very much, that's why I'm telling you this. I don't want you to turn into something like me." K looked intensely at Hayley. "But you have what I didn't back then. You have friends, family, you have her," she pointed to Hope, "So be angry and want your revenge, but don't forget about what's more important."

Hayley felt herself nodding, though she wasn't sure why. She was frightened now, confused and unsure of how to proceed with someone she was seeing in a whole new light.

"Sweetheart,"

The voice drew eyes to the door. Klaus was standing in the threshold.

"Would you care to join me? I'd like your help with something." He asked kindly.

"Yeah," K nodded as she stood. "Sure."

The vampire gave Hayley a parting smile, but it held little power. K knew Hayley would be nervous around her for awhile. Honestly, she'd be stupid not to be.

When K met Klaus at the door, he let her pass and followed beside her.

"That was a rather brave thing to tell her." Klaus said as they walked down the hall. "Hayley doesn't have nearly enough blood on her hands to understand the urge to slaughter."

"And hopefully she never will." K replied. "I know I scared her, but she needs to know what we're capable of. She needs to know what happens when creatures like us lose control. Maybe she can be stronger than you and I."

He smirked lightly to himself.

"Maybe."

The two didn't know their conversation was being monitored. Hayley –now filled with apprehension about K- freely eaves dropped on their conversation. She was surprised by what she heard, but not at the same time. It was a very 'K-like' thing to say (worried about others' wellbeing) but the story behind it still bothered her. Still, Hayley was glad to have heard it. It put into perspective that anyone with a vampire side could sink into the darkness, not just the Mikaelsons.

Her eyes fell again to the sleeping infant. For her, Hayley wouldn't let herself be consumed in the darkness.

~!~

Lucien was nowhere to be seen as K and Klaus walked through his home. He was in hiding. Smart.

They stepped through the floor-plan collecting Dark Objects and putting them back into the boxes they'd been removed from. Gathering them was Klaus' top priority. He didn't want to risk any of them getting into the wrong hands, especially when they didn't know what the terrifying weapon was. Elijah was still at home trying to figure that bit out.

As K tenderly set something in her box, her necklace swung loose from the neckline of her shirt. She thought nothing or it and neither would Klaus if its glinting silver hadn't caught his attention. He paused briefly when he saw the Mikaelson M hanging from her neck. K had put on her locket. He felt himself smile and while he wanted to comment on it, he wisely didn't. He knew if he did, he'd likely 'frighten' her and make her self-conscious enough to remove it. This was a step forward. He didn't want to push her back.

"Does Elijah have anymore ideas about what the weapon is?" K asked. She was busy looking over the ledger Cami had created.

"Not at the moment." Klaus replied casually. "But whatever that witch told him was clearly unnerving."

"You mean he was concerned about the annihilation of your family?" she asked sarcastically. Klaus turned to face her just as she looked up from the ledger in her hands. " _Shocking."_

He smiled and chuckled to himself at her obvious teasing. She smiled too and went back to the book. Klaus grabbed the trinket he'd reached for and headed towards K.

"Is that it?" he asked as he set it down.

"Um," she mumbled. K's eyes danced between the box and the pages in her hands. "Yeah… no. There's an orb." She looked up at the room. "I saw it around here… there."

She pointed to something near the side of the room he'd just inhabited. Klaus retrieved the orb and set it gently in the box.

"That's it." She closed the book and set it inside.

Klaus gave her a soft nod and lifted the box. Together, they left Lucien's apartment and entered the elevator.

"Have you heard from either Lucien or Aurora?" K asked as they headed down.

"No." he sighed. "And their silence doesn't bring the comfort it should."

K nodded. She agreed. Their lack of attack was worrisome. It bothered her too. It meant they were hiding and likely plotting. Plotting was never good.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They exited.

"What would you like?" Klaus asked casually as they headed for the door.

"I'm sorry?" the question was unexpected.

"For your birthday." He replied. Klaus held open the glass door despite having the box too. "What would you like?"

The question caused her to hesitate for a moment before understanding washed through her features.

"Right," she muttered.

He cocked a single brow and followed her through the door onto the streets.

"You've forgotten your birthday again, haven't you?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Well," her voice was little more than a squeak, "It was never something I celebrated. It's easy to forget."

He rolled his eyes at her as they walked down the sidewalk towards the manor.

"And nothing, by the way. I don't need presents."

"Hm," he said primarily to himself.

"What about you?" K found herself asking, though she didn't know why. "When's your birthday?"

He smiled to himself. He wasn't surprised she didn't know. During their time together, Klaus never really celebrated his birthday. He didn't much care for the times before he turned 100. He kept track, sure, but didn't celebrate.

"It's already passed."

She raised an annoyed brow.

"That wasn't my question."

Klaus chuckled lightly.

"October 2nd." He told her.

K felt herself nodding. She didn't know that, but okay. Now she did.

They walked back to the manor in silence. There was no need to say anything else.

~!~

The day had settled down as much as it truly could within the walls of the Mikaelson home. There was always tension. That was unavoidable, but it was tolerable at the moment.

K again found herself in the den with the piano. Her hands were lazily strumming the keys without a tune in mind. They just danced slowly over the ivory as she thought. Well, that wasn't true. The music and her repetitive motions helped clear her mind.

She wasn't entirely sure where the others were at the moment. K thought she heard something about Hayley grabbing her and Hope's things from home and she assumed Klaus and Elijah were both in the process of trying to decode the witch's cryptic message. It left her alone with her empty thoughts. Of them all, she was the only one who had nothing to do.

She was so lost in her 'non-thoughts' that K didn't hear Klaus until she felt him sit beside her. While she faced the piano, Klaus slid onto the bench beside her with his legs out. He could lean his back against the keys if he chose. It made looking at one another easy.

"Lost in thought?" he asked.

"Wonderfully thoughtless, as it turns out." She replied. He smiled to himself and her strumming stopped. They looked at one another.

So much had happened in the passed few months, so many things had changed. Skeletons were brought screaming forward from the closet and their lives –like always- seemed to be in danger.

Klaus look at K. While her physical appearance had changed very little, her eyes were vastly different. The brilliant green was clouded now, clouded with sadness and exhaustion. He'd seen the look before. He saw it every morning when he looked in the mirror. It broke his heart to see her as worn down as him and his siblings.

K did the same. She looked at the man beside her with new eyes. His face was unchanged like it always would be. It was still the same face she saw looking down at her when she ran from the auction block and the same face that was there to console her after so many terrifying nights. While he never aged, his eyes did. They showed the thousand years he'd lived, every single hour of it.

K reached out and gently cupped his cheek. Both were surprised by the action, but neither let it touch their features. Instead, he remained still as she tenderly ran her thumb along his stubble-ridden skin.

As she held his face, K felt everything bubble inside of her again. She felt every emotion that never disappeared, the love, the fear, all of it and she didn't know if she had the strength to fight it much longer.

"What am I going to do with you, Nik?" she asked with a light sigh.

His full lips twitched into a smirk. Klaus reached up and removed her touch from his cheek. He held her hand in his.

"That question has been asked many times through the centuries." He teased lightly.

"And yet, still no answers." She replied in the same tone.

Klaus squeezed her hand for a moment. Silence stretched for a moment or two as they looked at each other before K spoke again.

"Will you still marry me?"

A brow slowly rose high on Klaus' forehead. He wasn't expecting the question.

"Are you asking for my hand?" he was still teasing her just a bit because he wasn't entirely certain how to proceed.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "You arrogant ass," K smiled. He chuckled. "So?"

"Well, I'm not certain." He replied sarcastically. "One must first be courted and wooed. Perhaps the use of a jumbo-tron should be involved."

K reared back and slapped his chest with her free hand causing Klaus to chuckle again.

"I hate you sometimes." She mumbled under her breath.

"Most do." He smiled. "Did you have a moment in mind, this time?"

"When this is over." She told him. "And Rebekah is home, I want to get married. To you."

He smiled again a bit wider than before. Klaus looked relaxed for the first time in awhile and it was contagious. K felt herself relax too.

"That should give plenty of time to plan something lavish for-"

"No," she shook her head softly. He eyed her, waiting to hear her reason. "I'm not a _lavish_ person. I don't want something ostentatious. Simple, Klaus. Simple is fine."

He didn't seem amused, but didn't fight her about it either. The year of his family's demise wasn't nearly over, so he had time to persuade her otherwise.

"I wonder what would have happened if we saw each other in that theater?" she asked absently.

Klaus knew what she was talking about without having to ask. She meant the trip in New York, their time at Carnegie Hall where there paths had unknowingly crossed.

"I don't know."

"Liar." She said easily.

Klaus smiled crookedly, but nodded.

"Something violent, most likely." He told her honestly.

K nodded softly. She knew he was right. She could easily see Klaus trying to seduce her and if she kissed him willingly to unlock her memories like she had in Mystic Falls, she would have remembered their relationship and then been stuck. At that time, she was still bound to the Bennett family and there was no telling the violence Klaus would invoke to release her from it. It would have been a bloodbath.

"How many times do you think our paths have crossed through the centuries without our knowing it?" she asked with a soft sigh.

"I don't know." He replied in the same tone. "Though in truth, I'd rather not think of that."

K nodded. She understood why. Thinking about times like that helped neither of them. If anything, it was frustrating and annoying. There was nothing they could do about it, after all.

Coming footsteps drew their attention to the door a moment before Elijah appeared. He looked worried.

"A word, Niklaus." He said sternly.

Klaus nodded. Still holding her hand, Klaus pulled K along with him. He knew there'd be no resistance and there wasn't. Together, they followed Elijah.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** ENJOY! The song by the way, is Devil's Playground by The Rigs, the one they used in the commercial for episode 13. **  
**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Wild at Heart**

Elijah was rambling about what the white horse could be. He didn't know if it was biblical or celestial. Either way, he felt he was on the right path.

"These books help with nothing." Klaus snapped in frustration. "For once I wish one of these bloody witches would say what they meant."

"Cryptic verse and hidden meaning is how we all communicate." Elijah said as he looked through another book. "Or have you forgotten, brother?"

"None of your badgering now, Elijah." He growled. "I'm not in the mood. Has Rebekah even left word? Perhaps she can help decipher this ridiculousness."

Elijah's actions slowed. He took a book into his hands and turned to the room. He tried to look as though he was reading the pages, but felt himself glancing to K when Klaus wasn't paying attention.

"I'm certain our little sister is safe." He replied. K gave him a gentle nod and with it calmed the older brother.

Their eyes instinctively moved to Klaus. They were surprised by what they saw. The hybrid had gone entirely still and his eyes lost focus.

"Come with me." He said to the room just a moment before leaving.

Elijah and K shared worried and confused glances before following after him like he demanded.

"Hayley!" Klaus bellowed as he moved through the house. "Hayley!"

She appeared on the third floor just as they made it to the courtyard.

"What?!" she snapped angrily.

Klaus spun and looked up. He pointed at her.

"You need to come with us." He said sternly.

"Why?"

He didn't give her the chance to argue before storming towards the door.

"Now!" he called over his shoulder.

Angry and irritated with being summoned so rudely, Hayley was reluctant to follow, but did nonetheless. She was surprised to see them heading for her apartment. Her pace quickened, but she didn't reach Klaus until after he'd barged into her home. The fact he could was only further proof that Jackson was gone.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily ass he began to go through her things.

"After all of my efforts to comfort and protect my family…"

"Nik," K said, "You're not making any sense."

"The Pale Horse is neither a biblical verse, nor a celestial body as you thought." He said as he went through her small boxes and things on shelves. "It was a trinket I made when we were children." He spun to face them. "A toy I carved from kindling that I gave to Rebekah in hopes of healing her fears."

Elijah shook his head as he stepped forward. He made the connection before either Hayley or K.

"I collected the firewood myself." He replied. "It was nothing but fallen branches and…" his voice trailed off. "The horse was made of the White Oak." Elijah turned to face the others. "That weapon is here."

"The knight?" K snapped. "That damn thing is from the White Oak?"

"So it would appear." Klaus growled through his teeth. "Now search. We need to find it before anyone else can."

The four of them immediately began to look for the little knight on horseback they'd each seen a hundred times before. They searched, and searched and none of them could find it.

"This doesn't make sense." Hayley said. "I saw it here."

"When?" Klaus demanded.

"This afternoon. I swear."

His stomach sank.

"Oh I believe you." His voice had taken a deep, calm tone that the others knew meant nothing good was to come. "We're just here a little too late."

"Who else knows about it?" K asked.

"Save the four of us, I only ever told another soul. My trusted therapist."

"Cami's dead." Hayley said. "She didn't take it."

"No, but considering what Aurora had already compelled her to do once," Klaus was beginning to shake with rage the longer he thought about it, "There's no telling what other bits of information she was able to get before Kali rescued her."

"But still," K took steps closer to Klaus. She wanted to keep him calm or tackle him, depending on which way his rage swayed. "Aurora would have had to know what the witch said. She would've had to be spying on us this whole time to even know about it."

"Is it really so surprising?" he asked through his teeth. "After all, she and Tristan spent the better part of the last millennia trying to find ways to harm this family."

"Oh my god." K muttered.

A pit began to grow in K's gut. She gently held her stomach as though she might be sick. Aurora was perhaps the most dangerous person to have the weapon. It was something she would actually use. After all, Klaus and Elijah weren't her sires.

"When I find her-"

"We don't know yet, if it is Aurora who has the knight." Elijah said. He felt she might, but that didn't mean he wanted his brother to react as violently as everyone knew he would. "We need to find out first."

Klaus eyed his brother dangerously.

"Allow me to make inquiries." He said. "Allow me to find out who has the knight before you react."

Klaus was nearly trembling with rage. He wanted to seek out the redhead and destroy her. He wanted to flay her, to torture her and to remedy his mistake of leaving her alive.

A hand wrapped around his and jolted Klaus back into reality. He looked to his side and noticed it was K threading her fingers through his.

"Come with me." She said softly.

An instant later, the pair disappeared leaving Elijah and Hayley behind.

~!~

Klaus was still so blinded by his anger that he didn't know where K was taking him until they came to a stop in the apple orchards. They were at the plantation and miles from anywhere. The area was bathed in darkness, lit only by the growing moon above. The moon's rays shown through the apple trees' branches like thin spears of light. It would have been hauntingly beautiful if he wasn't so angry.

"Why are we here?" he asked with an edge.

"Because it's a decent distance from everywhere else." K answered simply.

"You mean to placate me with solitude?"

K nodded.

"Elijah's right. We need to be sure."

"Are you defending-"

"Don't." she interrupted quickly. "If you're about to accuse me of defending her, then don't, because I swear to whatever god there might be that you will regret those words."

There was something in her eye that made him believe her. Klaus felt in his gut that she would indeed make him regret his coming accusations.

"I want her dead as much, if not more, than you do." She continued. "But that doesn't mean you have to rush after her just yet. She may not even have it and if you declare your intent like I know you will, you'll draw more attention than we need. So just wait."

He ground his teeth and tightened his jaw. K saw him clench his fists as well. It was clear Klaus wanted a fight.

K reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The odd action drew his attention when he realized she wasn't calling or texting anyone. Instead, K opened her music player and hit random. The song that came up made her cock a brow.

"Well," she muttered, "That's appropriate."

"What are you doing?" he asked tersely.

K looked up and stared at him blankly.

"Dance with me."

Klaus' brows came together as he eyed her curiously.

"Pardon?" he managed to ask.

K hit play and set her phone in the crook of the nearest tree's branches. She approached him just as haunting music began to play.

"Dance with me." She said again when she reached him.

K threaded his hand around her waist and took the other into hers. He still eyed her like she was insane for the strange request, but that didn't stop him from obliging.

A woman's soft and angelic voice began to sing through the thumping drums. With their hearing, if they chose, both of them could focus so intently on the music that it could surround them instead of being limited like a human.

" _Come if you're curious to see, pull the tricks out of my sleeve, all you find is yours to keep."_ She sang. They slowly began to move. " _Brave, are you brave enough to meet, the desires that you seek. Hold my hand I'll set you free."_

Their waltz started to take form.

" _Welcome to the Devil's playground. You can tread where demons play. It's your candy land, where dreamers dance, and I promise that it's safe."_

At the mention of the devil, Klaus felt a smile grow. The song seemed aptly selected for the pair. Soon, they were swaying through the trees in wide, beautiful circles. Moonlight shined through the branches and sparse leaves casting the scene in an eerie glow and still they danced and the artists sang.

" _Welcome to the Devil's playground, you can look, and you can touch. It's a real fine day for a black parade, and I swear it won't cost much."_

Klaus felt his body relax as he looked at the young woman in his arms. Everything began to melt away and his anger went with it. She felt the same. In the orchard, there was nothing that had been plaguing either of them. There was no Aurora, Lucien or Tristan. There was no weapon and no prophecy. There was nothing, but them.

" _Welcome to the Devil's playground. You can tread where demon's play,"_ Klaus leaned forward enough to press his forehead to K's. Their eyes drifted shut. " _It's your candy land, where dreamers dance, and I promise that it's safe."_

The two glided effortlessly around the orchard without bothering to open their eyes. There was no need. As they held one another, they felt the music surround them completely. They were enveloped in it.

" _Welcome to the Devil's playground, you can look and you can touch. It's a real fine day for a black parade, and I swear it won't cost much."_

They danced until the short song ended. Eventually they slowed and pulled apart just enough to look at the other.

He found himself staring at the young woman who again managed to pull him back from his homicidal rage. Considering how much she wanted to kill Aurora herself, he found the feat amazing. Instead of passing on her anger and adding it to his, she pushed it down and helped wash his away. That was her superpower.

Klaus leaned forward and kissed K tenderly on the cheek. Both of them lingered for a moment before each seemed to silently agree they wanted the same thing. They never truly parted before K felt lips against hers. She kissed Klaus for the first time in months and felt better for it. When their lips connected, she felt stronger, better and happier.

Klaus threaded his fingers through her short hair and pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to enjoy it as much as he could before K pulled back, but she had no plans to.

The kiss lasted a decent amount of time before they parted. Each felt themselves panting, though there was no physical need to catch their breath. K pressed her forehead to his again as they held each other tightly.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you." She replied in the same quiet tone. They finally parted. "Let's get something to eat before we go home."

Klaus nodded. After grabbing her cell phone, K and Klaus fled the plantation grounds in search of something to eat.

~!~

K dabbed her hair with a towel as she exited the bathroom. She had taken a shower after hunting. While they left their dinner alive, K still wanted to bathe when they got home anyway.

Elijah was still at Hayley's house. K eaves dropped a touch. She wasn't proud of it, but she had and heard the hybrid crying about Jackson. It broke her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it. Hopefully, Hayley would come to her again if she needed K for anything.

As she dabbed her hair dry –it took a lot less effort now that she'd cut so much off- K noticed Klaus standing not too far away. She had used her bathroom since Hope was asleep in her nursery and Hayley was gone, so seeing him in her room was a little surprising. She eyed him for a moment. He was busy looking at something in his hands.

"Did you need something?" she asked. K absently tossed her towel back into the bathroom behind her.

Klaus had been leaning against her footboard and pushed himself away from it when she spoke. As he approached, he reached for her left hand. K eyed him curiously before he slipped her ring on. It wasn't simply a ring either, nor was it her engagement ring. It was the twisted nail Santa Claus had made for her. Almost immediately afterwards, Klaus slid her engagement ring into place with it. He still held her hand gently as they both looked at the strange combination of new and old. They didn't exactly 'go' together, but seemed oddly suited for one another. The nail ring was so thin; it was hidden perfectly beneath the massive jewels of the blue diamond.

"Does this mean we're married now?" she asked with a smirk. She was teasing him slightly.

"Do we truly need a piece of paper to say so?"

K shrugged a single shoulder. What would a standard marriage license do for them? Their kind didn't exactly play by human rules.

"A ceremony though, would be nice. With our friends and family."

He smiled softly and nodded.

"Until then," he held up her left hand only briefly. K knew what he meant. He wanted her tow wear them regardless, and she wanted to too. "Are you ready for bed?"

She raised a brow and continued to smile. He didn't reply. Since she was wearing her night clothes, Klaus kept her hand in his and guided her back to his room. K –surprisingly- didn't put up resistance. Evidently, her agreeing to marry him again meant their relationship would pick up once again from where they left off.

As they lay in bed ready to fall asleep, K rolled onto her side. She looked at the young man beside her. Klaus felt her eyes and while he remained on his back, he turned his head to meet her stare. Silently, K raised her hand and gently set it down on his chest. His heart was beating at a low, steady thump. She was jealous of that fact, but there was something else she felt, something she doubted he even noticed anymore.

It was deep down, but she felt it despite him trying to bury it. K didn't know if it was their link that gave her the chance, or if it was simply how well she knew him. Either way, she felt it.

Klaus grabbed the hand on his chest and held it, but left it primarily where it was. As he looked at her, he noticed K's brows slowly come together as she looked at his chest, not him.

"What's the matter?" he asked calmly.

"You're still so full of anger." She muttered softly. Klaus flinched internally and bit down briefly on the inside of his cheek. K slowly met his hesitant gaze. "Why?"

Klaus eyed her suspiciously.

"Is that a serious question?" he asked with an edge. He wasn't necessarily agitated with her, but the question she posed. K nodded. "After everything that's happened, and the danger we constantly face, how can you honestly ask why I'm angry?"

"This is different." She gently moved her hand over his chest despite him holding it. "This is an old, ancient rage. Why?" he seemed to know what she meant and looked away as a result. Her simply mentioning it brought the anger back. "This is about your father, isn't it?"

His jaw clenched tightly and Klaus continued to refuse to look at her. K's brows pulled together. She pushed herself up onto her elbow, but continued to leave her free hand on his chest. Klaus still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"And your mother," she said softly. "Why? Why the hell are you still holding onto this?" he wouldn't speak, but she could feel his heart beat stronger than before and the rage boil within. "Nik,"

"That man tormented this family for centuries." He growled as he turned a dangerous eye to her. "And that woman attempted –more than once- to kill her own children. I'll never forgive them for what they've done."

"I have."

Every emotion fled his face the instant she spoke. He stared at her wide-eyed and in shock. Klaus let go of her hand and slowly pushed himself up on his elbows to better look at her. K's hand gently slid to his stomach, but she still touched him. He couldn't believe what she said. Surely she was lying. There was no way she could forgive those two for the pain and fear they left in their wake.

"Excuse me?" the words were forced and filled with tension.

"I have forgiven your parents." She repeated. The words didn't seem to make anymore sense to him the second time.

"How?" the word was as tense as the others.

Her brows came together again as she looked sadly at him. It wasn't that she pitied him, necessarily, it was more that it broke her heart that he couldn't see her reasoning.

"They're responsible for everything."

"I'm aware." He told her tersely.

K shook her head slightly. Her eyes drifted to where she her hand rested on his stomach. She could practically feel his hatred for his parents.

"Without your mother's curse and your father's hatred, our paths wouldn't have crossed, Hope wouldn't have been born and the life you've lived wouldn't exist." Her voice was soft. "No matter how wicked they were," she slowly looked up at him again, "how many incredible things have any of us seen and done because of them? Yes, they are responsible for terrible things, but neither of them are worth lingering on. Let them go."

"I'm," his words were nearly a whisper, "not certain I can."

"You have to." She told him honestly. "Or it will burn you from the inside out." She glided her hand up his stomach and to his chest again. "I can feel it, deep inside your chest."

Klaus said nothing. Instead, he laid back down and once again to her hand in his.

"Get some sleep." He told her.

K shook her head, but sank into her spot once more. She didn't know what she expected from him that night, but the fact she could actually feel his rage worried her. It may not kill him, but it would infect him like a cancer. With them both completely gone now, he had no reason to hold on anymore.

Klaus stared at the ceiling as he thought. He wanted to let go of his rage for his parents, but he wasn't certain he could. What would he be without his hatred? It was all he knew.


	35. Chapter 35

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 35**

 **Dead Angels**

 **Season 3, Episode 12**

It had been an eventful day. Control of the Strix was now with Marcel instead of Elijah and they found out –for sure- that Aurora did indeed have the White Oak Knight. The fact that it was that unbalanced witch who held the only thing to murder an Original was a feeling everyone had trouble dealing with. They all knew that with someone else possessing it, they had a chance, but Aurora held no allegiance to either Elijah or Klaus, and they weren't her sires. She could kill them freely, and that was a problem.

"I hate irony." Klaus sighed as he took another sip of his drink.

Hearing footsteps, both brothers turned to see K descending the staircase. She gave each of them a light smile, but it was the best she could manage given the unsettling news of Aurora.

"Hello sweetheart," he greeted heavily, "Drink?"

"Please." She nodded.

Klaus poured another beverage and handed it to her when she reached their sides. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed it to her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Elijah, nor did the rings on her finger.

"I see things have settled." He said. Both K and Klaus looked to their respective rings. "Is this official, or have you decided to indulge in a ceremony?"

"Ceremony." K replied. "Rebekah would slaughter all of us if she wasn't here."

Elijah gave her comment a smile, but she could see a bit of hesitation in it. They both knew Rebekah wasn't as free as her other siblings assumed.

"And I'd prefer it be after this ridiculous prophecy is gone." She said. "No need to plan funerals alongside."

"Well then cheers," Klaus raised his glass, "To the decimation of the du Martels and our enemies."

The two at his side toasted as well before all three took a drink. They only hoped the end would come soon.

~!~

 **Heart Shaped Box**

 **Season 3, Episode 13**

The more time that passed without sight or sound of Aurora, the more agitated everyone became. While most of them were more than capable of keeping it to themselves, one seemed incapable. Klaus –like they all expected- was the first to begin to unravel.

K was on her way home and just through the door when she saw it. Klaus was dangling a man from the second floor balcony while he spoke to Elijah.

"Jesus," she muttered disappointedly to herself.

"For heaven's sake Niklaus," Elijah sighed, "Release the poor creature."

All of them knew that was the wrong thing to say the instant it was said. Sure enough, Klaus released the policeman.

K dropped her bags and raced for him. She caught the man much larger than herself before he hit the ground. Klaus must have realized he didn't hear a body hit concrete and glanced over the edge of the banister again. K looked up at him with agitation as she cradled the police chief.

"There," he said as he motioned to her, but spoke to his brother, "Kali saved the day. No harm done."

The sarcasm was thick in his voice. K shook her head and gently set the chief down. He looked terrified.

"Are you alright?" she asked him kindly.

"Yeah," the chief was trembling and she expected as much. Poor thing. "Thanks."

She gave him as warm a smile as she could muster. He didn't linger. Wisely, the poor man fled the grounds as quickly as his legs could carry him. Shaking her head, K retrieved her bags and headed upstairs.

By the time she made it to the second floor, Klaus had already insulted Freya into leaving. He was getting worse the longer Aurora was on the loose. It was understandable, but he didn't seem to realize that his biting comments and erratic actions were exactly what tended to turn those closest to him against him.

"Nik, enough," K said as he berated Marcel for 'being close' to the Strix.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "Let's save this venom for ex-girlfriends, shall we?"

Still eying his offspring, Klaus watched as Marcel left more irritated than when he arrived. Klaus slowly turned his attention to K. His mood didn't lighten.

"And where've you been this morning?"

"Shopping." She said with a sigh. "The rate at which my shirts are destroyed is astounding." She dropped the bags into the nearest chair and approached him. "I not only have to worry about my injuries, but yours as well. I've finally gotten tired of trying to clean off the blood."

"Hm," was his only response.

K looked at him sadly. Her head fell gently to the side. K reached for his hands and held them softly in hers.

"You have to calm down." She told him honestly.

"How can you say that to me knowing what Aurora has?"

"Because when you act like this, people don't want to help you." She replied. "It makes them hate you."

"With their lives tied to mine, one would think they're desire to remain alive would produce better results." He said angrily, "If this is how I must act to get what I want then so be it."

K's grip tensed to a painful degree and her eyes lost their kindness.

"Stop it," she hissed through her teeth. "These are your friends, your family, and whether you realize it or not, you're hurting and insulting them. Stop being a tyrant, Nik. Everyone is trying."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Klaus wanted to fight, but at the same time he didn't. He was just tired and worn and wanted to kill the harpy keeping him from sleeping easy.

Klaus gave her a soft nod of understanding. She knew it was the best she could ask for because he wasn't going to verbally acknowledge he was being an ass.

"Thank you." She sighed. K closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. He returned the sentiment.

~!~

While Klaus was gone, K found herself approaching Elijah. He was standing on the balcony overlooking the city and Hayley's apartment. He might have been in his brother's room, but no one really cared.

"Did you manage to calm him?" he asked as he heard her walk up. Elijah took a sip of his drink.

"He's scared and angry."

"We all are."

K came up beside him. While Elijah rested a single hand on the railing, she leaned forward and draped her elbows over it. They both stared lazily at the street below.

"She could be anywhere." He sighed.

"I know."

"The only one truly safe from Aurora's wrath is Rebekah."

"Yup." She muttered.

Elijah shifted to look at the young woman beside him. She felt his eyes and looked up, but remained leaning forward.

"Is she safe?" he asked.

K smiled softly and nodded.

"My house has been sealed off with that mixture and Rebekah is in my cellar."

"Is that enough? What if Aurora compels a human to-"

Elijah was grasping at straws, but she understood why he was so concerned.

"I took the furniture out of the guest bedroom and stacked it in the basement. Rebekah's coffin is sealed away behind the salt mixture, and hidden behind furniture." K slowly stood. She turned to face Elijah completely. "And I have people watching my house for anything. She is safe."

Elijah seemed to calm which was what she wanted. She knew he had trouble believing Rebekah was truly safe when he hadn't been involved in securing her. It wasn't that he didn't trust K, it was more that he wanted to be completely sure.

"Thank you." He told her sincerely. "I know this isn't your burden,"

"Elijah," she sighed softly. "You don't have to say anything else. Of course I'd protect Rebekah. We're friends, aren't we?"

Elijah smiled kindly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around K. She hugged him back as he kissed the top of her head.

"We are family." He replied.

Hearing him say so warmed her heart.

~!~

K reached for her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked absently.

" _Kali,_ " it was Klaus and he sounded worried. It forced her to give him full attention. _"Aurora's taken Freya."_

"What?"

" _Stay with Hope."_ He instructed.

"What? No. Let me help you find Freya."

" _I need you to keep her safe."_ He said with sincerity. " _Please,"_

K dug the heel of her palm into her eye out of frustration. She not only wanted to help find Freya, but any excuse to main Aurora was more than enough. But, perhaps Klaus had a point. Maybe Hope needed to be watched over; though she doubted the fact given she was with her mother. The more likely reason was Klaus didn't want K around the crazed redhead.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly. "Be careful. She still has the White Oak."

" _I will,"_ he said kindly. " _I love you, Kali."_

She felt her stomach sink at the way he said it. Despite the bravado that generally saturated his tone, there was something underlining she didn't like. There was something akin to fear and it worried her.

"I love you." She replied in return.

They ended the call. K found herself staring at the phone. She didn't know Klaus and Elijah already knew Aurora had turned the White Oak into bullets. As fast as they were, vampires couldn't outrun bullets.

Pushing her phone into her pocket, K headed out to find Hayley. She needed to make it seem like she wasn't doing anything for Klaus.

~!~

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" K asked as she finished wrapping her fingers.

"Yeah," Hayley sighed. She flexed and relaxed her fingers multiple times to make sure her wraps were in place. "I really want to hit something and I'm not going to fight Klaus or Elijah."

K smiled wryly but nodded.

"Alright," K secured the wrap and took her stance across from Hayley. The hybrid mimicked the action. "Let's go."

Hayley sped for K and the fight began. Hayley was strong, incredibly strong, but K was older. She didn't land a hit on the hybrid, but it was more out of choice. She let Hayley assault her with a barrage of swinging fists just to help her calm her increasingly angered heart. Hayley needed a release.

The fight lasted for awhile before K suddenly cried out. She fell back into the chain-link wall without being touched. Hayley stopped mid-run towards the vampire and stared at her curiously.

K's face was twisted in pain as she held her left shoulder. Hayley watched as blood began to seep through K's fingers.

"Oh my god." She came forward and pulled K's hand back to reveal a hole in her shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't-" she paused. "Oh god, Klaus."

Both seemed to realize in that moment that her injury had nothing to do with them or what they were doing.

"We should go."

Hayley went for her things. Both knew they had to find Klaus and Elijah because clearly, things weren't going well.

As she knelt down by her stuff, Hayley's phone rang. She was surprised to see Davina the source, but answered regardless. K was too busy inspecting her wound to pay any attention to the conversation.

"What?" Hayley snapped.

Before K could ask what's wrong, the door to the church burst open. A flood of girls in black cloaks descended on them and immediately went for Hayley.

The fight lasted minutes at best, but there was no measure to the viciousness. While a pair focused their energy on Hayley, another was working against K. She screamed as they sent her to her knees. Oh how she could hate witches…

The pain of the spell was intense, but the instant she saw what they were doing to Hayley, K was given sharp focus. She slammed her fist into the wood floor and splintered it. Still nearly seizing in pain, K launched a pencil-sized sliver of wood at the witch casting against her. The instant the shard penetrated the witch's head the spell lifted and K was free. She raced for one of the others that was coming for her and snapped their neck easily. An instant before she could help Hayley, the witches sank to the floor unconscious.

Panting, Hayley rose to her feet. She kept her hand protectively over her chest as though to push her heart back into place.

"The hell was that about?" K snapped. She wasn't mad at Hayley, of course, but the situation.

"I don't know," she breathed. "But evidently, it has to do with my heart."

"No offense," a new and familiar voice chimed. Hayley and K turned to see Aya walking briskly towards them. "But I care more for my life than your own."

"Aya right?" K asked as she took protective steps in front of Hayley.

"It is." She nodded. "And you're Kali, the Bennett family's loyal lapdog and Niklaus' new concubine."

K gave her a short, angry smile.

"That probably wasn't a good thing to say." Hayley said as she kept her eyes on Aya.

"Touch her," K said. She completely ignored Aya's biting remarks. "And you die."

"Are you really going to try and stand against me?" she goaded.

"Try me."

And she did. Aya ran for Hayley, but K was faster. She gripped the woman by her throat and slammed her violently into the floor. The building shook and the glass rattled within its setting. Still holding her by the neck, K berated Aya's face with punch after punch. She felt the vampire's face break beneath her hits.

Aya reacted quickly before K could beat her face into the floor. She swiped her dangerous ring across the vampire's arm and cut her deeply to ensure the poison took. K cried out at the intense sting of it and released Aya. Bloodied, the vampire stood. She glared hatefully at the pair.

"I will rip your heart out for that as well." Aya growled.

Before she could take a step, someone grabbed her. Marcel held Aya tightly in his grip, but all of them knew he wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

"Take Hayley and get out of here!" he yelled.

K didn't want to back down from a fight, but with the poison in her system taking affect, K wouldn't be able to successfully fight the vampire for long. Grabbing Hayley, she pulled the hybrid behind her and they fled before Aya could get free from Marcel.

~!~

Klaus tenderly slipped the needle into the crook of K's elbow. She barely registered the sharp sting of it. Her body was being ravaged by Aya's poison. It was heavy, she was dizzy and she felt like she was dying. As much as she hated the other vampire, she had to commend her choice of weapon.

"There now," Klaus said softly as he pressed on the syringe's plunger and filled K's veins with the antidote. It made him happy they stole Lucien's suitcase of cures as he gently pulled it back out and held his thumb over the hole for only a moment before she healed. "You'll be feeling right as rain in no time."

K gave him a drugged, heavy smile. Both were fairly certain she wouldn't die from the toxin in her system, but Klaus didn't want her to suffer anymore than she had to.

"Thank you." She told him warmly. "You know, if it wasn't for your complete disregard for human life, you might have made a decent doctor."

"In point of fact," he set the empty syringe on the bedside table before giving her his attention again. "I have studied medicine. I'd have made an _excellent_ doctor."

K laughed lightly which caused him to smile. He knew she was only teasing.

"So," K pushed herself a bit higher in bed and propped herself up with Klaus' pillows. She was feeling better almost immediately. "Did I hear right? Aurora escaped."

Klaus nodded heavily.

"And with her went the White Oak." He replied. "And now that Jackson's heart is missing, the Strix are even closer to breaking the Sire Bond."

Her brows furrowed as she looked sadly at the man beside her. K could see the fear he didn't want the others to know he felt.

Reaching forward, K laced her fingers with his and held Klaus' hand. She leaned closer and let her forehead come to rest against the side of Klaus' head. K sighed softly.

"We will deal with that if it comes." She told him softly.

"The enemies I have amassed through the centuries is substantial." He told her heavily, "And many come from my own line." K pulled back to look at him. Klaus met her eye. "If this bond is broken, there is nothing to stop hundreds of vampires from seeking their revenge against this family."

She gave him a small, soft smile.

"There is you," she said, "And Elijah, Rebekah, Freya. There's Hayley and me." She squeezed his hand tightly. "There is _a lot_ stopping anyone foolish enough to attack this family."

He smiled in return, but it was weighed down with the worry of the prophecy. Klaus leaned forward and kissed K softly. She returned the sentiment.

"Perhaps," Klaus said as they parted, "We should ready for bed? It's been a trying day, after all."

"Aren't they always?"

His smile returned. He couldn't refute her words.

~!~

 **A Streetcar Named Desire**

 **Season 3, Episode 14**

A couple of days had passed since another jagged piece was added to the Mikaelson puzzle, but things hadn't calmed. Sometimes, it felt like they never would.

Freya was angry, which was to be expected. Klaus was so enraged he left for a drink almost five hours ago. K sat calmly on the couch with her legs wrapped beneath her while Elijah stood by the fireplace only a few sparse feet from her.

"How could you have daggered our sister?" she asked through her teeth.

"The curse had returned and she feared what she may do to this family if left on her own." He told her calmly.

"And you knew about this?" Freya demanded as she looked at the young woman sitting on the couch.

"She's at my house." K replied casually.

That was the phrase that sent Klaus from the house. After Elijah told his brother, Klaus naturally went after K, the only other one to know the truth. After hearing just how entwined K was in the plan, he was furious and left. She didn't take his words to heart. He was just throwing a tantrum.

"After Aurora nearly killed me," Elijah said as he turned to face Freya, "I knew I had to tell the two of you. Until now, I was simply complying with Rebekah's wishes."

"But now that Aurora has the White Oak," Freya said in a deadpan voice.

"I thought the both of you had the right to know."

Before the argument could continue, K and Elijah's attention perked. Each looked through the open door. Hope was crying.

"I'll get her." K said. She pushed herself up and left the siblings to speak with one another.

K jogged easily through the manor and upstairs towards the infant. Ordinarily, Hayley would have been the one to tend to her daughter, but she was spending time in the bayou for the moment. She wanted a break from the manor and vampires after what happened to Jackson, not to mention she felt she had to tell his grandmother about it. With both parents gone, K happily tended to the child.

"Oh," she cooed softly. Hope was standing in her crib crying when K entered the nursery. "No need for tears," she lifted the toddler into her arms. "There now, everything's fine."

Hope still whimpered. Her cheeks were red and damp with tears while a few more clung to her lashes. K tenderly wiped them away. She could hear Hope's heart thundering in her chest and knew a nightmare had woken her.

"It's okay." She continued to use a soft voice when speaking to the little one. "Here," K dipped into the crib and grabbed Hope's blanket. She wrapped it gently around the little girl before grabbing the freshly carved knight. Hope clung to the man on horseback. "There you go. Hm?" Hope sniffed. "How about we go for a walk?"

Still holding the little one on her hip and adjusting the blanket as she went, K took Hope for a walk around the house to help her relax.

Hope was burning up against K's body. She could feel the little girl's body heat as easily as if she was fire. It wasn't that Hope was sick only that her crying had made her warmer than normal and to the cold body of a vampire; it was like grasping the sun.

K found her way to the courtyard. The full moon was high above and the night had a pleasant breeze. It would be enough to lull the little one to sleep again.

Hope clung to K's side as she swayed gently in the courtyard. K hummed a random song to help her relax. It seemed to take a little while for the sniffling to stop, but eventually it did, and Hope calmed.

As K stroked the toddler's back through her blanket, someone came through the door. K turned to see Klaus –expecting it to be him- but never thought he'd bring company. Her brows came together as she looked at Stefan. He seemed as confused as her.

"K?" Stefan asked. He knew it was her, but had a bit of trouble believing it. Not to mention, there had been a decent change since the last time he'd seen her.

"Stefan," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"An interesting tale, to be sure." Klaus replied as he closed the distance between him and K. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," K gave him her attention leaving Stefan to eye the strange scene. It didn't take him long to notice the large, glittering gem on her left ring-finger and the twisted band beneath it. "Just a nightmare."

"Poor thing," he whispered softly.

Klaus looked to his little girl. Her eyes were heavy and barely able to remain open. He smiled softly as he lifted his hand and cradled the back of her head. It was then Stefan noticed the twisted ring on Klaus' hand. It matched the small band beneath K's diamond ring and didn't take a genius to know what they represented.

" _The hell is going on?"_ K whispered in a language Stefan didn't understand.

" _A great deal._ " He replied as he looked to Hope. Klaus leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the head before giving K his attention. "Perhaps you should join us?"

K nodded and Klaus led the way. With Hope still on her hip, the three of them went upstairs at a leisure pace.

"So," Stefan said as they reached the top. "You guys got married?"

"Not yet." Klaus replied. "But soon."

Stefan didn't bother hiding the shock he felt and what came out of his mouth was sure to begin a fight.

"How does Bonnie feel about you marrying a Mikaelson?"

K glanced over her shoulder coldly at the Salvatore.

"Nothing I'd imagine." She said in a voice that matched. "She's dead."

Klaus felt his stomach drop. He knew that if he didn't speak soon, Stefan would and a much bigger fight than he was prepared for at the moment would begin.

"She's not," he said. K slowed and turned to face him with a stern stare. "And hasn't been for quite some time."

"What?" her voice was dangerously low.

His eyes darted to his child. He knew K wouldn't raise her voice so long as Hope was in her arms, but that wasn't likely to last long.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later?" he offered as he met her stare.

"At length." She replied dangerously.

K broke apart from the two and headed back to the nursery to put Hope to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:** Long, but I hope you like it! Let me know!

 **Chapter 36**

 **A Streetcar Named Desire**

K stood in the corner of the den while Freya eyed Stefan skeptically.

"He needs a favor." Klaus told his sister a bit too happily for anyone's liking. "Turns out he's been mystically branded and we need something to _dampen_ the single. A concealment salve, perhaps? Invisibility Cloak, even. Something."

"I'll see what I can do." She replied rigidly.

"In the mean time," K said from her spot. Klaus felt ice shoot up his spine. Stefan noticed actual concern mar the hybrid's face before he slowly turned to face an irate vampire. "You and I need to talk."

"Of course, darling." He kept the chipper tone, but it was clear he was already a bit agitated. Nothing good was to follow. K pushed herself away from the wall and left the room, expecting Klaus to join her. "Though something tells me yelling will be the more likely." He muttered.

" _You'd be right!"_ they heard her call back.

Biting on the inside of his cheek, Klaus left the room as well. Stefan was the only one who had trouble comprehending what happened and that much was clear when he looked to the other two Mikaelsons.

"And they're seriously going to get married?" he asked the pair.

"I truly hope so." Freya said with a sigh as she gathered her things.

"Believe it or not," Elijah said as he took hold of his drink, "They are better with each other."

Stefan fought the urge to say that no, he didn't believe it.

~!~

"How could you keep this from me?!" K yelled as she lobbed a glass at Klaus. He easily caught the object and set it down. She grabbed another. "You let me believe she was still dead!" he caught the second glass and set it down as well. "How long have you known?"

"Since my trip back." He replied. Klaus wisely kept his voice calm, but it didn't help K.

Enraged, she grabbed the decanter of bourbon and lobbed it at him. Klaus caught it delicately given the likelihood of spilling the beverage and set it down with the glasses.

"Will you stop throwing things?" he asked with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. K had tears gathering in her lashes. She felt incredibly betrayed.

"Because she told me not to." He said firmly. K was temporarily silenced and stunned. Klaus sighed again and began to take tentative steps towards her. "She knew you'd return to Mystic Falls."

Her jaw was clenched so tightly it looked painful. She pointed angrily at him.

"You should have told me about Bonnie."

He cocked a single brow.

"You should have told me about Rebekah." He countered.

And that –more or less- put an end to the fight. K didn't truly have the right to berate him and neither did Klaus. Both were keeping someone else's secret, so neither had room to be angry with the other.

~!~

An hour passed before Hayley called and said they knew where Aurora was hidden.

"I'm coming with you." K said as she grabbed her jacket.

"No," Klaus said quickly. He turned and held up his hand as though trying to keep her at bay. "No, you're staying here."

"No, I'm not." She told him plainly. "The two of you are going to need help when you find-"

"Kali, please," Klaus snapped. He growled and sighed as he tried to calm himself. He didn't mean to yell, but he had. He closed the distance between them and took her hands. "I want you as far from that woman as possible."

K cocked a single brow.

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't risk what happened last time."

"I'm not a child anymore Niklaus." She didn't bother hiding her growing agitation with him and he was no better at it. Her continued refusal to let him keep her safe had drawn on his last nerve. "I am more than capable of handling myself against that shrew."

"She nearly killed you!" he shot back loudly. "Do you have any idea how it felt to see you nailed to that _bloody_ cross? Or the stake that was plunged through your heart? You'll stay here where I know you'll be safe."

She glowered at him. K wanted to fight the redhead, but Klaus didn't want her anywhere near Aurora. Both were too stubborn to see the others' reasoning.

Without another word on the matter, Elijah and Klaus left. K fought the urge to throw yet another item at the hybrid, though just barely. What she did do, was scream loudly.

"ASSHOLE!" she bellowed.

K knew the word followed the hybrid. She hoped he heard it. Still angry, K spun and saw both Freya and Stefan eying her curiously. They were surprised by the outburst, though Freya had grown a bit more accustomed to it.

"If they don't kill him, I will." She said angrily.

"In the meantime," Freya said calmly, "Would you help me gather the supplies I need for my spell?"

K ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at it in her frustration before answering.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"You had a stake through your heart?" Stefan asked.

K was hardly paying him attention, so it took a moment to realize he'd spoken.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She nodded. "Twice."

"How are you still alive?"

"I'm a hybrid now, evidently."

"What?'

"Oh yeah," she didn't bother hiding her agitation. "Stakes and sunlight don't work anymore either. And my bite's toxic." She gave him a curt smile as she walked by him towards Freya. "Should we do this?"

Freya nodded and the two young women headed into the hall leaving Stefan behind for a moment. The situation he found himself in just seemed to get stranger and stranger. The last time he'd seen K and Klaus, they most definitely weren't as close as they were. They weren't even on the level of 'friends', but now… not only did they seem to be getting married, but she yelled at Klaus like his own family did. That was something he never thought anyone would do and survive to tell the tale.

And she was a hybrid?

Things most definitely were different now.

By the time Stefan found Freya and K again, Freya was beginning to mix something up. She was taking vials and small bottles from K, sprinkling in however much from each and then proceeding down the line of ingredients.

When they heard him enter, both glanced up briefly, but paid him marginal attention. Freya was too busy mixing everything together.

"Sit." She instructed. Stefan obliged. A moment later, she appeared to inspect the wound.

"So K," Stefan chimed. He looked at her when she stepped around the couch to sit beside Freya on the coffee table. "You and Klaus."

"Me and Klaus." She repeated as she sat beside the blond. She offered Freya the mortar filled with the clay-like substance. "Problem?"

"No," he shook his head. Freya dipped her fingers into the concoction and began to spread it over the wound. "Just… strange."

She cocked a single brow to the much younger vampire.

"Is it?" she asked in such a way it sounded like she was daring him to continue.

"Considering you couldn't stand him the last time we spoke," he replied as though unafraid of her, "Yeah."

"Our relationship is… complicated."

Freya smiled lightly.

"That's a rather timid description, from what I'm told." She said.

K found herself smiling softly too. Freya wasn't wrong.

"There." Freya said as she finished wiping the mixture on Stefan's chest. "Now, let that dry, and you'll be on your merry way."

K stood to set the mortar back on the table behind Stefan.

"Look, I wasn't expecting a warm welcome or anything, but why does everything seem so tense? What happened?"

He heard K scoff a small laugh from behind before Freya spoke.

"Does it have to be just one thing?" K asked from behind.

Freya gave her own weak laugh before explaining things to Stefan. Even he seemed surprised by the hell they found themselves in, but he had trouble empathizing. As far as he was concerned, the Mikaelsons brought it upon themselves.

"So, for your own wellbeing," Freya sighed as she pushed herself up, "You'd better run as far as possible, as fast as possible."

"No kidding." He mumbled.

Freya made it to K's side. The vampire was busy gathering a few jars of herbs.

"Thank you," she said.

K nodded and headed for the door to put the supplies away while Freya grabbed the rest. Before she made it to the door, however, K felt something wash over her. She swayed and the room spun. She lost control of herself in one swoop.

The sound of breaking glass drew attention. Freya and Stefan managed to see K stumble, drop the bottles in her hands and crash against the threshold.

"Kali," Freya jogged for her.

She nearly reached her before K's legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor. Stefan raced for K and caught her just in time. He guided her gently to the floor while Freya hovered over her. K's eyes held no focus.

"Kali," Freya said softly. There was no response. "Kali!" Still nothing.

Without warning, K gasped and her body tensed. She could hear something, people, in the distance. She knew those voices.

"What happening?" Stefan asked in slight panic.

"This has to be Niklaus," Freya said. Her panic was more intense than the younger vampire's.

"What?"

Freya stood.

"Can you put her on the couch, please?"

Stefan nodded and lifted K into his arms. He guided her back to the couch he'd been sitting on and set her down. Freya sat again on the coffee table, but pulled it close so she could lean over the vampire.

"Kali and Klaus are linked." She said as she looked over the comatose vampire. "If he is under attack, she's affected too."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story." She sighed.

Freya held her hands over K and began to mutter an incantation of some kind. She had to search K's mind to find out what was happening to her brother.

Inside her head, K could hear Aurora, Tristan, Klaus and Elijah. She couldn't see anything, not really, but she knew they were there.

Despite her eyes being open, K didn't see the room. She saw something light, white and unlike anything within the Mikaelson home. Just beyond her line of sight there were clouded figures. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus, like she was looking at it through frosted glass. Something was happening to Klaus and Elijah, but she didn't know what. Their connection was strong, but not strong enough to break the veil.

Being completely aware of what was happening gave K no solace. No matter how much she willed it, she couldn't break through to Klaus or come back to the real world.

~!~

Freya had been chanting over K for longer than she thought she would before she saw any change.

Without warning, K shot up and breathed deep. She coughed as though she'd been staked or her neck was broken.

"What happened?" K asked as she looked around. It took her a moment to realize Hayley and Freya were standing over her.

"Aya has the witches working to break the sire bond." Freya said. "Obviously, you were affected when Klaus and Elijah were taken."

"Then why am I awake?"

K began to stand, but her stance wavered again. She didn't feel right.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked. K felt arms around her as Hayley helped her stand. Something was definitely wrong.

"I couldn't sever the link." Freya admitted. "The best I can do is block the connection, but it's temporary."

"Come on," Hayley began to walk with K hanging at her side. "We've got a plan to get them out."

K nodded and followed whoever was leading her.

It was hard to explain how K felt. It wasn't like she was drunk, but not far either. She felt she had no control over her body or movements. She knew what she wanted to do –like walk on her own- but she couldn't manage it. Her 'body' was being torn between the physical plane and the spiritual where Klaus was being kept.

"It's up to me to come up with the grand plan then." Lucien said smugly.

"No need, Lucien." Hayley sighed.

The group turned to see Freya, Hayley and a drunk looking K coming closer.

"What happened to you?" Marcel asked at the sight of her.

"Freya managed to put a stopper in the connection." K muttered. Even her voice sounded off. "Why the hell is that one here?" she said looking at Lucien.

"Lovely to see you again too, darling." He said derisively. "Fallen a long way, haven't you?"

"Someone kill him before I do." K said.

"That'll have to wait." Hayley said. "Freya has an idea on how to get the boys out of the Shambra."

"I would channel Finn," she said, "but he's all for letting our brothers perish. So I'll use Lucien. The older the vampire, the better the battery."

"We're going to buy her some time and keep the Strix occupied." Hayley said.

"Wait," Lucien didn't sound happy. "So you expect me to sit here, holding the hand of the leftover sister, while you take the toddlers and tackle the Strix. You must be jo-"

Freya twisted her delicate wrist and put an end to Lucien's ravings. He collapsed into the couch immediately.

"Impressive." Stefan nodded.

"I work better with quiet." She told him with a smirk.

"I've told you to use me." K said with a sigh. "I'm already half in."

"It's too dangerous." Freya replied. "I will have to channel all of his energy. It might end up killing him. Niklaus would never allow me to use you."

"Allow," K scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Well send me back then."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"It's not like I'm going to be much good here." She snapped. She was a bit annoyed with the situation she found herself in. "I can barely stand on my own. There's no way I can fight the Strix right now." K stood and stepped away from Hayley. The hybrid was a bit reluctant to let the swaying vampire stand and watched closely as she approached Freya. "Can you undo what you did?"

"Of course." She didn't look enthusiastic about K's questions.

"Can you make the connection stronger?"

Freya cocked a brow. She really didn't like where the questions were leading.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I think so."

"Then do it." K gave her a short nod.

"Why?" this time it was Hayley who asked. "That link's almost gotten you killed a dozen times."

"Because right now, I'm stuck in some weird middle-ground." She explained. "I'm not really here or there and I need to be." She looked at Freya again. "I can help find out what's keeping them there, but I have to be all in."

Freya didn't look happy about the thought. Her face began to twist into sad agreement. K was right. Having her deeper in the Shambra would help Freya find out what was linking her brothers to it before she got in there, but it was incredibly dangerous too.

Freya closed the distance between her and K to ensure she had the vampire's attention.

"I don't know what'll happen after I do this." She said. "Are you _certain_ you want me to strengthen the link between you two?"

"Right now, we don't have a choice." K replied. "The longer they're in there, the closer they are to being slaughtered."

Hesitantly, Freya nodded her agreement. She looked to the others.

"I need him upstairs." She said as she pointed at Lucien.

Stefan –being the closest- grabbed the vampire and together, the group headed upstairs.

Freya tied Lucien to a chair and had K take a seat. Hayley, Marcel and Stefan were gone.

"Are you sure?" she asked again as she knelt in front of K.

She felt herself nodding, but K wasn't sure about any of it. All she knew was Elijah and Klaus wouldn't survive the night without help, and in her current condition, this was the best she could do.

Freya closed her eyes and began to chant. K immediately went limp and sank into her chair.

" _A concept that ensures the two of you will spend your immortality alone." Aurora declared._

 _Klaus turned his back on the harpy._

" _Oh," she chimed. "It seems I've struck a nerve."_

" _Who says either of them is alone?"_

 _The new voice caused all those within the dream-world to turn and see someone none of them thought could be there. Shock rippled through the four._

" _Kali," Klaus breathed._

" _How is she here?" Aurora demanded angrily. She knew no one in the Strix would have allowed the vampire in. "You're meant to be dead."_

" _Some bonds," Klaus said as he looked at her, "Are stronger than your ridiculous tantrums."_

 _K made her way towards Klaus. He offered her his hand which she happily took. He smiled warmly at her._

" _Stakes don't work on me, anymore." K said. She eventually looked at Aurora. "You should've cut out my heart to be sure."_

" _That's not possible." She shook her head._

" _Oh I assure you, it is." Klaus replied._

 _She glowered hatefully._

" _Tell me, Aurora," Elijah said. He was still angry about her earlier comment and wanted to make sure he cut her as deeply. "Have you met your brother Tristan?"_

 _The redhead barely managed to tear her eyes from Klaus and K to look at him in confusion._

" _Between deception and rampant abuse, he has frequently –repeatedly- isolates and abandons you. Of course, he's painfully aware of something Niklaus and I have known all along. You are a deranged and_ _ridiculous_ _child who cannot be left alone without supervision." He told her smugly. "You know, the greatest mercy I ever paid my brother was to compel you to leave him." Elijah turned to see his brother smirking back at him. "Ten centuries later," Elijah gave the simpering girl his attention again, "And he's come to that conclusion himself." When he took a step towards her, Tristan pressed his violin's bow against the Original's chest. "Oh, well it looks as though_ _I've_ _struck a nerve."_

 _Both Tristan and Aurora were silenced by Elijah's biting remarks. Aurora was nearing tears like the little girl she was while Tristan nearly vibrated with anger._

" _Now then," Elijah turned once more to K and Klaus. He took steps towards the pair holding hands. "How is it you're here? I know the connection is strong, but it shouldn't have taken this long for you to appear."_

" _It's wasn't this strong, at first." K admitted. "I was stuck in the middle. I could hear, but not much more. Freya managed to break it, but I had her undo it." She looked at Klaus and smiled guiltily. "She strengthened it so I could come through."_

 _Klaus smiled adoringly at her for what she did. He didn't think of the downsides to it right then, despite knowing there were many. Instead, he reached forward and threaded his fingers through her hair. Klaus tenderly pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss._

 _When they parted Klaus cupped her jaw and placed one last kiss on her forehead. It was then Aurora noticed his ring. She hadn't thought much of it the first time she'd seen it –taking his explanation as truth- but now it held a different, underlining meaning. Perking, Aurora took steps closer. Sure enough, just beyond immediate line of sight, was K's left hand. It bore its own rings._

 _She was suddenly seething._

" _Oh you_ _must_ _be joking." She snapped loudly. It drew the eyes of the others. "You_ _actually_ _married the slave?"_

 _Klaus' expression turned impressively dark._

" _I have warned you once against speaking about her like that." He said darkly._

 _Aurora opened her mouth again to speak. She had a great many things to say and a lot of jealous anger to spout, but she didn't get the chance._

" _Ignore the psycho," K sighed softly. She looked to Klaus who gave her his attention. Both of them were ignoring Aurora, which she hated more than anything. "What are your links here?" she whispered._

 _Klaus looked at the chessboard not far away. It was still littered with pieces._

" _Which ones?" she asked._

" _I don't know." He muttered._

 _Before she could ask if they'd even narrowed it down, the doors to the room burst open. Freya charged in with determination._

" _Quickly, find me what represents you in here."_

" _The chess-" was all K could get out before she felt something at her throat._

 _At the same instant, Klaus and K's necks began to split open. Blood poured from the phantom wounds that appeared out of nowhere. Not a moment later, Elijah met the same fate. He crumbled to his knees alongside his brother and K._

" _Tell me!" Freya demanded as she knelt before them. "I have to break the link."_

" _The kings." Klaus choked._

" _The knights." Elijah said._

 _Freya raced for the chess board and snatched one from each side._

" _Which is it?" she asked frantically. "We have to make a decision now."_

 _But neither knew. None of the three knew._

 _Aurora took steps closer to those who'd fallen to their knees as they choked on flowing blood._

" _How ignorant you are, even now." She told him angrily. "Even if you never learned from your sins, at least you get to die because of them." Her eyes danced between Klaus and K who even now still held one another's hand as though it could save them. "And I get to watch as you and your whore choke and gag on your own blood."_

 _Klaus glowered at her with the purest hatred._

" _The queens represent us," he barely managed to get out loud enough for Freya to hear. "For the women we've betrayed. Aurora, Aya."_

 _Freya snatched the pieces immediately and began to work her spell. Elijah was the first to disappear and reemerge in the real world._

 _Klaus grabbed K's hand and forced himself to turn his head to look at her. She barely managed to do the same. She couldn't put into words the pain she was in and it broke her heart to know it wasn't her own._

" _I am sorry." He said softly._

 _K shook her head. It wasn't his fault._

 _Just as suddenly as Elijah had vanished, Klaus and K did the same._

K gasped as she shot awake in the same chair she'd sat in. Veins were protruding from her face like she was nearly desiccated, but not as severe. She suddenly cried out in pain.

Freya rushed for her, but she didn't know how to help the vampire.

"What's happening?" she asked frantically.

The same instant the final syllable left her lips, K's arms began to glow red. K suddenly felt fire wash through her body. She screamed again at the unimaginable pain and gripped the chair's arms so tightly it broke.

"Oh god," Freya breathed. Lucien began to scream in pain too. When she looked, she saw the same flame-red color saturate his skin. "Davina's breaking the sire bond."

It lasted only seconds, but seemed to go on forever, before both Lucien and K relaxed. Each was breathing heavily as they tried to recuperate from everything that just happened.

~!~

When Klaus arrived, K was waiting for him in the courtyard. She couldn't help but run for him and immediately wrapped he arms around him. An overwhelming feeling of loss lingered in her gut, and she knew it wasn't her own.

Klaus hugged her in return and buried his nose in the nape of her neck. He squeezed her harder than he probably should have.

"You're all I have left." He mumbled into her skin.

K gently raked her fingernails along the back of his head. She knew he meant the last connection to his offspring. Their bond was more than just him being her sire, it was a good deal more, and couldn't be severed so easily.

K had become his mirror image, his duplicate and the only one left whose life depended on his. She was his blood now, like his family and that terrified him. Klaus knew this was only bad for K. She may not see it yet, but he was self-aware enough to know what was in her future. She was the last to be linked to him, the only one, which meant his protective nature, his possessiveness and paranoia was going to get worse. K had inadvertently become the last thing he could control.

When they finally parted, K gently touched his cheek. She wanted to give him a smile, but found it hard to muster one.

"I've come to change." He told her. K hadn't even realized he was still wet. "And then I'd like you to come with me."

"Of course." She agreed without asking why.

The 'why' became clear, however, when they made it to the cemetery. Klaus had changed quickly and taken K with him. After parking the car and exiting, Klaus opened the trunk to reveal Aurora. He picked her up, took K's hand, and headed into the cemetery.

Freya and Stefan were already waiting for them. Stefan set down the final stack of bricks outside the mausoleum. Freya told Klaus the barrier was already up. Evidently, Klaus had a rather ingenious idea when it came to dealing with Aurora. K whole-heartedly approved.

The wall was nearly half-built by the time the redhead woke and realized she would be forever trapped. Soon she begged for death, a plea to which Klaus only smiled.

"Oh I don't think so." He cooed. "You see, with the only person who ever loved you dying at the bottom of the ocean, I would never grant you the courtesy. So, while the fish eat him and the worms eat you, just know," his face darkened, "That it was _me_ who put you here."

"Well," K sighed softly, "You can't have all the fun."

"Of course," he chimed. Klaus turned and offered K a brick and the trowel. "Where are my manners?"

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly as she took the pieces from him. When she looked again to Aurora, her face turned downright evil.

"He'll be the end of you." Aurora told K. She found footing in her hatred for the woman Klaus so easily chose over her. Despite her declarations about hating him, it was clear she was still too in love to be serious about them. She looked at Klaus. " _No one_ will ever love you as much as I did."

"I do love him," K said freely, "more than I thought possible and it hurts, but this kind of love," she sighed loftily and shook her head as though finding the right words was impossible. Klaus came up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled K protectively to his chest. "It is ravenous and consuming and terrifying." They stared at Aurora with the purest hatred. "The things we do for love like this are ugly… mad… full of sweat, and regret. This love burns you and maims you and twists you inside out. It is a monstrous love, and it makes monsters of us all." She said. "And I will happily show you just how stupid you were to try and take it from me."

"He'll never see you as more than a monster," Aurora barely choked out, "After he finds out about those women you slaughtered in Whitechapel." She was desperately trying to taint their relationship as much as possible before being left to rot. "Lucien told me everything."

Both K and Klaus began to smile predatorily.

"He already knows." She grinned.

"She need never fear my judgment." Klaus said as he held K lovingly to his chest. "Kali has always been my anchor through seas of blinding hatred and rage. She has always been at my side no matter the destruction and pain I've left in my wake." He held K a little tighter than before. She smiled and tilted her head just a hint to the side. Klaus kissed her temple before pressing his forehead to the same spot. He took a deep breath and sighed softly. "She has never seen me for the monster I am, but rather the man I could be." With his forehead still pressed to K, Klaus turned his head enough to look disappointingly at Aurora, but he didn't pull away from K. "You were nothing more than a fleeting distraction meant to pass the time before Fate intervened." Klaus stood upright again and any caring he once held in his eyes while speaking of K was gone as he stared down his nose at Aurora. "And make no mistake; you will suffer greatly for trying to take her from me." Klaus stepped towards Aurora and knelt down enough to look her in the eye. "Demons will weep tears of pity as you are left to rot behind this wall, accompanied only by your madness, for the rest of your disgusting, miserable life."

The temperature in the room dropped significantly by Klaus' declaration. All the while, K smiled from her spot beside him.

When he stood, K smacked a layer of cement against the brick in her hand and smashed it into place. The wall took form at a slow, torturous pace and they delighted in it.

 **Forgot to tell you guys, this portion of the quote, "** The things we do for love like this are ugly, mad, full of sweat, and regret. This love burns you and maims you and twists you inside out. It is a monstrous love, and it makes monsters of us all" **was from the movie Crimson Peak. Good movie, and when the character delivered the speech, I thought it perfectly described these two. I had to use it, but forgot to give the proper credit to Guillermo Del Torro.**


	37. Chapter 37

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 37**

 **A Streetcar Named Desire**

When the last brick was in place, K felt herself waver. She let out a soft gasp and found herself leaning against the wall of the tomb. Klaus turned and looked at her strangely. His brows came together. She met his gaze.

"You feel it too?" he asked softly.

K nodded and clutched her chest.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Klaus offered her his hand. "Come,"

K took the offered appendage and followed him out of the crypt. They used one another for support. It helped when they neared Stefan. Neither wanted the younger –and in turn lesser- vampire know they each felt weak.

The moment he was gone, however, each let out a breath of release. Freya noticed their mirrored behavior and stared at them both solemnly. She began to wonder just how strong the connection between them had become.

"What's happening to us?" he asked his elder sister.

"The spell took a lot of energy." She explained. "It took a lot from you, but a little rest and the two of you should be just fine."

"Good." K sighed. "I feel like I've run a marathon wearing a thousand pound weight."

Freya gave her a light smile. Together, the three of them left the cemetery in favor of heading home.

Later that night, when things had finally settled, K and Klaus were in his room. Klaus was in the middle of changing into something to sleep in when K approached his side. She handed him a glass filled –nearly to the brim- with blood and bourbon. He smiled, tossed his shirt over the back of the nearest chair and took it from her with a thankful nod. She had a glass of her own filled with the same thing. It looked like she split a blood bag between the two and spiked it with just a hint of liquor.

Each took a sizable drink.

"The sooner this _bloody_ hangover ebbs, the better." He sighed. Klaus reached the side of his bed and tenderly set down the glass.

"Agreed." She said in the same heavy voice as she mimicked his actions.

Together, they slid into bed and immediately sank into the mattress. It was difficult to explain the exhaustion each of them felt. It was deep, in their bones, and pushed them into sleep faster than they assumed it would.

Neither thought again about the immense amount of energy that had been taken. Perhaps it should have bothered one of the pair, but neither knew it was strange. No one had ever broken a sire-line before, so perhaps this was simply how things were? They didn't know Kol was alive.

~!~

When K awoke, her head ached. It was an interesting sensation she didn't experience often. She hated it no less every time.

With a groan, K pressed her hand to her forehead to try and ebb the pain of it. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. The light coming through the veiled windows wasn't helping her in the least.

"Still a bit like a hangover," Klaus said softly. She opened the one eye not covered by the pillow and looked at the man beside her. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," she mumbled into the fabric. "You know," K took a breath and sighed as she adjusted the pillow to better speak. "One would think our healing factor would kick in any moment now."

He smiled crookedly at her.

"Magic lingers longer than alcohol, I'm afraid."

K groaned loudly, stuck out her tongue and made a noise like a child showing their displeasure before burying her face in the pillow once more, completely this time. Klaus kept his sarcastic grin and raised a single brow as he looked curiously at her.

"Perhaps something to eat?" he offered. K nodded her head, but didn't remove it from the pillow.

" _Fresh_." She said into the fabric. " _Not recycled."_

Klaus chuckled lightly and nodded his agreement. K barely felt him leave the bed, but she definitely smelled the blood when he returned, even through the pillow. When she pulled back and looked up, she was glad to see him holding a glass filled with beautiful red. With a relieved sigh, she thanked him and immediately drank her breakfast.

Not long after, Klaus made his way to the bathroom to shower. K found herself staring at his phone. It was resting on his end table, plugged in to charge, and just beckoning for her. Eventually, she crawled closer, unplugged it and sifted through his numbers to find one.

The phone rang for a moment or two before being answered.

" _What do you want Klaus?"_ an irritated, but familiar voice answered on the other end of the line.

K felt her breath flee her lungs and her eyes instantly welled with tears. She found it difficult to speak at first.

" _Are you there?"_ she snapped.

"Bonnie," K finally muttered.

The line went completely silent. K waited for the young witch to say something because she wasn't sure she could.

" _K?"_ Bonnie barely spoke the name.

K's brows came together. She slammed her eyes shut and released the few tears that had gathered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

" _How…_ " Bonnie hesitated briefly. " _How'd you find out?"_

" _That's_ what you have to say to me?" K couldn't hide her agitation.

" _Well what do you want me to say?"_ she shot back defensively.

"How about you explain why you've been alive for the passed couple years and decided never to tell me."

She heard Bonnie sigh on the other end of the line.

" _Because I knew you'd come back here."_ She said. _"I knew you'd come back to Mystic Falls and hover and keep looking after me, and you don't have to. I mean, you've spent long enough looking after this family. You can have your own life now."_

K chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"You still should have told me you were alive." She mumbled. K didn't want to comment on the fact that the young witch was right.

" _I'm sorry."_ Bonnie replied. There was another silence. Neither knew exactly how to proceed until Bonnie eventually spoke again. " _So, I heard you're living with Klaus. How are things going there?"_

K didn't immediately answer. She thought about everything surrounding them, the hell, the prophecy and the constant threat of death. She thought about all of it for awhile before the only rational thing she could say left her lips.

"Fine." She lied. "How are things there?"

Bonnie paused briefly too.

" _Fine_." She replied. They both knew each other was lying.

~!~

 **An Old Friend Calls**

 **Season 3, Episode 15**

There was a weight over the manor. No one wanted to address the real concerns they felt and chose to ignore them, if even for a moment.

Klaus had been stoic and silent the majority of the day. He was looming and lurking and barely engaging with anyone as he sank deeply into his thoughts. His siblings left him primarily to himself. They weren't sure what to do with him.

Eventually, however, as it tended to be, his brooding didn't remain a solitary affair for long.

K and Freya were in the study with Elijah. Hope was on the floor playing with her aunt while Elijah and K sat in their respective seats to read. Hayley had disappeared again to the bayou leaving only those four in the home.

As K sat in her high-backed chair, her legs tucked beneath her and her head resting in her propped up hand, she felt something 'itch'. She ignored the sensation at first, but it was persistent. K twitched as it grew more pronounced, but again tried to ignore it. She'd been feeling it all day, but the strange feeling had become background noise. Now, something changed. Something was pushing it forward.

Elijah noticed movement and looked up through his lashes to the young woman sitting across from him. His eyes narrowed when K twitched and rolled her neck. It was… strange, and held his focus.

K twitched again. Her eyes fell shut, her jaw clenched and when she rolled her head again it was rigid and tight. She looked like she was becoming annoyed, or in pain.

"Kali?" he asked softly. His voice caused Freya to look up, but it was the other vampire's strange movements that drew her eye.

"Damn it," K hissed. Without warning, she slammed her book shut and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Are you alright?" Freya asked with concern.

K didn't reply. She kept trying to drown out the incessant noise, but it had gone from a soft murmur to a thunderous roar. Her eyes shot to the ceiling and her face twisted into a scowl. Both Elijah and Freya skeptically followed her line of sight. He pressed his hearing, but heard nothing out of the ordinary.

"He's thinking too loud." She growled.

Before the others could ask what she meant, K pushed herself out of the chair and headed for the door. She was gone and on her way upstairs when Elijah and Freya finally looked at one another.

"Did she say he's _thinking_ too loudly?" Freya asked her brother.

"I believe so." He replied. Both of them knew what she'd said.

"Oh dear," she mumbled. Freya felt like she was suddenly getting a glimpse of what she'd done when she strengthened the bond between her brother and K.

The vampire burst through the doors to Klaus' room. He was sitting in a chair in the corner, leaning on an elbow propped on the arm and running his fingers over his lips as he thought. He didn't even look like he saw her.

"Enough," she snapped in an exhausted voice. Klaus looked up, but said nothing. "You have _got_ to stop dwelling on this."

"It's only a matter of time." He replied. Klaus didn't seem to realize she had jumped into a silent conversation. "They'll all come for me now." He slid out of his chair and headed into the other wing. He kept his back to her as he rested his hand on the footboard post of his bed. "There's nothing to save me from the armies of my line. Now that they've abandoned me," he turned to look at her, "they'll kill me."

K's brows slowly pulled together. She knew he believed his paranoid ramblings because she could hear it in his head, and that broke her heart.

"Oh Nik," she sighed. K stepped forward and closed the distance between them. She gently took his hands in hers. "They don't matter. Let them come. They will fail."

He wanted to smile, but found the action difficult. A thought crossed his mind and it was one that forced the pit in K's stomach to grow. Her brows tugged together again. K leaned forward just enough to press her forehead to his. Their eyes drifted shut. K reached up and tenderly cradled his jaw.

"I'm not leaving," she whispered softly.

Klaus wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt immediate relief. And as the emotion washed through him, K felt it radiate through her as well.

He dipped down and kissed her softly. K returned the sentiment as she laced her arms around his neck. As he kissed her, Klaus lifted K into the air. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled to herself as he headed for the bed.

They tumbled easily onto the mattress. As they kissed one another passionately, Klaus slid his hand beneath her shirt and up her side. His hand burned against her skin. K began to unbutton his shirt.

Klaus didn't know if he clung to her out of his love for the woman in his bed, or out of his selfish need to hold onto the last thing he could call his own. Whatever the true reason, he didn't care or let himself dwell on it. He only prayed it was love and not possessiveness.

K cried out softly when Klaus began to move. She wrapped herself around him completely and cradled the back of his head as he continued. Stripping one another of clothes never took long because they wanted to get to the fun stuff quickly.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as their actions intensified. Her head fell back and she gasped when he bit into her skin. Her grip tightened and soon she felt her pointed, acrylic nails pierce Klaus' flesh. He didn't even pause.

Within a few short minutes, each reached their inevitable end. It truly never lasted long, but neither did the breaks in between. It was hours before either was slated and let themselves slip into slumber.

~!~

Elijah walked into the bedroom to retrieve his brother. He hadn't bothered knocking, though when he found them, he realized he should have. Elijah immediately spun on his heel and turned his back on what he found, but he didn't leave.

Klaus and K were lying in bed together as he assumed they might have been, but Elijah also assumed they would have been clothed as well. They weren't. Klaus was on his back with his arm around K, who was curled to his side with her head on his chest. Each was naked, but thankfully the lower half of their bodies was covered with a blanket and K's chest was pressed against Klaus. At least there was nothing too 'indecent'.

He wished he could have been surprised there was dried blood smeared across their visible skin, but he wasn't. Elijah knew how common it was with their kind, and besides, K and Klaus were always a bit more vicious with one another. Biting made even more sense with them.

Elijah cleared his throat. Neither of them woke. He looked over his shoulder at the pair and cleared his throat louder than before. K flinched and Klaus took in a long breath. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand before opening them and seeing Elijah.

"Something I can help you with," he asked with a voice clouded by sleep, "my dear brother?"

K opened her eyes and noticed Elijah too. She immediately looked down to make sure she wasn't entirely exposed and while she wasn't, she still pulled the blanket up just to be sure. When she had, Elijah turned to face the pair completely.

"Perhaps it's time for us to finally discuss the pressing matters?" Elijah asked calmly.

"You mean, we should discuss my inevitable assassination?" Klaus asked too smugly for anyone's liking. He propped himself up against his headboard. "Yes, I suppose that would be the wise thing to do."

Elijah gave his brother a small, curt smile before turning his attention to K. She had sat up and pulled her knees to her chest to better hide beneath the blanket. She met his stare.

"Talk to him." Elijah said before leaving the room.

K sarcastically saluted Elijah as he walked away, but that didn't make his 'demand' any less true. After hearing the door close again, she looked over her shoulder at Klaus.

"That was a bit uncalled for." She told him.

"He rudely woke us." Klaus leaned over. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back to his side. "And for that," he nuzzled into the nape of her neck. "He can wait."

While she was more than willing to slip once again into their fun, Elijah was right. It was time to start forming some kind of plan for the inevitable attacks. Everyone felt themselves pulled away from Klaus the moment his line broke free. Everyone.

K flew to her feet with the speed and agility of her species. Klaus was annoyed when he looked up at her through his lashes from his leaned over position on the bed.

"Elijah's right," she told him.

K headed for his bathroom to clean the blood from her skin. Klaus growled his agitation, but stood too.

~!~

It didn't take long for the tone of the morning to take on a more ominous feeling. The moment Freya asked if Klaus had any idea of who may come for him, K could feel the apprehension and worry that came from the hybrid.

"You collect trophies from all your victims." Freya couldn't hide the judging and mild discomfort she felt when she spoke.

"Letters to their loved ones," Elijah said disapprovingly from his seat, "To be more specific."

"It was a phase." Klaus muttered as he eyed the ancient pieces of parchment.

"A phase in which we were forced to learn a different kind of stealth." The elder brother continued. "You see, over time, Niklaus' enemies grew so numerous that we had no choice but to artfully withdraw… from the world… and then…" Elijah lost himself briefly in thought as he remembered Klaus systematically daggering his siblings. "Well," he snapped himself out of it, "I wouldn't exactly call our time here in New Orleans discreet, would you Niklaus?"

"We all saw the White Oak destroyed." Klaus said with an edge. "Plus, this city was crawling with vampires who had no choice but to shield me from potential foes, for if I were to die, they would die too. I couldn't have been more safe. Now my sire link is undone. Those very foes will come for me. Like never before."

"Oh it's only been a few days since the link was broken," Freya sighed, "must you jump into crippling paranoia already?"

"It's a default setting." Elijah replied in the same annoyance as his sister.

"And with good reason." He growled at his brother.

"Is it truly paranoia," K said loudly enough to interrupt their bickering. All three Mikaelson children turned to look at the young woman leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed over her chest, "If there is a basis for it?"

"You see?" Klaus motioned to K as though to show his siblings he was right.

"You too, Kali?" Freya asked with a heavy sigh.

"Freya," K said with an almost 'maternal' tone that didn't go unnoticed. "I respect that Nik is your brother, but if even a fraction of the things you've heard about him are true, then you know we have reason to worry." She looked directly into the blonde's eyes. "Do you think any of the stories are true?"

Freya didn't immediately respond. Instead, she glanced briefly to Klaus and felt her stomach drop. She heard many things about the Mikaelson brood throughout the centuries during her year awake with Dahlia and even if she hadn't, she'd seen how Klaus acted now. The more terrifying thought came when Freya knew –thanks to Elijah- that Klaus' behavior in New Orleans was on the 'tame' side.

"Well," Elijah slid gracefully out of his seat and stood before his brother. "If it offers you any solace, we've ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting grounds and obliterated every last sliver of the White Oak."

Klaus fought back the growl of anger, but his voice still held a stern edge.

"I'd be mad to believe that."

"When has this family ever been so fortunate?" K asked. Klaus' daringly looked at her as she stared only at Elijah. "Does anyone here think it's that simple?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **An Old Friend Calls**

Klaus stepped into the room as K was in the middle of pulling her arm through the sleeve of her jacket.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

K nodded. She adjusted her clothing as he dipped down and lifted Hope into his arms. Together, the trio left the manor and began to wander through the streets to try and waste time. Klaus appreciated the time away from home. He needed to clear his head.

Walking the sun-drenched streets of the city was nice. It was quiet –despite being littered with people- and most importantly away from the house. Hope seemed to want to walk on her own the majority of the time. Both Klaus and K let the little one clamp down on one of their fingers and wobble under her own strength. It was sweet. At one point, each of them held her hand and swung her back and forth. Hope's loud, happy laughter drew attention from passersby who couldn't fight their own smile at the sight.

Eventually, Hope wanted to be lifted yet again. She couldn't seem to make up her mind, which was the purgative of every toddler. K held Hope on her hip. She felt something touch her hand and glanced down briefly to see Klaus threading his fingers through hers. She smiled and held his hand.

To those on the outside, they looked like a happy couple, like a family. She liked it, and so did he.

For about a block, they were happy. For about a block, they had nothing to remind them of the troubles that were always lingering in the shadows. For about a block, everything was fine.

Before they made it to the corner, Klaus felt something shoot down his spine, a familiar sensation of being watched. His pace stopped and in turn so did K and Hope. She looked at him and saw his eyes dance along the crowd. K watched him quietly. Without warning, electricity pulsed through her and she knew he must have seen something interesting.

K's eyes followed his line of sight. A man stood on the other side of the street. He was nothing special, but his smile… his smile was incredibly unnerving.

A bus drove by and the same instant it was gone, so was the stranger. Klaus searched through the people surrounding him, but knew deep down the other vampire was long gone.

"Nik," K said when he hadn't spoke for some time.

"We need to return home." He muttered. "Now."

Before any human noticed, K wrapped her arms tightly around Hope and vanished from sight with Klaus at her side. The two vampires were home within seconds.

K remained in the courtyard for a moment while Klaus began to bellow for his siblings. He needed them and she knew why. His mind was chaotic –something she was honestly surprised by- and it raced with a thousand thoughts a second. Her brows slowly pulled together as she watched him jog upstairs. She didn't like Klaus chaotic.

Shaking her head to herself, K walked at a casual pace to the nursery to put Hope down to play. She knew whatever they were about to be 'discussing', it was no place for a child.

" _You see?! This is exactly what I was afraid of!"_ she heard Klaus yell as she set Hope in her playpen and closed the door a hint behind her. " _All manner of devils are creeping from the shadows."_ His voice got louder as she approached. He'd gone silent for a moment before mumbling, "Speaking of which."

Before she made it to the door, Klaus sped passed her and downstairs. K took a deep breath and sighed. Freya and Elijah were following their brother and noticed her in the hall. They gave one another skeptical, yet worried glances. Still, they headed for the courtyard.

When the three made it to the courtyard below, they were surprised to find Klaus wasn't the only Mikaelson already there. He, Elijah and K stared at Kol in stunned silence. Freya was the only one who seemed a bit annoyed, which was odd to them, but no one noticed.

"You didn't bring any other Mikaelson men back, did you?" K felt herself asking.

Davina eyed her strangely, like she wasn't sure who K might have been asking. K dismissed the witch's confusion in favor of watching Klaus hug his little brother.

Elijah stepped forward when Klaus stepped back and stared at Kol.

"Hello Elijah." Kol said with a sarcastic smirk.

"You haven't aged a day." Elijah replied.

Kol smiled and nodded. His eyes shifted to Freya, who still stared at the vampire with a blank expression.

"And you,"

"Freya." She said.

"Ah, long lost sister." Kol nodded. "Speaking of the twists and turns of this family tree, where's Rebekah?"

"That's a long story," Klaus said. "And one reserved for family. Davina can see herself out."

"Are you-"

"As per usual," Klaus easily interrupted his younger sibling, "Our family faces a multitude of threats. The sooner you become acquainted with them, the better. I won't have you distracted."

"By Davina?" Kol shot back angrily. "And what of your little friend?" he pointed at K. "Last I checked, she's not a part of this family either."

"A lot has changed since you were here last." Klaus said with a tight jaw.

"And isn't she meant to be dead?" Kol continued his rant. K crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the unruly 'child' while Klaus began to tense with rage. "Last I remember, Finn shoved a stake into her chest."

"It was removed." Elijah said with a sigh. He could feel the fight coming.

"How? That was a Cursed Object. You can't remove it until the vampire is dead."

"They didn't." K replied casually. Kol's brows came together and both he and Davina stared at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"They didn't." she repeated. "It pierced me heart."

"Then how-"

"Yet another thing that has yet to be discussed." Klaus said shortly. "Now, Davina, get out."

"Fine," Davina called from the background. Kol turned to her with a confused expression marring his features. "You can make it up to me."

He relaxed slightly, but only a hint as he told her he would. They made plans for later that night –which a few watching thought was ambitious all things considered- before Davina left the manor.

"Now then," Klaus said when Kol turned to face them all. "Story time."

~!~

"So,"

Hearing Kol's voice made K turn. She glanced at him over her shoulder before going back to pouring hot water into a bowl over her blood bag.

"You're immune to stakes." He continued until he stood beside her. "Does that mean you're one of us now?"

"No, not one of you." She finished pouring the hot liquid and set the pot back on the stove. She gave the young man her attention. "Nik."

He let out a light, almost sarcastic laugh. He waited for the punch line, but one never seemed to come. K was in the middle of reaching for a glass when the realization that she might not be lying began to sink in.

"You're kidding."

"Would you like some?" she offered. She didn't seem to hear him.

"How the _bloody_ hell did that happen?"

"A multitude of situations, some shenanigans, and copious amounts of blood." She replied absently as she removed her blood bag from the water. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"No," he said bluntly. "I'm fine." He was having trouble believing her. The glib way she spoke didn't help either.

She shrugged a single shoulder and went back to her task. She punched a hole into the bag with her thumb nail and poured it into her glass when she heard footsteps. K glanced again over her shoulder, but this time saw Klaus. He eyed her strangely, but she paid him passing attention as she finished filling her glass.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked him. K tossed the bag into the trash and turned to face him. It was then she noticed his odd stare. He looked like he was trying to figure something out as he looked at her, which was strange. "What's wrong?"

"May I speak with you, for a moment?" he muttered.

"Of course," K nodded. She narrowed her eyes as she followed Klaus out of the kitchen.

They walked until coming to one of the libraries on the bottom floor. Klaus let K walk passed him and closed the door behind him for what little privacy they could hope to have within a home occupied by vampires.

"What's wrong?"

"Cortez is a dangerous man." He said as he turned to face her.

K's expression immediately fell. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she glowered at him.

"I'm not staying behind again." She told him darkly. "If you thought you were going to keep me out of-"

"Kali," he waved his hand dismissively to keep her from continuing. "I wasn't."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Then why did you pull me aside?"

He smiled lightly at her embarrassment as he closed some of the distance between them.

"You're six centuries his senior," he kept the smirk, "I'm not worried for your safety. But, he is a dangerous man, nonetheless. He and his family were ruthless in life, and because of my intervention, I believe he's worse in death."

"So you're just warning me?"

Klaus nodded softly. She felt better. K didn't want to have another argument about whether or not she was staying behind, because honestly, she wasn't. And he would lose.

~!~

The night didn't get any better. Elijah had to deal with his own troubles and Klaus and K didn't fair any better.

"So here's how this works," Cortez said smugly from his spot near the kitchen. "Everyone lives once you let me leave."

"So, you expect me to let you live knowing that you seek the White Oak?" he asked just as sarcastically. Cortez nodded. "Oh, it's such a shame knowing that some vampires dim with old age. Killing you will be a mercy."

Cortez's face darkened immediately.

"Kill me, and this quaint eatery turns into a slaughterhouse," He replied, "Shining a light on your towns more _repulsive_ activities."

"Ya know," Klaus began to growl. "I _really_ liked Balaga."

"Klaus!" Vincent cried out in a labored voice from the kitchen. He didn't want the innocent people to die. "No!"

Before Cortez could fathom the action, Klaus launched a stake forward. It sailed through the air and immediately embedded in his chest. The same instant, K suddenly appeared. She ran through the area knocking each of the humans on the back of the head.

Those with knives crumbled to the floor within a breath. She slid to a stop right beside Klaus. Both of them stared at the vampire cringing and gasping for air on the ground.

Cortez growled and cried out as he yanked the stake from his chest. He barely had time to begin healing from it before Klaus and K were at his side. K grabbed the vampire, lifted him high and threw him violently to the ground the same instant Klaus lifted a chair and shattered it. No sooner than Cortez hit the floor did Klaus slam the broken chair leg into his shoulder, pinning Cortez to the floor.

"Now then," Klaus said with a casual sigh, "Shall we compel the audience to leave?"

K nodded and together, they walked through the crowd compelling the patrons to leave and those with unconscious friends, to take them along and explain later how they'd fallen down drunk. Within a few short minutes, everyone was gone. Klaus stepped towards the door and locked it behind the last customer. He even flipped the sign to show _Closed._ K took a seat not far from the bleeding man on the floor.

"Thank you for being so patient." Klaus said as he returned. "Now that your victims are gone and compelled to remember nothing of this night, you and I," Klaus gripped the chair leg, "Can catch up." He twisted it angrily before yanking it out of Cortez. The vampire screamed in pain.

As Klaus lifted him again –this time pushing him against the bar- K noticed slight movement in the kitchen. She stood and headed for Vincent while Klaus dealt with the vampire.

K threaded her arms beneath Vincent and gently helped him to his chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly as Klaus argued with Cortez in the background.

"Did you kill those people?"

K smiled softly. She shook her head as she reached for a nearby piece of cloth.

"No," she replied. K handed him the cloth so he could wipe his face. "They're just unconscious. Vampire compulsions die with the vampire. They won't hurt anyone when they wake up."

Vincent nodded. His eyes, along with K's, shifted back towards the scene. Klaus let out a loud roar as he swiped at Cortez. The vampire's head popped from his shoulders and bounced uselessly against the wooden floor.

"I guess it means the party's over." He muttered.

"You can say that." K agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Vincent nodded again. "Thanks."

K gave him another soft smile before standing and heading towards Klaus. He bent down and lifted Cortez's head by his hair. He glared hatefully at the face.

"We should go." She told him.

"Yes," Klaus growled, "Perhaps we should."

K lifted the body and threw him over her shoulder like a duffle bag. Together, the pair left the bar as though nothing had ever happened, leaving behind only a small pool of blood and a bit of broken furniture.

~!~

Back at the manor, everyone stood over the map staring at the droplets of blood that slowly moved towards New Orleans, each harboring a horrifying intent. K's heart sank.

"The only people devoted to keeping you safe," Elijah said, "Are standing in this room." K noticed Klaus' shoulders slump. She felt his sadness. "But as you know, Niklaus, there is another way."

Klaus looked at his brother through his lashes. It was a stare the others saw easily.

"You're going to run." Freya declared with a hint of sadness.

"There was a time," he began, "When the name _Klaus Mikaelson_ was little more than a rumor, a shadowy figure who cast fear into the hearts of anyone who heard whisper of him. I don't run, sister. I disappear." Klaus reached for a sack at his feet and raised it high, "And tonight, all of you, are going to make that possible."

K's arms were crossed over her chest. The elbow of one was propped on the other as she chewed on her thumbnail. She watched and listened to everything, but her mind was frantic. Her mind wouldn't focus.

Klaus had set the head down on the nearest table. Elijah began to talk about a plan he had. He knew what to do with the head, but Klaus had trouble focusing on them. Something was itching in the back of his mind. Something wanted to come to the foreground and he wasn't sure he could ignore it. It started quietly, but soon echoed as loudly as his own thoughts.

" _He's going to leave me again."_ She thought to herself. " _He's going to disappear and I'm going to be left behind._ " She felt her eyes begin to well with the promise of tears. She chewed harder on her nail. _"He cannot leave me behind, not now, not after everything that's happened."_

Klaus' attention shot to K, but she was looking at the map, ignoring everything else around her.

" _I'm going to be forced to stay here while he vanishes from sight. He'll probably compel me to forget again, just like last time._ " When she blinked, a single tear glided down her cheek. " _I don't want to forget, not again. I don't want to forget Hope, or anything that's happened… Oh god, I'm going to have to forget."_

"Never."

The random word spoken without regard to any conversation drew odd stares. Elijah had been in the middle of speaking to Marcel on the phone before Klaus spoke. His voice drew everyone's attention, including K's. She looked up at him through her lashes as he stared back with a remorseful expression.

"I'd never take those memories from you." He said.

Her brows came together. K lowered her hand.

"How did you hear that?"

"You said-"

"Not out loud." She said before he could divulge her fears to the others. As she looked at him, a realization crossed her mind the same instant it did Freya. "Oh," she mumbled.

"What?" Kol asked. He was as lost as Elijah. "What's happening?"

"It seems," Freya began as Klaus and K stared silently at one another, "That the bond between you two now goes both ways."

"How is this possible?" K muttered. She'd never had someone pick thoughts out of her mind before and she found it –rightfully- unsettling.

"When I strengthened the connection," Freya did her best to explain her theory, "Niklaus' spirit was in another plane. I… believe I tied you together, in order to push you into that realm."

No one spoke for a moment as they tried to process her explanation.

"So," K's voice was still relatively quiet. "We can read each others' minds?" she couldn't hide the discomfort she felt at the thought.

"If they are strong enough, it seems so." Freya nodded.

"How?" Elijah asked.

"They were already physically connected. I suppose it isn't too unbelievable." She looked at K. "I told you there may be side effects."

"Yeah, ya did." She muttered. Telepathy though, hadn't been a side effect K assumed was possible.

~!~

K sat on her bed in her room looking over the pictures within her red book, the newest ones that were taken, while everyone went about preparing for what they planned to do. She didn't have the heart or the strength to be around them at the moment because she didn't know what was going to happen. When the Mikaelson siblings were in danger, they only ever watched out for themselves and she knew that… she knew that meant she could be left behind.

"Sweetheart," Klaus' voice drew her eye, but she didn't linger on him as he walked slowly into the room. He came closer and around the edge of the bed to her side. He saw her staring at the pictures and felt his stomach sink. "I've a favor to ask."

"Are you going to make me forget?" she asked softly. K tentatively looked up and it was clear she'd been crying. "That's what happened last time, in Arles. Your family was in danger, and I was a liability. Is that going to happen again?"

Her reaction to hearing his plan to disappear suddenly made more sense than before. Klaus' brows came together.

"After everything that's happened, how can you ask me that?" he asked in a voice as quiet as hers.

"Because that's always what happens." She tried to keep her voice tight, but it was difficult.

"No, darling," he replied, "I had planned for you to join me. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid." K let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She felt immediately better. A light smile touched his lips. "But I have come for your blood." She looked at him in confusion as he held up a glass in one hand and a knife in the other. "For Freya's spell." He sat on the bed beside her and gently took K's hand. "Any witch with the slightest intelligence, will perform a locator spell on you as well." He set the blade in her palm and helped close it around the metal, "And they could easily find the both of us if they did."

She understood and nodded her agreement. When she had, Klaus dragged the blade over her skin and bled her into the glass he'd brought. It didn't take long to fill. When he had enough blood, Klaus removed the blade and let her hand heal. After her skin stitched itself back together, Klaus tenderly kissed the phantom wound making her laugh lightly and shake her head at him. He smiled in response.

"I'll let you pack." He said. "We'll be leaving soon."

K nodded. Klaus leaned forward and kissed her before disappearing to give his sister K's blood. She felt better, immediately. While she knew that she wouldn't miss the memories if he took them, K felt she'd somehow miss Hope. She knew, in her bones, that she'd miss the little girl. It never donned on her that her and Klaus' connection was too strong for him to compel her to forget him. They were so entwined now, it was virtually impossible.

~!~

Klaus said his farewells to both his siblings. K stood behind him and waited for him to finish before she did.

K set down her bag and hugged Freya as tightly as she dared without harming the witch.

"Please watch over them." Freya whispered sadly.

"I will." They parted and K gave Freya a peck on the cheek like she would an old friend. After everything, she couldn't help but consider her one. She forced a smile like the blond did. "Be careful here."

Freya nodded.

"You should easily be able to break the seal on the house." K handed Freya a key to her home like she'd planned to. "Rebekah is in the basement." She knew they would likely choose to move the young woman now that no one would be stopping by K's house.

Freya nodded once more and clutched the key in her closed palm. K moved to Elijah and hugged him firmly. They didn't have to be as timid when neither could hurt the other, and squeezed each other tightly as a result.

"Protect our family." He told her.

"Always."

They parted and kissed one another on the cheek. He gave her the same sad smile he had his brother.

"And forever." Elijah replied.

K smiled and gave a light laugh before picking up her bag. Klaus reached for her hand and she took it.

"Come along, darling." He said.

Together, they left the mansion and headed for the car out front.

He loaded their bags into the back along with Hayley's and Hope's things. Klaus –still holding K's hand- tenderly kissed her knuckles. He looked up after he had on instinct and saw his remaining family looking back. Klaus could do little more than nod to them as he got into the car along with the others.

Hayley was sitting in the front seat already when K and Klaus joined her. Klaus took the wheel while K happily sat in the back with Hope. She slipped in beside the car seat and smiled to the little girl tucked into her blanket. K paid no attention to the two talking in the front seat.

"Hello, sweetheart," she whispered to the little girl.

Hope was tired and her eyes were starting to close. It was late and passed her bedtime.

K noticed the new knight resting in a fold of the child's blanket at her feet. She picked it up and showed it to Hope. Despite being tired, Hope still took the offered toy. K smiled adoringly, rested her hand on the armrest to the car seat and looked ahead as they began to drive. She caught sight of Klaus glancing at her through the rear-view mirror. He gave her a wink before giving the road his attention again.

 **AN:** I don't have another chapter after this, so I'll have to wait for the next episode. Hopefully, I'll be able to put it up on Friday. If not, it'll be up Saturday. Hope you enjoyed this!


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:** Short compared to the last few, but they didn't really give me a whole lot to work with just yet. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I suggest you listen to the Unquiet Grave on youtube, just to hear how the words are sung. But it's up to you. **  
**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Alone with Everybody**

 **Season 3, Episode 16**

They drove for what felt like an eternity. The darkness that saturated them was beginning to wane and the sun was starting to rise in the distance. Hayley had long since fallen asleep. She was leaning against the window and unconscious to the world while Klaus and K remained awake.

Hope was lingering somewhere between the two. She wasn't awake, but nor was she sleeping. She was stuck in the middle and K knew why. She had been stuck in the same position for hours and it was likely the poor child wanted to stretch out or at the very least roll over. K was doing her best to keep Hope calm and sleepy for a little while longer, until they could safely stop the car and they could all step out.

K was slumped back in her seat, resting her head against the leather seats and staring –almost longingly- at Hope. Her hand was resting tenderly on the little girl's chest so she could gently run her index finger along Hope's cheek. The action seemed to comfort both of them.

She was humming something again, something Klaus didn't know and something that seemed to lull both of them into some kind of trance. His fingers gently touched the volume button and turned the radio to a subtle level.

"What is that?" he asked softly to keep from waking either his daughter or Hayley.

"Hm?" K sat up a bit to see him.

"Your song." He smiled lightly to himself. "What is that?"

"Oh," she sank back into the seat and returned the majority of her attention to Hope. "It was a lullaby I wrote, years ago… centuries ago, actually." Her voice was lofty and quiet. "I used to sing it to the girls. Eventually, it became a folksong."

His lips curled into another smile.

"What's it called?"

" _The Unquiet Grave."_

"Francis James Child." Klaus said with a light nod. "I've read his work. That one's yours?"

She nodded softly.

"Sing it."

K smiled gently to herself and shook her head just a hint, but that didn't stop the words from coming. She picked up where she stopped.

"' _Tis I, tis I, thine own true love, that sits all on your grave. I ask a kiss from your sweet lips, and that is all I crave._

" _My breast is cold as the clay, my breath is earthly strong. And if you kiss my cold clay lips, your days will not be long._

" _How otf' on yonder grave, sweetheart, where we were once to walk, the fairest flower, that e'er I saw, was withered to a stalk._

" _When will we meet again, sweetheart, when will we meet again? When the autumn leave that fall from trees, are green and spring again."_

Her voice was as soft as when they spoke and he thanked his hearing for it.

K wasn't paying him attention though. She was still looking at Hope and touching her cheek. It was amazing that the little girl could burn so hot. Even sleeping, her skin felt like fire against K's finger. Perhaps it was the Mikaelson blood?

Klaus split his attention between K and the road ahead. He saw the sad look in her eye and felt a pit in his stomach. Something told him that it wasn't his pit, but hers instead.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No,"

It was a lie, they both knew it, and they didn't have to be linked for Klaus to hear it.

"Allow me more credit than that, Kali." He replied with a hint of teasing. "Why are you so sad?"

Her brows twitched together only briefly before settling in their creased position.

"I'll never have one of these." She told him sadly. "I've cared for so many children in my life, so many that I thought I'd never wish for one of my own, but… I don't know." She sighed. "For some reason, it makes me sad."

Klaus looked at her through the mirror as her eyes remained fixed to Hope. Her heartbreak saturated him as fully as if it were his own.

"I wish I could give that to you."

She knew he did. With a tender smile, K rolled her head forward again to look at him through the mirror.

"Different children from different mothers?" she teased lightly, "How very modern of you."

He glared at her briefly before turning his eye back to the road. It was a joke, and he took it as one. She'd only said it to defuse the heavy atmosphere that had grown around them.

"You are her mother."

His random statement after a descent amount of silence surprised K, but not as much as what he actually said.

"I'm sorry?" she wasn't sure she heard him.

"You are her mother," he repeated, "As much as I'm her father."

Her eyes twinkled with a hint of happiness and she smiled. It was a sweet sentiment and she loved him for it, but K knew she'd never be Hope's mother, not so long as Hayley was around at least. But still… she could _almost_ be. For now, maybe that was enough?

~!~

They stopped at a gas station to fill up and little more. K didn't like snacks and Klaus wasn't about to buy something from the road-side store, so Hayley was perhaps the only one who'd bother with more than gasoline.

There was a small patch of grass between the gas station and a wide vacant, fenced in field. K lifted Hope out of her car seat and headed for the six foot square of earth. Hayley was in the shop while Klaus filled up the car. He watched her curiously. He wasn't worried K would abscond with the infant, but he was curious.

As it turned out, K set Hope down almost immediately when she reached the area. Hope waddled about, picked at a log and went about exploring the small chunk of grass. Klaus smiled to himself as K took a seat on the rough, gravel-covered road. She was giving Hope the chance to walk and move, something she hadn't done in some time.

K was blissfully in her own world as she watched Hope explore when she finally heard Klaus call to her. She turned and immediately began laughing. He growled, glared, but said nothing about the ridiculous trucker hat secured to his head. Still laughing, K picked up Hope and headed for the car again.

"Not a word." He warned as she neared.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She smiled. "Only that it compliments your _Armani_ very nicely."

His glare deepened when he heard Hayley chuckle in the background as well. Saying nothing more on the matter, K set Hope back in her car seat and got into the car. They set off once more.

~!~

 **Behind the Black Horizon**

 **Season 3, Episode 17**

Eventually, they pulled into a parking lot. It was clear they were stopping at a bar. K slowly rose a brow.

"I think our _day drinking_ can wait, don't you?" she asked in thick sarcasm seeing as Hayley was the one to drive them.

"Yeah well," she sighed. The adults had already exited the car and Klaus was tending to Hope.

Together, the odd 'crew' made their way inside.

"Why are you still wearing that hat?" K asked softly as she and Klaus followed Hayley inside.

"To blend in, of course." He told her causing K to openly roll her eyes.

A large man behind the bar stepped towards them wearing a scowl like he could smell the vampire on them. And he probably could. The man reeked of dog.

"We're closed." He grumbled deeply.

"You don't look closed." Klaus replied cockily as he took a seat.

"We're closed to you."

"Well, perhaps you didn't notice the hat?"

"How's that _blending in_ working for you?" K teased.

"Hey," Hayley called, drawing the large man's attention. "I'll take a bourbon, unless Hollis is still serving that moonshine."

The large man continued to eye them with the utmost skepticism, Klaus continued to stare back smugly, K remained on edge waiting to grab Klaus before he leapt over the bar after the disrespectful wolf, and Hayley remained calm.

"Well I'll be damned," thundered from behind in a jovial voice. An older man came forward wearing a wide smile, "I got this," he told the brooder. "It's been a long time since you danced on my bar, Hayley Marshall." He beamed as he took her hand.

"It's been a long time since I've danced on any bar. I get into a different kind of trouble these days. Hollis, meet Hope."

K didn't know why, but she found herself eying Hayley with annoyance. Did she just hear the wolf right? Was Hope that new kind of trouble?

"Awe," he smiled, "Look at her. And a city boy, huh?" he spotted her ring, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Never underestimate the draw of indoor plumbing." Klaus quipped. "And sorry to disappoint. I'm spoken for."

"Hollis, this is Klaus," she sighed with disappointment. "He's my… daughter's father… and that's K, his…" Hayley hesitated. For some reason, _fiancé_ e wouldn't lave her lips.

"Wife," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Both Hayley and K slowly turned to look at the hybrid between them still grinning at the bartender. He didn't meet either of their confused and mildly skeptical glances.

"It's uh…" Hayley forced herself to continue and tore her attention from Klaus in favor of Hollis. "It's a long story."

Hollis glanced to the two who were sitting just beside Hayley. Klaus happily donned his wolf-eyes. K did nothing. She knew Hollis knew she was a vampire.

"We just need somewhere to lay low." Hayley said.

"Well," Hollis sighed heavily. "You picked a tough time to come back. A lot of folks are givin' up on the pack altogether." He knew he could speak freely given his company.

Hayley didn't budge. She continued to stare at him and wait for an answer.

"Hell," Hollis smiled, "For the reigning dart-throwing, tequila-shooting champ of Willabe Lake, I just wish there were a few more people here to give you a proper welcome. But you guys settle in, I'll pour the drinks, baby drink for free."

He set a few mason jars on the bar and poured a milky liquid into each of them. K and Hayley happily drank their moonshine while Klaus remained a snob.

The arguing began shortly after. It didn't seem like Hayley and Klaus could be together long without starting in on one another. K did little more than roll her eyes again as she reached for his drink. Her own was now gone and she knew he wasn't going to drink it, so K happily did, especially since this was nowhere near the first fight the two hybrids had since leaving New Orleans.

The final straw with their fight seemed to come when Hayley declared she planned to help a young girl she once knew transition. How dare she? How dare she care about the wellbeing and blah, blah, blah. K stopped listening when Klaus turned this –like everything else- into something about him, like this was a personal slight.

"Seriously?" Hayley snapped at K when Klaus took Hope outside. "Why the hell would you marry that guy?"

There was a judging tone that –while she'd grown accustomed to- K was becoming annoyed to hear. She finished off her drink and slid out of her seat. She looked at Hayley blankly.

"You had his kid." She shot back without tone. Regardless, it stung the hybrid into silence like it was meant to. "I'll talk to him." She said as she left after Klaus.

Hayley was temporarily out of words. Good. K was honestly becoming tired of people asking her why the hell she wanted to marry Klaus. They always asked it with a sour grimace on their faces, like it left a bad taste in their mouth to say. It was getting old.

When she made it to the car, K saw Klaus buckling in his daughter.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving." He replied as he closed the door. "Now, grab Hayley, and let's go."

She crossed her arms and eyed him.

"Did you just give me an order?"

Klaus sighed and clenched his jaw.

"This isn't our concern, Kali. This is a wolf matter."

"And what is Hayley, then?"

"A hybrid. She's no longer a simple werewolf therefore these problems are not hers and they most _certainly_ are not ours."

Her brows came together as she looked at him. Klaus felt like she was examining him.

"She was a wolf first." K replied as though it should have been obvious. "She had a pack, Klaus, before New Orleans and before she became a hybrid. You weren't and to her, these people –no matter how removed- are like family."

"Have the both of you forgotten the people hunting us?" he snapped.

"No, no, no, no." she said quickly. K stepped closer and held up a finger. "You don't get to use that as an excuse for everything, okay? So don't start now. And that girl is only fifteen. She doesn't deserve to go through this alone. At least let Hayley talk to her."

Klaus didn't seem to be anywhere near understanding reasoning, which was honestly just irritating.

"Nik," K sighed softly. "She is a child, younger than us when we turned."

"And we managed to get through it without the slightest help from anyone on the outside." He said angrily. "We can only trust family."

"Oh my god!" K snapped loudly. "Do you hear yourself? And no, Klaus, we did not all have family. I turned alone, in the dark, in my own _grave_. My knowledge of vampires had been wiped from my mind and I was terrified. If it hadn't been for the kindness of a stranger, I would have died." His body was tight and rigid as he stared at her. K stepped closer and gently touched his arm. "Helping people doesn't create enemies. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you a decent person." Hope made a noise and drew their eye. A thought came to K. "She deserves to know that not everyone in this world is evil or wicked." K looked back to Klaus. "She deserves to know that friends matter as much as family. And she deserves to know there are people out there better than us."

His eyes were tinting pink and glassing over. Klaus knew she was right. He didn't want Hope to grow in fear like he did. He didn't want her paranoid and on guard all the time. He wanted her happy and not to be cold like he was.

Movement drew his eye. Klaus looked over K's shoulder and saw Hayley approaching. She'd given the two a few moments alone to talk before showing herself.

"I have to talk to her." She said. "I can't let Kayla go through this alone."

"Fine." He mumbled. He didn't sound happy about it.

Hayley gave him a soft nod before returning to the bar to talk to Hollis. Klaus looked to K.

"I don't like this."

"I know." She nodded. "Trusting people makes you uncomfortable and paranoid."

"Of course it makes me nervous. No one outside this family has ever proven trustworthy."

K cocked a single brow and eyed him sternly.

"Really?" she didn't bother hiding her sarcasm. "No one? Not me, or Marcel, or Hayley, or Jackson, or-"

"Fine," Klaus sighed heavily. He rolled his eyes. "It's _occasionally_ worked out."

"Occasionally," she mumbled disapprovingly under her breath. K closed the remaining distance between them and hugged Klaus around the waist. She let her cheek fall against his shoulder. "You have to remember, not everyone grew up the way we did. Manipulation isn't their first thought. Sometimes, they just need help."

"Hm," was his only response as he gently held her to him. Klaus wasn't as convinced.

"So," K pulled back and looked up at him. She raised a single brow, "Wife?"

Klaus smiled and chuckled.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** Hey guys. Sorry this took so long, but I'm having some writer's block at the moment. It's kinda hard to get out a chapter, which sucks. I hope this is okay. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 40**

 **Behind the Black Horizon**

The fire crackled as Klaus remained on the phone with Elijah. K tried not to eaves dropped, but it was a task made nearly impossible with her senses. And it was those senses that snapped into sharpened focus when she heard a familiar name that shouldn't be on the tongues of either young man.

When Klaus hung up, he debated on whether or not to say anything to either K or Hayley anything. He knew he'd have to tell them a bit, but it was a matter of just how much. When he turned to face K, however, he knew he may not have a choice. She stared at him blankly from across the fire. In it, he knew she's heard more than he meant for her to.

"Kali,"

"How?" was all she asked.

"I…"

"How?" her voice became a growl.

Hayley turned her attention from Kayla to the pair. Something was wrong.

"The spell that returned Kol seems to have done the same for Finn." He answered begrudgingly.

K shook her head and looked away. She wanted to spout her hatred for the eldest brother, to scream how unfair it was that he just kept coming back, but she didn't. She didn't say anything. There was nothing else to say that she hadn't already yelled at the top of her lungs the last time Finn was brought back.

"Kali," he said. K looked up. "I promise, I'll not let him,"

"I don't need you to protect me." She told him. K stood. "I'll kill him if he comes near me, just know that."

Klaus watched as she turned and left. K disappeared into the darkness just outside the glow of the fire. He took a breath and sighed. Klaus wanted to be surprised by her response, but he wasn't. After what his brother did to her last time, he knew K would want her revenge. Hell, he wanted it himself.

The memory of having to choose between his younger brother and the young woman he wanted to spend eternity with, both dying slowly and in great pain, was something he wasn't sure he'd ever get out of his head. He'd held not only Kol dying in his arms, but K's dead body. In one day, Finn had taken two people he loved.

So yes, Klaus understood her reaction and in truth, shared it.

~!~

After a tense night, Klaus and K made their way to the diner where they told Hayley to join them. K didn't like that the young hybrid always seemed so willing to send Hope away. True, in this case, it was to keep the child safe, but after everything they went through to bring her back, why always give her to strangers to watch?

K was tapping her fingernails against the surface of the countertop while they waited for Hayley. Klaus watched her out of the corner of his eye. She still hadn't said much from the night before, though really, she didn't have to.

"Stop," he finally said with a sigh.

Her hand quit moving, but the thoughts continued to race through her mind.

"Stop," he repeated. The clipped sound of his voice caused K to look at him. "While I admire the rather _inventive_ things you're picturing doing to my brother, it is a bit distracting."

"Jesus," she sighed heavily. "Seriously?"

Klaus nodded. Evidently, the thoughts still plaguing K were strong enough that the hybrid at her side was privy to them.

"This is getting annoying."

Klaus nodded his agreement. It was distracting, to say the least.

"Okay," Hayley chimed when she stepped into the diner and headed right for them. "Hollis has Hope. She fell asleep the second he started the car, so she'll be fine." She didn't notice K roll her eyes. K still didn't approve of handing the toddler off, even if it was to someone Hayley trusted. "So, which of the _Kingmaker_ addresses do you want to hit up first? There's ten of them."

"There's a problem." He said.

"What?" she didn't sound amused.

"Lucien's shown his true colors. He's kidnapped Freya and her rescue now depends on Elijah working with my ever reliable brother Finn."

"And you want to go to New Orleans to help." Hayley mumbled. "That's fine. I mean, I can check these places out on my own. I'll take K. I doubt she wants to be around Finn, right?" K nodded her agreement.

"No," Klaus shook his head. "I'm certain they are more than capable of finding our sister. Besides, something tells me all roads lead to the same treacherous bastard. Let them take the obvious path while we take the one less traveled."

"Okay," Hayley nodded. "Let's go."

Klaus nodded and let her lead the way. He turned to K before following and offered his hand. She seemed to take it, but reluctantly. He could tell she was still angry, though it wasn't at anything in particular. Finn was only something else added to the pile that already existed.

He wasn't wrong, either. K had a feeling something was wrong. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something else, something they weren't seeing.

~!~

The buildings all looked the same. They had the same bricks, the same windows, the same block writing that declared who owned them. They were truly unremarkable, and that's what bothered K and Klaus.

By the time they made it to business number six, each of the three was itching for results of some kind. They wanted a fight, a solution… anything.

"Do tell," Klaus said as he compelled the receptionist. "Where are the areas off limits to regular employees?"

The older woman behind the counter smiled wickedly to him which he found strange.

"Stay right here." She told him smoothly, "And I'll get someone to help you with everything."

Without warning, the lights went out and the room was saturated with the blare of a siren. Red lights pulsed and flashed as men in black with automatic weaponry appeared from every hall and every shadow. They barked orders at the trio as though it would somehow frighten them into complying. None of them seemed the slightest bit worried, despite the impressive arsenal pointed at them.

"Shall we?" Hayley asked.

"Ladies first." He replied with a smirk.

K and Hayley shared a sideways glance before immediately bounding after the humans. No one used their speed because there wasn't much need as they wove through the crowd. K swiped at the throats of her targets. With her strength, her acrylic nails sliced easily through the flesh.

Blood spewed from the injured men as they fell one after another. Eventually, the 'threat' was neutralized and the trio was able to continue on without being interrupted. After snapping the neck of a random tech, Klaus relieved the poor man of his badge. It wouldn't have mattered. They could have taken the door off its hinges anyway.

Klaus led the way while K and Hayley followed him into a subterranean lab. Their collective stomachs fell.

"Oh my god," K mumbled.

Strapped to gurneys that lined the walls were people, and not just people, but wolves. Each of them could smell it. It was hard to describe, but clearly dog that littered the air. Think of the smell a dog gave off when it was ill, it was like that. The room reeked of death.

"What are they doing?" Hayley asked with a hitch in her voice. She stepped closer to one of the victims only to have him shoot awake the instant he felt her close. Hayley jumped. "They're still alive."

He had taken to wandering around the room. Behind a sheet of plastic and strapped her to her own chair, was a young woman –clearly dead- and covered in boils. His stomach turned.

"This one's a vampire." He muttered. Slowly, Klaus turned to face the room yet again. "The hell is Lucien up to?"

Neither spoke because neither was sure. K stepped towards one the young man Hayley had woken up. The instant he sensed her being a vampire, he began to fight against his restraints, violently. She held up her hands to show she was no threat.

"Shhh," she whispered softly. It was clear he was a mad, crazed animal. "I'm not going to hurt you."

As tenderly as she could, K reached for the contraption around the wolf's face. She saw vials of something disgusting and felt she might know what it was.

"It's venom," she mumbled as she began to undo the multiple straps holding the mask on, "He's extracting venom."

"Bloody hell," Klaus mumbled primarily to himself.

K continued to remove the contraption. It was, for the most part, easy to do, until she came to its mouthpiece. Her stomach sank. In order to extract the venom, the 'doctors' had inserted needles into the 'patients' gums.

"Jesus," K grimaced. Her brows came together softly as she met the wolf's eyes. "This will undoubtedly hurt." She warned.

The young man nodded. His eyes had gone from gold to the more normal deep brown they were, but he hadn't calmed. His heart was still thundering within his chest.

As tenderly as she could, K took hold of the base of the needle and began to pull. It slipped easily enough from the poor man's gums, but it wasn't the resistance that was the problem. It was the overall length of it. The needle –much to her horror- looked to be nearly two inches long.

"Oh god," Hayley sounded like she'd be sick when K pulled out the remaining bit of metal.

It was a gut-churning sight to see a two inch –relatively thick- needle pulled from a man's gum. When it was free, she repeated it to the other side and the young man breathed easier almost immediately.

K held the bit in her hand –inside out- to show the others what she'd found. The two needles were 'angry' in appearance and made their collective mouths hurt just to see them.

"They inserted them just above the canine teeth." K said as she handed the bit to Klaus, "To extract the venom from the source."

"Barbaric." Klaus growled. He threw the bit to the side and away from him as Hayley and K began to untie the young man. Something had to be truly bad for Niklaus Mikaelson to think it barbaric. They both agreed.

Slowly, the trio made their way through the others. Each of them –now having seen what they were dealing with- moved delicately to remove the needles from the gums of those still alive. Hayley healed everyone as they went.

It took awhile, but eventually the last wolf was removed from his restraints and left to heal after ingesting her blood.

"But why do this?" Hayley asked.

"For his cure, most likely." Klaus said as he removed a vial from the refrigerator. "He likely had his people reverse-engineer the cure."

"And the dead vampire?"

"She died from werewolf venom," Klaus said, "just Lucien, testing his stuff."

"But why would he have to test something he knows works?"

"He wouldn't." K replied. They gave her their attention. "She's a test subject yes, but… this," she looked around the room at the pieces setup and those sitting on the floor trying to recuperate, "This is something else."

"Are you certain?" Klaus asked.

K nodded. "There's something wrong here."

Before Klaus could speak, his phone rang. He answered it. It was Elijah with a bit of good news and… no so good news.

"Well," Klaus hung up his phone a moment later and gave the others his attention. "They've found Freya, but Finn's in a bad way. Elijah thinks I should return to cure him."

"But you're not going to." Hayley said.

"He can purge the venom himself." Klaus replied with a smile. "He deserves the torment."

Hayley shook her head. She was about to speak, but didn't have the chance.

"No," K said, surprising them both, "You should heal him."

Neither Klaus nor Hayley could hide their shock with her declaration.

"I…" Klaus stammered, "Pardon?"

K took steps towards him with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Let's go home. You can heal Finn when we get there."

"No," he replied as though it should have been an obvious answer. "After everything my brother's done, why on _Earth_ would you wish to return to lessen his pain?"

"In truth, I don't care what happens to Finn. I'd rather he rot for what he's done." She told him without the slightest hint of emotion, "But something tells me there's more to this."

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her. There was something else, something K wasn't telling him. Klaus tried to dip into her thoughts –a brief moment of being glad for their connection- but there were too many to sift through and they were coming too fast.

Eventually, he found himself nodding his agreement. The pair left Haley behind to deal with the mess and victims and headed back to New Orleans.

It wasn't until they were in the car for an extended period of time that Klaus finally spoke.

"What had brought on this impressive bit of philanthropy?"

K said nothing as she continued to lean to the side. Her elbow was propped on the windowsill and her head rested in her hand. She didn't speak for a moment.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said softly. She continued to stare out the window and wonder how much of what she was thinking were her own thoughts versus the paranoia she gleaned from Klaus. "If Lucien is behind this…"

"You think he's planned something?"

"This entire thing is…" she sighed heavily and turned towards him. "Something this intricate takes years of planning. This isn't something that just crossed his mind one day. This is… complicated and has a thousand moving parts. Do you really think it'd be as simple as you feeding Finn your blood?"

Klaus felt that familiar pit in his stomach grow when K brought up a point he'd been happy to overlook. That was her skill. Either K was paranoid enough to think of things others wouldn't, or she'd simply been around his family so long that she knew their luck.

~!~

The arguing was what greeted both K and Klaus as they headed into the manor. It was nothing new, save the added body on the couch.

Finn struggled against Elijah's hold and tried to escape Freya, but they each held strong even as Klaus showed himself. He didn't bother keeping his sarcastic jabs to himself either, despite the situation.

"You," Finn growled.

The group shifted to see him staring at K. She met his gaze without blinking and showed a surprising amount of resolve. Klaus stepped to her side in case he had to intervene.

"Me," she replied in the same tone.

"You're meant to be dead."

"Be kind, brother." Klaus told him with an edge. "She's the one who convinced me to return."

Finn continued to stare at K and she back. He knew she was supposed to be dead. The stake he plunged into her chest couldn't have been removed until after death, but he didn't have a chance to linger on his confusion.

Klaus bit into his wrist and fed Finn. For a moment, no matter how brief, Finn was able to believe he was safe. It didn't last, though that shouldn't have surprised anyone.

The Mikaelson siblings all struggled to help their failing brother, but none of them could. Within seconds he was fading beyond their abilities. He'd die, and it wouldn't be long. Each of them stood around him and for that brief moment, it was a sweet moment, endearing and added something to Finn's last seconds.

With a smile on his face, Finn's skin turned sickly grey. He was gone shortly after.

~!~

Finn's death hit Freya the hardest. To her, he was still the little boy from a millennia ago. He was her little brother and her loved one. She didn't have the years tainted by anger and resentment the others did. She still had memory of the innocence, and kindness, and love.

"Be free, brother." Elijah said kindly as he spread a handful of Finn's ashes into the water below.

They had given him the Viking funeral he deserved. Besides, burying their bodies only led to further trouble they didn't need.

Elijah handed the urn to Kol who took a handful of ashes too.

"I loathed you for centuries. Even now it remains unabated." Kol admitted. "But I know torment, brother. So I hope you somehow find peace in the abyss."

Next was Freya.

"When you were born, you gave me a gift." Her voice cracked and shook with tears. "You were my first friend. Today you gifted me my life, my brothers united even if for a moment. I love you. Always and forever, brother," her voice held a hint of strength, "Until forever ends."

Freya handed the urn to Klaus.

"My anger for you is vast, brother," Klaus didn't bother lying either, "But just know, that you will be avenged."

Klaus had asked K to accompany him, more for his own peace of mind than because he wanted her to be there for his brother's memorial. And she came, as he hoped she would.

But as she stood there overlooking the dead, black water, along with the other Mikaelson children, K felt something bubble inside her. When it came time for Klaus to spread the ashes, her resolve had hardened. The last hint had fluttered from his hand when she turned to him.

"May I?" she asked.

To his surprise, Klaus found himself nodding. Perhaps he was stunned she bothered asking for Finn's urn and the chance to speak.

Taking the hefty, cold metal object into her hands, K looked inside and eyed the pile of ash that was once a person.

"You terrified me," she muttered to the amorphous mass, "And terrorized me for sport. You nearly killed me more than once and eventually succeeded. But," her brows came together as she stared at the ash and the words caught briefly in her throat, "I can forgive you." She reached in and took a handful. K held it over the water. "Eventually." She released it and let it flutter out of sight.

Offering that she may someday forgive him was the best she could muster at the moment and more than either sibling thought she'd ever give.

Klaus threaded his fingers through hers and held her hand tightly.

"Come," he said softly, "We should returned home."

Slowly, and with heavy hearts, the five gathered made their way back to Mikaelson Manor.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:** Hey guys! I can't believe I never realized I did this, but I never gave the pronunciation for Kali's name. How could I have forgotten that? And so late too, I'm sure most of you have already come up with your own, but I'll put this in now, and add it periodically through previous chapters. So sorry, seriously. Kalliope = Kuh-lie-oh-pee.

 **Chapter 41**

All of them lingered in the den. The only one missing was Kol. It shocked no one, but no one cared enough to actually comment on it either.

Freya was lying on the couch and toyed lazily with something as she remembered her baby brother the way he was before everything changed. K sat across from her in one of the chairs. She absently moved a coin along her knuckles. It kept her fingers busy while she thought about the look of utter happiness on Finn's face when he died. She'd never seen that kind of relief –true relief- before in anyone.

Klaus and Elijah leaned against the desk and stared at the two young women. Both looked sad, but only one felt it. K was only somber by association, nothing more.

"What are we up against here, brother?" Klaus couldn't hide his worry.

"I truly don't know." Elijah admitted sadly.

"I may have an idea."

Attention shifted to Hayley. She stormed into the room with purpose. It was both inspirational and foreboding. When people walked like that and spoke before others knew they were there, it tended to mean something bad was discovered. Now was no different.

K's stomach sank. She sighed and dipped her head as Hayley told her and the others about Lucien's plot to become everyone's better. If there was one you didn't want to be 'all powerful', it was a man like Lucien.

It was just after Hayley's declaration that Klaus and Elijah fled the manor. They had to be sure. They had to know if Aurora had been released. While they were gone, K found herself standing in front of the fire, remembering.

As the flames licked and devoured the wood they were fed, she remembered.

 _London, England_

 _The blood on her skin was beginning to temper and turn as cold as the wind that tore through the small dwelling. K's chest heaved as she did her best to calm herself. Her eyes fell to the woman beneath her. There was nothing left of Miss Mary Kelley.  
_

 _The rage she felt was only mildly slated as she got off the body of the poor strumpet Lucien had chosen. She had slipped into a fugue state as she walked towards him. K handed off the blade, but her eyes never met those of the monster at her side. The moment her toe touched the street, she was gone from sight._

 _Back at her apartment, as she washed the blood from her skin, K's door opened. She looked up through the mirror to see Lucien the cause. Her attention went back to her work. She had already disrobed and was wrapped in something new, but the blood remained. Perhaps a bath would be needed? Either way, there was flesh she had to pull out of her hair first._

 _Lucien appeared in her mirror, standing just over her shoulder, and grinning like an idiot._

" _What?" she asked when he hadn't spoken._

" _That," he breathed the word with a great amount of reverence. K felt she knew where the conversation would lead. "That was…" he seemed to have trouble expressing himself. "It was magnificent. Beautiful… that was the purest artistry I've ever witnessed."_

" _Leave."_

 _He flinched mildly, but seemed so deep in the euphoria of K's destruction that it took him a moment to register her stern demand. K turned to face him._

" _Leave." She told him again. "I have need to pack."_

 _K stepped around him, but Lucien didn't seem willing to let her pass. He reached out and snatched her arm forcing her to stop. K looked up at him through her lashes. A hint of rage flashed in her eyes, but he seemed ignorant._

" _Months we've been together," his voice was tight and he spoke through his teeth, "And still you look at and treat me as some kind of plague."_

" _Perhaps," she sighed, "Because you keep_ _infecting_ _me." She snatched her arm away. "Now, leave."_

 _K again tried to go about her business, but again Lucien didn't seem willing to listen. This time, however, he acted violently._

 _Lucien grabbed K's upper-arms and threw her viciously into the wall. The thin plaster broken beneath her frame and she grunted from the force. Lucien was on her again in an instant. He held her against the wall firmly._

" _Enough," he growled. K glared hatefully at him, but remained still. "Now, I've suffered your comments and attitude for long enough. It is time I'm given what I'm owed."_

" _You have seconds to release me before I-"_

 _Lucien pulled her forward just enough to slam her back into the wall and silence her._

" _Stop talking." He said angrily. One of Lucien's hands slid to K's throat. He held firm and craned her neck back just enough she'd remember he was in control. "You will do as I say and I will have what I want."_

 _K scoffed a sarcastic laugh._

" _Is something amusing?"_

" _Yes," she replied tersely, "The fact that you think I'd ever lower myself to be with someone like you." She leaned forward just a hint. "Know you're betters, boy."_

 _K didn't know where that particular phrasing came from, but felt that way towards him. She felt, for some reason, that she was better than Lucien. It was the air he gave off. He seemed rash, unfocused, like some kind of disobedient teenager and she had been around far too long and been through far too much to cater to him and his whims._

 _Unfortunately, that_ _particular_ _phrase struck a deep, resounding chord with Lucien. He was enflamed in an instant. His eyes darkened to black before his features changed and he bared his fangs. He was quickly lost in his psychosis._

" _You're just like_ _them_ _." He hissed hatefully. "I am_ _not_ _," he slammed her head into the wall, "Some lowly servant. And I am_ _not_ _," he repeated the action, "One to be commanded._ _I_ _am your better._ _I_ _am more powerful than you. And_ _I_ _-"_

 _Lucien's tirade had been abruptly ended. He lurched forward and his mouth fell slack as he gasped. Lucien's grip began to falter and K stepped forward. He met her in reverse._

" _Never_ _presume to put your hands on me." She growled deeply. The smell of blood filled the air and it dripped from her arm as she held his heart in her hand. K had plunged her fist deeply into Lucien's chest. "I tolerated you, Lucien, nothing more. I owe you nothing." She squeezed his heart just so he'd feel it. "Now," K used her leverage to guide him down until Lucien was on his knees. "I never want to see you again. Do you understand?" he didn't answer and she squeezed harder. "Understand?"_

" _Yes," he breathed._

" _I do not care who you think you are, but know that you will be forgotten when I leave this disgusting city." K leaned down just enough to look him closely in the eye. "And if you_ _ever_ _threaten me again, I won't hesitate to rip your heart from your chest. Permanently."_

 _Before he could think, K retracted her hand and snapped his neck. Lucien fell dead to the floor._

 _K cocked a single brow as she stared down at the man on her floor. She didn't like him in the least and even in her fevered brain she was well aware of how insane he was in comparison. She prayed she never ran into him again, though the world was only so big and growing smaller. Perhaps, the best she could hope for was him not giving her a reason to kill him if their paths crossed in the future._

"Did you hear me, darling?"

Klaus' voice cut through K's thoughts. She focused once more on reality and found herself leaning against the fireplace mantle. At some point, she'd apparently stepped forward and rested her hands against the stone and wood surface.

Klaus had come in to see her standing in shadow in front of the fire and leaning against the mantle like a villain. He didn't truly take the sight to heart until he spoke and she remained silent.

After hearing him, K turned her head just a hint to the side so he could see her face in profile.

"Lucien has freed Aurora. They're both gone."

K's grip tensed and the woodwork beneath her hands suffered. The wood splintered and broke easily under her strength.

"Of course." The words barely left her lips.

"Sweetheart?"

Klaus took steps forward. He hadn't really heard what she said because it was so soft.

"Of course," she said with more strength. K turned to face him and she was angry. "Of course Aurora escaped. Of course they're gone. Do you know why?" Klaus remained silent. "Because Lucien has found a way for the two of them to be the deadliest creatures on the planet, so _of course_ they're gone."

"Kali," he said as soothingly as he could.

"No!" she snapped. K was angry and she felt rightfully so. "I'm done, Nik. I'm done with your lasting torments. I'm done with your washing things aside in favor of dealing with them later." She reached him and Klaus could see the underlining rage. "I am _done_ suffering the whims of psychopaths."

"What would you have me do?" he asked softly. He could feel her rage, not only because of their connection, but for some reason, it vibrated off of her. Klaus wondered how much was hers versus his own.

"Kill them. No more drawn out tortures because _everyone_ in this city is working against your family, so death, Nik, death is what I want. And if you cannot kill Lucien and that _bitch_ Aurora, I will."

Klaus slowly began to nod his head. He closed the bit of distance between them and gently took her shoulders into his hand.

"I swear to you," he told her strongly, "No more games. They will die." Klaus reached up and tenderly ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. "Do you trust me to do this?"

K hesitated. The action surprised her –and him as well- but the hesitation came nonetheless.

"Yes," she finally replied. K nodded and put more strength behind her word, "Yes."

Klaus smiled softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly and she returned the sentiment. With a parting smile, Klaus turned and headed out of the room bellowing Freya's name.

K remained behind for a moment. A rage she wasn't aware she possessed was boiling inside her. It burned and she didn't know why. Was this all hers, or was it his as well? She didn't know, but it hurt and forced her to want retribution. She –for some reason- felt wronged and that the slight needed to be repaid.

~!~

 **The Devil Comes Here and Sighs**

 **Season 3, Episode 18**

Freya had been working since the night before to find something to kill Lucien with, but she was having no luck. Neither brother seemed to realize that things were more complicated when it came to witchcraft. They wanted results immediately.

Klaus was gone at the moment and Elijah was in the other room, but for some reason K was with Freya. She found herself pacing without reason. Freya was doing her best to concentrate, but K was making it increasingly difficult.

She slammed down her pencil and sighed heavily.

"Will you _please_ stop?" Freya snapped.

"I can't." K replied as she continued her trek. "I…" she struggled to find the words. "I just can't. There's this… ridiculous anger inside me. I can't sit still."

"Sounds like the famous Mikaelson rage." She muttered as she went back to her work.

K bit her cheek and struggled to keep from speaking as she continued to pace. She wished she could refute the statement, but she knew better. K knew this was hybrid, Viking rage.

A sudden sting in her chest caused K's step to fumble. She gently touched the spot and struggled to gain breath that was being pulled from her. Something was wrong.

"Freya…" she breathed.

"What?" the witch snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was trying to work.

"Freya," the word was strangled and trembled.

Freya looked over her shoulder. K met her gaze with an expression laced in fear. Without warning, she screamed. Freya jumped and raced to her side as K's knees began to buckled. Blood started to form in a spot at the center of K's chest.

"Elijah!" Freya screamed.

Her brother appeared a second later. He swooped in, but didn't know why. He didn't know what he could do to help, if anything at all.

The pain she felt was incalculable. It raked through her body without mercy. Tears sprang from her eyes and her body shook.

"I can't…" she panted, "I can't breathe…"

"What's happening?" Freya asked her brother.

Elijah frantically thought before remembering what Klaus had taken with him.

"Tunde's blade." He muttered solemnly.

"Niklaus…" Freya breathed.

Neither knew how to help her. In truth, there was nothing they could do. The injury wasn't hers.

"What's… Oh god."

Hayley had run for the room when she heard K scream. What she saw wasn't something she was prepared for.

"What happened?" she asked.

Elijah knelt down and gently laced his arms beneath K. He lifted her and headed for the nearest couch to lay her on. K was trembling in his arms, soft whimpers left her parted lips and her eyes were focusless as she was thrown into a world of pure, unadulterated torture.

"Niklaus took with him Papa Tunde's blade." He replied as he set her down carefully. "Clearly, he wasn't successful."

"Break the connection." Hayley demanded. Freya looked up. Elijah's phone beeped and he stepped aside to see. "Break it, now."

"I can't." Freya snapped back. "I made it stronger the _last_ time Nik was taken. I can't break it now."

"There may be no need." Elijah said. He gave them his attention. "It seems Lucien is willing to barter, but I must meet him."

"You know that's a trap, right?" Hayley asked.

"Obviously." He replied as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "But I don't currently see another option."

Freya stood. She looked at him worriedly.

"Please be careful."

Elijah gave her the softest nod before leaving the manor completely.

After he left, they turned their attention to K. She was shuddering and whimpering and still bleeding, but there was nothing they could do. No spell would diminish her pain, no root or herb, no _anything_ would save her from the pain she was in.

Tears continued to glide down the side of K's face as she stared blankly at the ceiling. As her body shook, her mouth gaped open and gasped for even the slightest breath. The sight was terrifying and heartbreaking to witness.

Minutes passed, more than they could count at the moment, before K suddenly took in a long, deep breath. She rose up and coughed repeatedly.

"Jesus," she breathed as she scratched her chest.

"Kali,"

She looked up to see both Freya and Hayley standing over her.

"Hi," she mumbled. K pushed herself up.

"Are you okay?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, peachy." She replied with a sharp edge. "You trying having that damn thing shoved through your heart and tell me how you feel afterwards."

"Whoa, hey." Hayley replied. "Calm down, alright?"

K looked up, ready to spout something else, before realizing Hayley was right. Her face fell and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she sighed. "It's uh…" K motioned to the side of her head. "I don't think all this anger's mine."

Hayley and Freya shared sideways glances. They both knew the same thing. All of them knew, in fact, that the connection was stronger than any of them liked.

"So, what happened?" she asked with a sigh. K sat upright, but leaned against the back of the couch.

"Evidently, Lucien got a hold of Klaus." Hayley said. "He stuck him with Tunde's blade and," she motioned at K. That bit was self-explanatory. "And he lured Elijah into a secret meeting place."

"Because that doesn't sound like a trap." K muttered under her breath. "Where are they? Lucien and Nik?"

"We don't know." Freya said. "There's any number of places they could be. Close, probably, but we don't know."

K scratched the side of her head as she thought. She thought about what she knew of the man who held Klaus and how unstable he was. At the same time, Lucien was a creature of habit.

"His apartment." She finally said.

"What?" Hayley asked. K had more mumbled the words than spoke them clearly.

"His apartment." She repeated. "I bet you fifty bucks, he took Nik to his apartment."

Hayley's brows came together.

"Is he that stupid?"

"No," K shook her head as she stood. "But he's that lazy."

"Whoa," Hayley said as K started to walk away. The vampire paused. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Lucien's."

"Alone." Her voice was deadpan. "Are you kidding me?" K shrugged a single shoulder which made Hayley openly roll her eyes. "Come on. I'll go with you."

K wasn't going to fight the help. Hayley was a fighter, which was beneficial, and K wasn't completely reliable at the moment. If something happened to Klaus, it'd happen to her and make her –basically- useless. In truth, K wanted Hayley to come along more for her than to help with Klaus.

Together, they left the manor in favor of Lucien's apartment.

 **I hope you like it. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN:** Hey guys! This is LONG, but still i hope you like it. I'm going out of town for awhile so no computer, and I won't see the new episode when it airs next Friday. Not to mention, I don't have a new chapter written. lol. BUT, I'll hopefully have one out that Sunday. So let me know what you guys think of this one. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 42**

 **The Devil Comes Here and Sighs**

At Lucien's apartment, Aurora paced slowly in front of Klaus. He did his best to keep from going through his skin, but she made it increasingly difficult. There it was again, that brassy, obnoxious voice. It raked across his skin like hot pokers and made him want to cringe. But he couldn't. He had to try and play to her 'long lost love'. He had to see if that would grant him a moment of her weakness, a moment to exploit.

No, however. It didn't seem to. Perhaps he'd finally angered her a little too much.

"Whatever has passed between us," he said with a dark desperation, "whatever hatred you are holding on to, in me, you see the kindred you have always longed for. To spend an eternity without me would be a curse your frail heart could not endure."

She let a coy, angry smile touch her thin bird-like lips.

"You're wrong." She replied freely. "You see Nik, whatever terrors might await me in the endless time to come," she said as she unscrewed the bottle's lid, "pale I comparison to the joy I will take in ending you." Aurora took a few steps closer and knelt before him. Her smile never faded. "And know that your end won't come before _hers."_

Klaus' face dropped immediately and the horror he'd been feeling about her drinking the venom mixture was nothing in comparison to how angry he was.

"If you lay a single finger on her, I will," the words were so forced through his teeth that they shook.

"You'll what, Nik?" she dared. "Admit it, there's nothing you can do. You'll never be able to protect her, not once I drink this." She mocked a pouted lip, "Awe," his face darkened again. "Did I strike a chord, Nik?"

He lunged forward, but his bindings held tight. In the end, he did little more than rattle his chains which caused Aurora to laugh as she stood again.

"Pathetic." She smiled. Aurora looked down at the bottle again and smiled wider. "Cheers."

Klaus' stomach sank as she drank the bottle's entire contents.

~!~

Hayley and K wove through the music festival in the streets. K didn't know why they felt the need to celebrate everything in NOLA, but she had to admit –normal days- she would have enjoyed it.

"So," Hayley said as they walked with determination towards the fight. "You and Aurora are basically the same age, right?"

"Close enough, yeah." K nodded.

"Okay,"

Hayley was doing calculations in her head. Aurora was older than both of them which meant stronger, but she only had a couple of short decades on K and Hayley was a hybrid. Those two factors alone should make the fight more even than before.

Suddenly, Hayley stopped. She turned to face the vampire at her side with a look of apprehension.

"What if she's turned?"

K chewed lightly on her bottom lip as she thought.

"If Lucien beat Klaus…"

She didn't have to continue the statement. They both knew what it meant. Not only was Lucien strong enough to kill an Original, but he bested the Original Hybrid. Klaus was the strongest of them all, they knew that, and he was taken by one man.

"No offense, but I don't know if the Original Ripper and Unsired Hybrid can take on that much crazy if she's turned." Hayley said honestly.

"Honestly, that's not the biggest issue." K replied. Something more troubling had crossed her mind. "What if she's taken the serum, period?"

"Shit," Hayley's shoulders slumped. "Then we can't kill her."

"And even a broken neck kills us for a second." K mumbled. "Do you think that would-"

Her words were cut short by a tickle in her throat. K suddenly coughed. Blood poured from her mouth and no matter how much she tried to clear it, more only came.

"Holy shit," Hayley gasped.

Grasping K, Hayley ushered them out of the sight of tourists and locals alike. She sped them to the nearest alley and ducked behind a dumpster and pile of crates.

K kept coughing and gasping as blood dripped from her mouth and throat like a fountain. Hayley wanted to help her –desperately- but there was nothing she could do. Like the blade, this wasn't K's pain. This was something else, this was Klaus and Aurora.

As suddenly as it began, the torture ended. K coughed again, but this time it was free. She stood upright and looked at Hayley as she angrily wiped the blood from her lips.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." She snapped.

"Yeah well, hopefully we'll get the chance." Hayley sighed. "What are we going to do about her?"

K was at a loss. She didn't know how they'd be able to subdue Aurora without killing her, even for a second. If she was 'transformed' they wouldn't be able to take her down in a fight. She'd be too strong. And if she hadn't turned yet, they couldn't kill her because that would complete the transition.

K's eyes drifted up. She had no idea how to proceed, how to incapacitate the crazy without killing her. As she looked up at the sky, K's eyes noticed something to the side. It was the sign to the building she was leaning against.

Pushing herself up, K stepped into the alley to better look at the business. A slow smile touched her lips.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Drugs." K pointed at the pharmacy. "We pump that bitch full of drugs."

Hayley looked up and noticed the sign. Her brows came together.

"Will that even work on a vampire?"

"If there's enough." K replied. "I've been drugged before. Granted, I was already dying, but I bet if we give her enough to kill an elephant, she'll be knocked out at least long enough for us to put her somewhere."

"Okay," Hayley shrugged. "Why not?"

Neither of them really knew if it would work, but there was no harm in trying.

Hayley went inside instead of K, who was still covered in blood. The compulsion was easy, but thankfully the pair of them was smart enough to not only pay, but have the pharmacy tech put in some information that wouldn't bring the feds down on anyone. Drugs like what they took were the kind that got noticed, so they covered their tracks. Besides, some poor human didn't deserve to be fired or imprisoned because the supernatural crossed their path.

~!~

Aurora's face fell when she heard the sound of the elevator ding. She was annoyed she didn't have the chance to kill herself. Tossing the stake down, she let a sarcastic laugh leave her lips.

"It appears we have company." She replied in annoyance.

Turning, Aurora headed for the doors and opened them with a flourished motion to reveal the one who interrupted her.

Aurora let out a soft, surprised gasp when she saw K standing in the foyer. Klaus' stomach immediately sank as he stared in horror at the one in the entryway.

"Well, well." Aurora crooned. "If it isn't the slave girl."

"Kali, please," Klaus called from the back.

Her eyes darted to him. Her heart twisted at the sight of him bound like an animal, but she pushed passed it in favor of a smile. It tugged lightly at the corner of her lips. With a tender wink to him, her attention went back to Aurora.

"Oh dear," Aurora's sarcasm was thick, "Stop for a meal on the way here?"

She motioned to the immense amount of blood that still stained K's chin, neck and shirt.

"Something like that." She replied. "Now, he's coming with me."

"Is he?"

"He is."

While the spoke to one another with words that might have been considered polite, there was no kindness in them. Each hated the other a great deal and it was evident to anyone.

"Do you think you can take him?" Aurora asked. She took a step closer. "You're quick, but are you truly quick enough to get him before I get to you?"

"Maybe," K replied. She was taking a step back for each one of Aurora's forward. "As I remember it, I've literally had your life in the palm of my hand."

Aurora's face darkened.

"And I got my retribution." She replied. "So, how is it you're still alive? I had hoped the image of you in the dream world was little more than a spirit, but clearly…"

She motioned to K with her face twisted in disgust.

"I told you." She said. "You can't kill me."

Aurora giggled and the sound was nauseating.

"That we share in common." She replied. "Age alone means I can best you. So why come alone? Are you so foolish?"

A wicked smirk touched K's lips.

"Who said anything about being alone?"

Aurora's face dropped. Before she could react, the second elevator dinged and Hayley emerged. The blur of a hybrid tackled Aurora and sent her flying into Lucien's apartment. They hit the ground with a thunderous boom.

Hayley was on Aurora in a second while K lazily walked towards the room. With a roar, Hayley thrust her hand deeply into Aurora's chest and grabbed her heart.

"Wait!" Klaus bellowed over Aurora's screams. "You can't!" Eyes shifted to him as he disappointedly added, "She's taken the serum."

Hayley seemed to mull over which would be the greater evil. Eventually, she removed her hand much to the elation of Aurora. The redhead laughed and immediately snapped Hayley's neck. With a shove, she sent the young hybrid sailing across the room and into the wall. Hayley was out for the count.

With a heavy sigh, Aurora heaved herself to her feet. She fixed her clothing a bit and looked to Klaus.

"Well, that was annoying." She told him with thick sarcasm. "So, what to do, what to do?" she muttered. "Should I kill the mother of your child?" she motioned to Hayley. "Or perhaps the woman of your dreams?" she motioned then to K who still lingered in the doorway.

"Leave them out of this." There was a tone of desperation to Klaus' voice that didn't go unnoticed. "It's me you want."

"That is true." She said easily, "But they are who you care for most."

"Hey," K called from the foyer. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Aurora turned towards the dark-haired vampire. "You want a piece of me, then come on."

"I'll get to you in a moment." She said tersely. "Just…" Aurora waved her hand at K. "Stay there."

"So you can cower inside?" K replied. "Afraid to face me, Aurora?"

The redhead's jaw clenched tightly. She would never say it out loud, but yes, that's why she remained inside. So long as K couldn't enter Lucien's apartment, Aurora was safe. She and K were too similar in age for the fight to be quick and in truth, Aurora wasn't a fighter. K clearly was. She didn't want to deal with the darker vampire at the moment and K knew it.

"Silence yourself, slave." She hissed. "You will remain there for eternity if I choose."

"Will I?" she laughed. "Oh right, because I wasn't invited in."

"Surely even _you_ are smart enough to know what happens to a vampire when they enter a home uninvited."

"Of course." She answered easily. "But here's the thing," K took a wide step forward and through the threshold into Lucien's apartment. "I've been here before."

K moved in a flash and sailed for Aurora. She grabbed the redhead by the throat and held tight as she slammed her into the ground.

"Lucien was tricky, but not smart." She growled. "Everyone from Nik's sire line is allowed in without invitation." She leaned just a hint closer. "And unlike you, I _am_ his line."

K sat up and began a barrage of hits against the ginger's face. Each boomed loudly like thunder in the distance.

"You should have stayed in the wall!" K yelled as she continued to fight.

No one saw what Aurora was doing. They should have.

The sound of something piercing flesh echoed just as easily as K's gasp. Klaus' face twisted with horror while K was stuck in mid-punch above Aurora. The redhead glared hatefully at her through her blood-stained face. With a growl, she gripped K's heart a hint firmer than before.

"You should have stayed dead." Aurora growled hatefully.

"Aurora no!" Klaus bellowed. She rolled her head to look at the man beside her. He stared back sadly, remorsefully. "Please, I beg you. Leave her."

A stake K could survive, but not even a Klaus would live if someone ripped out his heart.

Aurora was prepared to do what she chose when she noticed Klaus' chest. He seemed ignorant to what was happening to him, but it was clear to everyone else. Blood pooled in the center of his chest and ran easily down his shirt. Aurora's brows came together as she looked from K to Klaus. Their wounds were the same.

In truth, Klaus felt the ache of his heart being squeezed, but it meant nothing to him in comparison. It was nothing when he was watching the life of K being controlled by one who truly hated her.

"Please," his voice shook just a bit, "Leave her."

With her face still contorted into confusion, Aurora moved quickly. She shot to her feet and spun around so she cradled K to her chest while she still held the vampire's heart. She wanted to look at Klaus as much as she wanted him to see K's pain.

"Oh," she breathed softly, "How interesting. Tell me, Nik, do you feel _this_ ," she twisted K's heart and the ones connected gasped in union, "as well?" a wicked, evil smile twitched at her lips. "You do."

He pleaded with her but Aurora seemed incapable of hearing him. Klaus didn't know what to do and his eyes fell to K as a result.

"I am sorry," he breathed. "I am sorry, my darling."

Tears had gathered in K's eyes, not just for fear of death, but for the pain in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but Aurora flexed her tendril-like fingers to stop her. Instead, she knelt down so she could whisper to K while staring at Klaus.

"Go on then," she said darkly, "Tell Nik how much you love him. Tell him how everything's going to be alright." K didn't speak. She only stared at Klaus. "Come now. Where are those grand declarations of undying love this time, hm? Where are those words meant to cut so deep while lifting you both so high above the rest of us that I heard the night you meant to bury me forever behind a wall?" Again K remained silent, stoic. "Tell him!" she screamed as she squeezed K's heart again. K gasped like before and the tears gently fell.

She still refused to speak, however. K wasn't going to give Aurora the satisfaction of doing as the crazed woman wanted. Instead, she mustered the strongest smile she could as she looked at him. A weak, almost unnoticeable laugh left his lips, but vanished an instant after forming. His eyes were tinting pink and he knew he was near tears, too.

"Oh," Aurora sighed tensely in K's ear, "Are you beginning to realize this is his fault, then? Hm? You know," she nuzzled closer to K which made the vampire try to squirm away, but Aurora held tight. "You're not special." She said. "He's made those declarations to a thousand different women through the centuries. He made me think I was his one true love too, and you see how easily he turned his back on me, how easily I was forgotten."

"Perhaps," K muttered. She didn't have the strength for much else as she turned to look at Aurora, "That's because you're forgettable."

Aurora ground her teeth and hissed like a feral animal.

"I'll kill you for that!" she hollered.

K's eyes drifted back to Klaus. That second felt like it lasted an eternity. He looked so sad, so scared and she felt it too. She felt it not only from him, but herself.

Aurora's fingers clasped tightly around her heart and K felt her tug. In a flash, she'd be dead. But as she took a breath, it never came.

Hayley soared across the room and to Aurora's side. She sank the needle deeply into the redhead's neck and injected her with more narcotics than anyone could stand.

"Not today, bitch." Hayley hissed.

Aurora immediately began to slump and fell back. Hayley held her long enough K could remove the hand from her chest. When she had, Hayley let Aurora fall uselessly to the floor.

Klaus stared at them both, breathing heavily as he struggled to believe what he saw. He was trembling, both with relief and rage.

" _Never_ ," he growled as Hayley helped K to her feet, " _ever_ do that again."

They both approached and began to work on his bindings.

"It wasn't planned to go that way." K replied breathily. "Trust me."

Klaus was down within seconds and reacted swiftly. He wrapped his arms around K and hugged her tightly. He threaded his fingers through her hair and held her close. He buried his nose in the nape of her neck as she hugged him in return.

"I nearly lost you." He breathed. "Never again, do you understand? Never again."

K nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. She didn't want to repeat that either. It hurt.

When they parted, Klaus kissed her softly. K let herself relax into the contact, but they had other things to worry about.

"Okay," Hayley said causing both to break them apart and remind them of what was happening. They parted and looked at her. "Let's get out of here before Lucien gets back or she wakes up."

K nodded. She reached into her pocket and produced a second syringe filled with more clear drug. They had two for their assault. Neither knew who would get the chance to stick Aurora, or how long it'd last, so they doubled up.

K finished getting Klaus out of his cuffs and gathered up the bits and pieces with his help. Hayley threw Aurora over her shoulder. Together, the three of them left the apartment quickly.

~!~

Back at the manor, Klaus dropped the accursed chains on the table.

"Mission accomplished." He said with a smirk. "And it only took the better part of a day."

Freya let a light laugh leave her lips.

"Do you want the chains back on?" she teased.

"You'd be doing us all a marvelous favor." Elijah added. "Perhaps you can fasten something to his mouth?"

They shared a lighthearted laugh at the gentle teasing between siblings as Hayley entered the dining hall.

"Aurora's still out cold." She said as she reached the others. "What are the chances of keeping her that way?"

"Well," Freya sighed, "My spell will keep her down long enough to figure out how to use the serum in her blood to kill both her and Lucien."

"Well I must say," Klaus smiled, "I'm rather looking forward to it."

"You're welcome." Freya said as she stood upright and left the room.

"And I suppose I should thank you as well?" Klaus asked Hayley.

"You can thank me in diaper duty." She teased.

"Hm," he replied before his expression turned a hint darker. "Though what were you thinking when you brought Kali with you?" his joy was gone and only anger remained. "She nearly died."

"And I would have," K suddenly chimed as she descended the stairs behind them. She had a glass of blood in each hand. "I planned to come alone, Nik. Hayley wouldn't let me." She said as she reached him. "So you'll not blame her for anything. Understand?"

He clenched his jaw as he looked from K to Hayley. The hybrid's arms were crossed over her chest as she eyed him sarcastically. Klaus did little more than nod. She returned the sentiment and walked away with Elijah.

When they were gone, K handed Klaus his glass of blood. She figured they both needed it after the day they had. Klaus took it and set it on the table beside the chains. Grabbing K's hand, he pulled her close while he leaned against the table too.

"I meant what I said," he told her softly, "Never again, Kali. That was far too close."

She smiled as warmly as she could as she stepped closer and stood between his knees.

"You can't protect me, Nik." She said honestly. "Between what happens to me and what happens to you, you can't protect me."

His face fell because he knew she was right. Keeping her body safe was one thing, but when she suffered his injuries too…

When his eyes fell, Klaus caught sight of something else he'd forgotten. He tenderly took his shirt and pulled it out to show her.

"It seems," he said as he showed her the blood that came from injuries other than his own. "We are truly a pair now."

K's brows came together. Seeing his injury again only made her remember what happened before. She remembered what happened when Aurora had her hand in K's chest.

She tenderly reached out and touched the still wet blood. K let out a long sigh. Neither of them was safe now.

"Tonight,"

K didn't expect Klaus to speak, so it surprised her a bit. She looked up at him as he reached forward and held her cheek.

"Tonight." He repeated.

Her brows came together again, but she didn't need to ask why. A single thought was dominant in his mind and it was so strong she heard it too.

"Are you sure?"

"You're not?" he asked.

"No, I mean… are you sure? After everything that's happened,"

"It's the perfect time." He said as he stood upright.

A light smile formed and K found herself nodding.

"Okay," she replied with a gentle laugh, "But, there's going to be hell to pay, you know that right?"

"Isn't there always?" he teased. "I'll speak with the others."

"And… I'll get ready, I guess." She smiled.

Klaus did the same. This was going to be interesting…

~!~

Hayley, Elijah and Freya were already together by the time K made her way to the den. The fire was burning and more candles than she thought they owned were dotting the room. It was beautiful.

"Perfect."

K glanced to her side and realized Klaus had approached from her blind spot. He looked at her lovingly which made her heart want to flutter. She'd changed, and so did he. Neither wanted to be wearing their bloody clothes anymore, not now.

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Evidently." She smiled. "Together then?"

"Always." He replied.

K looped her arm around his and together they entered the room where the others were waiting patiently. She wondered what would happen despite already knowing. She had never been so nervous.

Freya stood in front of the fire while Elijah was to the right, Hayley to the left. In some ways, K felt like she was walking into some kind of meeting where they would decide her fate. Perhaps it wasn't such a strange thought.

When Klaus and K reached Freya, the blond smiled. K's grip tensed around Klaus' arm. He chuckled, smiled and tenderly rested his free hand on her arm. He reassured her as much as he could because he could feel her nerves jump.

"Dearly beloved," Freya began, "We are gathered here to witness the joining of my dear brother, Niklaus," she smiled to him and he returned the sentiment happily. Freya turned to K, "And my friend, Kalliope." The air was filled with electric joy. Klaus and K's grips tightened. "And as the eldest of the Mikaelson clan, it is my honor to do so.

"Our lives are not easy ones." She continued after a breath. "With danger and enemies around every corner, moments of happiness are rare and deserve to be protected and cherished.

"Love is an impossible force and the oldest, most powerful magic. It is stronger than any one person, than time, and even death." Freya looked at them with tears resting gently on her lashes. She couldn't explain how happy she was for the two. "And the life you share is proof." Freya motioned to K. "Kali,"

K's cheeks had long been dampened with tears she didn't know she'd spilt and she was glad to see the same in Klaus.

"I have loved you," her voice quivered as she spoke to him, "For a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more. I will stand by your side, no matter what comes, for the rest of my life. And I will always be there for you."

She blinked a few tears free. Klaus tightened his grip on her hands.

"Nik," Freya said softly.

"I have loved you," he repeated. His voice seemed to shake as the lump in his throat grew. He couldn't believe the words he was saying were actually leaving his lips. "For a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more. I will stand by your side, no matter what comes, for the rest of my life. And I will always be there for you."

The words came naturally from the two despite the short hour since they'd made the plan.

K's cheeks were damp and her smile permanent. Her emotions were finally free now that they were actually doing something part of her thought would never happen. Reaching up, Klaus tenderly ran the back of his index finger along the trail of tears to wipe it away. K laughed weakly when he had. His smile broadened.

"Rings," Freya said.

Klaus turned around just enough to be handed his ring by his best man, Elijah. K did the same and was handed her ring by Hayley. Klaus had taken K's wedding band when he formed the plan earlier.

"Kali," Freya said. They had to use her as their indicator because both seemed a little 'lost' in the moment.

"With this ring," she said as she began to slide it onto Klaus' finger. Despite him wearing it for months, it felt different now that it was official. "I pledge to you my heart and soul."

"Nik,"

The hybrid slid the delicately woven ring made from an ancient nail along her finger and into place.

"With this ring," his voice was soft when he spoke. When he met her gaze, K couldn't express her relief that his eyes were tinted pink, "I pledge to you my heart and soul." Klaus took a deep, steadying breath before adding, "Always and forever."

A weak, breathy laugh left K's lips.

"Always and forever." She repeated softly.

Freya's cheeks began to hurt because she was smiling so wide. The same could be said for those surrounding the pair.

"And so long as no one here has anything to say," Freya said with a hint of teasing.

Klaus' eyes darted to Elijah and Hayley.

"I dare _any_ of you to speak." He said darkly.

His threat was empty and that's how they saw it. No one planned to interrupt anyway.

"Then by the power invested in me," Freya said with a hint of a laugh, "I pronounce you husband, and wife. Nik, you may kiss your bride."

They stepped closer and he laced his arms around her. When they kissed, Klaus felt K's lips tremble beneath his and was happy for it. It meant she couldn't tell he was doing the same.

Their friends and family clapped and cheered as they parted. Both Klaus and K were smiling wide and fighting a laugh.

None of the Mikaelson children had ever wed until now, and of all of them, Klaus seemed the least likely.

~!~

Back at Lucien's apartment, he sat watching through the tape he'd recorded. His chest ached after hearing how Aurora spoke about him, but that was nothing compared to what came later. He saw the way Klaus clung to K, heard what he said to her.

Why should Klaus have someone to love? Why did he be allowed to be happy?

He didn't.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN:** A little short, but the last one was long. I hope you enjoy and let me know!

 **Chapter 43**

 **No More Heartbreaks**

 **Season 3, Episode 19**

Klaus woke early that morning. He couldn't help it. For the first time in so long, he actually wanted to wake. With a light smile touching his lips, Klaus rolled over to see the woman in his bed.

K was still sleeping. She was nestled deeply within a pillow and her hair ruffled around her head. His smile widened. As tenderly as he could, Klaus reached for her left hand and placed a light kiss on her gemmed knuckle. He decided on rising for the morning. Despite the sun barely being visible, Klaus slid as softly from the bed as he could and headed downstairs for some blood.

There was an actual joy in his heart. It was something he hadn't felt for some time and while part of him wasn't sure how to react, he was still glad for it. There was something nice in the fear of this particular unknown.

He was downstairs only a few moments to warm enough blood for the two of them before heading upstairs again.

When he waked through the bedroom door, Klaus noticed the bed was empty. His brows came together. He hadn't thought he woke her, but evidently he had.

"Kali!" he called. Klaus set the drinks down and headed for the bathroom, but it was empty. "Kali, darling!" but there came no response.

Klaus pressed his ears to hear where she may have gone as he began to wonder through the house. She had suddenly disappeared and left no trace.

As he looked through the manor, Klaus asked both his siblings and Hayley if they'd seen the missing vampire. None of them had.

"She clearly hasn't vanished." Freya replied.

Klaus turned a stern eye to his elder sister.

"Clearly." He said tersely.

Elijah opened his mouth to offer a suggestion, but was quickly silenced when Klaus suddenly twitched and hissed in pain.

The hybrid clutched his arm in pain and none of the three near him knew why until they saw crimson bleed through his fingertips. Klaus gently unfurled his fingers to show the wound that had appeared from nowhere before it stitched itself shut. His eyes traveled to those of his siblings.

They all seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Kali," Elijah muttered.

~!~

She didn't remember when she was taken, but she was. She didn't know where she was or who had taken her, only that something was most definitely wrong.

K opened her eyes and noticed the dank room she was in. She cocked a brow. It was a little stereotypical for her liking.

She looked to be in a sewer somewhere, one of those old, large sewage chambers tall enough for a person to stand in and wide enough to fit a normal sized car. There was a dip in the floor for the run-off and water dripping somewhere in the background. In truth, this was a bit much.

K looked at her wrists. A spot of blood on her forearm caught brief attention, but since there wasn't a wound she didn't care. Chains bound her instead of vervain rope. That was an interesting change, but the symbols carved against the metal let her know they weren't simple chains. She jerked and pulled and they did little more than jangle. Even the bit that kept her bolted to the concrete ground was secured with magic.

"Shit," she sighed.

A whistle began in the distance. She looked up to see down the dark tunnel across from her. There was nothing yet, but something –some _one_ \- coming.

The whistle was some light-hearted tune that didn't suit the ominous atmosphere and she assumed that was the point. K's jaw tensed. Her annoyance began to grow. Someone had gone through the trouble of catching her and holding her captive somewhere she couldn't be found, and she had a feeling she knew who.

"Enough," she called out loudly enough there was an echo, "Parlor tricks don't suit either of us, Lucien."

The whistle was replaced with a chuckle. Before she could blink –and faster than she thought anyone was- Lucien appeared before her. He stood a few feet away and out of her arm's reach with his hands in his pockets and a smile twisting his lips.

"Fair enough," he told her casually. "They were always more Nik's thing, weren't they?"

K's chains didn't let her do much more than sit up on her knees, so instead of trying, she sat down and crossed her legs. She draped her chains and her arms over her lap and got as comfortable as she could. She stared up at him as calmly as she could.

"Now what?" she asked. K didn't want to let Lucien know just how uncomfortable he made her now that he was completely unstoppable, but he seemed to sense it anyway. "Are you going to kill me too, like Finn?"

"Kill you?" he mocked hurt as he lowered himself. Lucien squatted down to her level and rested his arms leisurely on his knees. "Of course not. Well, not yet, at least." His thin lips again turned up into a smirk. "I've got plans for you."

He reached out and ran the back of his finger along her cheek. K's immediate instinct was to jerk away, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she stared back at him coldly.

Her defiance made Lucien chuckle darkly.

"Well, well," he crooned, "There's the Jaclyn I remember. So," he pushed himself up and stood over her just to show her his superiority, "Was that a wedding I heard last night?"

K's eyes narrowed sharply.

"Spying on me, Lucien?" she asked with a tone. "That's a little pathetic, don't you think?"

His face darkened.

"Don't flatter yourself, love." He told her in the same ominous voice. "I was simply waiting for a moment to get you alone, just to abscond with you."

"But I never left the manor."

"No," his grin returned.

"How'd you get me?"

"Because of the invitation trick?" he smiled. "Please." He scoffed. "With a little help from the Ancestors, my speed took care of the rest."

K's jaw clenched to an unimaginable degree. Those god damn Ancestors. K felt like she knew what happened.

The barrier to get into a house uninvited was a heavy one, but not impossible to pass. A vampire couldn't be simply pushed into the house. The magic keeping humans safe was stronger than that, but if it were weakened for a split second, say by someone as strong as a massive coven of dead witch spirits who hated those nestled safely within said house, then something as strong as Lucien would have no trouble breaking through. And again, it would only take a single second. With their help, Lucien would have no trouble dashing in, snapping her neck and extracting her before the spell took affect.

K shook her head as it dipped. What were the Ancestors thinking? Honestly. Were the Mikaelsons so awful that they felt they had to create something like Lucien?

"Now you're understanding." He laughed darkly. K looked up at him again and this time her stare was murderous. "You see, there's nothing they wouldn't help me with so long as it ends that family." He looked proud of that statement and she could tell.

"Really?" her voice was completely deadpan, "So they're just…" she waved her hand dismissively, "helping you out, out of the goodness of their collectively cold hearts?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and his smile faltered, but he did his best to keep it. Still, there was an undeniable sarcasm to her words.

"Because ya know," she shrugged, "That sounds like something witches who have hated vampires since the beginning of time would totally do."

His smile was gone and his eyes flashed black.

"You think they'll betray me?" he asked with an edge, "Is that what you think?"

"If the Mikaelsons are gone, why would they need you?" she dared. She pushed herself up onto her knees to better see him. "You think they'd leave _anything_ like you alive?"

Lucien was in her face and had her by the throat in micro-seconds. K's neck was craned back to an intense degree, but she kept her composure as best she could manage.

" _I_ ," his voice was tight as he hissed through his teeth and his eyes glowed red. K's heart would thunder through her chest if it could. "Am unbeatable. _I_ am the only true immortal. And they know I am the true cure to what plagues this world. They'll not go back on their word, not now."

A low laugh rumbled in her throat. It could barely escape her lips considering the severe angle her throat was held.

"They'll end you, the second they're done with you." She choked. "And I'll laugh."

"You'll not have the chance."

Lucien bared his fangs and lunged for her. K took in a breath and held it, awaiting the slicing bite, but it never came. No sooner than she felt him millimeters from biting, Lucien pulled back. He released her and took wide steps away from her.

A low, nervous and uncomfortable laugh left his lips as he paced in his spot. Lucien shook a finger at her.

"Clever, clever little girl." He replied. "But I'll not be so easily tempted." He rested his hands on his hips. "Now don't misunderstand, I'll be torturing you, but not that, not yet. I want you to live for what's coming."

"Why?" she dared. "Why not just kill me now? I know that's what you want to do. I can see it."

"You'd be right." He nodded. Lucien sauntered forward and leaned down to look her in the eye again. "But I've learned something rather interesting as of late."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Before she could bother coming up with a question, Lucien reacted.

~!~

Klaus had been ranting and raving, pacing through the den and bellowing his anger, while his siblings remained silent. They knew to simply weather the tantrum. He was being his typical self before he stumbled and took to his knee.

Blood suddenly poured from his chest. Klaus struggled to get his breath as he clutched the gaping wound.

"No," he muttered in horror, "no, no, no…"

Elijah and Freya looked on in dread as a crimson stain saturated both their brother and the floor beneath him.

~!~

Lucien held K's heart firmly in his steely fingers and glared hatefully down at her. His face was blank while hers turned ashy. She struggled for air that wouldn't come and tried her best to ignore the agony she felt.

"He feels this, doesn't he?" he muttered. "He feels every tug," Lucien demonstrated and caused her to grunt softly, "Every squeeze," again he did as he said and she gasped. "He feels it all." Lucien leaned forward. He nuzzled into the nape of her neck and took a deep breath before pressing his cheek to hers and whispered, " _That's_ why I'm keeping you alive."

~!~

The bleeding had stopped, but Klaus' rage grew. He was in his room. Perhaps, w _hat's left of his room_ was a more adequate summation.

Roaring angrily, Klaus lifted the table usually designated for his art supplies and threw it across the room. It slammed into the wall and cracked, but didn't break. Klaus was on it in an instant and ripped at the thin wooden slab like a rabid animal would its dinner.

"Niklaus!" Elijah snapped.

Klaus spun on his heel to face his brother, panting and trembling with rage. The look in his eyes was something the eldest brother has seen before and it frightened him. It was the same as when he found _K's_ burned body in Arles. This did not bode well for the city of New Orleans.

"Have you found her?" he demanded angrily. Elijah only had time to open his mouth, nothing more. "Then get out there and do it!" Klaus bellowed. "Tear this city apart if you must! Fill the streets with blood and drown the rat! I do not care what it takes! FIND HER!"

Elijah said nothing. He remained where he was calm, collected and seemingly indifferent. It only added to Klaus' fury. He seemed to take it as a slight against either himself or K and reacted violently as a result.

"You stand there with indifference," he growled as he charged his brother, "even after your declarations of family. Have you so quickly turned your back on one that isn't our blood despite her sharing our name?!"

In his rage, Klaus intended to hit his brother. He reared back and swung his fist, but it never connected. Instead –with his much calmer mind- Elijah was able to counter. He grabbed his brother's fist, spun him and pushed Klaus away with little effort. The hybrid turned angrily on his heel and was ready to charge, but Elijah's raised hand seemed to halt him for the moment.

"Do not mistake my reserve for coldness, Niklaus." He told his brother calmly, yet with a hint of his own ire. "I have said I consider Kali family on more than a single occasion and that is a statement I hold true, but this behavior isn't helping Kali, or yourself."

Klaus pointed a finger at Elijah and was ready again to start spouting his hatred of the situation when Freya stepped into the room. She took surveillance of the damage and wanted –immediately- to leave.

"Well?" Klaus hissed.

The odd tone of his voice drew her eye. She'd never seen him like this and it worried her.

"The Ancestors are helping shield her location." Freya replied. "I can't find her."

The news that K was truly lost took a single moment to sink into his head. The instant it had, the others knew because he let loose another thunderous roar and sailed to the wall. Klaus smashed his unyielding fist into the drywall which crumbled easily, as did the stud. When his fist hit the supporting column, the house trembled.

Elijah had quickly gathered his sister and fled the room before the _boom_ echoed because he knew Klaus was volatile. No sooner than he'd set her down in the hallway did the house shudder.

"He needs to calm down." She sighed under her breath as she walked towards her room. Elijah followed.

"That may be more difficult than usual." Elijah admitted reluctantly.

Freya spun to face him.

"How is this helping find Kali?" she demanded rhetorically. She didn't expect him to answer. "Destroying his room benefits no one."

"His temper is no surprise to anyone within this family." He said calmly. "But perhaps there are a few things you should know. Niklaus gives himself completely to everything, whether it be hatred, rage or vengeance."

"I'm aware." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Elijah gently shook his head.

"That devotion includes people. Though the numbers are small, our brother is incredibly protective over those he deems worthy to care for." He said. Freya shifted in her spot. "The last time he thought he lost her, Niklaus decimated an entire village."

Her brows came together. She didn't want to ask the question out loud, but Freya found herself wondering why Klaus would act the way he did over someone he'd spent so little time with over his expansive life. Elijah seemed to sense it and decided to speak.

"She calms him." Elijah said. "He's told me, only once before, that she calms him somehow. He's never elaborated."

Freya felt herself nodding though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps the vague answer was the best she could hope for. None of them knew the true inner workings of Klaus' mind. Matter of fact, they were certain he didn't even know how he thought.

Klaus had calmed, but only a bit. He was in his bathroom. It was the only room he hadn't destroyed and for some reason he'd meant to, but his actions found a moment of hesitation.

He was leaning against the vanity with his palms flat against the expensive marble surface when he felt it. The first cut came to his cheek. His eyes watched as it happened and healed before another appeared on his throat. He watched for a few minutes as the wounds would come and go leaving nothing but trails of blood behind.

His brows came together and his eyes tinted pink. While he was glad this meant K was alive, it also meant Lucien wasn't finished having his fun. The torture was meant to be lasting. Thankfully, Lucien was unaware of the link between K and Klaus. If he knew of it, Klaus was certain the torture would be so much worse because it would be a way for Lucien to get to him.

Aching on Klaus' arm drew his eye. The cuts weren't what shocked him. What they formed, however, did. In quick succession, etchings began to form something that churned his stomach.

 _She's mine_ was cut into his skin and lasted for only an instant before it healed as well.

Uncontrollable fear and hatred and rage… a combination of emotions Klaus hadn't felt for a thousand years and it came out.

Downstairs, Elijah, Hayley and Freya heard glass crash and more of Klaus' bellowing anger.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN:** Sorry this is a little late, but uh... I just wrote it. lol. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 44**

 **Where Nothing Stays Buried**

 **Season 3, Episode 20**

The darkness was the only thing that remained constant. K couldn't hear cars. She couldn't hear people. She couldn't hear anything but the random rushing water in the distance and the drips that would inevitably follow.

There was nothing.

It had been too long since she last fed. After Lucien's tortures, she needed blood, but she knew the sadist wouldn't bring her anything to eat. Instead, she'd be left on her own and the hunger would grow worse. At the moment, it was like a burn in her chest. It started small, but the longer it was left unanswered, the more pronounced it would become.

Heavy footfalls echoed in the distance and K knew Lucien was coming. Sure enough, the young man emerged around a distant corner with his ever-present smirk. She did little more than stare blankly back at her capture.

"Good Lord," he sighed as he neared, "You look awful."

And she did.

K was still wearing her nightclothes which that night had been one of Klaus' white sweaters. It was long-sleeved and thin, ribbed fabric. The garment wasn't a true sweater by any means, but what modern fashion called the garment, which meant it was no thicker than a t-shirt and barely long enough to keep her modest.

She was sitting on the dirty concrete floor leaning to the side with her legs tucked underneath her the best they could be. Thank god she'd worn underwear to sleep that night. At least that offered _some_ decency.

The center of her light colored shirt was stained rich with dried blood from when he'd gripped her heart and was stained to the hem as well. Her face was spattered with blood where he cut her cheeks, and dirt where she tried to wipe it away. Her hair was still twisted in thin, dirty tendrils when she ran her fingers through it and her legs were pattered with –what she hoped was- mud.

She truly did look terrible, but she remained silent.

"You're probably thirsty by now, hm?" he asked in a carefree voice. "Pity I didn't bring anything with me."

"When are you going to kill me?" she asked with a sigh. K did her best to remain as calm and collected as she could.

"Not yet love." He said. Lucien squatted down in front of her and rested his arms on his knees again. "Does that worry you?"

"Should it?" she kept her voice even.

"One does tend to fear the inevitable." He nodded.

K leaned forward just a hint to instill her point.

"Do I look frightened?"

A slow smirk began to tug at his thin lips.

"I'd forgotten how much fun you could be." He grinned. "Shame we never met again through the years. Still…" Lucien's head tilted to the side as he looked at her completely. "I'm certain we can make up for lost time."

His black eyes met hers again and K knew what he meant. Her stare turned murderous.

"Touch me," she told him darkly, "And I'll rip off parts that you'll pray grow back."

"Oooo," he laughed, "Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Well," Lucien stood upright, "It doesn't much matter at the moment anyway. I have other engagements to attend to today. But later," without warning, he sped closer. Lucien gripped her neck and slammed her back into the concrete floor, "I promise you'll have wished you gave me what I wanted back then."

She jerked her head away the same instant he released her. Still wearing his cocky grin, Lucien chuckled wickedly before turning to leave. K didn't look forward to his return. There was no telling what his deranged mind may conjure.

~!~

Klaus was standing at his dresser looking at something Hayley couldn't immediately see when she entered the room. She held the journal in her hand and approached until she could hand the object off. She noticed it was a picture without a frame. Her heart sank. It was a picture of K lying in bed (naked but not indecent) on her stomach and cradling a pillow to her chest. She was smiling sweetly with her long hair strewn about her head. It was one of the pictures Klaus had taken long ago when K quipped about them possibly being mistaken for crime scene photos.

"We'll find her." Hayley said softly.

Klaus jolted lightly, but only because he'd slipped back into his own thoughts after she gave him the journal. He'd honestly thought she left.

"I know." He replied under his breath. He didn't sound like he much believed the statement.

Hayley wanted to offer something else in the ways of inspiration, but in truth, she found the words hard to find on her own.

~!~

Hours passed and K hadn't heard a soul come near her. She'd taken to lying on the concrete after another hour of futility with trying to break her chains. She simply stared at the concrete ceiling above and twisted the rings on her fingers. Normal people would be frightened about the uncertainty of being captured, but she wasn't. K was more worried about what was happening outside her prison than what would happen to her within it.

~!~

Klaus and Hayley were on their way back to the manor with Rebekah in the back. It was tense and silent and Hayley couldn't stop messing with her wedding ring. She still wore it out of respect and while she'd never admit it out loud, guilt. She still felt so guilty for everything that happened to Jackson and somehow thought wearing his ring would make up for it, even after his death.

But as they drove, Hayley noticed she wasn't the only one messing with a wedding ring. Klaus might have dropped his left hand to his lap, but she could still seeing him twisting the metal around with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

Klaus glanced up and noticed her looking at him sadly which forced him to move uncomfortably.

"For what?" he found himself asking. He felt he already knew.

"It was your wedding night."

Klaus' jaw clenched and his hand rang against the leather wrapped steering wheel again.

"We will find her. You know that, right?"

"Yes," he answered tightly.

"Lucien won't kill her."

He scoffed under his breath before he could stop himself.

"I assure you, he's more than willing. Conviction is not something Lucien lacks. He's simply waiting for the opportune moment."

"What's that mean?"

Klaus felt the bile rise in his throat with what he was about to say for two reasons: one, for who it was about, and two, because he knew how true it was.

"He'll keep her alive to torture both her and myself." He replied. "He knows we are connected and it's for that simple reason he won't immediately slaughter her. He wants me to know what he's done to her." Klaus clenched tightly again. "He wants me to feel it."

Hayley's brows came together and her eyes turned once again to the road ahead. She couldn't tell him he was being his normal paranoid self because they'd already seen evidence to support him. Lucien was toying with K, just to get to Klaus.

"She's strong." Hayley said for some reason. "She'll be fine."

Klaus let a light, almost imperceptible smile touch his lips briefly.

"Yes," he said softly, "She is."

"Can uh…" Hayley felt a little foolish for what she was about to ask because it seemed absurd, but she'd seen it before. "Can you sense her?"

He noticed her odd tone and glanced briefly to Hayley before again looking at the road.

"No," he said darkly. "I feel nothing but what…" he didn't finish his statement. Hayley knew he meant to say he felt what Lucien had done, nothing more. "I… I fear…" he couldn't continue.

Again Hayley looked sadly at him.

"It's okay to be worried about her." She told him honestly. "You're allowed to be scared."

"It serves no purpose." He said sternly.

"Neither does destroying the house, but you did that anyway."

He growled to himself at her comment and the fact that there was a hint of teasing to it.

"I like few people and care for less." He admitted, "And love fewer still." His expression fell and Hayley knew she was about to see a rare glimpse into the 'person' beneath the monster. "Elijah and I are alike in that way. Few have managed to breach our hardened exteriors."

It was clear what he was telling her, but Hayley couldn't immediately find anything to say. Instead, she rang her hands and fidgeted slightly.

"I've pushed him away for so long," she mumbled. "What if he doesn't-"

"He does." He interrupted.

She didn't speak and shook her head lightly to herself as his phone rang. Klaus retrieved it and noticed a familiar name flashing. He offered Hayley the phone.

"Ask him yourself."

Hayley took the phone and Klaus smiled to himself, but before she could answer it, something smashed into the side of the SUV.

~!~

K cried out as an invisible force slammed into her side. She felt bones break and knew something happened to Klaus. Her body ached and trembled.

K slowly pushed herself up as fear saturated her. An unseen fist suddenly smashed against the side of her face. K spat out blood.

"No," she breathed. Someone was fighting Klaus and she knew who.

Fear, unimaginable and all consuming, filled her.

~!~

Klaus flew through the wall of the house and landed hard. As he struggled to push himself up, he heard Lucien howl and laugh wickedly from somewhere unseen.

"I can smell it." He said. "The _stench_ of your fear. Tell me, how does it feel knowing your life could be snuffed out at any moment?"

Klaus continued to look around. Lucien suddenly appeared behind him at the end of the hall.

"And you know what the best part is?" he asked with an evil smile, "That _she_ can feel every single hint of what I'm going to do to you."

Klaus roared and launched himself after Lucien the same instant he did the same. They slammed into each other and the fight continued.

 _Back in the sewer, K cried out again as the hits continued. So much pain… so many bones breaking…_

Lucien held Klaus' face tightly in his steely grip as he slammed the hybrid against the wall.

"Shame Aurora isn't here to see your victory." Klaus snapped.

"You still think this is about lost love?" Lucien growled. "This is about station, a lowly stable boy besting a tyrannical king."

Klaus continued to struggle, but with little avail.

"And speaking of long lost loves," Lucien leaned closer, "You should see what I have planned for your precious little servant girl later. The levels of depravity I can conjure," he let out a low whistle, "they'd make even _you_ squeamish."

The hybrid bellowed his anger and lashed out at Lucien. The fight continued to rage and soon Klaus wasn't fighting alone. Together, he and Hayley beat the creature relentlessly, but Lucien was still stronger than them both. Still they fought.

It did little in the end. Soon Lucien had the upper hand and refused to let it go. He clutched Hayley's heart firmly as he berated Klaus.

"Kneel," he demanded, "And maybe I'll spare the mother of your child. And if you're lucky, I'll even make Kali's death quick."

"Leave her-"

"Silence!" Lucien interrupted Klaus' wavering words. "You precious Kali will die. She and I have our own score to settle, but I give my word it'll be quick. Now kneel, or your daughter will grow up an orphan."

Slowly, stiffly, Klaus fell to his knees. Lucien let out a loud laugh, but it was cut violently short when Elijah appeared from the shadows. Soon, it was Lucien being berated and this time with Freya's magic.

He screamed and squirmed as the witch worked her spell. Lucien struggled against the magic, but it was no use. He was under her control until she finally lifted whatever she was doing.

Freya breathed heavily as she finished chanting. The magic took so much from her despite the power being borrowed from the Ancestors.

"His power's gone." She breathed. "He's nothing but an ordinary vampire now."

The look of fear on Lucien's face was something the others would cherish for years to come.

"You see that family drama you so joyfully deride does have its merits." Klaus smiled.

Before Lucien could try to move, Elijah kicked his legs out from under him. The once proud and frightening vampire crumbled to his knees. He was too weak to fight.

"You can kill me," he said quickly. Elijah joined the others' sides and looked down at Lucien, "but the Prophecy still stands. You cannot out run it."

"I've had about a thousand years too much of you." Klaus told him angrily. "For a century, you lived with my name and you never did quite recover from losing it, did you? You became a man of wealth and stature, but you never could quite crawl from my shadow." Klaus knelt down in front of Lucien, "and in the end, despite the gift of immortality," Klaus picked up a piece of broken headlight and closed the distance between he and the man on the ground. "You've always known what you are."

Elijah suddenly snatched the back of Lucien's head and held the whimpering vampire firm.

"Please," he begged in a shaking voice.

Klaus held the glass to Lucien's cheek and stared coldly down at him.

"You have only one chance to answer this question and it had better be the correct one." He said evilly, "Where is my wife?"

Lucien's sniveling hesitated and he seemed to perk.

"You can't kill me then." He said as a plan began to form. Klaus cocked a single brow as he continued to hold Lucien's jaw. "If you kill me, you'll never find her."

"Oh," he crooned darkly, "You see, that's where you're wrong." Lucien began to tremble again, "Because I will find her, regardless of what you say, but I am giving you the chance for it to be quick. Now, answer me or I'll rip the thoughts from you."

Lucien clenched his mouth shut tightly. Angry, but expecting nothing less, Klaus decided to dip into the vampire's head. He searched his memories and found the ones of K and found something that broke his heart and filled him with rage. He saw Lucien's last images of her covered in blood and dirt beneath the earth.

When he opened his eyes again, the blue was choked out by black and gold. Lucien again began to tremble.

With his jaw clenched tight, Klaus dragged the glass across the monster's face and sliced a smile into his skin. Tossing the glass shard away, Klaus knelt before him again.

"You are nothing." He growled.

Without warning, Klaus thrust his fist deep into Lucien's chest and ripped his heart out. To the shock of the others, he killed the only one who knew where K was hidden.

~!~

They pyre burned as did Lucien's body. It had been hours and no one was able to bring themselves to say anything until then. Elijah stepped towards his brother.

"We needed him to find Kali." He said.

Klaus twitched internally. He knew he'd acted rashly, but didn't want Elijah to know how frightened he was that he'd killed his only lead to K.

"No," Klaus breathed. "He never would have told me her location, not truly, and I promised Kali no more games or drawn out tortures. A quick death was for her sake, not his." Klaus finally turned face Elijah. "He hid her exact location within his thoughts, but I know he's hidden her within the sewers and I will find her."

Elijah gave Klaus a soft nod. While he thought what his brother had done was foolish considering what Lucien still knew, he was aware that Lucien wouldn't even give them the information they truly wanted and after everything, Klaus had shown a great amount of restraint.

As Klaus walked away, Freya stopped him. She had something else to tell her little brother.

~!~

Klaus was sitting within Hope's nursery when Freya entered. He had to see his daughter. He had to steady his mind.

"Seeking respite from the darkness?" she whispered softly as she came towards him.

Klaus looked at her through his lashes but said nothing.

"There is no victory to celebrate today." He whispered finally.

"Our family is safe." She said as she lowered herself to sit beside him.

"Our family is fractured." He shot back quickly. His voice was never above a whisper. "Friends and family alike are gone and my wife is still missing." He told her. "My demons have won."

"Lucien is not your demon. You may have sired him, but you did not create him."

"Today," his voice shook just a hint, "I fear we may have created new ones entirely."

Freya's stomach sank. She could see the honest fear in Klaus' face and that his eyes were welling with tears.

"Tell me what to do." She said sadly. "Tell me how to make this better." Freya desperately wanted to make amends for using Davina like she had.

Klaus adjusted himself to better lay his head against Hope's crib. His brows came together and for once he looked like a lost child. The terror of what he'd done to Lucien had finally sunk in completely and he couldn't shake it.

"Find her," he whispered.

~!~

K was in the tombs beneath the city, alone and surrounded by the constant darkness. Her body had healed, but the fear remained. Blood dotted new areas of her body and it wasn't from herself. It was from what happened to Klaus.

She looked at her shaking hands. Would she really know if he was alive? What's happened?

Why hadn't anyone come for her?


	45. Chapter 45

**AN:** I think i'm going to have to start updating on Saturdays since I don't have reserve chapters. Still, here's this week's. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 45**

Something was wrong.

Her strength was dissipating faster than it should. Everything was draining out of her like she was being bled, but she hadn't felt an injury in hours, maybe days.

She'd felt it for some time now that things had calmed. It started small. At first, K was little more than dizzy. It was an easy enough sensation to ignore considering the bodily harm she'd endured and the lack of blood taken in, but the feeling persisted. Soon, it caused her to have to lie down or risk passing out and that was some time ago.

Lying on her side, K's eyes drifted to her wrists where the cuffs still bound her. Despite her waning focus, she could see faint veins dotting her fair skin and knew the magic did more than keep her tied. It was actually desiccating her. The longer she was cuffed, the weaker she'd become until –at some point in the foreseeable future- she'd be nothing more than the mummified form her species became after months without blood.

K held up her hand and inspected it. To her surprise, Lucien never took her rings from her. In truth, he likely let her keep them so they could be a reminder of those he planned to murder. But now, her focus was on her fingers, not the jewelry. Her skin was pasty and tinting grey and her skin had shrunk just enough the rings swayed under their own weight. Her hands were those of a woman in her 90s.

As she looked at the veins and the withered skin, K's eyes shifted to her rings. She found herself wondering if Klaus remembered she was missing. Or, worse yet, was he even alive? It felt like days since Lucien had returned -though in truth she had no way to tell time- so had he killed the hybrid? Would she have felt it in her state? Did Klaus kill Lucien?

She had no way to answer any of her questions and was forced to slip –yet again- into an unwilling slumber.

~!~

Freya sat over the map of New Orleans with her pendulum swaying. Klaus and Elijah lingered in the background. The only reason Elijah was there was to keep his brother under control. Klaus had taken to not only verbally berating Freya for taking too long, but hovering within inches of the witch as well. Every time he'd taken steps closer, Elijah would gently tug him back.

Klaus' nerves were continuing to fray the longer the pendulum swung without purpose. He needed K back for more than the simplest reasons. It wasn't just that he missed her, it was more. He had a physical, visceral need for her to return. If anything, he wanted her to tell him to calm down. Somehow, she seemed to be the only person capable of uttering the 'deadly phrase' without actually instigating his rage.

He took another sip of the drink in his hand just to finish it off. When Freya sighed and swung the pendulum again, he lost his patience. Klaus' fingers tensed around the crystal and shattered the weak substance, sending shards of it flying and causing her to jolt. She looked at him through her lashes.

"It cannot be _this_ difficult." He growled through his teeth.

"Perhaps if you hadn't ripped out the heart of-"

Klaus lunged for her, but Elijah appeared in his way, cutting both her argument and Klaus' tirade short. The irate monster swatted Elijah's hand away and pointed a stern finger at him.

"Do not touch me, _brother._ " He growled.

"Enough," Elijah hissed under his breath. He held his hand up again, but this time didn't touch his brother. "Freya is trying her best and you will give her the space she needs to do so."

Klaus' eyes burned as he looked at the elder brother.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." He spat before vanishing.

Freya and Elijah both stared at the doorway through which the irate hybrid had disappeared. They wanted to be surprised by his actions, but nothing about Klaus' tantrums was really shocking anymore.

"Does he intend to run through the sewers until he finds her?" Freya asked in a deadpan tone.

Elijah took a deep breath and sighed.

"Probably." He admitted.

~!~

Klaus did as his siblings mockingly said he might. He couldn't help it. K was his last link, his last 'child', but most importantly, she was his. It was no secret how possessive he was and in a world where everything was beginning to crumble, Klaus had a need to find the one who made it tolerable.

Miles flew beneath his feet. While a good portion of the underground plumbing was too small for what he sought, some of it was still large enough to support the massive water drainage needs of a city beneath sea-level. They were still remnants of the old times, long before modernity took hold.

Those were what he searched, the old passages, and despite his speed it felt like it took hours.

A flash of something shot through his body as he rounded a corner. He felt hunger and weak and a combination of things he knew weren't his. It was K and she was close. Klaus pushed himself harder than before.

He slid in some of the –what he prayed was- water as he rounded yet another corner. Klaus hit the wall and took out some of the brickwork before coming to a complete stop. In the distance, nestled in the crook of a dead-end passage, was a lump of something he knew shouldn't be there. He was at its side in an instant.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

K was 'sleeping' though he knew she was too weak to have chosen to sleep on her own.

She was lying on her side, bound by chains to the floor, and incredibly disheveled. Her skin was grey and veins were protruding. If her cheeks were sunken in and her skin clinging more to bone than muscle, Klaus would have thought her simply daggered. The truth was much worse.

The extent of her injuries made him wonder how it wasn't affecting him.

Klaus knelt by her side and gently lifted her into his lap. She fell limply against his guidance.

"Kali," he muttered as he gently touched her cheek. There was no response.

Unwilling to remain in the 'dungeon', Klaus gripped her chains and tugged. He was met with immediate resistance. Annoyed, he set her back down and tried once more, but was again met with nothing.

Growling to himself, Klaus inspected the metal holding her. The etchings were clear enough to his sharp eyes despite the lack of lighting.

 _What is it with witches enchanting manacles?_ He thought to himself.

He knew deep down that he couldn't break them any easier than he would have the chains Lucien used on him in the apartment. Klaus wanted to get Freya, but he wasn't going to leave K within the sewer any longer than she needed to be.

So, calling on every bit of his inhuman strength, Klaus threw his fist into the concrete just beside the hook keeping her chains pinned to the ground. It buckled beneath his hit. He repeated it again and again and again until the concrete gave way entirely and he could lift her.

Taking the dangling chains still clinging to a bit of concrete, Klaus lifted K into his arms. He had to rest the chains and cement on her stomach so they wouldn't dangle, but it wouldn't be long. Without hesitation, Klaus fled the sewers with his bride in his arms.

~!~

Freya made quick work of the chains and left the two alone. She –along with Elijah and Hayley- was shocked to see how bad K looked. The witch knew why, of course, but it was still surprising to see.

When they were gone, Klaus immediately went to feeding her. He had to do something to make her look normal again. Yes vampires were the undead, but at the moment, K truly looked it.

It was difficult for him to see.

As he had before when K was so deep into her need for blood, Klaus began to tenderly feed her. After he changed her into something else –yet another one of his shirts- Klaus laid her tenderly on his bed. He propped her up on a small stack of pillows so she could better lean against the headboard and began to feed her. Unlike last time, she woke much sooner.

Klaus had barely run the knife along his skin before she stirred. K could smell the blood almost the instant it touched the air and opened her eyes. Klaus smiled internally and offered her his wrist. She freely bit into his flesh and began to feed. Almost immediately Klaus watched her skin begin to heal. Soon it filled out like normal and lost its sickly grey hue.

Within a few short moments, K sat up and bit into Klaus' neck for a much better meal. He didn't stop her. He let her drink whatever she needed to regain her strength.

~!~

K stepped out of his shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She barely met his eye as she reached for a smaller one and began to dab her hair.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked as she approached his vanity.

Klaus had been leaning against the doorway to his bathroom the entire time she showered. While it normally would have been his more lecherous side that kept him lingering, this was entirely selfish and paranoid driven. He had to be sure no one would take her. Clearly, not even the house was safe for someone who wanted to truly hurt the Mikaelsons. And that list had only grown.

"It doesn't matter."

Her head snapped to him.

"Yes it does." She told him sharply. "How long was I gone?"

"Five days." He said reluctantly.

K slowly nodded and turned her attention back to the vanity. She'd reached for her rings and used the hand towel to wipe them off since there was still a bit of lingering dried blood.

"Lucien?"

"Dead."

Their voices remained low.

K nodded softly again. She was a bit disappointed she hadn't been there to do it herself, or at least get to watch, but glad he was gone. Aurora was the last issue, as far as she knew.

"Did he suffer?"

He wanted to smile, but a twitch of the lips was barely managed. He was fairly certain he didn't have the energy for more.

"He died in fear, surrounded by foes." He told her.

Again K nodded. She wanted to smile too, but like with Klaus, she didn't seem to have the energy.

"All right." She muttered.

K turned to face him. Klaus was still leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face… it was… she couldn't quite place it. The best she could compare it to was dread.

She took steps closer as her eyes narrowed. Klaus met his gaze unblinkingly.

"Something's wrong."

Their voices never seemed to make it to normal volume. It was heavy with what happened to them respectively. K was still recovering from spending days in the sewer while Klaus had so much more.

Klaus' brows began to twitch and slowly pulled together. The dread became thick, unavoidably strong sadness. It made her immediately mimic his expression. K reached up and held his face tenderly in her hands. Klaus sighed and relaxed into the contact.

"What's happened?" she whispered.

To her shock, he took in a shaking breath and when he opened his eyes, they were tinted pink and glassy. Something horrible had happened.

The nurturing side of her took over and K found herself guiding Klaus into his room. She took him to the bed and regained her spot on the propped up pillows. Klaus fell into her guidance and took to cradling her body to his. While she sat upright against the pillows and headboard, Klaus hugged her chest. He laid in her 'lap' with his head against her chest, his arms wrapped around her body and the rest of him between her legs. It didn't even bother him that his feet hung slightly off the edge of his own bed.

"What's happened?" she repeated just as delicately as before. K began to run her fingernails through his hair to try and console him.

He didn't want to tell her about the awful, but he had no choice. The words came without hesitation.

"Kol killed Davina," he muttered into the terrycloth still covering her chest. He felt her slump at the news. "We nearly brought her back, but killing Lucien came with a cost." This time she tensed. "Freya and Elijah sacrificed her for the power to kill Lucien. She's gone and it was our doing."

K had stopped stroking his head and continued after he stopped speaking. While she felt bad for Davina –their relationship was a strange one- she knew this wasn't the extent of it. Klaus hated the little witch and even if he somehow didn't any longer, she highly doubted he cared enough to be near tears over her. Not even K was and they'd been on better speaking terms.

"There's more." She said. "What's really happened?"

He held her a bit tighter than before and it made her heart drop. She could feel his sadness and fear.

"Marcel is dead."

"Oh," she breathed.

Her heart sank further than before and her eyes drifted shut. K wrapped herself around Klaus as best she could and hugged him tightly to her body.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into his hair.

And she was. While she knew Marcel more in passing than anything, she knew that unlike herself, Marcel was with the Mikaelson family for decades if not a century before they left New Orleans. Marcel was someone that he helped mold, that he raised and another soul Klaus had both saved and condemned.

"I am so sorry, Nik." She whispered.

Klaus hugged her as tight as he dared. He hoped she would help steady him if he did and in some strange way, it helped. But not entirely.

"It was Elijah."

The words were terse and forced and caused K to tense. She pulled back and guided Klaus to look at her. He did with a form of anger she would expect if she'd heard him correctly.

"What?" she had to be sure.

Klaus' jaw tensed as he looked at her. She watched the anger come back in waves strong enough to wash away his sadness.

"It was Elijah," he repeated, "Who ripped his heart from his chest."

Her brows furrowed. K felt herself slowly begin to shake her head without realizing she was doing it.

"No," she finally told him, "No that's…"

"Yes," he said tightly.

"Why would he? Elijah, of all people… and Marcel…"

It somehow didn't don on her that Elijah was entirely capable of killing someone close to the family. He'd killed her once when she was a perceived threat, so why wouldn't he do the same to Marcel?

"I saw the light leave his eyes." His jaw hadn't unclenched. "I saw Elijah holding his heart."

K had trouble believing him. It wasn't that she thought Klaus was lying, necessarily; it was more that she found the conversation itself unbelievable.

Again, she didn't know Marcel incredibly well. They were basic friends. They got along, had similar things in common, but neither delved deeply into their pasts with the other. They were what most would call 'work friends' or 'school friends'. On polite terms yes, but they didn't exactly seek one another's company above others.

"Why?" she found herself asking. There had to be a reason.

Klaus growled and shoved himself up. He slid from the bed and headed for his bar without a break in step. He wanted a drink and happily poured himself a large one before spinning on his heel to face her.

K had sat up to look at him better across the room.

"Another bloody prophecy." He told her angrily. "Freya saw visions of Marcel being our downfall, a notion I'd thought ridiculous until I found out that Vincent extracted the venom from Aurora's body," K's brows began to rise, "and gave it to Marcel."

Her surprise began to subside. Soon, K was staring at him in confusion. She was clearly waiting for him to continue, but Klaus had nothing else to offer.

"And?" she asked.

It was his turn to stare at her judgingly.

"Is that not enough?" he dared. "Marcel had a vile of the very serum that could turn him into the only creature that can kill us."

"And?" she asked again.

K shifted herself off the bed and readjusted her towel as she stepped towards him. For some reason, she hadn't thought to put on actual clothing yet.

"What in this is escaping your attention?" he snapped meaner than he meant to.

In truth, his anger was more for everything than a single person. He was mad at Elijah, Marcel, Freya… the world. And K knew that. That's the only thing that kept her from slapping him so she pushed passed it instead.

"The danger." She clarified. "The danger is what's escaping my attention." His face dropped and he opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "If Marcel had the serum, where was the immediate danger?"

"He was unstable after Davina and Cami's passing."

"As anyone with a heart would be." She replied.

"He blamed us."

"It was your family's fault."

"Aurora killed Cami." He snapped hatefully as he pointed a stern finger at her. "And Davina was unavoidable."

"He was hurt, Nik." They were yelling at one another. "He lost people he loved. Anyone who feels that kind of loss-"

" _I_ have felt that level of loss before." He said angrily. "I don't need to be told of it."

She gave him a warning stare and Klaus knew he was losing control. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself enough he knew he wouldn't yell.

"I have felt that pain." He told her and while his voice was still tight, it was a normal volume. "And I know what I've done in the wake of that tragedy." He took steps towards her and closed the majority of the remaining distance. "And I could not let him hold the only weapon that could kill me and my siblings when it was us he blamed."

She nearly said killing Marcel wasn't the answer, but he knew already and she didn't want to throw salt into the wound.

Silence moved between them and neither knew exactly how to proceed. Klaus had finished off his drink and was staring down at the hardwood beneath his feet. He wasn't sure what to do and without talking, the pain of seeing Marcel die returned.

His lips parted as his mouth went slack. He breathed gently, but K could hear the sound was ragged. Her attention sharpened on him. Hesitantly, Klaus looked up and again his eyes were glassing over.

"He was my son." He breathed.

The pain was back and so was her desire to take it away.

K stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him again. She hugged him tightly.

Emotions were tricky when it came to someone like Klaus. They were unpredictable in most people, but with him there was always a level of danger. He could just as easily lash out in violent ways as he could do nothing. You never knew with someone like him.

"I know," she told him softly. "I know he was."

"I could not protect him." He muttered into her shoulder.

K gently scratched the back of his head again. She didn't know what he thought he could have protected Marcel from, but apparently that was something that bothered him. Perhaps he was sad that he couldn't protect Marcel from his own family?

Klaus pulled back and looked down at K with an intensity she hadn't seen in a millennia. It worried her.

"You cannot leave my side again." He said firmly. "Do you hear me? You cannot leave my side."

"Hey," she cooed tenderly. She had to keep him calm. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Everything's okay now."

Klaus' brows remained tight and furrowed and his hold on her stayed the same. It felt like he was suddenly afraid to let her wander just to another room without him watching. She thought he was being ridiculous, but understood it after her abduction and everything he'd gone through during her time away.

She didn't know, nor did anyone but Vincent and Josh, that Marcel wasn't truly dead and the danger that surrounded the Mikaelson family was worse than ever. The year wasn't over yet.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN:** Hey guys! Enjoy and author's note at the end.

 **Chapter 46**

 **The Bloody Crown**

 **Season 3 Finale**

Rest didn't come for anyone that night. Whether it eluded them because of anger, grief or regret, not a single soul beneath the Mikaelson roof found respite within their beds, none save one. Hope. The only true innocent sharing both name and blood with the notorious family was left untainted by the damage left in her elders' wake.

K woke from another uneasy slumber to find her bed vacant. Neither she nor Klaus got more than an hour of sleep at a time, and even then it was plagued with discomfort.

Rising, K wrapped a robe around her body and went in search for the one meant to be beside her.

As she walked through the manor, signs of a 'happier' time littered seemingly every wall. Portraits hung from their mountings with smiling or smirking Mikaelsons within elaborate frames, but she wasn't fooled. K knew there was never a real 'happier' time.

K relied on the soft pattering of a toddler's heartbeat to find Klaus. He seemed to be clinging extra strongly to Hope as of late, and no one blamed him for it.

Turning a corner, K found Klaus lying on a chaise with Hope resting on his chest. She looked to be asleep while Klaus tenderly ran the tips of his fingers up and down the length of her back. He was facing the door and saw K the moment she appeared. He smiled softly, but the action held no strength. K came closer as she wrapped her robe around her body and held it there when she crossed her arms.

"Can't sleep?" he asked softly to keep from waking his daughter.

"Not really, no." she shook her head and finally reached them. There was a hint of room left on the piece of furniture at Klaus' hips and that's where she sat. "How long have you been awake?"

"Hours, it seems." He sighed. Klaus watched as K kept her eyes on the child. He could see love there, real love, and it made him happy. "It appears both Hayley and Elijah have finally stepped out from beneath their own ridiculous apprehensions."

K smiled gently and even scoffed a breathy laugh. She dragged the back of her curled index finger along Hope's bare leg and nodded. Klaus was referring to the 'concert' they were privy to earlier in the evening. It wasn't intentional to overhear such a private affair, but tended to happen sometimes within a home of vampires. Freya and Hope were the only ones immune.

On instinct, everyone within the house –tenser than normal- kept their ears trained to hear further than usual. As a result, Klaus and K overheard Elijah and Hayley and immediately relaxed their ears until the sounds faded. It was rude to keep listening, after all, and a bit uncomfortable considering those involved.

"Let them be happy," she said sweetly, "if only for a moment. It's all any of us can really hope for in the end."

Klaus reached out. The hand that had been running along his daughter's back soon came to rest on K's knee. It drew her eye to him.

She waited for him to speak. It was clear he had something to say, but the words struggled to come forward. He couldn't find a single thought to articulate, which was a bit worrisome. Klaus was nothing if not eloquent. He always had something to say. Always.

Her brows slowly pulled together the longer he went without speaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He struggled again to speak before suddenly blurting something he wished he had the ability to keep hidden, a fear he didn't want to utter.

"I'll never give you that."

Confusion dominated K's features for good reason. She had no idea where that particular phrase had come from, what prompted it, so it took her mind a moment or two to register it.

"What makes you say that?"

"Has this week escaped your attention?" his voice wasn't mean or terse, so she didn't scold him for being so rude. Instead, his words were laced with actual concern and that only worried her further. "We are not wed twenty-four hours before you are abducted and taken away by one of my enemies. And there are more. So many more."

Her furrowed brows relaxed just a hint and a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"It's been an interesting week, I'll give you that." She nodded. "But you act like I'm somehow surprised it happened."

"You expected to have Lucien abscond with you and lock you within a dungeon?" an edge was forming to his words now.

"That was a little unexpected, sure, but," K took his hand in hers and leaned forward. She gently held his cheek in her free hand. "I'm not naïve, Nik, or an idiot. I knew someone was bound to come after me the moment I said _I do_. But that doesn't change my answer. I still do."

He seemed to relax, but only marginally. In truth, what happened to K was only one of the things on his long list of worries.

Hope began to shuffle and move on her father's chest. It was clear she was beginning to wake. Both adults' attention shifted to the little angel.

"Mourn Marcel," she said seemingly out of nowhere, "Forgive Elijah and Freya for what they've done, but don't worry about me and my happiness." She shifted her hold to Hope and smirked at him, "At least not at the moment." He barely managed to return the sentiment as his daughter was lifted from his chest and immediately wrapped herself around K. "I'll feed her and get her ready for the day."

She leaned down as he leaned up and kissed him before disappearing with Hope. His smile lasted only until she could no longer see him. It faded the instant K was gone.

But he would worry about her, despite what she had to say, and he would mourn and stew in his anger. It was the only way Klaus knew how to deal with how retched he felt. Besides, if he could distract himself with worrying about K, it would mean he didn't have to face how he truly felt that his own brother –the one he was closest to no less- had ripped the heart out of his son.

~!~

After seeing the map filled with an incalculable number of bloody streaks, everyone rightfully decided to be prepared. While the men went in search for every weapon within the house, and Freya worked her magic, K went for Hayley.

"Pack anything you'll need." She said as she tossed articles of clothing into a bag.

Hayley stood off to the side holding Hope on her hip while K wove through the room.

"Is this really necessary?" she felt the strange need to ask. "We don't have to have an escape plan _right_ this second, do we? No one can get into this house as long as it's in Freya's name. It's impossible."

K let out a sardonic laugh as she tossed a pair of Hope's shoes into the bag. She continued to pack haphazardly.

"And it's impossible for anything to be stronger than an Original or for dead people to come back to life, or for Lucien to have taken me out of my own bed." K spun to face Hayley and noted her apprehension. "Good. You're worried. You should be. Now, are you going to pack or not?"

Hayley felt herself nodding.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She was suddenly well aware that things didn't exactly adhere to any rules in their world.

Stepping to the side, Hayley set Hope down in her crib so she could gather clothing for both herself and Hope, toys and anything else K had missed.

"Anything important," K continued, "Pictures, whatever, just in case."

Hayley nodded and continued to pack her things.

"We can keep it in my place." She said. "Across the street, for now at least."

"Ok." K agreed.

Seeing Hayley had everything under control, K excused herself to pack something for her and Klaus.

In her room, K grabbed things she couldn't live without. Clothes were replaceable, so aside from one or two outfits, she focused on the rest. K wanted to keep her journals safe, her trinkets from lifetimes before. They had been with her since the beginning and she intended to keep them until the end. Even if the house was safe, that didn't mean it would remain intact. K knew –had seen and used the tactic herself- that a vampire would happily burn a house down just to get the inhabitants out and if they did, everything they loved would burn with it. So yes, they needed to pack what they could.

Klaus came into the room as K was putting some of his things into an overnight bag. He eyed it curiously.

"Are we leaving?" he asked.

"Backup plan." She said before she met his eye. "In case all of us have to leave." He nodded slowly. "Is there anything you want to take, anything irreplaceable?"

"I assume that bag is yours," he said as he neared her, pointing to the bag sitting in a nearby chair. K nodded. "And you've packed one for Hope as well?" she nodded again and he reached her side. "Then I have all I need."

K rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Cheesy." She mumbled.

Her reaction caused him to chuckle and smile genuinely for the first time in awhile. Klaus wrapped his arms lazily around her and looked down into her brilliant green eyes.

"As my enemies amass," he said lightly, "I wish only to keep my family safe, nothing more."

She smiled as kindly as she could considering the hell coming towards them. There were just so many dots on the map… so many more than before.

Eventually, Klaus retrieved the knife he'd gone to his room for and K finished packing. With Hayley, they took the bags across the street. The remaining siblings were too preoccupied to do it themselves, but Elijah thought the idea was prudent, Freya thought it was smart and Kol thought it was a bit ridiculous since the Originals were unkillable.

It was while K and Hayley were gathering things for the others that the attack began. They'd only managed to get Hayley's, Hope's, K's and Klaus' stuff into the apartment across the street when the home was suddenly overrun with vampires.

One in particular was the real surprise.

K ripped out the heart of the vampire pinning Hayley to the desk and tossed it aside just as the hybrid pushed him away. K didn't realize how overzealous she'd been and the evidence of it was splattered all over Hayley's face.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Hayley waved her hand dismissively because it didn't matter.

"We have to get her and Hope out of here." Hayley said.

"That's going to be fun," K mumbled sarcastically. "Go, get your daughter," she went to Freya's side, "I've got her."

Hayley dashed off and grabbed her little girl before another vampire could stop her from doing so.

Escaping was –as K said- interesting. The lower levels of the manor were completely saturated with enemy vampires which meant down was not an option. So, they went up.

Cradling Freya in her arms like a bride, K leapt from the third-story window and landed in the alley below. Holding Hope tightly, Hayley did the same and together, they scurried to the apartment across the street as quickly as they could without being seen.

"Please, put me down." Freya sighed heavily. K did as she asked when they were inside Hayley's apartment and there were no more stairs. "You make me feel like a child."

K smiled to herself. She couldn't help it. The comment was funny.

"Here," K bit into her wrist and offered it to Freya. "If this is the same stuff as last time, it won't cure you, but it'll slow it down."

Freya happily drank the blood while Hayley set Hope in her crib.

"If it's Lucien's poison, then there's a stash of the cure at his loft." Hayley said as she joined the pair. "All we have to do is find it."

"Easier said than done," Freya breathed, "I'm sure. And even if you do, there's nothing to stop Marcel now. The magic I used to stop Lucien is gone. I can't beat him."

"Maybe not," Hayley said under her breath. "But I think I know something that might. Wait here." She looked at K, "Will you watch them?"

"Of course." K nodded.

Hayley thanked her and vanished to do god-knows-what. When she was gone, K took a seat beside Freya. She tenderly reached forward and moved some of the blonde's hair out of the way to better see the injury. Knowing her objective, Freya tiled her head out of the way to aid her.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Well," K sighed. "It's not healing, which we already figured would happen, but it's not a bad cut. Despite being over an artery," K lowered her hair and sat back so she could look Freya in the eye, "it's shallow."

"Good," she didn't hide the sarcasm. "So the death will be slow and torturous."

K gave her a short, brief smile.

"Come on," K stood. She headed for Hope.

"Where are we going?" Freya asked as she rose.

"Lucien's." K lifted Hope. "The sooner we find the cure, the better. Text Hayley to meet us there when she's done doing whatever she's doing."

Freya nodded and did as K said as she followed her –wearily- downstairs and to the car. They drove across town quickly enough to search the dead vampire's home.

~!~

Hours felt like they passed and still none of them could find the cure. It didn't matter how many drawers they pulled out or how many times they flipped over furniture, the cure couldn't be found.

Klaus bellowing Freya's name drew immediate attention. They dashed out of the bedroom and into the living room the instant Klaus pushed open the double doors. To their horror, Elijah and Klaus were holding a bleeding Kol between them.

Elijah broke apart from the group quickly. His strength was fading and the table he nearly passed seemed like a good anchor to steady himself. When he fell against it, K instinctively swooped in and caught Kol's unattended arm. Together, she and Klaus took him to the couch where he continued to howl in pain. The wound on his neck was horrible.

Hope began to cry and Hayley rushed off for her. K immediately wrapped her arms around Klaus when they were free. He sighed his relief and let his eyes drift shut as he clung to her securely. Over his shoulder, she caught sight of Elijah's matching bite mark. Her hold on Klaus tightened, but she couldn't help asking.

"Why not you?" she asked breathily, "Why did he spare you?"

"Something tells me my torture will be more long-lasting." Klaus answered reluctantly. They parted. "In truth, Rebekah is the only reason I stand here. That any of us stand here."

"Rebekah?" K didn't understand. Hayley hadn't told them what she did while she was gone.

"Uh!" Kol bellowed again. "I'm going to die!"

Klaus ground his teeth and turned his attention to his brother, but grasped for K's hand on instinct.

"You're _not_ going to die." He affirmed.

"Oh that sounds familiar." Kol shot back with thick sarcasm. "Isn't that what you told Finn? And Cami?"

Klaus' body tensed, but he pushed passed his brother's cruel words.

"Look," he sighed, "Lucien's serum was derived from the venom of the Seven Werewolf Families. I'm certain that holds the cure."

"Oh great," Freya's sarcasm was just as thick as her brother's while she tended Kol's wound, "That's just another piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. Rebekah's hexed, I'm poisoned and our brothers are bitten. That's three different cures for three different ailments, each of which could take years to find and none of us will make it through the day."

~!~

Time continued, but none knew what to do. What could they do? Make one another comfortable… really that was it.

Freya dabbed at Kol's skin to try and make him as comfortable as she could, but it didn't help in the least.

"Put me out of my misery!" he demanded deliriously, "At least put me to bloody sleep!"

While an idea may have been forming within Freya's mind, K sought to ebb his current torture. She stepped closer and knelt beside Kol. He barely managed to look at her.

"I'll break your neck." She told him sincerely. "If that's what you want me to do."

"Please!" he was still on edge and no one blamed him. "Anything for this to stop!"

K nodded. She glanced to Freya who took it as a signal to move and she did. K took her spot on the couch beside Kol and tenderly took his head in her hands. She counted softly and wrenched it violently to the side. Freya winced and Kol went still immediately. K guided him gently back onto the couch. He'd stop howling and bellowing in pain, for the moment. Everyone knew he'd wake eventually and it'd likely be worse than it was when he went to sleep.

"Thank you." Freya said.

K nodded. She didn't like that she had to 'kill' him, but she truly pitied the young man for having to endure something she didn't wish on anyone.

In the other room, Elijah and Klaus spoke to one another. It drew K's attention. She was worried about how Elijah was doing, but not surprised to find him stoic. That always seemed to be his way. Despite dying from an incurable wound, Elijah was still 'proper'.

She rose and slowly moved closer.

"No brother, no," Elijah said sternly. He rose on shaky legs and breathed heavily as he steadied himself. "This was my doing."

Klaus' shoulders began to tremble and his voice followed suit when he spoke.

"I can't do this without you, Elijah." He said so sadly it broke K's heart.

Elijah turned and reached for his brother. He wrapped his thick arms around his younger sibling, cradled the back of his head and hugged Klaus tighter than he ever had before. Tears flew down his cheeks and soon gathered in K's eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body as though it would protect her from the heartache she witnessed a few feet away.

"Listen to me," Elijah told him softly, "They need you. You have to be strong." He bit back his words because the lump in his throat grew larger. "Keep what's left of our family safe, Hayley, Hope," he looked up and spotted the young woman nearly hiding behind the doorway, "And Kali."

She wanted to give him a kind, reassuring gesture, but she couldn't manage it. Instead, he hugged Klaus tightly one final time before parting and walking away without bothering to turn back. He approached K.

"May I speak with you?" he asked softly.

"Of course."

K followed him the few feet he wanted to put between him and the others in the apartment for an iota of privacy.

"Protect him." His voice trembled and while he tried to remain strong, she could see it fading. "Keep him from vengeance. Please. Don't let this destroy him."

Her brows came together so tightly they hurt and the tears that had gathered in her eyes now trickled down her cheeks. K reached for Elijah and hugged him with all her might. She was relieved to feel him do the same.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." She breathed. Her voice was too thick with sadness for much more. "None of us are."

"I am sorry," his voice cracked, "For how I treated you, all of those years ago."

He felt K shake her head before burying it in his shoulder briefly. She didn't want to hear him apologize for something that happened a thousand years ago.

"I forgive you," she sighed, "I'll always forgive you because I am grateful." She pulled back and held his face in her hands. "If you didn't end the life I had," her voice trembled, "I wouldn't have the life I do. So thank you."

He looked relieved which she thought foolish. Of course she forgave him. She'd told him as much once before.

K leaned forward and kissed his cheek, something Elijah did in return before hugging her again.

"I will watch over all of them." She told him. "I promise you, I will watch over all of them."

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

Like he had with Klaus, Elijah hugged her tightly once more before stepping away. It was the best he could do.

K watched him walk away before her attention shifted to Hayley. They hybrid had emerged from Lucien's bedroom clean and free of blood with Hope on her hip. She offered her a half-hearted smile which Hayley returned. They room was too full of death and foreboding for them to muster much more.

A hand touching the small of her back caused K to glance over her shoulder. Klaus had ended his phone call with Rebekah and had something he needed to tell everyone.

When he delivered his news about the mob, it was met with the appropriate level of skepticism and disbelief. They knew it was a trap as easily as Klaus did, but that didn't matter. When Elijah suggested Klaus take K, Hayley and Hope and run, both Hayley and K told him no. Neither was going to leave their respective paramour.

Silence stretched for a long time after his declaration and Freya's plan. No one wanted him to go, but with most of the family incapacitated and Klaus refusing to let either K or Hayley to join him, no one knew what to do. Klaus disappeared to be on his own for a few moments after that and they let him.

"Kali," Freya said. K looked up. She'd been staring at the closed door Klaus was hidden behind and tore herself away from it to look at the blond sitting across from her. "I need you to know that I can't guarantee your safety. Whatever happens to Klaus…"

"Will happen to me." She finished. "I know."

And she did. K was fully aware, but what could she do about it? She was the one who asked Freya strengthen her link to the hybrid, so what could she really expect?

When the door opened and Klaus appeared again, K's eyes danced towards him and Freya knew the conversation was over. Besides, she couldn't tell K anything the vampire didn't already know.

Klaus met K's eyes and jerked his head lightly to the side. She nodded, stood, and followed as he led her to the room he'd spoken to Elijah in previously.

Klaus stood in the center of the room with his back to her for a moment. She didn't like it and closed the distance between them. The moment she touched his shoulder, Klaus turned and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into the nape of her neck while she did the same to him. They held one another tighter than anyone ever had.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled into her skin. K slammed her eyes shut and squeeze him tighter, though it likely wasn't possible.

"Why does everyone keep apologizing to me?" she asked rhetorically.

"This is my doing." He said as though he hadn't heard her. "I've cursed you more than once and this may be the final time."

He felt her shake her head before she pulled back just enough to look at him.

"Enough," she breathed. K tenderly wiped away the trails of tears on his cheeks. " _I will stand by your side, no matter what comes, for the rest of my life._ " She was repeating their vows and he recognized it immediately. After all, it only took place a week prior. _"And I will_ _always_ _be there for you._ Always,"

"And forever."

The words came out as barely more than a breath, but she heard them regardless and nodded. He had to admit, he was relieved to hear her so willing to help and be there for him, but it broke his heart too. He knew what he was walking in to and to condemn her to the same fate hurt, he simply had no choice and she knew that. He could tell. That's what made the choice all the more painful.

~!~

Freya did her best to construct the spell after Klaus had finally left. Kol was conscious again and screaming for Davina. Hayley tried to console him, but he reacted violently and Elijah intervened. Not long after he vanished into the backroom. K was still sitting in a chair staring out the large windows and chewing on her thumb. She couldn't get the last image she had of Klaus out of her head, or what he said.

 _He tried to remain calm, but she could see his resolve breaking and felt it too. He held her face tenderly in his shaking hands as he looked over her._

" _If this is to be the last image I have of you," his voice shook, "let there be a smile."_

 _Her brows pulled together and she blinked free the tears. Despite repeating that he would come back, something deep down told both of them that wouldn't happen._

 _K took his hands in hers. She did her best to muster a genuine smile, but it was weak and weighed down with tears. He managed to return the sentiment about as well as she had._

 _Klaus leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't sweet or kind, or even loving. It was sad, heartbreaking and filled with guilt of what was to come._

 _As fast as his species was capable of, Klaus disappeared. He was gone before she even opened her eyes._

That was the last image she had of him and she couldn't help but replay it over and over again.

"Kali,"

Freya's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Would you put Kol here," Freya pulled a chair to the table where her spell work was setup, "Please?"

K nodded and stood. She took the writhing but weak man into her arms and led him to the seat to sit him down. Freya soon gave the others their orders too before looking once again at K.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" she wanted to be sure K was aware. "I have to link us all to Klaus, and in turn, you."

"I know."

"I don't know what that will do to you." She said honestly. "I've tried to put stipulations in the spell, but…" Freya looked at what she had laid out, "You and Nik are…" she felt herself shake her head briefly before meeting K's sad eye again, "It's almost like you're one being."

K nodded softly again.

"I know." She said in a tone to match. "Do whatever you have to do."

Freya gave her a reassuring nod before taking her seat. A moment later, K gasped and collapsed to her knees. Hayley barely managed to catch her before she crumbled to the ground completely. The blood that appeared in the middle of her chest gave them an idea of what happened, but Rebekah's coming phone call confirmed it. Freya went to work quickly.

When the spell finished only moments later, Hayley was left in a sea of death. While they were all alive, everything had gone deathly silent and still. Her heart wrenched in her chest. She wanted to cry and did, freely.

Hayley went to Elijah's side and knelt beside him. She clung to his limp, sweat-covered side and buried her face in his arm as she cried. They were all gone. In one fail swoop, everyone she considered either friend or family or more was-

K suddenly shot up and gasped for air. Hayley stumbled back and fell onto her ass as she stared wide-eyed at the vampire on the couch. K coughed, cringed and winced in pain, but she was awake.

Delirious, K accidently rolled off the narrow couch and fell ungracefully to the floor. She grumbled and tried to push herself up the same instant hands looped under her arms and aided her. As she was guided to her feet, K saw the stunned Hayley staring back at her.

"How?" she gasped as she stared in aw at K.

"I… I don't…" K bit back a painful groan and clutched her chest. She could still feel it. She could feel the cursed blade deep in her chest. "I don't know." She groaned through clenched teeth.

The wave of pain was debilitating and forced her to take a seat. Hayley hovered close by. K did her best to stave off the ache, but it was all-consuming and hard to describe. It felt like a hot poker was directly inserted into her heart and being jostled from side to side, not twisted, but jerked. It made breathing hard.

Eventually, after what felt like too long, the intensity of it ebbed. The pain remained, but K had felt similar and could focus enough to speak. She looked around and saw what was left in Freya's wake.

"It's done?" she asked before looking again to Hayley.

"Yeah," the hybrid nodded, "But how are you here? Shouldn't you be unconscious or something, like him?"

"I should, but…" K's eyes drifted to Freya and she remembered the witch mentioned stipulations. "She did something."

Hayley looked at the witch too. While she had a number of questions as to how it was possible for K to be awake when she and Klaus were basically the same person, she knew K had no answers, so what would be the point? At the moment, she was just grateful for the friend.

"Can you move?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah," K stood. "Yeah, I feel..." she tried to think of how to explain it and quickly decided not to bother. "It's fine. Come on. Let's deal with this."

Hayley nodded and together, she and K began to gather the siblings.

~!~

Each Mikaelson was cleaned as much as they could be and any trace of blood was wiped from their skin before they were all laid tenderly, lovingly, in their respective coffins. Hayley took a moment to say her silent farewells to Elijah. K envied the chance. God only knew what happened to Klaus and while she wanted nothing more than to dwell, she couldn't. There was still too much to do.

Hayley tugged at the strap and lowered the rolling door to the back of the moving truck. When it was locked into place, she turned. K was leaning against the SUV parked behind it and bent over with her hands on her knees. She was biting back another bought of pain.

It wasn't until she turned that Hayley noticed the pain marring K's face. Curiously, she moved closer.

"You okay?" she asked cautiously.

K didn't answer for a moment. In truth, she hadn't heard Hayley speak. She was too busy fighting down the ache.

When she could breathe again, she did, deeply. Slowly, K stood upright again and finally noticed Hayley looking at her worriedly.

"You ready?" K asked.

"Yeah, but… you okay?"

"Fine." K nodded. She did her best to look as though she was completely all right despite still feeling the pain of Tunde's blade. "You want the car, or the truck?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes on the vampire and examined her. It was obvious K was lying, but it took her a second to figure out about what. Then it donned on her. There was only one _rational_ explanation.

"You can feel it, can't you?"

K hesitated to answer. Eventually, her brows twitched and she broke her gaze with the hybrid. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I can feel it, right here," she touched the center of her chest.

Neither spoke for a moment or two. With a sigh, K stood upright completely and stepped away from the SUV. She glanced inside and saw Hope strapped into her car seat. Her stomach turned.

"I'll take the truck." she said as she turned and held out her hands.

Hayley slowly offered the keys.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I mean, at least this way, if I run the car off the side of the road, I can't kill the cargo."

It was a bleak and terrifying thing to say, but Hayley had –unfortunately- been thinking the same thing. Seeing K go through random fits of pain from the blade, she didn't want to risk her having one while driving Hope. True she was still worried what might happen to the truck, but as K said, she couldn't kill the cargo.

K said she'd follow Hayley and went for the truck. Hayley got into the SUV along with her daughter and the bags they grabbed from her place. As K hopped into the truck and started the engine, she couldn't help but wonder how long Freya's spell on her would work. Would she suddenly collapse one day and be forced to endure the torture Klaus was going through? Or would it hold long enough for the bond between them to weaken?

She didn't know, and that frightened her.

 **AN** : I hope you liked it. I know this is long, but I didn't want to break it into two chapters. I'm thinking this is going to be the end of this story. I might have one more chapter including a letter to K from Klaus, I don't know. Would you guys be interested in that? Other than maybe one more chapter, this is the end. They left the season ambiguous enough I don't want to write myself into a corner. Even though I'm pretty sure the new season will start 3 years down the road, I just don't want to go too far ahead. So, I hope you enjoyed this 'book' and let me know if you'd be interested in that last chapter. :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

K continued to lean against the side of the truck's massive trailer and watch as the cost continued to rise. As the gas flowed, the counter on the pump just kept ticking away, more and more.

It was late at night and the roads were primarily abandoned save the cross-country travelers and truckers, so there was passing noise from the interstate behind her, and almost no one at the gas station.

K shifted her stance a bit to see into the SUV on the other side of her pump. Hope was sleeping peacefully. It caused her to smile. The little girl was oblivious to anything happening around her. How K envied her ignorance.

Movement behind the car caught K's attention. Hayley was exiting the store with drinks and snack-foods in her hands. She'd asked K to keep an eye on Hope as she got supplies, and K gladly obliged. She didn't mind. Why would she?

Hayley opened the passenger door to put her purchases inside before catching sight of something she'd almost forgotten about. K heard the pump click and gave it her attention. She didn't even notice Hayley deep in thought.

"So," Hayley called from the other side of the pump. As K replaced the nozzle, she glanced up to see the hybrid coming closer. "You think a hotel, or are you still good for awhile?"

"It's up to you." She said as she snatched the receipt the machine spit out. "You even really know where we're going?"

Hayley slowly shook her head.

"I just wanted to get out of New Orleans as quickly as possible, you know?"

K nodded.

"Where should we start?" the hybrid asked. "I mean," her eyes drifted to the trailer, "With them."

K turned around and looked briefly at the logo painted on the side of the sheet metal before back to Hayley.

"Freya," she said simply. "We start with Freya."

"Why?"

Hayley didn't mind starting with the witch, but she thought the quick answer was strange.

"She'll be the easiest, honestly. Take a sample of her blood, take it to a lab, identify the poison and get the cure." K said simply. "She's the only one with a real-world problem. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah… that's all magic. That'll take a lot longer."

"Okay," Hayley found herself agreeing because K's explanation was simple enough. "Let's find a hotel for the night then. We can do some searches for medical testing facilities."

K nodded and after Hayley did a quick search on her phone, she led the way.

Where they pulled over wasn't anything special, but definitely not a place the Mikaelsons would stay. Hayley said as much and they both shared a light laugh. It was true.

The room was like all the others in every road-side motel. It had two queen-sized beds with starchy, scratchy sheets and blankets. There was an old modeled, small TV resting on an ugly dresser and a vanity at the far corner of the room. Beside it and hidden behind a thin door was the shower and toilet. Again, it was like every room anywhere.

K secured the thick padlock on the trailer's door while Hayley retrieved Hope. As she took the baby into the room, K grabbed her playpen –which would serve as a crib- and the overnight bags she was smart enough to make them pack before their world imploded.

Hayley set Hope down on her bed and began setting up the playpen between the two so both she and K could tend to the baby if she woke in the night. K set their things to the side and noticed a letter sticking out from Hope's diaper bag. Actually, there were two and in writing she recognized.

"What is this?"

The strange airy tone of her voice drew Hayley's attention. She saw K holding the envelope she'd found at the gas station.

"I don't know." She said. "I found them earlier. I guess Klaus wrote you and Hope something."

K felt herself nodding though she had no idea why.

"I'm uh," she motioned slightly towards the door and Hayley understood.

K turned and left. She wanted to be alone to read the letter and while she wasn't immediately sure why, but she knew it was something she didn't want to do around Hayley. Something told her she'd cry.

She found herself sitting on the roof of the motel. It was the only place she knew she'd be alone for a little while. There was just something about rooftops she liked. It left her high above everything, removed, from whatever was happening around her and now was no different.

Tenderly, K tore through the seal on the envelope and tugged out the folded letter. It was a little thicker than she thought it should or would be, but she knew Klaus' proclivity to be long winded and tendency to write on one side of expensive paper with an expensive pen. When she unfolded the letter, she knew she was right on more than one point.

No sooner than she saw her name scribbled did K's eyes begin to tear. That didn't bode well for the remaining content if just her name brought tears.

 _My Dearest Kali,_

 _As with our daughter, I don't know how this letter will find you. It is my sincerest wish that the link between us will weaken with time and dissipate entirely, releasing you from this bond shortly. I can only pray it happens long before you're forced to endure this a moment longer than you must._

 _With anyone else, I would have to ask that they understand my motives. I know that isn't needed now. I know in my heart that you'd have given your blessing had I only asked._

 _Care for them in my absence, my darling, when you wake from the hell I've sentenced you to. Care for my daughter,_ _our_ _daughter who I know would be blessed to call you mother. Care for Hayley as she searches for our cures and copes with the new ache of seeing our family entombed. And care for my siblings, for the ones who have always protected me and in turn, you._

 _I've grown to regret so many things in my long life, things that I have both said and done, but none so much as leaving you and Hope on your own. I had promised you both happiness and a better life and while one may be on her way towards those things, I have again only condemned you._

 _It was never my wish for you to share my curse and from the depths of the frozen heart you helped heal, know that you have given me more in our short years together than I have gotten out of a millennia without you._

 _With my sincerest adoration and love,_

 _Nik_

K didn't know when the crying had truly started, or when she began to shake. She didn't even know when she was able to finish the letter because less than halfway through she'd begun to cry uncontrollably. Everything had suddenly come crashing down on her all at once.

Fairy tales weren't real. No one lived happily ever after and those who still believed in them were either naïve, or fools.

Love was hard and painful and complicated. It was an adventure into something scary and had its own peaks and valleys, like a rollercoaster.

That being said, there were moments. There were moments in every relationship where everything was perfect, where the outside world didn't exist and for a moment someone like K and someone like Klaus could lie to themselves just long enough to believe this was how things could stay. But that lie was over now and it didn't come slowly. It exploded. Her world was rocked in the worst way possible.

At times like this, it was hard for one not to sink back into the weak-child state of mind. Everything was overwhelming. Everything was different.

K clutched the letter to her chest as she cried. Things happening to her she could handle. She may not be able to control them, necessarily, but she could handle them. Things happening to others left her feeling useless.

She didn't know how long she was on the roof, but the sun had begun to peek in the horizon. Deciding she had to get some sleep, K leapt from the rooftop and landed just to the side of the building. She headed for the room only to realize she hadn't taken a key when she left. To her surprise, Hayley seemed to realize as much and left the door cracked. When K reached it, she realized Hayley had done little more than slipped a piece of hotel stationary in front of the door's latch when she closed it to keep it from locking. K pushed open the door and closed it completely behind her.

All lights were off and the lump in the other bed was clearly Hayley. K turned her back to it and removed her jacket, shoes and jeans before sliding into her bed. Her shirt was long enough to sleep in.

As she did her best to get comfortable, K continued to wrap her fingers around the letter she hadn't released. Sleep wouldn't come easy and she knew it and it wasn't just the residual pain from Tunde's blade.

"You okay?"

The whispered voice surprised her, but not enough she rolled over to face Hayley.

"Yeah," K choked. Both knew it was a lie. "I'm fine."

Hayley didn't speak again after that and neither did K. Both let the events of the day sink away into the darkness that surrounded them. In the morning –the real morning- their work began.

 **AN:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm fairly certain this is going to be the end of this particular story. Like I said before, while I'm certain they're going to jump ahead a few years for next season (which in turn gives me some room) I don't feel comfortable enough to continue with this particular one. I am working on another story for season 4, but won't be uploading it until it's closer to the airing date next year. When I start uploading the next 'book', I'll post a note here as another chapter telling you what it's called and so on, so if you want to continue reading what I have, go ahead and follow in case you haven't.**

 **Again, thanks for reading, commenting and following! Hope to see you for the next one. And as always, let me know what you think! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Hey guys! How's it going? So uh... ever heard a song and it inspired you to write something? Or reminded you of a character from something? Yeah, that happened today and so... I wrote a little bit for the next installment to my Originals stories. I probably shouldn't since god only knows how long it'll be before the show actually picks up, but a couple of things came to mind and i had to write them down. And now, I'm posting the first of it under the title Devil's Heartstrings and its up right now. I hope you check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks!  
**

 **In Order:**

 **The Veil Between Love and Hate**

 **Ever Present**

 **Eternal Night**

 **Devil's Heartstrings**


End file.
